Stray Cat, Pierced TRADUCCION
by Adigium21
Summary: 2 años después de la Batalla de Hogwarts, las secuelas del reino de terror de Voldemort han causado cambios en todos los que Harry conoce. Nadie ha cambiado más que Draco, con su nuevo 'look' gótico, su nuevo nombre, y su deseo de vivir como muggle. Traducción autorizada del fic de LynstHolin.
1. Capítulo 1

**Notas de la autora:**

Pareja: Harry/Draco

Advertencias: Un poco de violencia

Gang lo _beteó _para mis lectores de deviantART

Ignoren todas las direcciones subsecuentes para el fanart, etc. Los links para todos ellos podrán encontrarlos aquí (borren los espacios): http : / / lynstholin . livejournal . com / 1596 . html

**Notas de traducción:**

Hola a todos de nuevo… Esta vez les traigo otra historia. ¿Recuerdan a **LynstHolin**? Bueno, ella dijo que el Draco que se describe aquí es "opuesto" al de The Count of Five y (obvio) de su secuela. Esta historia SÍ está terminada y la iré subiendo semanalmente.

Disfrútenla…

* * *

><p>2 de Mayo, 2000<p>

Era el segundo aniversario de la Batalla de Hogwarts, y, como muchos otros de los que trabajaban en el Ministerio de Magia, Harry Potter salía temprano del trabajo. Iría a la Madriguera, justo como lo había hecho el año anterior. Todos los Weasley estarían allí, y también Hermione. Todos decían que el que se reunieran era por el bien de Molly, que necesitaba a la familia entera a su lado para poder sobrellevar el aniversario de la muerte de su hijo. Pero, en realidad, todos lo necesitaban. La Batalla de Hogwarts había dejado cicatrices en todos ellos.

Harry solo mataba tiempo, terminando un poco de papeleo en su oficina, cuando el reloj anunció el mediodía. Se levantó, cerró la puerta de su oficina y se quitó el uniforme. Llevaba solo sus bóxers azules con blanco cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Ginny…- dijo, volteándose. En vez de su ex novia, se encontró a sí mismo observando a Lucius Malfoy. -Em, ahora no es un buen momento. ¿Podría, tal vez, mandarme una lechuza o algo?

Lucius agitó despectivamente una mano con buena manicura.

-Esto no tomará mucho tiempo.

Poniéndose sus _jeans_, Harry pudo ver a un par de asistentes jóvenes y risueñas asomándose. Habría un muy interesante rumor después.

-Entonces, em… ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

-Me preguntaba si habías visto a mi hijo.

Frunciendo el ceño, Harry preguntó:

-¿Hay alguna razón por la que habría de haberlo hecho? ¿Se metió en problemas?- Se puso una camisa a rayas y comenzó a abotonarla.

-Te pregunto, como su antiguo compañero de clase, no como Auror. Draco se ha portado un poco… rebelde últimamente. Su madre y yo no hemos sabido de él por un mes. Draco está aquí en Londres, según creo, así que tal vez lo has visto.

-Es un lugar grande.- Al sentarse para ponerse sus calcetines y zapatos, Harry se sintió un poco en desventaja, al tener a Malfoy sénior cerca de él.

-Sí, bueno… ¿podrías estar atento? Narcissa se está preocupando.

-Em, seguro.

-¿Qué está haciendo _él _aquí?- Ginny acababa de entrar a la oficina, y no estaba para nada a gusto con el visitante de Harry.

-Ya se estaba yendo.

Lucius se volteó para ver a la pequeña pelirroja, quien lo miró tan intensamente que sus ojos parecían tener un brillo rojo. El hombre asintió educadamente.

-Señor Potter. Señorita Weasley. Me retiro.- Caminó un paso hacia la puerta, pero encontró su camino bloqueado por Ginny. -¿Sigues enojada por lo de ese diario, verdad?- dejó salir en voz alta cuando Ginny lo golpeó con la punta de su zapato rojo en la espinilla. Harry se tapó la boca con una mano para evitar reírse. Reuniendo la dignidad que le quedaba, Lucius le lanzó una mirada fría a Ginny si salió de la oficina, con su túnica negra ondeando.

-Eso fue divertido.- Sonriendo, Ginny se dejó caer en una silla. Llevaba puesto un vestido de verano con un patrón de cerezas, y el cabello peinado en dos trenzas.

-Sí sabes que tu vestido te cubre las rodillas, ¿verdad?

-Hoy, de todos los días, en verdad no quiero pelearme con mamá acerca de que me visto como una "mujer de la vida alegre". ¿Qué quería el alto, pálido y espeluznante ése?

-Em… Draco se escapó de casa, y su mamita quiere a su bebito chiquito bonito de regreso.

-Bien por él. Ya era tiempo de que se alejara de esa parodia de familia suya.

Una cabeza con cabello poblado se asomó por la puerta.

-¿Listos para irnos?- Hermione tenía un gran florero con violetas en sus brazos.

-Claro. Vayamos por la Red Flú.- Ginny se levantó y tomó su cárdigan rosa (1) del perchero de Harry.

-¿No te preocupa que el llegar juntos haga que tu mamá piense que tú y Harry se…?- Hermione no pudo terminar la pregunta.

Ginny y Harry se miraron entre sí.

-Creo que al fin aceptó que no seré su yerno,- dijo Harry.

-Y yo le expliqué que, si lo considera como su séptimo hijo, el que yo esté en una relación con él sería incesto.

Se trasladaron al pasillo, y Harry cerró con llave la puerta de su oficina.

-De hecho, Molly no lo encontró divertido para nada.

-Figúrate,- dijo Hermione.

…

17 de Mayo, 2000

Harry estaba en el café al que siempre iba en su descanso. Prefería lugares muggles como ése, donde nadie actuaba como si él fuera algo especial. Hoy, los otros clientes estaban susurrando y mirando, con curiosidad, a una pareja que se estaba besando en una de las pequeñas mesas. Harry no estaba seguro si era porque ambos eran hombres, o porque uno se veía de mediana edad y el otro parecía un adolescente. O tal vez lo hacían porque uno parecía un hombre respetable de negocios y el otro hombre era del tipo de muggles que su tío y tía odiaban tanto como a las brujas y los magos.

Llevaba el cabello a la altura de los hombros, teñido de negro y escarlata; traía puestos unos lentes de contacto que hacían que sus ojos se vieran como los de una cabra. Llevaba un arete en su barbilla y aros en ambas orejas. Su playera tenía una imagen de un ángel siendo torturado al frente, y decía "Dimmu Borgir", que, Harry asumió, era una banda. Vernon Dursley moriría de una apoplejía si llevaba a ver a esa criatura.

Mirando hacia otro lado que no fuera a la pareja, incómodo por alguna razón que no podía nombrar, Harry se concentró en su sándwich de jamón. Se sintió sobresaltado cuando el hombre más joven se sentó en la silla al otro lado de su mesa.

-Hola, Potter.

Harry se le quedó viendo. El chico le sonrió con suficiencia, jugando con un mechón de cabello teñido; sus uñas estaban pintadas con esmalte negro. La nariz recta y alzada, la barbilla puntiaguda, los ojos en forma de almendra con delineador negro alrededor…

-¿Malfoy?

El chico sonrió, exponiendo sus caninos puntiagudos.

-¿Me recuerdas?- Llevaba tatuadas en los brazos enredaderas con espinas, que parecía que brotaban de su piel, junto con gotas de sangre y jirones de carne al trampantojo (2). Ocultaban completamente su Marca Tenebrosa.

-¿Cómo podría olvidarte?- Harry movió su cabeza hacia la mesa donde estaba el hombre de negocios de mediana edad, con una cara que mostraba lo poco encantado que se sentía al haber sido abandonado. -¿Lidiando con traumas paternos?

-Robert me cuida,- dijo Draco despreocupadamente. Su playera deslavada se abría en su cuello, mostrado cuándo saltaban sus clavículas. El rubio se veía muy frágil. Harry estaba seguro que podía rodear uno de los antebrazos de Draco con sus dedos índice y pulgar.

-Tu padre se paseó por mi oficina el otro día.

-Debió de haberte sorprendido bastante.- Cuando habló, la perforación en su lengua brilló dentro de su boca.

-Al parecer, tu madre también está preocupada.

Draco hizo una mueca.

-Están tratando de casarme. Con una mujer.

-Emm… ¿saben que tú eres…?

-¿Marica? Por supuesto. Pero Padre dice que es como criar perros. El perro no necesita amar a la perra para hacer una cría.

Harry gimió. Eso le recordaba demasiado a algo bastante asqueroso que la hermana de Vernon Dursley le había dicho una vez.

-Qué romántico. ¿Sabe que ahora eres un muggle?

Draco miraba a su amante mayor, que se estaba levantando de la mesa.

-Sabe que dejé el mundo mágico.

-¿En serio?

-Arrojé mi varita al Támesis.

-¿De verdad?- Harry tenía una cara de incredulidad. Draco había tenido mucha suerte al recuperar su varita después de la Batalla de Hogwarts, y el solo hecho de arrojarla…

-Vamos, Draven, vámonos a casa,- dijo Robert. Era apuesto, en una forma bastante bien cuidada, con una barba de candado y el bigote perfectamente recortado. (3)

-¿Draven? ¿Te cambiaste el nombre… a Draven?- preguntó Harry. Draco sacó un teléfono de su bolsillo y lo abrió. Eso era más de lo que Harry podía procesar. -¿Y tienes un celular?

-¿Cuál es tu número, Potter?

Viendo a Draco marcar el número y guardarlo en sus contactos como un profesional, Harry dijo:

-En verdad eres un muggle ahora, ¿no es cierto?

-Lo soy.

-Entonces, ¿por qué quieres el número telefónico de un mago muy famoso?

Draco solo sonrió.

-¡Vamos!- Robert tomó a Draco del brazo y lo jaló, dándole a Harry una mirada enojada.

-Él es solo alguien con quien fui a la escuela.- Draco estaba protestando mientras Robert lo sacaba del café.

Viendo por la ventana de enfrente, Harry vio que Robert sacudía con fuerza al chico. Se levantó de su silla, maldiciendo. Un grupo de turistas perdidos bloquearon la ventana, y para cuando cerraron sus mapas y se quitaron, Draco ya no estaba a la vista.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p>(1) Un cárdigan es una chaqueta de lana, abierta; según chequé, aquí en México se le llama "rebeca".<p>

(2) El trampantojo es una forma de pintar, que hace que parezca que las cosas se salen de la pintura. También se le llama "trampa ante el ojo". Es la primera vez que me cruzo con este término, así que no tengo idea si lo utilicé bien. Ustedes disculpen.

(3) En inglés, se le llama "Van Dyke beard". Según yo, sí se le puede decir 'barba de candado' a esa forma.

* * *

><p>En el próximo capítulo:<p>

_-Soy yo, Drac…Draven._

_Harry no había esperado que llamara. Había mandado una lechuza a la mansión Malfoy con una nota diciendo que a Draco parecía irle bastante bien, y, por eso, había pensado que con eso terminaría todo._

_-Oh…_

_-Estoy solo. Robert está de viaje de negocios en Slough. ¿Te gustaría ir por un trago conmigo?_

¿Qué dicen? ¿Les gustó?

Adigium21


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notas de la autora:**

Advertencias: Lenguaje burdo, temas sugestivos. Y DOS TIPOS GUAPOS BESÁNDOSE.

Gang beteó para mis lectores en deviantART

**Notas de traducción:**

Les dejo otro capítulo de esta historia. Olvidé decirles, me parece que todos los capítulos son más o menos del mismo tamaño que éste… Será una lectura ligera

Disfruten…

* * *

><p>…<p>

27 de Mayo, 2000

Kreacher estaba molesto por la nueva adición al número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

-Se mueve mucho,- chilló el elfo, brincando cada vez que Harry cambiaba de canal.

-Pero mira,- Harry le cambió a un canal de cocina,- puedes aprender nuevas recetas. Eso te gusta.

-Tele-fomes. Tele-bisones. Complutadores. Cosas muggles.- Kreacher se fue a la cocina. La televisión había estado ahí por dos semanas y media, y el elfo doméstico aún se comportaba como si su presencia fuera una afrenta personal.

Harry le cambió a un canal de deportes, preguntándose ociosamente porqué los magos no tenían una forma de transmitir los juegos de Quidditch de forma visual. Uno podía escucharlos en la WWN (1), pero no era lo mismo que ver la acción.

Un par de meses atrás, cuando había podido procesar que ya nadie iba a matarlo, Harry había retirado todos los hechizos que mantenían su casa oculta. Había hecho unos enormes hoyos en las paredes para remover el retrato de Walburga Black y las cabezas de elfo, y ahora todo se encontraba en el cuarto de Kreacher. Lanzaba un hechizo una vez a la semana para mantener a los muggles creyendo que siempre habían sabido que la casa estaba ahí. Aún así, todo valía la pena: podía tener servicio de telefonía, una antena parabólica, conexión a Internet y le habían podido entregar un sillón que no olía a anciana vieja.

Cambiando unos cuantos canales, Harry se encontró con un viejo episodio del "Dr. Who" (2). Le encantaba el programa cuando niño, pero, como Dudley lo detestaba, era muy difícil que Harry tuviera oportunidad de verlo. Tumbándose sobre el sillón y abrazando una almohada blanda, Harry se acomodó para ver un episodio de "Dr. Who y las Semillas de la Perdición".

Justo cuando el _krinoide_ se comió al primer humano, el teléfono sonó.

-¿Sí?

-Soy yo, Drac…Draven.

Harry no había esperado que llamara. Había mandado una lechuza a la mansión Malfoy con una nota diciendo que a Draco parecía irle bastante bien, y, por eso, había pensado que con eso terminaría todo.

-Oh…

-Estoy solo. Robert está de viaje de negocios en Slough. ¿Te gustaría ir por un trago conmigo?

Harry miró a la televisión, donde el _krinoide_ verde agitaba sus verdes tentáculos amenazadoramente. Bueno, "Dr. Who" saldría otro día. Quién sabía si Harry llegaría a tener otra oportunidad de satisfacer su curiosidad acerca de Malfoy. Tal vez era algo así como un secuestrador. Una piscina bajó del espacio y…

-¿Potter, sigues ahí?

-Oh, sí, claro.- Harry decidió que necesitaba dejar de ver tanta ciencia ficción; ya estaba apoderándose de su cerebro. -¿Dónde te veo?

…

Era un bar del que Harry nunca había escuchado, ya que Soho no era de sus rumbos usuales. El cabello en su cuello se erizó cuando varios hombres en el bar se giraron para verlo cuando entró. Le parecieron amenazantes hasta que entendió que las miradas que le lanzaban no eran para dárselas de "macho". Se lo estaban comiendo con los ojos. Sintiéndose un poco raro por la atención, Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-¿Dónde te hiciste esa cicatriz, amor?- le dijo un hombre, en sus treintas, que llevaba un traje azul marino.

-Un accidente de cacería.- Harry repasó el lugar con la mirada. No era, para nada, la imagen que tenía en la cabeza de un bar _gay_. Nada de camareros sin camisas, nada de estruendo de música disco, u hombres girando sobre la pista de baile con playeras de red y pantaloncillos cortísimos; ni siquiera había pista de baile. Era un bar poco iluminado con detalles de roble, con música de jazz sonando en el sistema de audio. Los hombres en el bar se veían exitosos. Su tío Vernon posiblemente consideraría que eran gente propia, gente a quien se debía adular. No tendría idea de que eran lo que él llamaba "pervertidos volteados".

El único diferente era Draco. Estaba sentado en la barra. Esta vez, su playera era de una banda llamada "Cradle of Filth", y decía algo muy poco halagador acerca de Jesús en la espalda. Y al frente tenía una monja que estaba…

-¿Acaso es legal usar eso en público?- preguntó Harry mientras se sentaba en un banco vacío.

-Algunas personas se han molestado conmigo.- Draco no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que Harry no había visto. Hoy, no llevaba puestos sus lentes de contacto, lo que Harry prefería más. Los ojos de cabra lo asustaban. Aún así, Harry seguía indeciso acerca del nuevo _piercing _facial de Draco, puesto hasta arriba del puente de su nariz. (3)

-Éste no parece ser el tipo de lugar al que una persona que se vea como tú iría.

-Es uno de los favoritos de Robert.

-¿Es inteligente estar con otro hombre en uno de los bares favoritos de tu novio? Parece un poco celoso. Lo vi zarandeándote.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Draco dijo:

-Bueno, es posesivo. _Él_ me ama. Mucho.

El camarero (que, a pesar de no estar sin camisa, era extremadamente buenmozo) puso dos _shots _de whiskey enfrente de ellos.

-¿Lo pongo también en la cuenta de Robert?

Draco asintió, y se tomó de un trago el contenido del vaso.

-Puedo pagar por mis propios tragos, Malfoy.

-Robert es rico. No tan rico como Padre, claro, pero puede costearse el pagarte un whiskey o dos. Bebe.- Draco le puso el vaso en los labios a Harry y lo inclinó. La mitad del líquido cayó en su boca. Harry tragó y tosió, para luego tratar de limpiar el licor derramado en su camisa.

El camarero puso otros dos _shots_. Harry tomó el suyo y se lo bebió antes de que Draco intentara ahogarlo de nuevo. Luego había otro _shot_ enfrente de él.

-¿Estás tratando de emborracharme para hacer algo terrible conmigo? Tal vez, ¿desnudarme y amarrarme a un hidrante con una correa de perro?

Draco sonrió perversamente.

-Si te amarrara desnudo, sería a una cama con dosel. Y no lo encontrarías para nada terrible.- Puso una mano sobre la rodilla de Harry.

Habiendo solo bebido un poco, Harry se ahogó con su whiskey. Con los ojos llorosos, preguntó:

-¿En verdad te gusto, o solo estás jugando?

-Te he deseado por un largo tiempo. Tienes un gran trasero, ¿sabes? El único que tenía un mejor trasero en Hogwarts era Diggory.- Otra ronda de _shots _llegó. Draco ya comenzaba a desenfocar la mirada: el whiskey comenzaba a hacer efecto. Su mano hacía círculos pequeños en el muslo de Harry. -Y siempre estuve impresionado por lo audaz que eres. Completamente celoso, pero impresionado. Yo nunca fui así de valiente. Podía intimidar a la gente con mi familia, y con Crabbe y Goyle, pero, en verdad, yo era… ¿Recuerdas ese día, cuando los dementores estuvieron en el Expreso de Hogwarts? Ensucié un poco mis calzoncillos.

-Entonces, ¿te reíste de mí para sentirte mejor contigo mismo?

-Supongo.

-Dios, eras todo un imbécil.

Draco se rió.

-Lo era, ¿verdad? Hubo una vez en la que traté de ser tan valiente como tú. Pero no salió bien.

-Buckbeak, ¿verdad?

-Si.- Draco se balanceó un poco sobre su banco, y su mano abandonó la pierna de Harry. -Creo que ya he bebido mucho.

-Dado que lo sacaste a relucir, déjame preguntarte algo. Hicieron que los huesos de mi brazo crecieran por completo en una noche, pero tú tuviste el brazo en un cabestrillo por meses. ¿De qué fue todo eso?

-Logré que Pansy hiciera la mayor parte de mi tarea. Pobre arpía. Me habría hecho una paja diario si se lo hubiera pedido. Pero no la necesitaba para eso, ya que tenía a Goyle.

-¿Tú… y Goyle?- Harry hizo una mueca. -Repugnante.

-Los feos suelen ser mejores amantes. Tienen que esforzarse más.

-En verdad no quiero escuchar más.

-Hacía algo con sus…

Poniendo su mano sobre la boca de Draco, Harry dijo:

-Una palabra más, y te hechizo. He aprendido algunos bastante creativos de Ginny. Puedo transformar tus ojos en botones, o que brote melaza de tu cuero cabelludo.- Draco pasó su lengua sugestivamente por la palma de Harry. -Eres bastante indecente cuando estás ebrio.- Retiró su mano. (4)

-Tú y la enana pelirroja, ¿siguen siendo pareja?

-No. Solo amigos. Ella pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo en clubes, coleccionando hombres. Se especializa en americanos. Incluso habla como americana la mayor parte del tiempo.- Harry se frotó el punto en su mano que Draco había lamido. Sentía un extraño hormigueo. -Su madre siempre está tras ella. Molly está chapada a la antigua. Piensa que Ginny es una "mujer de la vida galante".

-No puedo creer que la hayas dejado ir, por la forma en la que te adoraba. La chica pensaba que el sol salía de tu culo.

-¿Más o menos lo que Parkinson pensaba de ti?

Otro _shot_ apareció en la mano de Draco. Lo alzó hacia Harry.

-_Touché._ Pero, en serio, ¿por qué se separaron?

-Mmm. Había algo que faltaba cuando intentábamos… Quiero decir, ella estaba completamente lista, y yo simplemente no podía…- Harry se bebió de un trago otro _shot_. No podía creer que estaba hablando acerca de eso con Draco Malfoy, pero no podía detenerse.

-Tal vez, también eres gay.

-Vi un programa de debates, donde hablaban acerca de personas que son asexuales. No les atraen los hombres, o las mujeres, animales, sombrillas, nada. Creo que eso es lo que soy.

-Ajá. ¿En qué piensas cuando te haces una paja?

-Jamás lo he hecho.

Draco giró sobre su banco y agarró a Harry de la barbilla, examinándolo con la mirada.

-Debes estar mintiendo. Dilo de nuevo.

-Jamás me he hecho una paja.

-No estás mintiendo. Increíble. A ver, intentemos algo.- Draco se hizo hacia adelante y puso su boca sobre la de Harry.

El beso fue mucho más hábil de los que Harry había experimentado con Cho y Ginny. Draco succionó y mordió el labio inferior de Harry. La sensación de la perforada lengua de Draco deslizándose dentro de su boca… hizo que casi sintiera algo. La cara de tío Vernon se apareció en su mente, poniéndose morado como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba despotricando con ganas. "Pervertidos, todos ellos. No deberían permitir que se acerquen a los niños. Un hombre que quiera hacer _eso_ con otro hombre de seguro también es pedófilo." Su voz sonó clara y fuerte en la cabeza de Harry.

Draco se hizo hacia atrás.

-¿Nada?

-No. Lo siento.- Harry se sintió enfermo por la muy vívida aparición de su tío en su mente.

-Debes ser… eso que dijiste que eras. La primera vez que besé a Robert de esa forma logré que me comprara una Vespa.

Tratando, sin éxito, de contener su risita achispada, Harry dijo:

-Draco Malfoy conduce una Vespa. El jodido Draco Malfoy sobre una Vespa.

-Draven. Necesito trasladarme de algún modo. Robert dice que no se puede confiar en mí con un carro.

-Podrías aparecerte si no hubieras arrojado tu varita al río. ¿Por qué ya no quieres ser mago?

Draco apoyó su barbilla sobre una mano y se quedó mirando la oscura esquina del bar.

-Eres un auror. Sabes que hay gente que quiere tomar el lugar del S-Señor Tenebroso, ¿cierto?

-Lo sé muy bien.

-Todos ellos quieren a un Malfoy de su lado. Yo no… no… no lo haré.- Draco parpadeaba con rapidez. -No quiero hablar acerca de eso. Cambia de tema.- Su teléfono sonó y el chico lo abrió. Harry pudo escuchar a Robert exigiéndole saber en dónde estaba y qué estaba haciendo. -Me tengo que ir, llegó a casa antes.- le susurró Draco a Harry. Salió del bar insistiéndole a Robert que no estaba en ningún lado, que no estaba haciendo nada con nadie.

* * *

><p>(1) WWN, las siglas de "Wizarding Wireless Network" (Cadena Inalámbrica Mágica)<p>

(2) "Dr. Who" es una serie de ciencia ficción de la televisión británica. El programa muestra las aventuras de un misterioso extraterrestre y viajero en el tiempo conocido como El Doctor, que explora el tiempo y el espacio en su nave TARDIS con sus compañeros, arreglando problemas y corrigiendo errores. La serie original se transmitió de 1963 a 1989.

(3) Aquí no supe cómo ponerlo en español. En inglés, se le llama _barbell_, y es un piercing que asemeja a una pesa. Les dejo una imagen para que puedan verlo mejor (borren los espacios): http:/ www. thebodyjewellerystore. co. uk / images / CAT_BRIDGE_EARL. jpg

(4) En el original, le dice _tart_, que no significa "indecente", si no que significa prostituta o, más vulgarmente, piruja. Pero, bueno, no quise ponerle _pirujo_. Se oye raro, ¿no creen?

Por cierto, si alguien gusta ver la foto de la playera, les dejo el link: (recomiendo discreción):

http:/ upload. wikimedia. org /wikipedia / en/ f/ f2/ BGCTCF15. jpg

* * *

><p>En el próximo capítulo:<p>

_Harry se puso una camiseta mientras bajaba las escaleras. Abriendo la puerta de enfrente, encontró a Draco en el escalón, con un bolso de lona a sus pies._

_-Necesito un lugar donde quedarme esta noche. Por favor.- Tenía la vista fija en sus pies, con el cabello en el rostro._

_-Seguro.- Harry se hizo para atrás, dándole espacio para entrar. Draco comenzó a arrastrar el bolso mientras caminaba; obviamente, era demasiado pesado para cargarlo. -A ver.- Harry se lo acomodó con esfuerzo sobre el hombro. -Hay un dormitorio vacío subiendo las escaleras._

_Draco lo siguió mientras subían._

_-Disculpa que no llamé primero. Robert me quitó el celular. Peleamos. Me corrió de la casa, pero mañana querrá que regrese. Siempre hace lo mismo._

Hasta la próxima…

Adigium21


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notas de la autora:**

Advertencias: Abuso implícito.

**Notas de traducción:**

Sí, nada me pertenece, ni siquiera esta historia. Yo solo traduzco. Los personajes originales son de Rowling...

Disfruten de este capítulo...

* * *

><p>29 de Mayo, 2000<p>

Harry estaba parado en el atrio del Ministerio de Magia, contemplando el monumento que había reemplazado al anterior, aquél que rezaba "La magia es poder". Ahora, era una fuente, pero de luz, no de agua. Listones efímeros de colores dorado y plateado se entrelazaban, se torcían, y giraban hipnóticamente. Algunas veces, un nombre aparecía. Precisamente el otro día, Harry había visto "Dobby", flotando enfrente de su rostro en letras verde claro. Se había encerrado en su oficina por una hora, llorando.

-Hola, Harry.- No se había dado cuenta que Ginny estaba parada junto a él. La chica le dio un ligero golpe con la cadera.

-Hola. Bien podrías ser parte del grupo de secretarias, dado que te la pasas mucho tiempo aquí.

Ginny estaba recibiendo bastantes miradas interesadas de empleados del Ministerio que pasaban cerca, debido a la falda corta y plisada que llevaba.

-Almorcé con papá. Me contó una historia muy divertida acerca de un par de pantalones mordelones. ¿Dónde estuviste el sábado? Iba a invitarte a que me vieras hacer la prueba de las Harpies. (1)

Harry dejó de ver a la fuente y se volteó para ver a Ginny, sonriéndole.

-¿Lo hiciste? ¡Es genial!

Ginny se sonrojó un poco ante la absoluta hermosura de la sonrisa de Harry.

-Creo que en realidad quieres decir que ya era hora de que hiciera algo de mi vida, aparte de sacarle canas a mi madre. Pero, en serio, ¿dónde estabas? Nunca sales.

-Estaba con Draco Malfoy, ¿puedes creerlo?

-¿En una cita?

Harry regresó su mirada a la fuente.

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-Porque, dah, es gay.

-¿Lo sabías?

-Todos lo saben.

-Yo no lo sabía, hasta hace un par de semanas.

-Vamos, Harry, todos en Hogwarts lo sabían, en especial después del incidente con Myrtle _La Llorona_.

-¿El… qué?

Ginny lo miró, incrédula.

-¿Cómo diantres puedes ser un auror si eres tan poco observador?

-Pero Parkinson…

-Completamente enamorada de un hombre gay. Siempre sucede. Como McGonagall y Dumbledore.

-¿Dumbledore?

-¿No sabías que Dumbledore era gay? ¡Harry! ¿Es en serio?

-Entonces, ¿sabías que Goyle también era gay?

-Por supuesto. El incidente con Myrtle _La Llorona_.

-¿Qué es el inciden…?

-Supongo que tampoco sabías que Demelza Robins y Millicent Bulstrode eran pareja en la escuela.- Ginny lo miraba con una mezcla de diversión y condescendencia.

-Este… no.

-Sinceramente, Harry…

-Pero… pero, nadie se burlaba de ninguno de ellos por ser gay. Y aunque había gente que quería que Dumbledore dejara Hogwarts, no lo hacían porque le gustaran los hombres.

-Simplemente es más aceptado en el mundo mágico. Papá dice que es una de las diferencias entre los magos y los muggles. Pero la mayoría de los magos gay mantienen un bajo perfil estos días, y todo por esos idiotas de "No hay Suficientes Bebés Magos".

-¿Los chiflados que protestan fuera de las tiendas que venden pociones anticonceptivas?

-Sí. Unos chicos de aquí del Ministerio, con los que salí, me dijeron a qué más se dedican. Los últimos veinte años, más o menos, han estado secuestrando magos y han probado encantamientos _desgayzantes _con ellos. (2) Jamás ha funcionado bien, y siempre les dejan horribles efectos secundarios. Usualmente, los sanadores de San Mungo los componen, pero ahí tienen a una pobre bruja que aún piensa que es un chimpancé. Escuché que es medio tierna, hasta que se enfada y comienza a arrojar… Agh. Pero, nunca tocarían a Malfoy. Los asusta mucho su familia. Lo que nos regresa a: ¿fue una cita?

-Suena como si quisieras que lo hubiera sido.

Ginny lo miró a los ojos firmemente, a pesar de que los suyos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-Sí lo quiero. Porque si eres gay, entonces eso significaría que… lo que _no pasó_ entre nosotros… no fue porque yo fuera… indeseable.

-Pero todos esos hombres con los que…

-Tú eres el único que siempre me importó, Harry.

-Oh, Ginny.- Estuvo a punto de tocarla, pero entendió que habría sido un error. -Que conste que nos besamos. Con lengua. Tiene una perforación en la suya.

Ginny puso los ojos como platos y se abanicó con una mano para secarlos, y así evitar arruinar su rímel y delineador.

-Suena como a una cita.- Se quedaron quietos sin hablar, viendo los listones retorciéndose y ondeando. El nombre de Colin Creevey flotó hacia ellos, de color violeta. Ginny suspiró.

-Debo irme.

-De acuerdo. Me cuentas acerca de lo que te digan las Harpies, ¿sí?

-Por supuesto.- El sonido de sus sandalias de tacón alto se oyó por el atrio.

-Oye, Ginny. Demelza Robins y Millicent Bulstrode. ¿Aún siguen juntas?

Ginny se detuvo y se giró, sonriendo.

-Escuché que tienen una pequeña posada acogedora, solo para magos, en Dorset. Así que un Gryffindor y un Slytherin sí pueden estar juntos y vivir felices para siempre.

…

El cuarto de Regulus Black se encontraba ocupado por un banco para ejercitarse, una barra fija y unas pesas. Con solo unos shorts y unos zapatos deportivos, Harry brillaba por el sudor, al momento de terminar las doscientas abdominales que hacía diariamente. Mantenerse en forma era importante para un auror. Pocos magos oscuros se rendirían al privarlos de sus varitas. Harry deseaba la resistencia para perseguirlos y la fuerza para someterlos.

Se levantó, tomó un trago de agua y se miró al espejo, checando su avance en afinar su cuerpo. Ya casi no quedaba rastro del mequetrefe malnutrido y de rodillas nudosas que era constantemente atormentado por Dudley y su pandilla. Harry era alto, tanto como su padre lo había sido, y ancho de hombros. Si se quitaba la playera al estar corriendo, era capaz de provocar que las mujeres chocaran con árboles y señalamientos viales, cuando veían su abdomen y sus pectorales trabajados.

-H-Harry.- Kreacher se asomó. El elfo seguía sin acostumbrarse a dirigirse a Harry de forma tan informal. -Hay alguien en la puerta.

Harry se puso una camiseta mientras bajaba las escaleras. Abriendo la puerta de enfrente, encontró a Draco en el escalón, con un bolso de lona a sus pies.

-Necesito un lugar donde quedarme esta noche. Por favor.- Tenía la vista fija en sus pies, con el cabello en el rostro.

-Seguro.- Harry se hizo para atrás, dándole espacio para entrar. Draco comenzó a arrastrar el bolso mientras caminaba; obviamente, era demasiado pesado para cargarlo. -A ver.- Harry se lo acomodó con esfuerzo sobre el hombro. -Hay un dormitorio vacío subiendo las escaleras.

Draco lo siguió mientras subían.

-Disculpa que no llamé primero. Robert me quitó el celular. Nos peleamos. Me corrió de la casa, pero mañana querrá que regrese. Siempre hace lo mismo.

-¿Dónde estacionaste tu Vespa?

-Robert también me la quitó.

Harry dejó caer el bolso en el viejo cuarto de Walburga. Se volteó para ver a Draco, quien, aunque era tan alto como Harry, se veía como si una ligera brisa fuera capaz de derribarlo. Notó que Draco se estaba agarrando la cabeza en un ángulo extraño. El moreno le quitó de la mejilla un mechón de cabello rojo con negro, revelando una marca azul.

-¿Te golpeó?- La indignación hizo que su pulso se acelerara.

Retrocediendo ante el toque de la mano de Harry, Draco dijo:

-Fue mi culpa. Debía haber sabido que alguien le diría que te besé.

-¡Eso no justifica que te ponga las manos encima! Debe ser el doble de fuerte que tú.

Draco le suplicó con la mirada.

-Solo olvídalo. Por favor.

-No puedes regresar con él.

-Esto fue un error.- Draco agarró la correa de su bolso y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia la puerta del cuarto. -Lo siento. Me iré.

Harry estiró el brazo para agarrar a Draco, pero luego lo pensó mejor; ya habían maltratado al chico lo suficiente para un día.

-Oh, por el… No diré nada, ¿de acuerdo?

Draco se detuvo. Dejó caer los hombros.

-Gracias. De seguro me habré ido antes de que regreses del trabajo mañana.

-Puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras.- Una parte de Harry estaba sorprendida de que el chico fuera tan generoso con su ex enemigo. Pero Malfoy se veía tan perdido y vulnerable. Harry no podía abandonarlo; era como ignorar a un cachorro abandonado.

-¿El amo Draco necesitará a Kreacher?- El elfo doméstico estaba ahí, viendo a Draco con adoración. Algunas cosas simplemente no cambiaban.

-Él dormirá en este cuarto. Tráele unas sábanas limpias, ¿de acuerdo?- Todo lo que estaba sobre la cama de Walburga se alzó en un tornado de sábanas. Las almohadas salieron de sus fundas. Por el cuarto volaron otras sábanas, limpias, que casi golpean a Harry. Éstas se acomodaron en un instante, con las esquinas perfectamente dobladas. Las almohadas, cubiertas de nuevo, volvieron a su posición inicial. Un objeto largo y esponjoso entró por la puerta y se acomodó sobre la cama.

-¿Un edredón? A mí jamás me toca un edredón.

Draco sonrió por primera vez.

-Tu elfo doméstico me quiere más que a ti.

-Sí, bueno, aún así te espió en sexto año cuando se lo ordené.

La sonrisa de Draco desapareció.

-No quiero hablar de sexto año.

Al parecer, había una lista muy larga de cosas de las que Malfoy no quería hablar.

-Lo siento. No fue bastante divertido, ¿verdad?

-No, lo siento. Es solo que hay cosas…- Draco se arrodilló para abrir su bolso, sacudiéndolo sobre la cama para descargarlo. Una pila de ropa negra, discos, libros y otros cachivaches. No era como el bolsito de cuentas de Hermione, pero el bolso del rubio parecía cargar más de lo debido. Draco encontró un cepillo de dientes.

-Me iré a dormir ahora. No seré una buena compañía esta noche. Lo siento.

-No tienes que seguir disculpándote.

-Oh, lo siento,- dijo Draco. Harry comenzó a reírse, y Draco le enseñó la lengua.

-Buenas noches, Mal-Draven.

-Buenas noches, Potter.

* * *

><p>(1) Las Holyhead Harpies, el equipo femenil de Quidditch, en el que (según el canon) Ginny termina jugando después de Hogwarts.<p>

(2) Obviamente, la palabra no existe.

¿Alguien ya odia a Robert? ¬¬

* * *

><p>En el siguiente capítulo:<p>

'_Dudley y su pandilla rodeaban a un chico pelirrojo, de unos catorce años._

_-¡Muerde almohadas! ¡Muerde almohadas!- Dudley y otro bruto, con la cabeza rapada, sostenían al chico de los brazos. Otro matón recogía una rama y con ella picoteaba al chico entre las nalgas repetidamente. Cuando el chico gritó, Dudley le dijo:_

_-Cállate. A los de tu clase les gusta esto._

_Harry lo veía todo, odiándose a sí mismo por no atreverse a intentar ayudar a la víctima.'_

_Harry regresó al presente, para encontrarse a Draco viéndolo con perplejidad. La anestesia había regresado._

_-¿Qué fue eso? Te desinflaste como un globo.- Draco se hizo para atrás, con los brazos en jarras y haciendo un mohín._

_-Yo… Dios. Tengo alguna clase de problema.- Harry enfocó su mirada en los grises ojos de Draco, que tenían rastros de delineador negro alrededor. -Eres hermoso. En verdad. Es solo que,- Harry se pasó una mano por el rostro, -creo que estoy _roto.

Hasta la próxima…

Adigium21


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notas de la autora:**

**Advertencias:** Un _flashback _de acoso a un homosexual, lenguaje mordaz, Draco usando unas pantaletas y portándose como todo un "zorro" tentador, erecciones implícitas.

**Notas de traducción:**

**Disclaimer: **NADA me pertenece, ni siquiera la historia, yo solo la traduzco. Los personajes son de JKR, la canción es de la banda HIM, las imágenes son de quien las hizo y/o publicó, etc. Ya conocen la rutina.

Les dejo el cuarto capítulo. Dado que los capítulos son de, a lo más, 4 hojas en el procesador de texto, esta historia sí la puedo subir más rápido, en comparación a la otra que tengo (TWG), donde cada capítulo es de casi 10 hojas…

Gracias a quien ha comentado hasta ahorita.

Disfruten…

* * *

><p>30 de Mayo, 2000<p>

Harry bajó descalzo y con el pantalón del pijama, quitándose las legañas de los ojos. Se oía una música fuerte, que venía del piso de abajo, y podía escuchar la voz rasposa de Kreacher por encima del ruido.

Cuando entró a la cocina, lo primero que Harry vio fue el trasero de Draco apuntándole mientras el chico buscaba algo en una alacena de abajo. Su pequeño trasero estaba cubierto por unas pantaletas de Hello Kitty que dejaban parte de su nalga descubierta. (1) Kreacher estaba tan consternado que se estaba jalando el vello de sus orejas.

-¡Ha-ha-harry, por favor dígale al amo Draco que un Malfoy no debe degradarse, haciendo el trabajo de un elfo!

-No parece molestarte cuando yo cocino.

Kreacher dejó salir un gemido de horror cuando Draco comenzó a romper unos huevos, poniéndolos en una sartén.

-Creo que Walburga está sola. ¿Por qué no vas a platicar con ella, Kreacher?- El elfo doméstico salió del cuarto, tambaleándose. -La única forma con la que puedo calmarlo cuando se pone así es haciéndolo hablar con el retrato de la madre de Sirius,- le dijo Harry a Draco. -Oh, y lindas pantaletas. Ginny tiene el mismo par.

-¿Cómo es que conoces sus pantaletas si están separados?- Cuando Draco se giró para encararlo, fue _muy _notorio que la prenda rosa con blanco no estaba hecha para acomodarse al cuerpo masculino.

-¡Caray! Se te va a salir de allí y va a tocar los huevos. Em… dado que Ginny utiliza unas faldas bastante cortas estos días, todos conocen cómo son sus pantaletas. ¿Te dolió cuando te perforaron los pezones?- Harry se acercó a la caja de pan.

Draco lo señaló con una espátula.

-¡Siéntate! Te estoy preparando el desayuno.

-Está bien.

-Y claro que me dolió.

-¿Lloraste?

-Un poco.

El aparato de sonido de Harry, que estaba ilegalmente alterado para funcionar con magia, se encontraba sobre la mesa, reproduciendo una canción acerca de una chica que no podía olvidar y no podía hacer su corazón de piedra. La tapa del disco tenía una imagen de un hombre sexy con unos pantalones de cuero caídos, y las letras HIM en su pecho desnudo (2). Harry le bajó un poco al volumen, para luego abrir y cerrar la caja del disco mientras veía a Draco tostando pan y volteando los huevos. Malfoy estaba en los huesos, pero lo poco que había de él estaba acomodado maravillosamente. Harry no pudo evitar mirar su cóncavo estómago, sus suaves muslos blancos, las líneas delgadas en sus caderas…

_Marica. Fenómeno. Asqueroso. _El tío Vernon volvió a aparecer en la mente de harry. Éste se pellizcó el muslo fuerte, usando el dolor para alejar la imagen de su tío. No estaba mal que un hombre admirara la belleza de otro hombre, se dijo a sí mismo. Al ser asexual, era tanto como mirar a una pintura o una escultura. Pura apreciación estética. Los perfectos empeines de sus pies descalzos, la forma en la que la luz de las velas en la cocina hacía brillar el camino de vello que tenía bajo el ombligo, los hoyuelos que tenía en su parte posterior…

Harry sentía que Draco disfrutaba que lo miraran. Su corazonada fue confirmada cuando Draco llevó los huevos a la mesa. La prueba amenazaba con partir las pantis de Hello Kitty por la mitad.

-¡Por los calzones de Merlín! ¿En la cocina?

Draco puso los dos platos sobre la mesa, refregándose contra Harry más de lo necesario.

-Soy un chico sano de diecinueve años. Es como si tuviera mente propia.- En lugar de sentarse, Draco solo se quedó parado con su _arma cargada_ apuntado hacia Harry. El chico, sintiéndose raramente acalorado, trató de desviar la mirada. -Eres adorable cuando te sonrojas,- lo bromeó Malfoy. Movió la silla de Harry hacia atrás y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Puso su mano sobre el pecho de Harry y la bajó, acariciándolo.

-¿Qué es esto?- Enroscó la mano y lo acarició. -Asexual, mis huevos. (3)

Era como si Harry hubiese estado anestesiado debajo de la cintura toda su vida, y la anestesia por fin comenzaba a desvanecerse. Jamás había sentido tanta ansia, dulce y punzante, en su vida. Draco se refregó contra él, y Harry soltó un pequeño gemido.

-No sabes cuánto he querido hacer esto,- dijo Draco, jadeante, al oído de Harry.

_Dudley y su pandilla rodeaban a un chico pelirrojo, de unos catorce años._

_-¡Muerde almohadas! ¡Muerde almohadas! - Dudley y otro bruto, con la cabeza rapada, sostenían al chico de los brazos. Otro matón recogía una rama y con ella picoteaba al chico entre las nalgas repetidamente. Cuando el chico gritó, Dudley le dijo:_

_-Cállate. A los de tu clase les gusta esto._

_Harry lo veía todo, odiándose a sí mismo por no atreverse a intentar ayudar a la víctima._

Harry regresó al presente, para encontrarse a Draco viéndolo con perplejidad. La anestesia había regresado.

-¿Qué fue eso? Te desinflaste como un globo.- Draco se hizo para atrás, con los brazos en jarras y haciendo un mohín.

-Yo… Dios. Tengo alguna clase de problema.- Harry enfocó su mirada en los grises ojos de Draco, que tenían rastros de delineador negro alrededor. -Eres hermoso. En verdad. Es solo que,- Harry se pasó una mano por el rostro, -creo que estoy _roto_.

-¿Piensas que soy hermoso?- Draco tenía una expresión en su rostro que Harry jamás había visto: una dulce sonrisa. Ésta hizo que el estómago de Harry diera un pequeño salto.

-Sé que eres hermoso. Ahora, tal vez debamos comer antes de que todo se enfríe.- Draco se bajó del regazo de Harry y se sentó junto a él. Los huevos estaban quemados y babosos, y el pan tostado no lo estaba tanto. Pero Draco estaba tan orgulloso de sí mismo por haber hecho el desayuno que Harry se obligó a comérselo todo.

-Mal-Draven, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Supongo.

-Cuando tu padre descubrió que eras gay, ¿se enojó?

Draco se rió por lo bajo mientras comía su pan tostado.

-No me digas que eres como todas esa chicas que se humedecían imaginando que mi padre que colgaba desnudo con cadenas y me golpeaba hasta hacerme sangrar.

-Bueno, no. Es solo que pensé que estaría infeliz por el asunto, porque no ibas a tener bebés sangre pura.

-¿Te refieres, como esas personas de "No hay Suficientes Bebés Magos"? Padre odia a los de NSBM. Hicieron sufrir a mi madre porque solo tuvo un hijo. El que yo sea gay no le molesta. Lo que le molesta es que no quiera engañar a una pobre chica para que se case conmigo. Ella iba unos años antes que nosotros, había escuchado todas las historias, pero Padre hizo que ella y su familia creyeran que es solo una fase por la que estoy pasando. Creo que utilizó una especie de encantamiento para que se lo creyeran. Ella cree que está enamorada de mí. Desposarla sería un completo desastre.

-¿Cómo se enteró tu padre de que eras gay?

-Me llevó al Callejón Knockboots para mi cumpleaños número quince. Es una costumbre Malfoy. (4)

-¿Knock… qué?

-¿Nunca has oído hablar de eso?- Harry negó con la cabeza. -Es un callejón sin salida a las afueras del Callejón Knockturn. No tiene un nombre oficial en sí, es solo que así lo llama la gente porque ahí es donde están todas las rameras.

-Brujas rameras. En serio hay brujas rameras.

-Eres tan inocente. Eso es lindo.- Draco le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza. -Las rameras se quedan paradas en la banqueta en el Callejón Knockboots. Escoges a alguien, y ella o él (o algo en medio, tal vez) te lleva a un cuarto. Padre trataba de hacer que me interesara en una mujer con las tetas del tamaño de mi cabeza. Pero vi a este chico. Casi de la misma edad que yo. Era tan perfecto. Con el cabello largo, color caoba, con ojos color cobre y la cara de un ángel. Lo señalé y le dije a Padre: "Lo quiero a él".

-¿Y qué dijo tu padre?

Draco inclinó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos. Alzando una ceja, dijo, arrastrando las palabras:

-Oh, ya veo.- Su imitación de Lucius era asombrosamente acertada.

-Por favor no vuelvas a hacer eso. Es espeluznante.

-Su nombre era Valerian. Aunque no creo que ese haya sido su verdadero nombre. Era increíble. Una vez regresé, pero ya no estaba. Algún mortífago rico lo compró, lo hizo de su propiedad. Vi a Valerian en la Batalla de Hogwarts. Lo vi morir. Fue horroroso.- Draco bajó la mirada a su plato, que estaba casi lleno. -No tengo mucha hambre.

Ahí fue cuando el reloj de Harry sonó, diciéndole que era hora de irse al trabajo.

-Lo siento. Hay magos oscuros que atrapar.- Harry no se sentía cómodo dejando a Draco solo en esa parte de la conversación, pero estaba seguro que hoy sería el día en el que encontrarían al mago que estaba lanzando maldiciones sordomudas a niños muggles. Impulsivamente, puso una mano sobre el hombro de Draco, antes de que se parara, lo que le valió una dulce sonrisa de nuevo.

-Seguramente me habré ido para cuando regreses.

-No tienes por qué irte.- Kreacher los sorprendió cuando apareció en la cocina con su varita y sus ropas de trabajo. Harry podía sentir a Draco viéndolo mientras se quitaba los pantalones del pijama y se ponía su uniforme de auror.

-No te ves mal, Potter.

-Eso he oído.

Draco bajó la vista hasta su propio regazo.

-Supongo que tendré que encargarme de esto yo mismo.

-¿Aún sigues…?

-Como granito. Podría jugar cricket con él.

-Kreacher te ama. Tal vez quiera darte una mano con eso.- Un pedazo de pan lo golpeó en la cabeza mientras salía de la cocina, para después subir las escaleras.

* * *

><p>(1) En inglés, se le llama "boyshort", una especie de bóxer femenino que acentúa la curvilínea figura. Chequen esta imagen que le obsequiaron a LynstHolin, con Draco y sus <em>pantaletas<em>: http : / fallofthephoenix . deviantart . com / art / In-the-kitchen-252382869

(2) HIM es una banda finlandesa que toca rock alternativo. La canción a la que hace referencia se llama "Right here in my arms", del disco "Razorblade Romance".

(3) ¿Eso solo lo decimos en México? Sin vulgaridades, sería como decir: "¿Asexual? Sí, claro".

(4) Knockboots: Palabra coloquial, que hace referencia al sexo heterosexual vaginal.

* * *

><p>En el siguiente capítulo:<p>

_-Déjame preguntarte algo, Draven. ¿Dónde te ves a ti mismo en diez años?- Draco solo lo miró confundido. -¿Qué estarás haciendo entonces? ¿Dónde estarás viviendo? ¿Con quién estarás viviendo?_

_-¿Qué hay de ti?_

_-Yo seré el jefe de la oficina de Aurores. Viviré aquí, pero remodelaré por completo. Estaré soltero, pero seré el tío consentidor de la siguiente generación de Weasleys. Entonces, dime, ¿Dónde te ves a ti mismo en diez años? _

_Enfocando su mirada en sus botas, Draco dijo:_

_-No me veo para nada._

_-¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?_

_-Nada. Voy a aclararme el cabello ahora._

Hasta la próxima…

Adigium21


	5. Capítulo 5

**Notas de la autora:**

Sin advertencias, aunque creo que fui muy inhumana con Draco en este capítulo XD

**Notas de traducción:**

**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío, solo traduzco… La trama de esta historia es de LynstHolin… Y los originales, de Rowling…

Y bueno, me tomé la libertad de dedicarle este capítulo a **Anne Sie**, que ha sido una ávida lectora de lo que he subido. Gracias Anne, y espero te agrade este capítulo…  
>Ah, y si encuentran cualquier error me lo comentan, ¿vale?<p>

:D

* * *

><p>Más tarde, ese 30 de Mayo, 2000<p>

Para cuando Harry llegó a casa por la red Flú, el sol ya se había puesto, y él estaba exhausto pero feliz. El mago que había estado dejando sordomudos a unos niños muggles había sido aprehendido. Era un hombre mayor que vivía muy cerca de un parque de juegos, y, cansado de los niños que hacían ruido durante su programa favorito de la WWN, había comenzado a lanzar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra. Harry no estaba contento por haber mandado a alguien tan viejo a Azkaban. Pero, bloquear las cuerdas vocales y los tímpanos de un niño, por el simple crimen de reírse mientras montaba un sube y baja, era algo que no podía _no _ser castigado. De todas formas, sin los dementores, Azkaban había ya perdido mucho horror.

Harry pudo escuchar la televisión mientras salía de la chimenea. En la pantalla, Shah Rukh Khan (1) hacía gestos, bailaba y cantaba con _playback_ para impresionar a una chica resplandeciente, vestida para casarse. El c de la televisión estaba desconectado, tirado sobre el suelo. Draco estaba de rodillas en frente del enchufe, tratando de desatornillar la placa con un centavo.

-Una de las primeras cosas que aprenden los niños muggles es a no jugar con los enchufes,- dijo Harry con cautela, al sentarse en su nueva silla reclinable.

Draco se enderezó. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones de pijama bastante tontos que Ginny le había dado a Harry de Navidad. Tenían un patrón de osos de peluche que llevaban corbatas de moños y bombines. También llevaba puesta la nueva camiseta de Harry, de los _Weird Sisters_. (2)

-¿Qué hay detrás de esto?

-Espacio vacío.

-Tenía entendido que este lugar no podía conectarse a la corriente eléctrica. ¿Quién hechizó todos tus electrónicos?- Draco caminó al sillón y se tumbó sobre el estómago.

-"Corriente eléctrica". "Electrónicos". _Eres _un muggle ahora.

-Robert dice que no puedo regresar, no hasta que consiga un trabajo.- Draco dijo la última palabra como otra persona habría dicho "úlcera supurante" o "diarrea explosiva". -Robert dice que tengo que demostrar que soy un adulto responsable.- Apoyó su barbilla sobre sus puños y movió sus pies en el aire.

-Lo creas o no, la mayor parte de la gente sobrevive teniendo un trabajo.

-Pero ni siquiera sé _cómo_ conseguir un trabajo.

-Tal vez podrías conseguir un trabajo en una tienda del Callejón Diagon.

-No, ya no voy ahí. Jamás.

-Qué mal. Tal vez podrían contratarte en la Tienda de Animales Mágicos, dada tu experiencia con ser un hurón.- Draco lo miró de mala manera e hizo un sonido grosero. -Bueno, yo nunca tuve un trabajo muggle, así que no sé mucho acerca de cómo conseguir uno. Oh, espera…

Harry se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa de centro donde Kreacher ponía su correo. Buscó por la pila de papeles hasta que encontró un folleto.

-Ten. "Agencia de empleo juvenil".- Arrojó el folleto sobre la espalda de Draco, y luego se sentó de nuevo en su silla. -Ve a verlos mañana.

-¿Estás tratando de deshacerte de mí?

-No me importa si jamás regresas con ese bastardo. De hecho, creo que sería mejor si no lo hicieras. ¿Por qué quieres regresar con él?

-Lo amo.- Draco apoyó el rostro sobre sus brazos. -_Él_ me ama.

-Ésa no es una forma saludable de amar.

-Olvídalo.

-Bien.

Hubo un largo silencio.

-¿Vemos una película juntos?- preguntó Draco, alzando los ojos, dando el aspecto de un niño pequeño que temía que la respuesta fuera "no".

Comenzaron a aparecer los créditos de otro gran espectáculo de Bollywood.

-Claro. ¿Por qué no? Haré que Kreacher nos traiga algo de comer. Y no olvides recordarme que te dé una llave.

31 de Mayo, 2000

Harry salió de trabajar tempano, como recompensa por haber aprehendido al mago odia-niños. Regresó a casa justo cuando Draco, que abrazaba una bolsa de plástico llena, entró por la puerta principal.

-Me encontraron un trabajo en un puesto de comida rápida. Tengo que quitarme el tinte del cabello y remover mis _piercings _faciales.- Draco sonaba, y se veía, malhumorado.

-Oh, qué mal. Pero, es un comienzo, ¿no? Muchos muggles trabajan por primera vez en la comida rápida.

-Voy a odiarlo.

-Bueno, bien podrías regresar a la mansión Malfoy y vivir del dinero de tu papi; todos asumieron que lo harías.

-Nunca voy a regresar ahí.

Harry no se molestó en preguntar por qué. Estaría feliz de no volver a ése lugar jamás, y sabía que solo había visto una pequeña parte de las horribles cosas que Draco había tenido que soportar por más de un año.

-¿Los muggles que te contrataron no quisieron saber si te habías graduado? No puedes poner Hogwarts en tu solicitud de empleo.

-Le dije a la mujer que me atendió que había sido criado en un culto que no nos permitía ir a la escuela, o tener electricidad, o contacto alguno con el mundo exterior. Eso es lo que también le digo a Robert, cuando me pregunta por qué no sé algo que es conocido por todos los muggles. Hace que la gente sienta lástima por mí. Luego, quieren hacer cosas por mí.- Draco suspiró, mientras revolvía el contenido de la bolsa. -Voy a odiarlo.

-Déjame preguntarte algo, Draven. ¿Dónde te ves a ti mismo en diez años?- Draco solo lo miró confundido. -¿Qué estarás haciendo entonces? ¿Dónde estarás viviendo? ¿Con quién estarás viviendo?

-¿Qué hay de ti?

-Yo seré el jefe de la oficina de Aurores. Viviré aquí, pero remodelaré por completo. Estaré soltero, pero seré el tío consentidor de la siguiente generación de Weasleys. Entonces, dime, ¿dónde te ves a ti mismo en diez años?

Enfocando su mirada en sus botas, Draco dijo:

-No me veo para nada.

-¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?

-Nada. Voy a aclararme el cabello ahora.

1° de Junio, 2000

A la mañana siguiente, Draco ya estaba en la mesa cuando Harry bajó a la cocina.

-Ni. Una. Palabra. Potter.- Todo estaba bien del cuello para arriba. El cabello de Draco, de nuevo con su rubísimo color, estaba elegantemente atado por detrás. Los _piercings_ de su labio y de su nariz ya no estaban. Con una mirada de piedra, le recordaba mucho a cómo se había visto en la escuela. Debajo del cuello, llevaba puesto un uniforme del más horrible tono de café concebible. La playera tenía una línea amarilla brillante que cruzaba su pecho, y una imagen en caricatura de un pollo con ojos saltones al frente. Junto al plato de Draco había una visera a juego, y un gafete que decía: "Hola, mi nombre es _", con "Draven" escrito en el espacio con marcador naranja.

-No cocinaste esta mañana.

-Café. Café. Me veo pésimo de café. Me quita las ganas de vivir. Y el uniforme es de solo fibra sintética. Se le siente el poliéster.

-¿Había un guisante bajo tu torre de colchones anoche, princesa? (3)

-Qué fácil es para ti reírte. Tu uniforme se ve bien. El color resalta tus ojos, y envuelve tu trasero perfectamente. Ni siquiera puedes ver _mi _trasero con estos,- dijo Draco, tomando la tela suelta de sus pantalones.

-Debes amar mucho a Robert para pasar por toda esta inconcebible tortura.

-Sí, lo amo. Me hace sentir tan… Ni siquiera lo puedo explicar.- Draco había hecho caso omiso al sarcasmo de Harry.

-¿Y sientes lo mismo cuando te pega?

-No pasa tan seguido. Y _siempre_ es mi culpa. Hago algo estúpido o molesto. Él haría lo que fuera por mí. En mi cumpleaños pasado, nos fuimos a Rio. Robert dice que Rio es la ciudad más sexy del mundo. Nos rentó la mejor habitación que pudo encontrar. Incluso fuimos a la playa de noche para que el sol no me quemara. Nadamos desnudos, y bebimos champaña, y me dio un masaje cada noche, y me regaló un collar de platino…

-¿Y te lo quitó?

-Robert dice que me lo está guardando porque sabe que tiendo a perder las cosas. Robert dice que soy muy irresponsable.

Harry decidió que jamás sacaría a relucir a Robert de nuevo. La frase "Robert dice" comenzaba a dañar sus oídos. Y cada plática que tenía con Draco acerca de Robert, convertía al rubio en un idiota balbuceante.

…

MÁS TARDE ESE DÍA

De nuevo en casa temprano, Harry estaba sentado en el sillón, viendo al Doctor pelear con los Daleks, cuando la puerta principal se abrió de golpe. Pam, pam, pam, pam. Draco se paró en frente de la televisión con una mirada enfurecida. Su cabello estaba esponjado, apestaba a manteca rancia, y llevaba puestas solo sus botas y unos pantalones médicos azules, que le quedaban muy cortos.

-¿En serio quiero preguntar?

-¡Primero que nada, me hicieron usar una red!

-Creo que le llaman "redecilla para el cabello".

-¡Una red! ¡Me veía como mi bisabuela! ¡Y cómo se atreven a llamar comida a lo que venden! Los perros de mi padre rechazarían semejante bazofia. Me dijeron que podía comprar una comida por turno a mitad de precio, como si fuera un campesino al que le permiten hablar con la reina. Como si debiera estar agradecido por pagar para ser envenenado. Los botones en la registradora tenían dibujos, porque asumen que sus empleados son demasiado imbéciles como para saber leer. Lo que, una vez que conocí a algunos compañeros, puede ser verdad. Jamás en mi vida conocí a semejantes especímenes bovinos. ¡Y los clientes, mucho peor! Malditos infelices. Posiblemente infrahumanos. Parte trol, me atrevo a pensar.- Mientras despotricaba, Draco se enderezó, sacó el pecho, y entrecerró los ojos. Alzó la barbilla hasta que lo miró con desdén. -¿Qué, con exactitud, es tan malditamente cómico, Potter?- preguntó con un tono gélido.

-Tu _Malfoy_ se está mostrando. Ahora que no tienes una varita para hechizarme, es bastante adorable.

Draco lo miró con frialdad por un momento. Luego, le saltó encima, sacándole el aire.

-¿Crees que soy adorable?- dijo, sonriendo con dulzura.

-¿Siempre tienes estos cambios de humor?

-Dime, dime, dime…- Rebotó sus rodillas contra el estómago de Harry.

-Eres adorable cuando no estás tratando de romper mis intestinos. Entonces, ¿cuál es la historia detrás de tu atuendo?

Draco se acostó en el sillón, con su cabeza en el regazo de Harry.

-Esta… _criatura… _llegó al mostrador. Creo que era hembra. Tal vez alguna especie de duende. Yo tecleaba su orden, y luego me decía "No, no quiero nada de eso", y comenzaba de nuevo. Después de unos diez minutos, la fila detrás de ella se hacía más larga, y le dije que se decidiera de una vez. La cosa esa comenzó a gritar como una cotorra ebria. Se detuvo hasta que el gerente vino a ver qué pasaba, y me despidió en ese mismo instante. Dijo que quería el uniforme de vuelta, así que me lo quité al instante y luego me salí.

-Por favor dime que no traías las pantaletas de Hello Kitty. ¿De dónde vinieron los pantalones?

-Una señora en la calle se apiadó de mí.

-_Llevabas _las pantis.- Miraron al Doctor en un silencio amigable por un rato. Harry no pudo resistir la tentación de acariciar el cabello enredado de Draco, con lo que se ganó un feliz ronroneo.

-¿Recuerdas cuando me espiaste en el Expreso de Hogwarts?- preguntó Draco, son voz dormilona.

-Me rompiste la nariz. No podría olvidarlo. ¿El que te estuviese acariciando te recordó eso? ¿Soy tu nuevo Pansy Parkinson?

-Eres mucho más sexy que Pansy. Estaba en verdad enojado contigo ese día.

-No me digas.

-Lo superé.- Draco cayó rendido, roncando suavemente. Harry miró tres episodios más del "Doctor Who" con el olor a manteca de cocina en su nariz.

* * *

><p>(1) Este hombre es un actor hindú, muy popular en Bollywood (La Meca del cine en India).<p>

(2) Los Weird Sisters son los tipos que cantan en el baile de Navidad.

(3) "La princesa y el guisante", conocido también como "Una verdadera princesa", es un cuento de hadas de Hans Christian Andersen, que, a diferencia de otros cuentos del escritor, tiene un final feliz. Una reina, que quiere casar a su solitario hijo, escoge varias candidatas para el príncipe y, para probar su sangre azul, las chicas deben dormir en una cama con varios colchones, bajo los cuales había un guisante. Quien sintiera el guisante sería la mujer idónea para su hijo. Obvio, ninguna lo siente, hasta que llega una chica sobreviviente de un naufragio. Como ya se imaginarán, la chica sí siente el guisante y bla bla… Les recomiendo que lo busquen, es gracioso.

* * *

><p>En el siguiente capítulo:<p>

"_-¿Recuerdan a Sterling Heywood, el pelirrojo al que atraparon besuqueándose con otro chico de otra escuela en el torneo del club de ajedrez?- El tío Vernon se veía petulante. No presagiaba nada bueno. -Está muerto. Se colgó en el cenador del jardín de sus padres. Esto solo muestra que los de su calaña son inestables por naturaleza. De todas maneras, no necesitamos a gente de su tipo cerca._

_Dudley se veía verde._

_-¿Qué te sucede, Dudley? ¿No estás feliz de que ya no tienes que ir a clases con ese asqueroso invertido? Yo estaba a punto de sacarte de esa escuela. Debieron haber expulsado a ese niño._

_Dudley puso una sonrisa falsa._

_-Qué bien. Odiaba a ese muerde almohadas._

_-¡Dudders! ¡Pon un centavo en el frasco de las groserías!- Su madre le dio un golpe juguetón._

_Harry se quedó sentado, viendo su plato de cartílago con vegetales, sin apetito."_

_Draco bajó la mirada con una expresión lastimada._

_-Me deseas y luego ya no. ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?_

_Alzando la mano para tocarlo en la mejilla, Harry dijo:_

_-Nada. Nada. Eres perfecto. Es solo que… la gente que me crió… ellos me dañaron…_

Hasta la próxima…

Adigium21


	6. Capítulo 6

**Notas de la autora:  
><strong>Advertencias: Lenguaje mordaz, algo de insinuación, Vernon Dursley y su homofobia, dos hombres guapos besándose y frotándose (lo último es más que nada una promesa XD)

**Notas de traducción:**

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, ni siquiera la historia. Yo solo traduzco (y me encanta LOL). Todo es de JKR.

Disfruten…

* * *

><p>2 de Junio, 2000<p>

Era viernes en la tarde, uno de los fines de semana libres de Harry. Acababa de salir de la ducha cuando Draco entró por la puerta principal. Cuando Harry se estaba poniendo su bata, escuchó a Draco llamándolo, con júbilo.

-Estoy aquí dentro,- dijo.

Draco entró al baño y le arrojó un fardo, golpeándolo en la cadera.

-¿Qué piensas de esto?

Harry levantó el fardo y le quitó la banda elástica que lo mantenía unido. Era un rollo de billetes de cinco, diez y veinte libras.

-¿Dónde conseguiste todo esto?- Harry notó que Draco tenía puestos de nuevo los _piercings _faciales, y que llevaba más delineador para ojos que nunca.

-Mi nuevo trabajo,- dijo Draco, con una sonrisa pícara.

-No estás haciendo algo ilegal, ¿verdad?- Harry se imaginó a Draco vendiendo bolsitas de marihuana en una esquina. Así, probablemente sería arrestado en minutos.

-No lo creo. Uno de mis clientes era un policía.

-¿Eres un… prostituto?

Draco lo miró con altivez.

-Difícilmente. Solo bailo.

-¿Desnudo?

-Comienzo con la ropa puesta.

-A ver… veamos si entiendo. Trabajar en la comida rápida, demasiado denigrante para un Malfoy. Quitarse la ropa en frente de unos completos extraños, está bien.

-A la gente le gusta verme desnudo.

Harry rió.

-Claro que sí. Y a ti te gusta que a la gente le guste verte desnudo.

Draco inclinó la cabeza para que su cabello cayera sobre su rostro, y miró a Harry a través de sus pestañas.

-¿Quieres ver lo que hago en el trabajo?

-Me temo que debo irme. Cena con los Weasleys. No puedo llevarte. Lo siento. Desde la Batalla de Hogwarts, Molly no está cómoda con gente que no sea de la familia.- Harry le aventó el montón de billetes de regreso.

-Bien. Solo veré una película esta noche.- Con la espalda tensa y la barbilla alzada, Draco se alejó.

Harry se dijo que el aspecto abatido del rubio no le molestaba. _Casi_ se lo creyó.

3 de Junio, 2000

Draco había actuado distante, aún ofendido porque lo había dejado solo la noche anterior. Pero antes de que Harry llegara a la mitad de su desayuno, Draco ya estaba en su regazo. Harry notó que se había puesto sus bóxers de los Chudley Cannons.

-Te estás ensuciando el cabello de mermelada. ¿Siempre fuiste así de cariñoso?- preguntó Harry.

-Tú sabes que te gusta.

Harry sonrió.

-Así es. Jamás había tenido una mascota para ponérmela en las piernas. (1)

Draco maulló, y luego mordió a Harry en la oreja.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

-Vamos a hacer ejercicio.

-Tú, haz ejercicio; yo, te veré.

-Claro que no. Voy a poner algo de músculo en esos fideos que llamas brazos. Come un poco de salchicha. Vas a necesitar la proteína.

Draco frunció el ceño, escépticamente.

-No sé si lo Malfoys desarrollamos músculos. Hemos evolucionado junto con los elfos domésticos. No creo que Padre haya levantado alguna vez algo más pesado que un libro.

-Vamos a intentarlo. Ahora cállate y come.

Media hora después, Draco estaba recostado sobre un asiento en el viejo cuarto de Regulus. Harry había quitado la mitad del peso que estaba acostumbrado a levantar.

-Intentemos esto primero.- Draco rodeó con los dedos la barra, y Harry lo ayudó a desmontarla.- Voy a soltarla cuando cuente de regreso hasta uno. Tres, dos, uno.- La barra cayó con velocidad. Harry la alcanzó y la regresó al soporte. Le quitó un disco de cada lado. -Tres, dos, uno.- La barra cayó de nuevo. -¿Siquiera lo estás intentando?- Harry acomodó unos discos más pequeños en la barra.- Tres, dos uno. Así está mejor. Ahora, hazlo diecinueve veces más.

-Me duele un poco.

-Si no duele, no sirve. Siente el calor.

Draco gimió y lloriqueó durante toda la rutina.

-Agua.

Harry le dio la botella.

-Ahora haz otra serie de veinte repeticiones.

-Se me van a caer los brazos.

-Te los pegaré con cinta adhesiva.

-¿Por qué me estás torturando?

-Porque no tienes varita, y allá afuera es un mundo cruel. Esos brazos escuálidos "a la Malfoy" no te servirán mucho si te encuentras en problemas.

Draco suspiró con pesadez e hizo otra serie.

-¿Ya terminé?

-Agita los brazos. Una serie más. Luego se acabó, ¿de acuerdo?

Cuando Draco terminó, Harry le puso más peso a la barra, se recostó sobre el asiento y comenzó a levantar la barra. Draco se quedó parado, frotándose los brazos y comiéndoselo con los ojos. Su lengua recorrió sus labios mientras veía los pectorales y los bíceps de Harry flexionándose y aumentando su brillo por el sudor.

En cuanto Harry acomodó la barra, Draco pasó una pierna por el asiento y se sentó sobre la pelvis de Harry.

-Eres tan increíble, joder.- Se inclinó hacia abajo y lo besó con profundidad, metiendo su lengua y acariciando. Los brazos de Harry rodearon el frágil cuerpo del rubio, y sus manos acariciaron la suave y delicada piel. Se sintió, de repente, ansioso por más, por lo que le puso más fuerza al beso, y recorrió el pequeño y firme trasero de Draco son sus manos, pasando los dedos por el elástico de los bóxers de los Chudley Cannons. Draco gimió y dejó que Harry recorriera su boca con la lengua.

-Estás tan duro,- murmuró Draco al oído de Harry, mientras movía sus caderas sobre las de Harry. Éste dio un grito ahogado por la sensación de la caliente dureza de Draco, presionándose con la suya propia. Se estremeció y gimoteó, queriendo más. Draco soltó una risa baja y grave. -Sigue así, y me voy a venir en los calzoncillos, como si tuviera trece años.

_-¿Recuerdan a Sterling Heywood, el pelirrojo al que atraparon besuqueándose con otro chico de otra escuela en el torneo del club de ajedrez?- El tío Vernon se veía petulante. No presagiaba nada bueno. -Está muerto. Se colgó en el cenador del jardín de sus padres. Esto solo muestra que los de su calaña son inestables por naturaleza. De todas maneras, no necesitamos a gente de su tipo cerca._

_Dudley se veía verde._

_-¿Qué te sucede, Dudley? ¿No estás feliz de que ya no tienes que ir a clases con ese asqueroso invertido? Yo estaba a punto de sacarte de esa escuela. Debieron haber expulsado a ese niño._

_Dudley puso una sonrisa falsa._

_-Qué bien. Odiaba a ese muerde almohadas._

_-¡Dudders! ¡Pon un centavo en el frasco de las groserías!- Su madre le dio un golpe juguetón._

_Harry se quedó sentado, viendo su plato de cartílago con vegetales, sin apetito._

Draco bajó la mirada con una expresión lastimada.

-Me deseas y luego ya no. ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?

Alzando la mano para tocarlo en la mejilla, Harry dijo:

-Nada. Nada. Eres perfecto. Es solo que… la gente que me crió… ellos me dañaron…

Draco puso los ojos como platos.

-¿Ellos te…?- Su voz se hizo un murmullo,- ¿…hicieron cosas?

-Como, ¿abusar de mí?- Draco se estremeció. -No, todo fue mental, lo que me hicieron. Creo… creo que ya era gay desde ese entonces, pero las cosas que los oía decir acerca de las personas gay eran tan horribles… Escondí lo que yo era tan profundamente, incluso de mí mismo. He bloqueado bastante. Incluso me hice creer a mí mismo que eras gay hasta que te vi en ese café con _él_.

Draco sonrió un poco.

-¿Bloqueaste el hecho de que yo era gay en Hogwarts? ¿En serio?

-En serio.

-¿De verdad? Todos sabían que yo era gay. El calamar gigante sabía que yo era gay. Los centauros en el Bosque Prohibido sabían. Quiero decir, después del incidente con Myrtle _La Llorona_…

-¿Qué es el inci…?

-La única forma en la que podría haber sido más obvio habría sido llevar un letrero en el trasero, que dijera "Abierto a todo público". ¿En serio, en verdad, fuiste capaz de bloquearlo?

-Sí.

-¿Qué es lo que esa gente te hizo?

Harry le contó.

Draco soltó un gruñido, mostrando sus afilados caninos.

-Muggles.

-No todos son así. Hay algunos buenos. Yo solo tuve la mala suerte de estar emparentado con el peor tipo de muggles.

-Si tuviera mi varita, te juro que los perseguiría y los transformaría en los asquerosos gusanos que en verdad son.

Harry rió.

-Primero tendrías que encontrarlos. Tan pronto como hice que me creyeran que Voldemort existía, se escondieron. Creo que de hecho dejaron la Tierra.

Draco se encogió un poco al escuchar el nombre del Señor Tenebroso, pero aún se veía feroz. Sus ojos estaban casi negros.

-Podría encontrarlos.

-No es necesario.- Harry pasó una mano por el cabello de Draco, maravillándose ante su suavidad. -Solo, sé paciente conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? Vayamos despacio.

Draco le dio a Harry un beso gentil y prolongado. Sus labios pasaron los de Harry ligeramente, y solo usó la punta de su lengua.

-Ahí está. ¿Fue lo suficientemente despacio?

-Sí.- Harry le sonrió al rubio, con los ojos soñadores y medio cerrados. -Hazlo de nuevo.

* * *

><p>(1) En el original, lo llama "<em>lap-pet<em>", y lo traduje casi literalmente. Es como una persona pegada a otra, que le hace cariñitos y todo eso.

* * *

><p>En el siguiente capítulo:<p>

_Apoyando su cabeza contra el estómago de Harry, Draco dijo:_

_-Conocer a tus amigos. Ese es un gran paso._

_-Ya los conoces de antes._

_-Nunca en una situación en la que yo no fuera un completo idiota._

_-Y nunca en una situación en la que no estuvieras respaldado por Crabbe y Goyle. ¿Estás asustado?_

_-En realidad, estoy aterrado._

Hasta la próxima…

Adigium21


	7. Capítulo 7

**Notas de la autora:**

¿Acaso mencioné que encargué un dibujo de Draco? Tengan (quiten los espacios): / / haiiro- no- tenshi .deviantart .com /art /Commission-LynstHolin-213883783

Advertencias: lenguaje fuerte, discusión acerca de la hombría de Draco.

**Notas de traducción:**

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, ni siquiera la historia. Yo solo traduzco. Los personajes originales son de quien los registró… Duh!

Disfruten…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Momentos después, el 3 de junio, 2000

-¿Con quién está hablando Kreacher?- preguntó Draco, con los labios pegados a la garganta de Harry. La ronca voz del elfo doméstico apenas se oía.

-Mmm… Tal vez es una llamada por la chimenea. Ignóralo. Sigue haciendo lo que estabas haciendo.

Draco rió por lo bajo, y volvió a besar y morder el cuello de Harry. Se sentía increíble.

-El amo Draco y H-Harry están arriba levantando cosas que no necesitan ser levantadas, para hacer músculo, para ya no necesitar a Kreacher.- La voz de Kreacher se oía más cerca. -¡Harry! ¡Amo Draco! ¡El amo Lucius y la ama Narcissa están aquí!- Se oyeron dos pares de pies por las escaleras.

-Su puta madre,- dijeron Harry y Draco al mismo tiempo. Draco se bajó de Harry de un salto y tomó una toalla, poniéndola en frente de los bóxers de los Chudley Cannons para esconder su erección. Harry comenzó a levantar la pesa de nuevo. Cuando los dos Malfoys mayores entraron al cuarto de ejercicio era claro, por las miradas que compartieron, que sabían que allí dentro había sucedido algo más que solo entrenamiento.

-¿Cómo me encontraron esta vez?- dijo Draco cansinamente. Dejó caer la toalla.

-Amalthea Goyle no vive tan lejos de aquí, ahora que dejó al padre de Gregory. Te vio.- Narcissa repasó los alrededores, frunciendo el ceño. -A esta casa le serviría un decorador.

-O un pirómano,- gruñó Lucius. -Los Black siempre tuvieron el gusto más horripilante.- Sostenía las faldas de su túnica negra, como si temiera contaminarse.

-¿Qué quieren?- preguntó Draco.

-Ambos necesitan ponerse presentables. Luego, hablaremos.- Narcissa tomó a su esposo del brazo y lo sacó, para después bajar con él las escaleras.

-Maldita sea.- Harry negó con la cabeza e hizo una mueca. -No me esperaba eso.

-Intenta _vivir_ con eso.

-Noté que no necesitaste esa toalla mucho tiempo.

-La presencia de mis padres es un mata pasiones instantáneo. Puede que ahora no me funcione por una semana.

Se ducharon y se vistieron, y encontraron a los Malfoys sentados, tensamente, en el nuevo sillón de Harry, viendo con desagrado las cosas muggles esparcidas por el antiguo comedor. Narcissa chasqueó los dedos, y la elfina doméstica más pequeña que Harry había visto apareció, llevando un paño como si fuera un vestido sin tirantes. Llevaba un pastel y una botella de vino, cosas que presentó ante Harry.

-Oh, em… Gracias.- Se inclinó hacia abajo para tomar los regales.

Narcissa chasqueó los dedos de nuevo.

-Llévalos a la cocina, Posey,- dijo, imperiosamente,- y dile a Kreacher que nos traiga té. De seguro recuerda cómo nos gusta.- Posey hizo una reverencia y obedeció.

Lucius cruzó las piernas y enredó sus dedos.

-Es tu cumpleaños el lunes, Draco.

Draco se tumbó en el sillón reclinable, forzando a Harry a sentarse en el sillón junto a Narcissa.

-Lo sé. ¿Por qué no habría de saber eso?- Tenía las piernas estiradas de forma poco elegante, cubiertas por los pantalones de pijama de Harry, los de los osos de peluche.

-Te haremos una fiesta. Rentamos el salón de baile en el Grifo Bermellón. -El Grifo era un caro hotel, en la zona más lujosa del callejón Diagon. Harry jamás había estado ahí. -Dado que, por tu locura, te rehúsas a regresar a la mansión, nos comprometimos a llevar la fiesta a Londres.

Draco gruñó.

-¿Esto es por Astoria de nuevo, verdad?

-Ni ella ni su familia te han visto en meses. Comienzan a dudar.

-Bien.- Draco se tumbó más en el asiento.

Narcissa se excusó para ir a apurar a los elfos domésticos, con los tacones resonando con velocidad. Lucius se inclinó para delante y miró a su hijo con profundidad.

-Astoria es una chica de impecable linaje, cuya familia está dispuesta a obviar… ciertas cosas de nuestro pasado. Si la perdemos, no podremos conseguir a nadie más que se le parezca.

-¿Por qué no? Simplemente les lanzas otros hechizos, tal y como lo hiciste con los Greengrass.

La mirada de Lucius podía compararse con aquella de un basilisco.

-Irás a esa fiesta. Serás cordial con los Greengrass. Te verás decente. Nada de colores extravagantes en el cabello, ni anillos o aros por encima del cuello; túnicas de gala propias, para cubrir esos asquerosos tatuajes, y nada de maquillaje. No llevarás ni ropa ni accesorios que se consideren femeninos. No bailarás sobre una mesa ni besarás a otro chico. Y si no te comportas como quiero que lo hagas por tu propia voluntad, encontraré una forma de obligarte a hacerlo. ¿Me entiendes?

Draco frunció el ceño, pareciendo algunos años más joven de lo que era.

-No puedes obligarme a que me guste.- Estaba tan tumbado sobre el asiento, que ni siquiera parecía estar sentado. Comenzó a golpear con impaciencia el suelo con sus pies descalzos.

-Al menos hazlo por tu madre. Sabes cuánto quiere un nieto.

La expresión de Draco se suavizó un poco. Suspiró.

-De acuerdo.

-Y deja a Potter en casa.

Draco volvió a fruncir el ceño.

-¡Él es mi amigo!

-Te daré un consejo que hará tu vida más sencilla: jamás lleves a tu amante a un evento en donde tu prometida o esposa vaya a estar.- Lucius se acomodó en el sillón. -Ahora, ¿qué has estado haciendo por ti últimamente?

-Bailo desnudo por dinero.

Lucius frunció el ceño tan fuertemente, que su cara se arrugó como si fuera una vieja patata, pero Narcissa regresó, animada, antes de que el hombre pudiese decir algo.

-¿Quién quiere azúcar con su té?- preguntó, con ánimo.

...

Harry vio cómo las llamas verdes en la chimenea hacían desaparecer a Lucius y Narcissa.

-¿Deberíamos taparla con ladrillos?- le preguntó Draco.

-Una trampa. Una puerta oculta que lleve a un foso lleno de bambúes afilados.

Los Malfoys habían alargado su visita hasta la tarde, con Narcissa tomándose tiempo de la dolorosa conversación para asegurarse de que los elfos domésticos estuvieran haciendo el almuerzo como ella quería. Harry deseó haberle pedido a Molly el hechizo que usaba para hacer que las botellas de vino no se acabaran, dado que la única botella que habían traído los Malfoy no alcanzaría para cuatro personas. Harry podría haberse acabado dos botellas él solo. Para cuando terminaron de almorzar, Draco había regresado a un estado mental de un niño de cinco años: no se despegó de su madre y se mantuvo alejado de su padre. Su dinámica familiar hacía que los Dursley parecieran… bueno, no normales, pero sí un poco menos extraños.

-¿Al amo Draco no le gustó lo que Kreacher le hizo?- El elfo doméstico llevaba un plato lleno de comida sin tocar, con aspecto triste.

-La comida no estaba mala. Lo malo fue la compañía. Solo tíralo.- Draco estaba sentado a la mesa de la cocina, con la cabeza pegada a la madera.

Harry puso sus manos en los tensos hombros de Draco, y comenzó a masajearlos gentilmente.

-De todas maneras, ¿quién necesita parientes, no?

-Mmm… se siente bien.- Draco dejó salir un delicado suspiro. -Sabes, debería simplemente aparecerme en la fiesta vestido como el Dr. Frank-N-Furter (1). Tal vez cantar alguna canción del show. Sería la última cosa que hiciera porque Padre me asesinaría en ese mismo lugar, pero sería divertido.

Harry se rió.

-Me gustaría ver eso. Bueno, las medias, y a ti cantando, no el asesinato.

-¡Hey, Harry!- Ambos chicos levantaron la mirada, sorprendidos por la voz viniendo de la chimenea y las flamas de brotaron repentinamente de ella. Ginny se puso la mano sobre la boca. -Oops. No quise interrumpir. Em… hola, Malfoy. ¿Te llamo luego, Harry?

-Está bien. Solo estábamos platicando. ¿Tú, Ron y Hermione aún vendrán mañana en la noche?

-¡Por supuesto! Así que, em, ¿también nos vas a acompañar?- dijo Ginny, mirando especulativamente a Draco.

Draco se volteó, mirando a Harry con inseguridad.

-Claro. Esta vez tú serás la que no tendrá cita,- dijo Harry.

Ginny le enseñó la lengua.

-Nos vemos.- La chica desapareció en una lluvia de chispas.

Apoyando su cabeza contra el estómago de Harry, Draco dijo:

-Conocer a tus amigos. Ese es un gran paso.

-Ya los conoces de antes.

-Nunca en una situación en la que yo no fuera un completo idiota.

-Y nunca en una situación en la que no estuvieras respaldado por Crabbe y Goyle. ¿Estás asustado?

-En realidad, estoy aterrado.

* * *

><p>(1) El Dr. Frank-N-Furter es un personaje de la obra "The Rocky Horror Show" (obvio, también de la película basada en la obra: "The Rocky Horror Picture Show", de 1975). Les dejo una imagen… www .instructables .com files /deriv /FJD /LWL0 /FHY0IASI /FJDLWL0FHY0IASI .MEDIUM .jpg

* * *

><p>En el próximo capítulo:<p>

_-Ahora bailo._

_-Desnudo,- aclaró Harry. Ron se atragantó con su bebida._

_-¿Sacas tanto dinero por desvestirte? Yo apenas y gano una miseria por trabajar en la recepción de esa oficina del numerologista,- dijo Ginny._

_Ron hizo un ruido áspero._

_-Ni siquiera lo pienses._

_-Hazlo, Ginny,- Hermione le susurró, ganándose una mirada asesina de su prometido._

_Ginny se levantó y se acercó a la esquina, donde se encontraba una vieja radio mágica. Era tan grande como una estufa y estaba cubierta por brocado verde y roble brillante. Le cambió de estación hasta que los sonidos del "Baile con las canciones de ayer" comenzaron a brotar del aparato._

_-¡Amo esta canción!- Era "Incluso los Ogros bailan el Twist", de Ogilvy y las Tres Ogresas. -¡Alguien baile conmigo!- Ginny estiró la mano con la que no sostenía la bebida, incitándolos a levantarse, y comenzó a bailar. Draco saltó y se unió al baile._

Hasta la próxima…

Adigium21


	8. Capítulo 8

**Notas de la autora:**

Un gran GRACIAS a todos los que han puesto esta historia en favoritos, en alerta, y que han dejado reviews. Ustedes me hacen seguir escribiendo

**Notas de traducción:**

Digo lo mismo que LynstHolin… Ah, y este capítulo va con dedicatoria especial a **Alfy-Malfoy**. ¡Gracias por tus reviews! ;)

Disfruten…

* * *

><p>Y sigue siendo 3 de Junio, 2000<p>

-¿Por qué no salimos por algo de tomar esta noche?- sugirió Harry. Draco seguía alterado por la invasión de sus padres: temblaba y ponía nervioso a Harry. El chico pensó que una enérgica caminata lo acomodaría. Después de ponerse unas sandalias, Draco trotó hasta la tienda que se encontraba a unas cuantas calles. Regresó media hora después con un embelesado chico que llevaba un delantal, siguiéndolo mientras cargaba una pesada caja de botellas de licor. Hizo que el chico llevara la caja hasta el antiguo comedor.

-Gracias, Nigel,- Draco le dio un billete de diez libras al chico, presionando la palma de su mano, cerrando sus dedos alrededor de ella, sosteniéndola un poco más de lo necesario.

-Cuando quieras, Draven.- Nigel, que era bajo, con granos y amorfo, se veía como si hubiese ganado la lotería.

-¿Debería estar celoso?- preguntó Harry con diversión, después de que el chico de la tienda se fue a regañadientes.

-Simplemente sé cómo obtener un buen servicio.- Draco se hizo el cabello para atrás y sonrió. Parecía haberse recuperado.

-Ve a cambiarte. No estoy seguro de cómo se sentiría Ginny al verte usando ropa que ella me dio.

Para cuando Draco regresó, usando sus propios pantalones rotos y una playera de Type O Negative (1), junto con una generosa cantidad de brillante maquillaje, la puerta principal estaba abriéndose.

-¡Tuve el peor día, Harry! Las Harpies me mandaron una lechuza rechazándome, y creo que tendré que renunciar a mi trabajo porque mi jefe quiere salir conmigo, y es casado y viejo.- Ginny estaba toda de rosa, desde sus sandalias con tacón hasta sus pasadores de piedras preciosas de imitación en el cabello. Harry recordó a la pandilla de Parkinson burlándose de ella una vez, sin piedad, por el horroroso crimen de usar rosa al ser pelirroja, y Ginny jamás había vuelto a usar ese color en la escuela. Obviamente, ahora estaba tratando de compensarlo.

Viendo a Draco, Ginny se detuvo, causando que Ron y Hermione chocaran contra ella.

-Oh, em… Hola, Malfoy.

Draco le sonrió vagamente y la saludó.

-Hola.- La pelirroja y el rubio cruzaron sus miradas.

-Vamos, vamos.- Harry tomó un brazo blanco y otro pecoso y los llevó al antiguo comedor. Draco escogió la silla reclinable, Harry tomó la otomana (2), y Hermione, Ginny y Ron se sentaron en el sillón. Los tres invitados se le quedaron viendo en silencio a Malfoy, que parecía estar encogiéndose ante el escrutinio. Excepto por sus ojos gris plata, que se hacían más y más grandes.

Harry se levantó de un salto.

-¡Ron! Ven a ayudarme con la comida.- Suponiendo que Ron sería el más hostil, Harry esperaba que al quitarlo de la situación se elevaría la temperatura del cuarto unos cuantos grados.

Tan pronto como llegaron a la cocina, Ron dijo entre dientes:

-¡Pensé que Ginny estaba bromeando! ¡Él! ¿Por qué _él_?

-Toma esa bolsa grande de papas y ponlas en el tazón, ¿sí? Porque apareció en mi puerta.

-¿Cómo un gato?

-Bastante parecido.

Kreacher pasó por la cocina, vio toda la comida chatarra muggle que Harry y Ron estaban poniendo en platos y bandejas, y regresó a su cuarto hablando entre dientes.

-Apesta a basura, en verdad.

-Hay un tipo en el Departamento de Transporte al que le gustas. Doug Botterill. Podría emparejarte con él,- dijo Ron.

Harry hizo una mueca.

-¿El que siempre usa un chaleco amarillo limón?

-Tal vez no es tan bien parecido como Malfoy, pero al menos no utiliza su cabeza como alfiletero.

-Yo creo que los _piercings _son sexis.

Ron hizo como que vomitaba.

-Harry, ¿estás bien de tu cabeza? ¿Te hechizó? Es Malfoy.

-Ha cambiado.

-Vamos, nadie puede cambiar tanto. Debe seguir siendo un completo imbécil.

-No, Ron, todos hemos cambiado. Mucho. Quiero decir, solo mira a Ginny. Dificilmente, es la misma chica de antes.

Ron miró a Harry de mala manera.

-Y supongo que eso no tiene nada que ver contigo.

-Yo no dije eso. Pero todos hemos cambiado. Nadie puede pasar por lo que nosotros hemos pasado sin algún tipo de… efectos secundarios.

Elevando la barbilla, Ron preguntó:

-Entonces, ¿en qué he cambiado yo?

Desde el fin de la segunda guerra mágica, la tendencia natural de Ron hacia la ira y la melancolía se había incrementado tanto que Harry estaba sorprendido de que Hermione no hubiera ya envenenado su té y enterrado en el jardín de atrás. Como no se sentía particularmente suicida, Harry decidió no mencionarlo.

-Yo soy mucho más sarcástico que antes. Y debes de haberte dado cuenta de que, aparte del trabajo, casi no hablo con nadie más que Hermione, tú y tu familia. Y Teddy, claro.

Ron sonrió por primera vez en la noche.

-Eso no cuenta. Teddy solo tiene dos años.

-Y se da a entender mejor que muchos otros adultos que conozco. Si no fuera por Teddy, casi no saldría de casa.

-Qué conveniente que un novio apareciera en tu puerta. Debe haber algún servicio de entrega de imbéciles. Vamos, solo dale una oportunidad a Doug. Él es un tipo muy amable y honrado. Siempre está alegre, y lo que ves es lo que tienes. No es complicado. ¿Qué piensas?

-Suena perfectamente aburrido, de hecho. Y chaleco amarillo limón.

Ron miró a Harry con pena.

-Malfoy te ha hechizado, lo sé.

La risa se filtró del cuarto de arriba.

-Entonces también debe de haber hechizado a Ginny y Hermione. Kreacher, ¿podrías ayudarnos a subirlo todo? Ponlo en la mesita de centro.

El elfo doméstico salió de su cuarto.

-Comida que no es buena, ¿no? Kreacher podría hacer un pastel de anguila, o hígado encebollado, o pudin de sangre, pero Harry quiere servirles a los invitados comida no apta para monos.- Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas divertidas.

De regreso al comedor, Hermione y Ginny estaban riéndose tan fuerte, que estaban quitándose las lágrimas.

-¡No puedo creer que Draco Malfoy trabajó en un O'Clucky's!- dijo Ginny.

-No por mucho tiempo,- dijo Draco.

-Deja de hacerme reír. Mi estomago comienza a doler. Sabes, empiezo a sentirme mejor por mi semana.

-Siento lo de las Harpies,- dijo Harry, dándole palmaditas en la mano a Ginny.

-Pero la carta también decía que debía intentarlo el año que viene. Eso es algo, ¿verdad?- dijo Hermione.

Sin reírse más, Ginny se encogió de hombros.

-Apuesto a que cada carta de rechazo que mandan dice lo mismo. Harry, ¿qué tal un trago?

Harry puso a Kreacher a trabajar como cantinero. Ginny miró la botella de whisky que el elfo estaba abriendo.

-Sé que tienes dinero, Harry, pero, ¿desde cuándo empezaste a comprar licor muggle caro? Lo que gastas en esa marca podría servir para comprar los víveres de una pequeña familia por una semana.

-Draven… Malfoy lo compró.

Ron bufó.

-Dinero de papi.

Draco tensó la espalda.

-Compré eso con el dinero que hice, por mí mismo.

-No con lo que ganabas en O'Clucky's,- se rió Ginny, después de saborear el whisky perfectamente añejado.

-Ahora bailo.

-Desnudo,- aclaró Harry. Ron se atragantó con su bebida.

-¿Sacas tanto dinero por desvestirte? Yo apenas y gano una miseria por trabajar en la recepción de esa oficina del numerologista,- dijo Ginny.

Ron hizo un ruido áspero.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses.

-Hazlo, Ginny,- Hermione le susurró, ganándose una mirada asesina de su prometido.

Ginny se levantó y se acercó a la esquina, donde se encontraba una vieja radio mágica. Era tan grande como una estufa y estaba cubierta por brocado verde y roble brillante. Le cambió de estación hasta que los sonidos del "Baile con las canciones de ayer" comenzaron a brotar del aparato.

-¡Amo esta canción!- Era "Incluso los Ogros bailan el Twist", de Ogilvy y las Tres Ogresas. -¡Alguien baile conmigo!- Ginny estiró la mano con la que no sostenía la bebida, incitándolos a levantarse, y comenzó a bailar. Draco saltó y se unió al baile.

Harry se encontró hipnotizado por los gráciles movimientos de las caderas de Malfoy. Se mordió el labio y pasó su dedo por el borde de su vaso. Ron lo golpeó en la rodilla.

-Quita esa expresión ida de tu rostro. Es asqueroso.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Deja de ser tan _Ron._

Ginny se tomó de un trago el resto de su whisky y le pidió más a Kreacher. "Sha la la la la (Chico Mago Rebelde), de Los Chantarelles, se oyó en la radio.

-Vamos, Hermione, ¡baila con nosotros!- Hermione se levantó del sillón, se quitó los zapatos y comenzó a sacudirse.

-¿Cómo es que las chicas saben todos esos bailes?- preguntó Ron.

-¡Yo no soy una chica!- Draco ya llevaba tres vasos de whisky y comenzaba a sentirse bastante bien. Empezó a bailar en cuanto comenzó a sonar Snookie Snitch y los Backbeats Bludgers, con su "Baile Groovy del Grifo".

Los Moptops Mágicos cantaron "Pequeña Lottie (La bruja más linda en Liverpool)", seguidos de los Calderiones, con su canción de cuatro partes en armónica "Capricho de Luna Llena". Ginny apartó la mirada, bailando sola.

-Bien,- dijo Hermione,- esto comenzaba a parecerse al Baile de Navidad. Harry y Ron tumbados en sus asientos mientras Malfoy baila con todos.

Draco se tambaleó sobre Harry, con los ojos medio cerrados y una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios.

-No recuerdo mucho del Baile, después de que Flint comenzó a pasar una botella sin fondo de whisky de fuego.

-Entonces, ¿no recuerdas que bailaste con Longbottom?- preguntó Ginny.

-Para nada. Nadie me dijo nada acerca de eso.

Ginny y Hermione comenzaron a reírse por lo bajo.

-¿Qué?

-Fue completamente en contra de su voluntad. Lo esquinaste y lo hiciste bailar una pieza lenta contigo. Tan pronto te alejaste, se fue a esconder a un lavabo,- dijo Hermione.

-Pensó que ibas a violarlo,- añadió Ginny. Las chicas comenzaron a reírse de nuevo.

-Como si de veras,- bufó Draco.

-Bueno, todos sabían que estabas con Goyle, que era mucho más feo,- dijo Hermione.

-Eso no era una relación. Yo le permitía _servirme_. Pensaba que debía considerarlo un honor, ¿saben? Alguien como él teniendo la oportunidad de tocar a alguien como yo. No fue algo muy amable de mi parte. Desearía no haber sido tan malo con él,- Draco apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry.

Harry le mandó a Ron una mirada de "Te lo dije". Ron hizo una mueca.

La lenta canción terminó, y "Dame Galeones", de Brenda Broomstick y las Escobas Limpias, comenzó a sonar.

…

-No fue tan malo, ¿verdad?- Harry estaba ayudando a Kreacher a limpiar.

-Le gusto a las chicas un poco, creo. Ron aún me odia. Lo noto.- Draco intentó ayudar, pero, como estaba tan inestable por todo lo que había bebido, todo lo que levantó terminó en el suelo.

Con todo el desastre acomodado, Harry miró a Draco con timidez.

-¿Podemos dormir juntos hoy? Quiero decir, solo dormir. Con pijamas.- Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa.

-Por supuesto,- Draco jaló a Harry para darle un beso con sabor a whisky.

* * *

><p>(1) Type O Negative fue un grupo de Brooklyn, Nueva York, que fue uno de los primeros grupos que alcanzó el éxito en el estilo gothicdoom metal. La banda se separó en 2010 cuando su vocalista, Peter Steele, falleció.

(2) La otomana es un tipo de sofá que tiene generalmente cabeza pero no parte posterior, aunque a veces no tiene ni lo uno ni lo otro. Les dejo una imagen: / img .archiexpo .es /images_ae /photo-g /otomana-de-estilo-clasico-54356 .jpg

* * *

><p>En el próximo capítulo:<p>

_-Oh, ¿es ése el bebé lobo?- Harry y Andrómeda vieron de mala manera a Draco, quien se tranquilizó un poco. -Lo siento, es que así lo llamaban mis padres._

_-Suena tal y como algo que Lucius y Cissy dirían. Él no es un hombre lobo, es un metamorfomago, como su madre. Bueno, tengo cosas qué hacer. Adiós, Teddy.- El niño estaba demasiado encantado con Harry como para responder. –Un gusto poder conocerte al fin, Draco. Harry, vendré por Teddy a las cinco en punto.- Andrómeda regresó a la cocina._

_-¿Quién es ése?- Teddy se le quedó viendo a Draco con los ojos brillando de curiosidad._

_-Ése es tu primo,- Harry se puso de rodillas, tratando de hacer que Teddy se sonara la nariz._

_-_Pimo_,- dijo Teddy._

_-Mi nombre es Draven,- dijo Draco. Harry rodó los ojos._

_-Day-beh…_

_Harry se levantó, tomó a Teddy de la mano, y le sonrió a Draco._

_-Vamos, Daybed._

Hasta la próxima…

Adigium21


	9. Capítulo 9

**Notas de la autora:**

Advertencias: Frotamiento, masturbación, un idiota homofóbico.

**Notas de traducción:**

Gente, quisiera dedicarle este capítulo a **Comodin**, que con sus comentarios alegra mis días… ;)

Disfruten…

* * *

><p>Junio 4, 2000<p>

Era una rutina matutina ahora: a Draco reproduciendo su disco de HIM en la grabadora y paseando casi desnudo mientras preparaba un desayuno _incomible_. Hoy, estaba tratando de freír tomates y champiñones, usando solo los shorts de ejercitarse de Harry, que colgaban de sus angostas caderas. Harry no podía entender cómo el aceite no le había quemado el torso.

Harry se quedó sentado, viéndolo con una expresión soñadora en el rostro. Esa mañana, su relación había progresado un poco más. Ni siquiera se habían quitado los pantalones de los pijamas, pero Harry había conocido un poco de lo que los años de castidad inducida por los Dursley le habían evitado.

_Se había levantado, abrazando a Draco por detrás, con la cara enterrada en su rubio cabello. Inhalando, pudo oler el champú y, debajo, la fragancia picante que pertenecía a Draco. Pasó su mano por el suave pecho del otro hombre, explorando._

_-Si estás checando si tengo cicatrices, el díctamo se encargó de ellas._

_Harry estaba sorprendido. Hasta ahora, Draco había estado renuente a hablar acerca de algo que hubiese sucedido mientras era un mortífago._

_-No puedo creer que trataras de lanzarme un _Avada _por haberte visto llorar._

_-SPM (1).- Draco se estiró, frotando su trasero contra Harry. -Mmm… Estás duro.- Se giró y pasó una pierna por encima de la cadera de Harry. -¿Esto está bien?_

_-Sí.- Se besaron lánguidamente mientras movían sus pelvis al mismo tiempo, con gentileza. Después de unos cuantos minutos, el calor y las palpitaciones en la ingle de Harry lo estaban volviendo loco. Jadeó en la boca de Draco mientras sus caderas se movían más rápidamente._

_La dulce explosión lo tomó por sorpresa. Abrió los ojos de golpe. Draco, sonrojado, sin aliento y empapado de sudor, sonrió._

_-¿Fue ese tu primer orgasmo?- Harry solo pudo asentir. Draco bajó la mano hasta sus pantalones y se encargó de sí mismo, abriendo la boca mientras dejaba salir un gemido tembloroso._

_Cuando pudo hablar de nuevo, Harry preguntó:_

_-¿Siempre es tan pegajoso?_

_-Si es bueno, sí._

Un plato de… algo aterrizó en frente de Harry. El chico lo vio y notó que no podía diferenciar los tomates de los champiñones.

Otra parte de la rutina matutina era que Draco se sentaba en el regazo de Harry. Besó al moreno con lengua.

-¿Quieres tu segundo orgasmo ahora?- preguntó Draco roncamente, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Creo que a Kreacher le daría un ataque si lo hiciéramos en su cocina. Y, de hecho, alguien vendrá hoy,- Harry miró su reloj,- en unos veinte minutos.

Con una mirada enfurruñada, Draco se quejó.

-Pero quería pasar el día solo contigo. Trabajaré esta noche.

-Lo siento. Este invitado en especial viene cada domingo que tengo libre.

-No es Ron Weasley de nuevo, ¿verdad? Él en verdad me odia.

-Hmm… Me pregunto por qué. ¿Tal vez porque casi lo mataste con un poco de hidromiel envenenado?

Draco miró a Harry de manera afligida y se bajó de su regazo.

-No lo digas.

-¿Crees que, de alguna forma, podrías hacerme saber de qué cosas de sexto año puedo y no puedo bromear? Tal vez con un cuadernillo con gráficos y un índice…- Harry sonó exasperado, pero sonreía al hablar. Retiró con delicadeza un mechón de cabello de los ojos de Draco. El chico respondió mordiendo, juguetonamente, los dedos de Harry. -Y más cambios de humor. Usa esos dientes con tu desayuno. Tengo planes para nosotros tres. Será divertido.

…

Harry recién bajaba de su dormitorio después de haberse vestido cuando las verdes flamas brotaron de la chimenea en la cocina. Draco se volteó para ver quién venía subiendo de la cocina y se tambaleó hacia atrás, con la cara poniéndosele de un tono gris enfermizo.

Harry bajó corriendo.

-Oh, mier… esa es tu tía Andrómeda. Lo siento, debí haberte advertido.

Draco se pegó a una pared, viendo, con los ojos como platos, a la mujer en frente de él, la cual parecía una Bellatrix Lestrange más amable y más justa.

-Lo-lo s-siento. Es solo que…

-Está bien. La primera vez que Harry me vio, me gritó.- Andrómeda apoyó a Teddy en una cadera y le ofreció una mano.-Tú debes ser Draco. Te pareces tanto a Lucius, cuando él era joven.- Lo miró de arriba abajo cuando él sacudió su mano, mirando sus pantalones de mezclilla con parches, las botas rojas brillantes, y el pasador de piedra de imitación de Ginny, puesto detrás de su oreja izquierda. -Aunque, con un estilo bastante diferente.

-_Bajo_,- exigió Teddy, retorciéndose con locura para alcanzar a su padrino. Hoy, su cabello era de color de la berenjena, y sus ojos eran verdes con destellos dorados. Cuando Andrómeda lo bajó, se pegó a la pierna de Harry. Era la definición por excelencia del encanto por sus mejillas con hoyuelos, excepto por la burbuja de moco que salía por una de sus fosas nasales. -_Hay-wee_…

-Oh, ¿es ése el bebé lobo?- Harry y Andrómeda vieron de mala manera a Draco, que se había tranquilizado un poco. -Lo siento, es que así lo llamaban mis padres.

-Suena tal y como algo que Lucius y Cissy dirían. Él no es un hombre lobo, es un metamorfomago, como su madre. Bueno, tengo cosas qué hacer. Adiós, Teddy.- El niño estaba demasiado encantado con Harry como para responder. -Un gusto poder conocerte al fin, Draco. Harry, vendré por Teddy a las cinco en punto.- Andrómeda regresó a la cocina.

-¿Quién es ése?- Teddy se le quedó viendo a Draco con los ojos brillando de curiosidad.

-Ése es tu primo,- Harry se puso de rodillas, tratando de hacer que Teddy se sonara la nariz.

-_Pimo_,- dijo Teddy.

-Mi nombre es Draven,- dijo Draco. Harry rodó los ojos.

-_Day-beh_…

Harry se levantó, tomó a Teddy de la mano, y le sonrió a Draco.

-Vamos, Daybed.

-¿No puedo tomar algo primero? Aún estoy un poco tembloroso por pensar que mi loca tía había vuelto de entre los muertos.

-El whisky te hará temblar más. Aire fresco y la luz del sol, eso es lo que necesitas, Debit.

-Estamos en la ciudad. No hay aire fresco.

-Como digas, Davy.

Ya afuera, Teddy insistió en que Draco lo tomara de la otra mano y los dos hombres lo columpiaron mientras caminaban, lo que hizo que Draco empezara a quejarse por sus lastimados brazos después de dos minutos. El destino del día era una calle sin salida, con tiendas por doquiera, que estaba cerrada a la circulación por el fin de semana. Una pequeña feria ocupaba la calle y las banquetas. Teddy chilló de emoción cuando vio los globos y los juegos mecánicos. Luego, lo vio. El paraíso en la forma de decadencia rosa y esponjada, que pudría los dientes.

-_Agodón _de azúcar.- Harry lo levantó para que pudiera ver el azúcar girando y formando tiras, que se enredaban alrededor de conos de papel. Draco sacó dinero de su bolsillo.

-No dejes que Teddy coma demasiado,- dijo Harry. -No quiero que se enferme.

Draco le daba trozos del dulce a Teddy, que pronto quedó hecho un desastre pegajoso y feliz. También tomó trozos para sí mismo, poniéndolos en su lengua y dejando que se derritieran. El obvio placer que le daba hizo que Harry se sintiera un poco mareado. Sintiendo la mirada de Harry, Draco comenzó a lamer con lascivia sus dedos cubiertos de azúcar.

-No mientras estoy con Teddy, por favor,- dijo Harry. Comenzaba a sudar.

Mientras Teddy y Draco se llenaban de algodón, Draco dejó caer el resto al suelo. Un segundo después, una mujer de edad madura con los brazos llenos de paquetes lo pisó. Harry articuló una disculpa hacia la señora mientras ella echaba chispas y trataba de raspárselo de sus zapatos. Draco, distraído por un puesto de camisetas, no se dio cuenta de nada. Pagó por una y se la puso por encima de la que ya traía. Era lavanda, con una calcomanía brillante de un unicornio alado, volando en frente de un arcoíris.

-Simplemente eres una chica de catorce años de aspecto raro, ¿no?

Draco le lanzó una mirada a Harry.

-Te llevaré a ese callejón ahora mismo y probaré que en definitiva no soy una chica.- Pasó sus dedos por la cintura de sus pantalones.

-Por favor no me provoques mientras estoy con Teddy.

Lo siguiente que atrapó la atención de Teddy fue una zona en frente de la tienda de mascotas, llena de jaulas y mascotas pequeñas. Cachorritos, gatitos, erizos, conejos, conejillos de India y…

-Vamos, Potter. Di lo que sea que ibas a decir.

Harry mantuvo una expresión impasible mientras veía una jaula llena de hurones juguetones.

-No tengo idea de qué estás hablando. Hmm, ese blanco de ahí se ve extrañamente sexy.- Una madre lo miró de mala manera y se hizo a un lado, poniendo su cuerpo entre Harry y su pequeña niña.

-_Sessy_,- dijo Teddy, con firmeza.

-Buen trabajo, Potter,- dijo Draco, con una sonrisa de lado.

-Creí que estaba demasiado ocupado viendo las chinchillas como para escucharme.

-_Sessy. Sessy. Sessy._

Harry levantó al pequeño niño y lo mantuvo en frente de la jaula de hurones para distraerlo.

-Déjame contarte una historia acerca de un hurón rebotador.

-Era el hurón más hermoso del mundo,- dijo Draco.

-Pero también era un hurón muy consentido que se creía una princesa.

Las gracias de los hurones entretuvieron a Teddy por casi diez minutos completos, lo que fue un pequeño milagro. Pero luego gritó y pateó hasta que Harry lo puso en el suelo.

-_¡Oso yo! ¡Oso yo!_- Corrió hasta un juego de arrojar el aro, donde un oso de peluche, tan grande como Harry, colgaba de un gancho de la cabina.

Un letrero en la cabina decía que, para obtener el premio gigante, el jugador debía arrojar tres aros en una botella de leche pintada de rojo. Harry le dio una libra al tipo estadounidense, que tenía pocos dientes, y tomó los tres aros. El encargado de la cabina miraba a jóvenes madres en pantalones cortos, pero puso atención cuando Harry lanzó los aros. Ninguno de los tres alcanzó la botella roja. Harry pagó otra libra y, con discreción, tomó su varita, escondiéndola casi por completo en su manga. Cuando el encargado empezó a mirar rodillas de nuevo, Harry usó su varita para guiar su siguiente lanzamiento directamente hacia la botella roja. Rebotó de nuevo, pues estaba demasiado angosto para entrar. Lanzó los otros dos sin ganas, y luego pidió otros tres más.

El encargado, aparentemente decidiendo que no valía la pena seguir viendo a las mujeres a su alrededor, comenzó a mirar a Draco, que sostenía a Teddy de la mano.

-Mi hermana pequeña allá en Wisconsin tiene la misma camiseta.- Draco le mandó un beso. -¡Marica!

-Inmigrante ilegal,- respondió Malfoy.

Harry se aprovechó del momento para hacer los tres aros más grandes y guiarlos a la botella.

-Mira, gané el oso.- Teddy comenzó a saltar de la emoción.

-Claro que no.- El encargado se volteó, vio los aros en la botella, y se puso púrpura del enojo. -¡Hiciste trampa! ¡Eso es imposible!

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué es eso? ¿Porque el juego está arreglado?

Una multitud comenzaba a formarse.

-¡Dale el oso!- alguien empezó a gritar.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Es el premio súper gigante!

-¿Yo no _teno oso yo_?- Teddy parecía a punto de llorar.

-Se llama Teddy,- les dijo Harry a las madres alrededor de él,- así que lo llama "oso yo". (2)- Sabía que ese tipo de cosa hacía que los instintos maternales de las mujeres brotaran.

Más gente se unió al grito. La presión de las alteradas madres alrededor de la cabina fue mucho para el encargado. Bajó el oso y se lo arrojó a Harry.

-Tómalo y apártate de mi vista, niño maricón. No puedo creer que dos pervertidos como ustedes cuiden a un niño. Me enferman, maldi…- Una avispa grande voló dentro de la boca del hombre y le picó la lengua; el hombre comenzó a gritar y mover los brazos, tirando casi todas sus botellas de leche.

Mientras se alejaba del jaleo, con el oso sobre sus hombros y Teddy bailando feliz alrededor de sus pies, Harry miró a Draco.

-Fue una cosa muy rara, eso que hizo la avispa. ¿No lo crees?

-No tenía dientes; la avispa no tendría por qué asustarse. Y a nadie le gustan los estadounidenses que no conocen la definición correcta de "pitillo". (3)

-Ése es tu andar de "Estoy muy complacido conmigo mismo".

-Bueno, a veces algunas cosas pasan cuando me enojo. Cuando tenía siete un hada me mordió la nariz y yo hice que explotara a la mitad de una de las fiestas de jardín de mi madre. Los invitados no estaban muy complacidos. ¿Sabías que las entrañas de las hadas causan un asqueroso sarpullido?

* * *

><p>(1) Síndrome Pre-Menstrual… ¿Es costumbre ponerlo en siglas?<p>

(2) En inglés sería "Teddy bear" y Teddy diría "Me bear" (Oso yo)… ¿A que es muy tierno?

(3) "Fag" en inglés de Inglaterra es cigarrillo, o "pitillo". Pero en EU es marica.

* * *

><p>En el siguiente capítulo:<p>

_-¿Un nuevo amigo, cariño?- preguntó Harry con inocencia. El tipo miró a Harry y se mezcló entre la multitud. -Y eso, Daybed, es por lo que necesitas levantar cosas que no necesitan ser levantadas._

_-Pero tengo al Elegido para rescatarme.- Draco habló en un tono alto, pretendiendo que era una agradecida doncella con los ojos grandes y las pestañas batiendo._

_-Es en serio, no siempre puedo estar cerca para alejar imbéciles asquerosos e idiotas._

_Draco besó a Harry en los labios con suavidad; un par de colegialas que estaban cerca gritaron de gusto. _

_-¿Y qué si quiero que siempre estés cerca?- Dirigió su mirada por encima del hombro de Harry. -¡Oh, CDs!_

_Harry se quedó parado, sin habla. ¿En verdad Draco había sido sincero? Miró al rubio revisando un contenedor que decía "Heavy Metal"._

_-_Day-beh _besó a _Hay-wee.

_Harry bajó la mirada, viendo a Teddy colgando de su pecho cual mono bebé._

_-Sí, lo hizo._

Hasta la próxima...

Adigium21


	10. Capítulo 10

**Notas de la autora:**

Gracias por todos los lindos reviews y leídas y favoritos; incluso si no respondo individualmente, ¡los sigo apreciando mucho!

Advertencias: lenguaje mordaz, masturbación mutua y, em, fluidos corporales.

**Notas de traducción:**

Em... Disfruten... :D

* * *

><p>...<p>

4 de Junio, 2000 Continúa…

El olor del puesto de pescado con papas (1) hizo que el estómago de Harry gruñera. Compró un poco para compartir con Teddy. A Teddy le gustaban las papas, pero escupió el pescado en el suelo, frunciendo la boca. Draco estaba a punto de empezar con sus propias papas cuando olfateó y arrugó la nariz.

-¿A qué huele?

-Yo _popó_,- dijo Teddy.

-¡Agh, eso es asqueroso!- Draco se alejó del infante.

-¿Qué, los Malfoys son tan extrañas criaturas que no manchan sus pañales?

-Los Malfoys no hacen _popó_. Pensé que lo sabías, Potter.

Harry dejó al oso con Draco y encontró una tienda de libros que estaba dispuesta a permitirle llevar a Teddy al baño. Lanzó un encantamiento limpiador que había aprendido de Molly Weasley, la fuente de toda la magia práctica para el cuidado de los niños. Cuando regresó con Malfoy, el rubio estaba ocupado ignorando a un hombre grasiento, con aspecto de rata, cuya ignorancia ante el frío helado que sus avances provocaban era igual a su concepto de espacio personal. Harry vio al hombre acercándose sigilosamente a Draco cuando éste le dio la espalda. El hombre puso su mando en el trasero de Draco. Sorprendido, Draco saltó y maldijo, tratando de golpear la mano del hombre.

-¿Un nuevo amigo, cariño?- preguntó Harry con inocencia. El tipo miró a Harry y se mezcló entre la multitud. -Y eso, Daybed, es por lo que necesitas levantar cosas que no necesitan ser levantadas.

-Pero tengo al Elegido para rescatarme.- Draco habló en un tono alto, pretendiendo que era una agradecida doncella con los ojos grandes y las pestañas batiendo.

-Es en serio, no siempre puedo estar cerca para alejar imbéciles asquerosos e idiotas.

Draco besó a Harry en los labios con suavidad; un par de colegialas que estaban cerca gritaron de gusto.

-¿Y qué si quiero que siempre estés cerca?- Dirigió su mirada por encima del hombro de Harry. -¡Oh, CDs!

Harry se quedó parado, sin habla. ¿En verdad Draco había sido sincero? Miró al rubio revisando un contenedor que decía "Heavy Metal".

-_Day-beh_ besó a _Hay-wee_.

Harry bajó la mirada, viendo a Teddy colgando de su pecho, cual mono bebé.

-Sí, lo hizo.

Feliz por la compra de dos CDs de una banda llamada Nightwish (2), Draco los llevó a la tienda de dulces. Teddy vio una paleta multicolor más grande que su cabeza y comenzó a hacer escándalo.

-Ni siquiera pienses en comprarle ese monstro,- le dijo Harry a Draco.

-Sí, papá.- En vez de eso, Draco compró una paleta helada tan grande como un vaso de agua. La desenvolvió y se la ofreció a Teddy.

El niño le dio una lamida, y luego se le quedó viendo. La sacudió y luego la lamió de nuevo.

-No _guta_.- Se le quedó viendo más fuerte, apretando los ojos y gruñendo un poco. La paleta se rompió y Teddy comenzó a chillar.

Draco se veía avergonzado.

-Pensé que el dulce lo haría feliz. A mí siempre me hace feliz.

-No está acostumbrado a los dulces muggles. Y es hora de la siesta.- Al oír la terrorífica palabra de seis letras, Teddy comenzó a patear y gritar, poniéndose al instante en modo "rabieta". -Al parecer nuestra cita acabó, Daybed.- Le lanzó un encantamiento al oso para hacerlo lo suficientemente ligero para que Draco lo cargara, y se arrojó el alterado cuerpecito del Teddy por encima de un hombro.

De vuelta al 12 de Grimmauld Place, Harry aventó al colérico niño al sillón en frente de la televisión.

-_Tubbies_,- lloriqueó Teddy. Su cara era un desastre de lágrimas y mocos.

-Si es necesario,- suspiró Harry, sacando una cinta de video. Teddy parpadeó con sueño mientras unas criaturas gordas y de colores brillantes bailaban en la pantalla. Se limpió el desastre de su rostro con el dorso de su regordeta mano mientras Harry le quitaba las pequeñas botas. No le tomó mucho para que sus ojos se cerraran, y se quedó dormido boca abajo con su trasero al aire. De inmediato, Harry apagó la videocasetera.

-Gracias al cielo.- dijo Harry. -Esos malditos Teletubbies me dan pesadillas. Tuve una de las más horribles la semana pasada, que involucraba a Snape. Snape y los Teletubbies. Horrible.

-¿Cómo lo haces?- preguntó Draco. Veía a Harry, intimidado.

-¿Hacer qué?- Harry estaba pasando los canales de la televisión, buscando ciencia ficción.

-Eres muy bueno siendo papá. ¿Cómo sabes qué hacer?

-Lo que fuera que hicieron mis tíos, yo no lo hago. Y molesto a Molly Weasley sin piedad.

Draco se puso a cuatro patas en la silla reclinable y sonrió como un gato.

-¿Quieres ser mi papi?

-Si es una insinuación sexual, es bastante perturbadora.

-¿Te gustaría más la de maestro y alumno travieso? Aún así, alguien saldrá nalgueado. (3)

Antes de que Harry pudiera siquiera imaginar una respuesta, Posey apareció enfrente de la televisión. Llevaba un listón manchado y hecho jirones alrededor de su calva cabeza. Estaba amarrado en un moño flojo, que cubría sus grandes ojos color del barro. Le ofreció a Draco un paquete.

-El amo Lucius le manda esto al amo Draco para que se lo ponga en su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Debajo del cordel y el papel café, venía una túnica sosa de color azul marino. Draco hizo un ruido de disgusto.

-Padre solo está siendo desagradable, creo. Jamás se le vería a _él_ en algo así de aburrido.

Kreacher echó un vistazo al cuarto.

-¡Posey está aquí!- La elfina doméstica se ruborizó y apretó sus manos bajo su barbilla, mirando a Kreacher con timidez.

-Debes estar bromeando.- Harry miró a Kreacher, que estaba inflando el pecho "valientemente".

Draco rió por lo bajo.

-¿De dónde creías que los elfos domésticos venían?

-En verdad no quiero saberlo. En verdad.

-Pero si se aparean, se te otorgará su segundo hijo. Claro, por lo lento que se reproducen, probablemente estarás en tus cincuentas para cuando obtengas a la cría.

Harry se puso la mano sobre los ojos, torciendo sus lentes.

-Oh, por favor, por favor, por favor, ya no digas más. Y, Kreacher, no me importa lo que tú y Posey hagan. Solo háganlo lejos de mi vista, ¿de acuerdo?- Los dos elfos desaparecieron obedientemente. Harry no quiso saber a dónde se habían ido.

Draco se recostó sobre su espalda, con las piernas y la cabeza colgando de los descansabrazos del asiento. Miró a Harry de arriba abajo.

-Se supone que es un buen augurio para los amantes. Si nuestros elfos domésticos se aparean, tú y yo estaremos juntos para siempre.

Harry abrió la boca, pero su lengua estaba pegada a su paladar, como si le hubiesen arrojado un _Palalingua_. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Draco mientras éste estiraba las piernas y cantaba, desentonado, junto con una tonada de un comercial. Harry no tenía idea de qué pensar acerca de lo que Draco acababa de decir. ¿Quería estar con Harry en una relación real? ¿Estaba harto de Robert? ¿La semana anterior había sido más que solo jugar para el rubio?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Draco inclinándose por un beso ligero.

-Hora de trabajar. Los domingos en la noche no son tan lucrativos como los viernes o los sábados, pero soy demasiado nuevo como para tener los buenos turnos,- dijo Draco. Harry lo sorprendió al agarrarlo y jalarlo hacia abajo para besarlo de forma más dura y profunda. -Mmm… lo que sea que se te metió, Potter, me gusta.- Harry lo miró alejarse, amando la forma en la que sus pantalones desteñidos marcaban su trasero.

Cuando Teddy se despertó, Harry lo puso en la bañera y luego lo vistió con ropa limpia. Andrómeda llegó puntualmente a las cinco. Levantó una ceja al ver al gigante oso de peluche.

-¿Está bien si esa bestia se queda contigo?

Harry se rió.

-Seguro.

Él y Andrómeda cenaron algo ligero, juntos, en el antiguo comedor, platicando por un par de horas mientras Teddy rayaba un trozo de papel y hablaba con el oso. En ocasiones, Teddy interrumpía a los adultos para contarle a Andrómeda algo de su día.

-Creo que Draco lo impresionó bastante,- le dijo Andrómeda a Harry.

-Sí, tiene un talento para eso.

...

El sonido de pies en la escalera despertó a Harry. La ducha se oyó. La puerta del cuarto de Harry se abrió. Draco entró con una toalla alrededor de sus caderas y comenzó a buscar en los cajones algo qué ponerse para dormir.

-No hay problema,- dijo Harry, enderezándose,- no necesitas ponerte nada.- Con una sonrisa, Draco dejó que la toalla cayera. Harry se le quedó viendo. -¿También estás perforado _allí_?

-¿No te desnudarás, Potter?- Con rapidez, Harry se quitó los pantalones del pijama. Harry se sentó junto a él sobre la cama. Tomó una de las manos de Harry y envolvió su propia polla con ella. -¿Ves lo que me haces?- Era una dureza aterciopelada y caliente. Cuando Harry pasó un pulgar tentativamente sobre la punta, la sintió húmeda y resbaladiza. Draco hizo un "hum" apreciativo, en el fondo de su garganta. Puso su mano sobre Harry. -Solo… Haz lo que yo.

Lo que la mano de Draco estaba haciendo era éxtasis puro. Harry trató, lo mejor que pudo, de imitar los movimientos de su amante, pero se sentía desconfiado y torpe. Pausó.

-¿De-desearías que tuviera más experiencia?

Draco sonrió y se lamió los labios.

-No. Amo saber que soy el único que te ha tocado así.

-Pero esto es de colegiales.

-Entonces, imagina que estamos de nuevo en la escuela. Es después de un partido de Quidditch, y tú y yo somos los únicos que quedan en el vestidor.- Draco puso su mano libre sobre la de Harry y la movió de arriba hacia abajo. -Me corrí con esa fantasía más veces de las que puedo contar.- Se inclinó hacia adelante y metió su lengua en la boca de Harry, mientras su mano hacia cosas mágicas. Harry se olvidó de sus dudas, enfocado en el aumento de la deliciosa tensión. Su segundo orgasmo no fue tan inesperado como el primero, pero aún así le sorprendió cuán perfecto, cuán maravillosamente correcto se sentía. Draco se limpió su propia mano, lamiéndola. -Más rápido, Harry,- gimió, jadeando y embistiendo con sus caderas cuando su propio clímax llegó.

Cuando Draco lo besó, Harry pudo saborear su propia esencia. Se recostaron, Harry sobre su espalda y Draco descansando sobre su pecho.

-Entonces, ¿tenías otras fantasías conmigo?- Pudo sentir la boca de Draco torciéndose contra su piel desnuda.

-Al menos media docena. Tengo una muy buena acerca de una detención de pociones. Te la contaré la siguiente vez,- fue su adormilada respuesta. Draco cerró los ojos y su respiración se hizo más profunda. Harry cayó dormido con el cabello rubio haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz.

* * *

><p>(1) El pescado con papas, o <em>fish and chips<em>, es un platillo ambulante típico de Inglaterra.

(2) Nightwish es un grupo de metal sinfónico procedente de Finlandia. Es el grupo más exitoso de ese país, con más de 7 millones de copias vendidas a nivel mundial, 1 disco de plata, 11 discos de oro y 30 discos de platino. (Sí, todo un _wikipediazo_)

(3) Nalgueado: Cuando a alguien le dan palmadas en las nalgas… (Bastante obvio, ¿no creen? Pero creo que solo lo decimos acá)

* * *

><p>En el siguiente capítulo:<p>

_Draco se permitió ser arrastrado a un carro del tren, pero se rehusó a sentarse o actuar razonable. En solo un par de minutos, los dos hombres estaban gritándose el uno al otro._

_-¡Solo dime qué sucede! ¡Solo dime!- gritó Harry._

_-¡El jodido San Potter, al rescate de nuevo! ¡Dios, eres tan predecible! ¡Me enfermas!_

_Y así siguió, de un lado al otro, hasta que Harry estaba tan enojado que apenas podía hablar. Apretó los puños y rechinó los dientes._

_-¡Vamos! ¡Golpéame! ¡Sabes que quieres hacerlo!- Draco se veía desenfrenado._

Hasta la próxima…

Adigium21


	11. Capítulo 11

**Notas de la autora:**

Advertencias: No pasa más allá de insinuación PG-13, lenguaje mordaz.

**Notas de traducción:**

En este capítulo sí espero muchos comentarios… Me entenderán al final…

* * *

><p>...<p>

5 de Junio, 2000

Harry se despertó espalda contra espalda con Draco, que estaba acariciando el trasero de harry con la planta de sus pies.

-¿Qué? No tengo que levantarme aún. Estoy en el turno más tarde toda la semana.

-¿Quién dijo algo acerca de salir de la cama? Es mi cumpleaños. Tienes que ser amable conmigo hasta que tenga que ir a trabajar.

Harry y Draco rodaron bajo las sábanas por un rato, riendo y suspirando y murmurándose cosas el uno al otro. Se metieron en la bañera, juntos, con Draco sentado entre las rodillas de Harry, pegando su espalda contra el frente de Harry. Éste estaba aliviado porque Kreacher ya había hecho el desayuno para cuando bajaron a la cocina, pero el elfo jamás le había hecho rebanadas de chorizo en forma de corazón para su cumpleaños.

-¿Qué tipo de persona va a ver a un _stripper _a mediodía en lunes?- lo bromeó Harry.

-Hombres de negocios, en el almuerzo.

Harry bajó la mirada a su plato, apuñalando sus huevos.

-¿Qué pensará Robert acerca de tu trabajo?

-No puede decir nada. Robert se va a los clubes todo el tiempo. Dice que jamás pide bailes privados, pero no sé si deba creerle.

-Entonces, exactamente, ¿de qué trata un baile privado?

Draco sonrió, poniendo un dedo sobre su boca, provocativamente.

-Te lo mostraré después.

...

Para cuando Harry regresó de trabajar, Draco ya se había ido a su fiesta de cumpleaños. Esperando estar solo por un buen rato, el moreno dormitó en el sillón mientras veía un episodio de "Hammer House of Horror" (1). Lo despertó un ruidoso "crack" en el pasillo. Draco venía del antiguo comedor mientras se quitaba la túnica tan bruscamente que reventó las costuras. La arrojó al suelo.

-¡Kreacher! ¡Quema esto!

-¿Estuvo tan mal?

Con solo sus botas Oxford y los bóxers azules con blanco de Harry, Draco llegó al sillón y apoyó su cabeza en el regazo de Harry. Se veía extrañamente desnudo con la mayoría de sus _piercings_ retirados.

-Horrendo. Ver a Millicent Bulstrode de nuevo fue lo único bueno. Aunque, creo que es probable que me haya roto una costilla al abrazarme.

-¿Demelza estaba con ella?

-No, tuvo que quedarse a cuidar la posada.- Draco estiró los brazos y torció la espalda sobre el sillón. -Ahora estoy seguro de que Padre hechizó a todos los Greengrass. Se me quedaban viendo mientras sonreían, con los ojos vidriosos. Como si hubieran salido de alguna de esas películas que siempre estás viendo. Astoria se me pegó cual crustáceo y se la pasó diciendo que no podía esperar a nuestra luna de miel. Incluso introdujo su lengua en mi boca.- El chico hizo una mueca. Harry le acarició el cabello, haciendo sonidos alentadores.

-Pansy se la pasó de aquí para allá cual heroína trágica todo el tiempo; cree que si voy a involucrarme en un matrimonio arreglado con una mujer, solo con el propósito de crear un heredero Malfoy, debería ser con ella. Blaise trajo a su madre. Ella, de inmediato, le mostró el escote a Padre, y ahora Madre no le habla. Todos se la pasaron parloteando acerca de que el nuevo novio de Greg Goyle es idéntico a mí. De alguna manera, ambos padres de Greg fueron invitados, y tuvieron una fea pelea, ebrios, justo a la mitad de la pista de baile. Luego me los encontré... reconciliándose en el baño de hombres. De hecho, precisamente en un inodoro.

-Eso no puede haber sido lindo.

-Asqueroso, de hecho. Marc Flint y Theo Nott me esquinaron y trataron de convencerme de unirme a un mago que, según ellos, será el siguiente Señor Oscuro. Cuando les dije que no estaba interesado, se pusieron amenazantes.

Harry se hizo la nota mental de comenzar a investigar a Flint y a Nott.

-Los Crabbes estuvieron ahí. Comenzaron a hacerme muchas preguntas acerca de...- Draco cerró los ojos y se apretó el puente de la nariz.

-Me imagino.

-Cuando no pude decirles nada, se enfadaron y comenzaron a gritarme cosas espantosas, y ahí fue cuando me fui.- Su voz comenzaba a sonar gruesa.

-Escucha, no deberías tomarte a pecho lo que digan los Crabbes. No saber qué le pasó en realidad a su hijo los ha vuelto locos. Están en el Ministerio todo el tiempo porque creen que hay un tipo de vasta conspiración en el trabajo, en contra de ellos.- Draco solo giró su rostro hacia el estómago de Harry. -Te tengo un regalo.

-¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?- dijo Draco, contra los abdominales de Harry.

En un tono ligeramente burlón, Harry preguntó:

-¿Qué? ¿Crees que no lo mereces?

Draco alzó la mirada. Sus ojos estaban sombríos.

-No.

-Detente.- Harry tomó un paquete, envuelto en páginas de _El Quisquilloso_ y lo arrojó sobre el pecho de Draco. -Ábrelo.

Draco quitó la tarjeta pegada y abrió el sobre.

-¡Bastardo!- gritó, riéndose. La tarjeta decía "Para la Chica del Cumpleaños", y tenía incrustado un dibujo de un unicornio, adornado con brillantina, al frente. Debajo del papel, estaba un par de pantalones de pijama, con un estampado de flamencos rosas con lentes de sol.

-Quería comprarte unos con Hello Kitty, pero creo que no las hacen para personas de tu talla.

Draco se puso de rodillas y besó a Harry.

-Éste es mi regalo de cumpleaños favorito de este año.

-¿Qué más te dieron?

-No lo sé. No tuve oportunidad de abrir los que me dieron en la fiesta.

Después de besuquearse un rato, Harry puso su mano bajo la barbilla de Draco, sintiéndose bien por hacer que esos ojos grises se vieran felices.

-Aún es temprano. Salgamos. A donde quieras ir.

Una sonrisa, que le mandó una descarga por todo el cuerpo, apareció en el rostro de Harry.

-¿A donde sea?

-A donde sea.

...

Acabaron en una sección de Camden que Harry jamás había visitado. Draco andaba en frente de él con una botas de Frankenstein y la obscena playera de Cradle of Filth (2). Llevaba de nuevo todos sus _piercings_. También llevaba los lentes de contacto de ojos de cabra; Harry seguía odiándolos. Las tiendas y puestos que cubrían la calle estaban cerrados, pero había bastantes bares y clubes, así que las cosas seguían animadas.

Draco lo llevó a un edificio pintado de negro. Cuando Harry vio el nombre del lugar, El Trol Enojado, se preguntó por un momento si era un bar de magos, aunque la clientela era, obviamente, muggle. Había varios mohicanos puntiagudos, lápiz labial negro, brazos completamente tatuados, y muchas otras muestras de moda que habrían hecho que los Dursleys necesitaran de sales aromáticas (3). Cuando le echó un vistazo al baño de hombres, Harry supo, con seguridad, que era un lugar cien por ciento muggle; ningún establecimiento con elfos domésticos jamás olería tan mal.

Adentro, todo estaba negro, a excepción de un mural de zombis comiéndose los cerebros de la gente en una pared, hecho con pintura que reacciona a la luz negra. El suelo estaba pegajoso. Draco lo llevó al frente del lugar, cerca del escenario, deslizándose por entre los cuerpos que ya estaban ahí. Varias personas lo saludaron, como Draven. Hubo una explosión de luces y una banda comenzó a tocar. Harry fue rodeado por miembros moviéndose y cuerpos brincando. Un puño del tamaño de un jamón estuvo a punto de golpearlo en el rostro, lo que le hizo pensar que podría haberle tirado los lentes, provocando que se destrozaran, sin poder repararlos con magia. Se dirigió de vuelta al bar y se sentó en un banco.

Harry miró el desastre desde una distancia segura, de vez en cuando viendo a Draco, con su cabello volando. La música era más algo que Harry sentía en sus huesos y sus tripas que algo que escuchara con sus oídos. No era algo que pudiera llamar bueno, pero podía admitir que tenía un atractivo visceral que aceleraba la adrenalina. Los miembros de la banda bien podían ser parte gigante. Eran absurdamente altos, anchos y greñudos, y uno llevaba puesta una piel de animal. Entre canciones, el cantante le gritaba a la multitud en un inglés con acento escandinavo.

Cuando el conjunto terminó, la multitud se dirigió al área del bar, desesperadamente sedientos. Draco tomó la cerveza de Harry y se la acabó de un largo trago. Harry podía oler el fresco sudor de su amante, y eso hizo que hiciera hacer _cosas_ con él.

-Perdiste tu lente izquierdo.- Draco alzó la mano y se sacó el otro, limpiándose el dedo en la barra. -¡Agh! ¿Cómo puedes meter tus dedos en tus ojos así?

-¿Así que por eso aún usas gafas?- Draco trataba de sentarse en el regazo de Harry sin tirar el banco de la barra. -Así está bien. Se te ven sexy. Y me gusta cuando hago que se te empañen.

-Sí, lo están haciendo ahora mismo. Tal vez por dónde estás poniendo tu mano.

Harry no pensó que fuera posible, pero la segunda banda fue incluso más fuerte que la primera. Podía sentir sus dientes rebotando contra su cabeza al compás del bajo. Cuando terminaron de tocar, se sentía neurótico. Draco se le acercó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, los ojos grandes y brillantes, como drogado por la endorfina, y su camiseta a medio romper. Harry habría pensado que el rubio estaría cansado después de haber estado entre la multitud, pero se veía vigorizado.

Saliendo a la noche, Harry se sintió un poco desorientado. Draco lo agarró de la mano todo el rato que les tomó llegar a la estación del subterráneo. En el andén, arrojó a Harry contra un anuncio de sostenes con soporte y lo besó profundamente. Las botas de plataforma que llevaba hicieron que Harry dijera:

-Es algo extraño tener que subir mi cabeza para besarte.

-No puedo esperar a llevarte a casa.- Draco pasó sus dientes por el cuello de Harry.

-Entonces vamos,- dijo Harry, riendo. -Pero tendrás que quitárteme de encima primero.

-Mmm. Me gusta estar sobre ti. Pero si insistes.- Draco soltó a Harry. -¿Ése es nuestro tren?

-TÚ.- Ambos hombres se voltearon. Una mujer baja y de aspecto familiar estaba fulminando a Draco con la mirada.

Harry entrecerró los ojos al verla.

-¿Regina Higgenbotham?- Estaba seguro de que había sido una Hufflepuff, un año más adelante que él.

-Mantente fuera de esto, Potter.- Regina caminó hasta que casi estaba sobre los pies de Draco, y se estiró lo más que pudo.

-No puedo creer que a un pedazo de mierda como tú se le permita caminar por donde la gente decente anda. Eres asqueroso. Toda tu familia es asquerosa. Deberías estar en Azkaban por el resto de tu miserable vida.- La mujer temblaba del coraje, y el sudor comenzaba a aparecer sobre su labio superior.

-Por favor...- Harry trató de interrumpir.

-Cállate. Malfoy, mi hermana estaba tan asustada de salir de casa para comenzar su primer año en Hogwarts. Estaba tan aterrorizada por los mortífagos después de que nuestra tía favorita desapareció. Pero mis padres la convencieron de que Hogwarts era el lugar más seguro en el que podía estar. Y luego, tú dejaste entrar a los mortífagos a la escuela. Mi hermana no ha sido la misma desde entonces. Los sanadores dicen que ella siempre será frágil. Puede que jamás sea una esposa o una madre. Tú hiciste eso.

Regina se detuvo para respirar. Las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

-Y luego, mi padre desapareció. Lo último que escuché fue que lo llevaron a la mansión Malfoy. ¿Denton Higgenbotham? ¿La Voz del Radio de la WWN? ¿Te suena? ¿Crees que... que podrían darnos al menos un cuerpo para enterrarlo?

Draco se cubría la boca con la mano, y sus ojos eran como dos hoyos, quemados en su cabeza. Cuando Regina le escupió en la cara, ni siquiera trató de limpiarse.

-Y _tú_, Potter.- Sus labios formaron una horrible parodia de una sonrisa. -Mi familia y yo (bueno, lo que queda de mi familia), no pudimos entender jamás por qué ayudaste a los Malfoys, de la forma como lo hiciste. Ahora lo entiendo. ¿Draco se puso de rodillas para agradecerte?- La mujer dejó salir un sonido entre lloriqueo y risa. -Espero que valga la pena.- Se volteó y trotó hacia la calle, sin importarle la gente con la que chocaba.

-Vamos. Vamos a casa.- Harry, consciente de que los muggles miraban, trató de tomar a Draco del codo, pero el otro hombre alejó su brazo, maldiciendo. -¿Qué?- Draco se inclinó hacia adelante y vomitó, quedándose doblado, con las manos en las rodillas, y jadeando. Harry tocó su espalda para consolarlo, pero Draco solo la quitó de un golpe. -Vamos, ahí viene un policía, y nos está viendo.

Draco se permitió ser arrastrado a un carro del tren, pero se rehusó a sentarse o actuar razonable. En solo un par de minutos, los dos hombres estaban gritándose el uno al otro.

-¡Solo dime qué sucede! ¡Solo dime!- gritó Harry.

-¡El jodido San Potter, al rescate de nuevo! ¡Dios, eres tan predecible! ¡Me enfermas!

Y así siguió, de un lado al otro, hasta que Harry estaba tan enojado que apenas podía hablar. Apretó los puños y rechinó los dientes.

-¡Vamos! ¡Golpéame! ¡Sabes que quieres hacerlo!- Draco se veía desenfrenado.

Toda la furia se drenó de Harry al instante.

-Draco.- El rubio brincó al oír su primer nombre, viniendo de la boca de Harry. -Si quieres que alguien te castigue, busca a alguien más. Yo no lo haré.

El tren se detuvo en la estación más cercana a Grimmauld Place. Harry se bajó, y se giró. Draco seguía dentro del carro.

-¿No vienes?- preguntó Harry. Draco lo siguió en silencio. Cuando llegaron a casa, Harry se cambió y se fue a la cama de inmediato, pero Draco tomó una muy larga ducha. Se subió a la cama, con los pantalones del pijama de flamencos, y abrazó a Harry por detrás.

Cuando Harry se despertó a la mañana siguiente, había una nota sobre la almohada junto a él, escrita en perfecta letra cursiva sobre un recibo de compra.

_Robert dice que ya puedo regresar. Gracias por permitirme quedarme._

...

*Sé que algunos de ustedes quieren arrojarme cosas ahora mismo. Solo esperen, a esta historia le falta mucho. Tengo todo planeado en mi cuaderno de Black Butler y habrá un final feliz gigante.

* * *

><p>(1) En 1980, la compañía Hammer Films creó esta serie de televisión británica, con una duración de 13 episodios. Como ya no era cine, el episodio tenía cambios en la trama, haciendo que los protagonistas cayeran en las garras del "horror" del capítulo.<p>

(2) Sí, la de la monja "ocupada". El link está en el capítulo 2. ;)

(3) Las sales aromáticas se usan para despertar a alguien cuando se desmaya.

* * *

><p>En el próximo capítulo:<p>

_Todo ese tiempo, Draco le había dejado en claro que regresaría con Robert. Pero, los dos últimos días, las cosas que había dicho... Harry se permitió pensar en un futuro compartido. Pensar en cómo sería tener a alguien esperándolo cuando llegara de trabajar. Alguien más que para amar a Teddy. Un cuerpo tibio al cual abrazar por las noches, una suave boca para besar y decirle cosas dulces y sexys. Y luego, _Regina Higgenbotham había aparecido. Harry miró la fotografía de Draco de ocho años, el cual estaba saludando con los dedos mientras Sir Percival se acomodaba sus plumas.__

__-Quieres _que te castiguen, ¿verdad?- __Tocó la pequeña barbilla puntiaguda de Draco; el pequeño niño parecía verlo con sorpresa. -En parte es mi culpa, ¿sabes? Te fallé cuando necesitabas a alguien tan desesperadamente._

¿Tomatazos?

Los leo en el próximo…

Adigium21


	12. Capítulo 12

**Notas de la autora:**

No hay necesidad de advertencias en este capítulo. Es un poco corto, pero sentí que debía estar solo.

**Notas de traducción:**

Disfruten...

* * *

><p>6 de Junio, 2000<p>

Harry revisó el cuarto que Draco había estado ocupando. La bolsa de lona no estaba, pero había varias cosas esparcidas por todo el cuarto. Una cadena de plata, enredada; las botas Oxford, un par de pantalones rotos a más no poder, un par de revistas pornográficas, calcetines de seda de aspecto costoso, la playera de Cradle of Filth, rota; un cuaderno lleno de dibujos con la caricatura de una mariquita en la portada, unos lentes de sol de ojos de gato, un CD de Eminem sin la tapa, una colección de historias cortas de Angela Carter, bóxers de satín con estampado de leopardo, un pequeño gato de peluche. Harry estudió los trozos de desastre como si fueran pistas de un acertijo que estaba tratando de resolver.

Cuando levantó el libro de Angela Carter (1), dos fotografías cayeron. La primera tenía escrito en una esquina "Draco y Sir Percival Blancmange-Frillybottom III 1988" (2). Un Draco de mejillas regordetas le sonrió a Harry, mostrando el espacio en donde sus dos dientes de en frente debían estar. Su cabello estaba tan corto que se alzaba alrededor de su cabeza, cual diente de león. Sir Percival era el pavo real blanco que estaba tratando de tomar lo que el pequeño niño sostenía en sus manos. Draco frunció los labios y los hizo vibrar, haciendo algún tipo de sonido que hizo que el pavo real se alzara y extendiera su magnífica cola. Draco dejó caer el grano al suelo, y Sir Percival se apresuró a levantarlo con el pico, haciendo que el niño se riera entre dientes por los movimientos frenéticos de su cabeza. Harry sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

La segunda era una fotografía de Draco y Robert posando, con la Estatua de la Libertad de fondo. Ambos hombres portaban expresiones que habrían servido para la fotografía muggle: podrían haberse hecho pasar por modelos en un número de "Men's Vogue" de no haber sido por el cabello rosa chillón de Draco, que era del mismo tono que su playera con la leyenda "Yo (corazón) NY". Robert llevaba una playera tipo polo, apretada, que mostraba su cuerpo trabajado en el gimnasio. Su musculoso brazo, alrededor de los frágiles hombros de Draco, hizo que Harry se enojara tanto, que borró a Robert, completamente, quemándolo con su varita.

Harry se sentó en la cama, con las fotos en las manos. Una tormenta en la forma de un chico había aparecido y, en una semana, había volteado por completo la estrecha y limitada vida que había estado llevando por los últimos dos años. El maldito huracán Draco. Por un momento de locura, Harry se imaginó que todo el asunto como una versión humillante y más elaborada de él, vistiéndose como dementor, y Robert, como una especie de conspirador. Pero Harry sabía que la vulnerabilidad que Draco le había mostrado la noche en la que había llegado a su puerta era real. De no haberlo sido, Draco debía trabajar en películas.

Todo ese tiempo, Draco le había dejado en claro que regresaría con Robert. Pero, los dos últimos días, las cosas que había dicho... Harry se permitió pensar en un futuro compartido. Pensar en cómo sería tener a alguien esperándolo cuando llegara de trabajar. Alguien más para amar a Teddy, juntos. Un cuerpo tibio al cual abrazar por las noches, una suave boca para besar y decirle cosas dulces y sexys. Y luego, Regina Higgenbotham había aparecido. Harry miró la fotografía de Draco de ocho años, el cual estaba saludando con los dedos mientras Sir Percival se acomodaba sus plumas.

-Quieres que te castiguen, ¿verdad?- Tocó la pequeña barbilla puntiaguda de Draco; el pequeño niño parecía verlo con sorpresa. -En parte es mi culpa, ¿sabes? Te fallé cuando necesitabas a alguien tan desesperadamente.

Harry metió las dos fotografías en el cajón de sus calcetines.

* * *

><p>(1) Angela Carter fue una novelista británica, y se considera que sus obras pertenecen al género de <em>literatura fantástica<em>.

(2) Los apellidos del pavo real significan, literalmente, "Manjar blanco, trasero adornado"…

* * *

><p>En el próximo capítulo:<p>

_Lucius miró la pila de regalos sin abrir y el aspecto angustiado de Harry._

_-Déjame adivinar. Tuviste una semana intensa cual torbellino con mi hijo, te enamoraste de él, y él simplemente se desvaneció en la noche.- Se rió por lo bajo, sin alegría, al ver la expresión horrorizada de Harry. -¿Qué, pensaste que eras el primero? Voy a ser cruel contigo, para ser amable. En vista de todo lo que has hecho por mi familia, creo que te mereces franqueza.- Lucius caminó hacia la televisión y la miró con curiosidad despectiva, mientras el Doctor utilizaba su desarmador sónico. -Mi hijo tiene una profunda necesidad de probar que es _deseable_. Hace que alguien lo desee, y luego se marcha. Puedo entender por qué se sintió atraído por ti: el mago famoso y bien parecido que salvó su vida y le evitó ir a Azkaban. En serio, me sorprende que no haya pasado antes. Pero, al final, siempre regresa con _ese_ muggle, de la forma en la que un ebrio regresa a su whisky de fuego. Olvida a Draco._

Hasta la próxima...

Adigium21_  
><em>


	13. Capítulo 13

Sin advertencias.

Disfruten…

* * *

><p>…<p>

6 de Junio, 2000 (Todavía… Solo piensen en qué tan largo será el día para Harry)

Mientras se dirigía a la cocina, Harry alcanzó a ver, por el rabillo del ojo, colores y brillos, al pasar junto al antiguo comedor. Se sorprendió de ver los regalos que estaban acomodados alrededor del oso de peluche, casi hasta su cuello. Varias cajas los suficientemente grandes como para guardar varios elfos domésticos estaban hasta debajo de la pila, envueltas en papel con diseños que se movían. Varias cajas de gamuza con joyas estaban hasta arriba. También se podía ver cualquier otro tamaño de caja. Harry vio un paquete moviéndose, y, espantado porque alguien hubiese envuelto un animal de esa forma, abrió el regalo. Era solo un tipo de planta extraña, que se movía, con flores de color púrpura oscuro.

-¡Auch!- Las flores tenían colmillos. La tarjeta adjunta decía: "Para Draco Malfoy, de Gregory Goyle y Per Lundstrom". Harry podría haber apostado que Per era el nuevo novio de Goyle, y que Per _había_ escogido el regalo.

Chupando su dedo herido, Harry contempló el desorden que ocupaba su cuarto de televisión. La planta había dejado un residuo de sabor horrendo, que le quemó la lengua. Harry comenzaba a detestar a Per.

En la cocina, Kreacher estaba preparando un _omelette_. El CD de HIM seguía en la grabadora. Harry apretó el botón de "Reproducir".

-Kreacher, ¿de dónde vinieron los regalos?

-Posey los trajo. Pero el amo Draco se fue. Kreacher se pregunta qué hizo mal Harry para hacer que el amo Draco se fuera.

-Hay una planta en la mesa de centro, en frente del sillón. Es un regalo para ti.

…

Lo primero que Harry hizo al llegar al Ministerio fue checar el archivo de Denton Higgenbotham. Había sido tomado por los Carroñeros porque creían que estaba pasando información en código a unidades clandestinas anti-Voldemort, en su show de radio. Un testigo confiable (y anónimo) lo había visto en la mansión Malfoy. Se creía muerto, pero su cuerpo no había sido encontrado. Harry sospechaba que Draco sabía, con exactitud, lo que le había pasado a Higgenbotham.

Más tarde, se encontró con Shacklebolt para discutir el abrir casos en contra de Nott y Flint.

-Estoy de acuerdo, Potter. Esos dos necesitan vigilancia. Qué conveniente, un auror teniendo por novio a un mortífago reformado.- Shacklebolt rió al ver el rostro de Harry. -Ser un auror significa perder un poco de privacidad. Lo siento.

...

Parecía que el día jamás acabaría. Para cuando llegó a casa, Harry tenía un dolor de cabeza masivo. Solo quería dormirse en frente de la televisión con una botella de cerveza en la mano, pero supo que no podría cuando escuchó a Kreacher hablando en la chimenea.

-¡No estoy en casa, Kreacher!- Fue muy tarde. El ruido que subía de la cocina le era alarmantemente familiar.

El ver a Lucius Malfoy hizo que Harry saltara. Sus pómulos altos, una barbilla puntiaguda, ojos grises con forma de almendra, y una nariz respingada. Algunas marcas que lo hacían ver distinguido, y una entrada que le daba un aspecto puntiagudo a su cabello (1). El largo y rubio cabello estaba recogido y amarrado con un listón negro y grueso. Había estado bastante demacrado durante la Batalla de Hogwarts, pero ahora se veía recuperado. Draco envejecería muy bien. Si Robert no lo mataba primero.

Lucius miró la pila de regalos sin abrir y el aspecto angustiado de Harry.

-Déjame adivinar. Tuviste una semana intensa cual torbellino con mi hijo, te enamoraste de él, y él simplemente se desvaneció en la noche.- Se rio por lo bajo, sin alegría, al ver la expresión horrorizada de Harry. -¿Qué, pensaste que eras el primero? Voy a ser cruel contigo, para ser amable. En vista de todo lo que has hecho por mi familia, creo que te mereces franqueza.- Lucius caminó hacia la televisión y la miró con curiosidad despectiva, mientras el Doctor utilizaba su desarmador sónico. -Mi hijo tiene una profunda necesidad de probar que es _deseable_. Hace que alguien lo desee, y luego se marcha. Puedo entender por qué se sintió atraído por ti: el mago famoso y bien parecido que salvó su vida y le evitó ir a Azkaban. En serio, me sorprende que no haya pasado antes. Pero, al final, siempre regresa con _ese_ muggle, de la forma en la que un ebrio regresa a su whisky de fuego. Olvida a Draco.

-¿No puede hacer que olvide a Robert?

Lucius hizo un sonido de impaciencia.

-Como empleado del Ministerio, debes conocer los límites de la modificación de la memoria. Algo tan severo podría mandarlo a la Sala Janus Thickey (2). Narcissa y yo preferiríamos ver a nuestro hijo contigo que con…- El hombre frunció sus labios despectivamente, -… _él_. Pero Draco tiene que pensar por él mismo.

-Qué pena.

-En esta situación, sí, lo es. Le está rompiendo el corazón a su madre. Si lo ves de nuevo, dile eso. Ahora, me iré.

-Espere, ¿y qué hay con…?

CRACK. Lucius ya no estaba.

-…los regalos.

* * *

><p>(1) En el original, dice que tiene un "widow's peak" (Pico de viuda)… Es como un pico de cabello al centro de la frente. Les dejo una imagen: 0 .tqn .com /d /mensfashion /1 /0 /X /y /81664250_10 .jpg

(2) La Sala Janus Thickey está en San Mungo, y es donde Lockhart terminó por su _Obliviate _mal hecho.

* * *

><p>En el próximo capítulo:<p>

_-Sí, Harry. ¿Es verdad?- preguntó George, alzando la mirada, sentado junto a su esposa. -¿Tú y Malfoy están juntos por fin? ¿Después de todos esos años de tensión sexual sin resolver, expresada como hostilidad?- Él y Angelina se rieron._

_Todos estaban viendo a Harry, y él pudo sentir cómo palidecía. A Molly se le caía la cara de vergüenza._

_-Oh, Harry, lo siento. No habría dicho nada de haber sabido que las cosas no iban bien._

_-¿Qué? ¿Qué hizo Malfoy, Harry?- le preguntó Ron._

_-Él… se fue. Simplemente se desvaneció una noche._

_-¡Ese maldito bastardo!_

_-_Madito bastado_,- repitió Teddy._

Hasta la próxima…

Adigium21


	14. Capítulo 14

**Notas de la autora:**

Sin advertencias.

Bueno, ¿aún pueden soportar un capítulo más con Draco "fuera de escena"?

**Notas de traducción:**

Disfruten el capítulo, gente... A mí me pareció uno muy sustancial...

* * *

><p>...<p>

9 de Junio, 2000

Molly y Arthur Weasley tenían algo de dinero extra, ahora que sus hijos habían salido de casa, pero la Madriguera no había cambiado mucho. Durante el tiempo en el que los Weasleys habían estado escondidos por la guerra, la casa acogedora y torcida había sido dañada por mortífagos. Harry aún podía recordar la mirada devastada en el rostro de Molly al inspeccionar los restos de su casa. La mayor parte había podido ser reparada con magia, pero Molly sufrió profundamente la violación de la santidad de su hogar. Ahora, la trataba casi como si de un museo se tratara, intentando mantener las cosas como habían estado antes de la guerra. La pérdida de un objeto viejo, o la entrada de uno nuevo, la ponían extremadamente ansiosa.

Esa era la razón por la que Hermione se veía tan lúgubre, mientras se encargaba de reparar un tazón de frutas roto.

-¿Ron se puso de escandaloso de nuevo?- preguntó Harry. Acababa de salir de la chimenea.

-Sí, otro alboroto con la loza. Fue por el queso. Quería _cheddar_, pero solo quedaba suizo, y le molestan los hoyos. Lo mandé a su cuarto por poner el mal ejemplo a Teddy. Molly se preparó una taza de té de nébeda para calmarse (1). Está en el jardín de atrás. Gracias al cielo que el clima resultó bueno para cenar afuera. Tratar de acomodar a todos en la cocina sería como poner a un elefante bajo una tapa de tetera. Sobre todo, considerando cuán embarazada está Angelina. ¿Podrías sacar las mesas por mí?

-Seguro.- Harry utilizó un _Locomotor_ para llevar las mesas al jardín de atrás. Hermione no pudo resistirse a presumir un nuevo hechizo que hacía que las sillas extras marcharan cual fila de soldados, con las patas golpeando el suelo en una perfecta cadencia. Teddy, que estaba tratando de atrapar ranas bajo el cuidado de Andrómeda, chilló de gusto al ver el espectáculo. Molly sonrió al ver a Harry, desde su mecedora de madera curvada.

George y Angelina llegaron, y Angelina estaba, en efecto, enormemente embarazada. Su figura atlética soportaba una barriga tan grande, que George decía que, en realidad, la mujer llevaba al hijo de Hagrid. Su usual andar brioso era ahora uno lento y tambaleante. Se sentó en una silla con cuidado.

-No puedo esperar a que esta cosa salga de mí,- dijo, gimiendo.

Bill y Fleur llegaron con Victoire en un cochecito. El rostro de Molly se iluminó de inmediato, y comenzó a mimar a su primera nieta. Charlie y Ginny los acompañaban, y Percy traía a Audrey. Una vez que todos estuvieron juntos, Hermione mandó a su _patronus_ a informarle a Ron que ya podía volver a estar entre humanos civilizados.

Harry invocó a Kreacher, para que Molly pudiera estar a gusto con su familia, siempre en crecimiento, en vez de en la cocina. Kreacher no se sentía muy a gusto con el clan Weasley, pero disfrutaba preparar comida para grandes reuniones, y preparó hígado con cebolla, justo como a Arthur le gustaba.

Molly se acercó a Harry con Victoire en los brazos. La bebé parecía una bola de chicle, envuelta en satín.

-Oye, escuché que tienen noticias.

-Oh, em…

-Sí, Harry. ¿Es verdad?- preguntó George, alzando la mirada, sentado junto a su esposa. -¿Tú y Malfoy están juntos por fin? ¿Después de todos esos años de tensión sexual sin resolver, expresada como hostilidad?- Él y Angelina se rieron.

Todos estaban viendo a Harry, y él pudo sentir cómo palidecía. A Molly se le caía la cara de vergüenza.

-Oh, Harry, lo siento. No habría dicho nada de haber sabido que las cosas no iban bien.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hizo Malfoy, Harry?- le preguntó Ron.

-Él… se fue. Simplemente se desvaneció una noche.

-¡Ese maldito bastardo!

-_Madito bastado_,- repitió Teddy.

-RON.- Molly lo golpeó en la nuca.

-Auch. ¡Pero, mamá, es un maldito!- Ron puso su mano sobre el hombro de Harry de manera incómoda, golpeándolo un poco fuerte. -No te merece si es que te dejó así. Eres demasiado bueno para él. O sea, quítale su apariencia y el dinero de su familia, ¿y qué le queda? ¿De qué se están riendo?- le preguntó a Hermione y Ginny.

-Lo siento, Ron,- se rió Ginny, -pero verte intentando ser cariñoso y consolador es como ver a un oso usando cubiertos.- Ron se marchó enojado. -Ay, regresará tan pronto como la comida esté servida.

...

Después de la cena, Ginny, Harry, Ron y Hermione jugaron a las cartas en la sala. La radio tocaba los sonidos de jazz del Cuarteto de New Hogsmeade.

-Harry, ¿en tu casa de nuevo, mañana en la noche?- preguntó Ron.

-Pensé que tal vez podríamos salir.

Sus tres amigos se le quedaron viendo.

-¿Salir? ¿Quieres salir?

-¿Es eso tan extraño, Ron?

-Para ti, sí.

-Yo he… salido últimamente. Draco y yo llevamos a Teddy a la feria.

-Eso casi no cuenta,- dijo Ron. -Si intentas mantener a Teddy en la casa por mucho tiempo estos días, el niño comienza a rebotar contra las paredes.

-Draco y yo fuimos a un club. Uno muy ruidoso.

-¿Un club mágico?

-No. Draco ya no va a los lugares mágicos.- Harry comenzaba a sentirse como Draco, cuando hablaba de Robert. -Pero, en realidad ya no quiero.

Ron rodó los ojos.

-Oh, es _taaan_ difícil ser famoso. Está bien, salgamos mañana.

-No lo sé, Harry.- Ginny sonreía con suficiencia de nuevo. -Muchos cambios, y tan rápido. Puede que te marees.

-¡El cine!- exclamó Ron, emocionado. -Siempre he querido ir al cine. ¿Podemos?

10 de Junio, 2000

Estaban esperando a Harry bajo la marquesina del cine, con Russell Crowe vestido de gladiador sobre sus cabezas (2).

-Traté de detenerlo,- susurró Hermione.

-¡Mira quién vino con nosotros!- Ron se veía bastante complacido consigo mismo.

Un chaleco amarillo limón y pantalones plegados color caqui. El hombre le ofreció la mano a Harry y sonrió.

-Doug Botterill. Encantado de conocerte. Vaya clima que nos ha tocado, ¿verdad?

Harry sacudió la mano que le ofrecía el hombre.

-Sí, está bastante… climático.- Doug se rió de manera un poco exagerada. Hermione le articuló una disculpa.

…

Después de la película, los hombre se detuvieron en un restaurante llamado, _astutamente_, "El Restaurante". Ginny y Hermione los habían dejado, diciendo que tenían dolor de cabeza. Harry estaba seguro de que era porque ya no podían soportar la emoción de Doug, indiferente ante el sarcasmo.

-Entonces, ¿qué piensas? ¿Invitarás a salir a Botterill?- Ron preguntó en voz baja, cuando Doug se excusó para ir al "cuarto de los niños", según lo dijo él.

Harry suspiró.

-Ron, sé que tienes las mejores intenciones del mundo. Pero no es como reponer un par de calcetines.

-Pero Doug es tan amable. Y Malfoy es tan… Malfoy. Quiero decir, admito que no es tan malo como solía serlo, pero sigue siendo un imbécil consentido, vano y caro de mantener.

-Y Hermione te manda de aquí para allá, cual si fueras un niño.

-Pero me gusta cuando hace eso.- Una pausa. -Oh.

Harry sonrió.

-Exacto, _oh_…

…

21 de Julio, 2000

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Harry había ido por última vez al callejón Diagon. No estaría ahí hoy de no ser porque el romance de Kreacher con Posey había tenido una especie de "inconveniente". El elfo doméstico solo era bueno para gemir y llorar. Su comida era casi tan mala como la de Draco. Había cosas que Harry necesitaba para mantener a sus aparatos trabajando sin electricidad, y no podía confiar en Kreacher, herido de amor, para que le comprara las cosas correctas.

Llevaba un gorro sobre su cabeza, hasta abajo, pero aún así era reconocido. Lo que habría sido solo un paseo de diez minutos se convirtió en una tortura de cuarenta y cinco minutos. Estresado y hambriento, entró al establecimiento de comida más cercano. El lugar se veía más arreglado de lo que él estaba acostumbrado, con manteles blancos y platos acomodados con un número apabullante de utensilios. El _maître d'_ le pidió a Harry que se retirara el gorro antes de sentarlo (3).

No muy lejos de Harry, había una mesa con cuatro mujeres de edad madura compartiendo una botella de vino, y una de ellas era Narcissa Malfoy. Seguía siendo una mujer atractiva, pero un poco agobiada. Las otras tres mujeres se levantaron de la mesa.

-¿Vienes, Cissy?

-No, me acabaré mi vino y luego iré a ver a Lucius.- Tan pronto como sus amigas se fueron, el _sommelier_ llenó la copa de Narcissa de nuevo. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Harry. Se levantó, derramando un poco de su bebida. Era claro, por su expresión desenfocada y sus movimientos torpes, que estaba algo más que "achispada". Se sentó en la mesa de Harry y sonrió sin ganas.

-Hola Narcissa.

-¿Has visto a Draco?- La mujer habló con la precisión exagerada de alguien que trata, con todas sus fuerzas, de sonar sobrio.

-Lo siento, no.

-Desearía… desearía que se hubiera quedado contigo. Pienso que serías bueno para él. Pensé que se habría quedado. Te quiso por mucho tiempo. Podía notar que se sentía así desde segundo año. Era tan malo contigo, más que nada porque lo rechazaste desde el principio, creo.- Obviamente, Draco había heredado de su madre la tendencia a escupir la verdad al haber bebido de más.

-Él no fue bastante amable que digamos cuando nos conocimos por primera vez,- dijo Harry.

Narcissa giró su copa, provocando que casi se cayera.

-Trataba con ganas de ser como su padre cuando estaba en la escuela. Pero era un niño tan dulce y cariñoso cuando era pequeño. Lucius no cree que los hombres necesiten interactuar con los infantes, así que solo éramos la niñera y yo, consintiendo a mi bebé, por sus primeros seis años. Luego, Lucius decidió que era tiempo de empezar con la educación de Draco. Despidió a la niñera, y cuando Draco lloró por ella…- Se apretó el puente de la nariz, de una forma que Harry reconoció. -Tienes que entender; Lucius hizo lo mejor que pudo. Su padre, Abraxas, la forma en la que era… hace que mi esposo parezca un minino.- Le dio un largo trago a su vino. -Hubo veces en las que pensé que Lucius había matado toda la dulzura en Draco, pero solo estaba oculta. Mostrarla es el máximo acto de rebelión de Draco en contra de su padre.

Harry abrió la boca, pero no pudo pensar en qué decir.

-Solo quiero a mi hijo de vuelta.- Sus ojos azules comenzaban a humedecerse.

-Narcissa.- Una mano pálida se posó sobre el hombro de la mujer. -Es hora de irnos a casa.- Lucius asintió con la cabeza, en dirección a Harry. -Por favor disculpa a mi esposa. El vino rojo la pone sentimental y extremadamente parlanchina.- El hombre ayudó a su mujer a levantarse de la silla. Harry pudo escucharlo susurrarle algo mientras la llevaba hacia la salida. -Narcissa, no de nuevo. Esto tiene que parar.

* * *

><p>(1) La nébeda (<em>Nepeta cataria<em>), también llamada "menta de gato", es una hierba europea que es muy atrayente para los gatos. Al parecer, actúa como una "droga" con estos animales. En los humanos, se puede utilizar para tratar dolores.

(2) Sí, _Gladiator _es del 2000… Cómo pasa el tiempo… ;)

(3) El _maître d' _es el camarero encargado de planificar, organizar y controlar las actividades en el restaurante. Yo lo llamaría "capitán de meseros".

* * *

><p>En el próximo capítulo:<p>

_Draco puso los ojos como platos. Por un momento, Harry pensó que iba a escapar. Pero luego, el chico sonrió y caminó hacia Harry, empujándolo de regreso a la silla. Poniendo sus manos sobre los brazos de la silla, se inclinó hacia abajo. Harry notó que las enredaderas con espinas habían subido por sus delgados brazos, formando diseños: un corazón, un ave, una estrella._

_-Los chicos del cumpleaños obtienen un baile privado gratis,- dijo Draco roncamente, al oído de Harry. Se volteó y sacudió su trasero en la cara de Harry, para luego dejarse caer sobre el regazo de Harry y comenzar a rebotar al ritmo de la música._

_Harry miró de un lado al otro, tratando de entender qué se suponía que debía hacer._

_-Ya no debes preocuparte por Flint y Nott. Jamás saldrán de Azkaban._

_El trasero de Draco se detuvo unos cuantos tiempos._

_-Gracias,- susurró._

_Harry alzó la mano y tocó el cabello de Draco. Las puntas estaban teñidas de índigo. Pasó sus dedos por la deliciosa y suave piel, hasta la parte baja de la espalda; Draco saltó cuando Harry alcanzó, con sus caricias, un feo moretón._

_-Déjalo. Regresa conmigo._

_-Estás mejor sin mí._

_-Te equivocas._

Hasta la próxima…

Adigium21


	15. Capítulo 15

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Draco está de regreso! Ya no habrá capítulos sin él, lo prometo. Una vez más, gracias por todos los favoritos, alertas y reviews. Puede que no responda a cada uno, ¡pero los aprecio a todos enormemente!

Advertencias: Las secuelas del abuso (sangre y moretones). Oh, y un poco de besuqueo. De nuevo, es más una promesa que una advertencia.

**Notas de traducción:**

¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Adivinen qué? Ya llegamos a la mitad de la historia… Les prometo que lo que viene a partir de aquí se pone bueno… ¡Oh, y ya casi alcanzamos 50 reviews! (Lo siento, me exalté…)

Bueno, ya, los dejo en paz.  
>Disfruten…<p>

* * *

><p>...<p>

31 de Julio, 2000

-Esto sí que ha servido de mucho, Potter,- dijo Shacklebolt, examinando un folder grueso. -Nott y Flint definitivamente irán a Azkaban por un muy largo tiempo. Los tendremos en juicio para la semana siguiente. Sé que trabajaste todo el fin de semana en esto, pero, ¿podrías encargarte de los cabos sueltos por mí?

Harry asintió. Cuestionar con amabilidad a los muggles para ver si la modificación de memoria era absolutamente necesaria no era para lo que Harry se había hecho auror, pero el Ministerio ya no lanzaba _Obliviates_ a diestra y siniestra. Los hechizos de memoria eran una cosa arriesgada y potencialmente dañina. Después de que un contingente reformista de empleados del Ministerio, liderado por Hermione Granger, había encontrado evidencia de que los muggles terminaban locos o en estado vegetativo por la exhaustiva modificación de memoria, el uso de dichos hechizos se volvió bastante regulado.

Flint y Nott habían ocupado una tienda vacía, frente a Soho, para sus actividades. Habían oscurecido las ventanas y llenado el lugar con casi todo lo que un mago oscuro necesitaría. Todo lo que Harry pudo determinar fue que el mago que intentaban reclutar era _ellos mismos_… O, bueno, el mago que serían. Ya que, en vez de dividirse como lo había hecho Voldemort, ellos tratarían de _fusionarse_ en algo llamado "Relucrux". El intelecto de Nott, combinado con la vitalidad física de Flint, (la cual Harry había señalado como "vigor híbrido"; aún estaba convencido de que Flint tenía sangre trol), habrían dado lugar a un mago oscuro bastante imponente. Era una parte muy complicada y poco conocida de la magia negra; nadie en el Ministerio pudo determinar dónde lo había aprendido Nott.

Había una cosa que tenían en común un Horrocrux y un Relucrux: alguien tenía que morir para hacer alguno. Un cuerpo había sido encontrado al frente de la tienda. Nott y Flint seguían separados, así que algo debía de haber salido mal. No tuvieron la oportunidad de intentarlo de nuevo. Ya estaban en Azkaban, esperando el juicio.

La tienda había sido vaciada en la noche por empleados del Ministerio. Todo lo que Harry tenía que hacer era platicar un poco con los empleados de negocios cercanos. Estaba usando, sin vergüenza, un atuendo que Ginny, Hermione y Fleur habían dicho se le veía delicioso; había aprendido de Draco la efectividad del _sex appeal_, y no estaba tan orgulloso de usarlo en el trabajo. Pero, a pesar de que su cabello negro alborotado y su sonrisa al estilo de James hacían a mucha gente feliz al verlo, (hasta el punto en el que casi necesitó una espátula para quitarse de encima a un empleado de una cafetería), nadie había notado algo inusual en la tienda oscurecida.

Era mediodía, y Harry tenía el resto del día libre. Tenía hambre, pero no quería regresar a la cafetería, con el chico _manoseador_ del mostrador, así que se fue a dar una vuelta, buscando un lugar interesante para comer. Pasó por el bar donde había visto a Draco, y no pudo resistirse a echar un vistazo por la ventana. Nadie parecido a Draco o Robert estaba ahí, pero sí llamó la atención de un caballero bastante guapo que le hizo una señal de "Entra". Harry sonrió, se encogió de hombros, y se fue caminando.

Una calle después, se detuvo al frente de un edificio angosto con un letrero que decía "Male 2 Male Club" (1). La ventana estaba cubierta con fotos de varios cuerpos masculinos con pocas prendas. Lo que captó la atención de Harry fue una foto, del torso para abajo, de un cuerpo delgado y pálido, con tatuajes negros alrededor de sus antebrazos. Abrió la puerta de madera pulida y entró, de la luz del sol a la oscuridad.

Por dentro, el club era pequeño, pero limpio y bien equipado. Las únicas luces brillantes estaban en el escenario, donde un hombre rubio y bronceado estaba provocando a los hombres que estaban sentados alrededor de él, bajando el resorte de sus shorts, para mostrar el borde de su trusa. Otros clientes estaban sentados, solos en pequeñas mesas, esperando a que los bailarines les hicieran compañía. Harry se sentó.

La canción que se oía tenía un ritmo profundo, casi subsónico, bajo el sonido de la batería y los platillos.

_Fuck the pain away, fuck the pain away, fuck the pain away… _(2)

Harry vio una cortina de borlas abriéndose, y un hombre de edad madura con traje saliendo, seguido por… Contuvo el aliento. Harry tuvo mucho tiempo para ver a Draco mientras éste caminaba y bailaba por las mesas, solo con sus calzoncillos púrpuras y una sonrisa. Era perfecto, hasta las puntas de sus dedos, adornados con un brillo plateado.

Un constructor en su almuerzo, con todo y cinturón de herramientas, alzó su mano para llamar la atención de Draco. Harry se levantó tan rápido que casi tiró su silla. Sobresaltado, Draco que se quedó viendo.

-Es mi cumpleaños,- dijo Harry. -Tienes que ser amable conmigo.

Draco puso los ojos como platos. Por un momento, Harry pensó que iba a escapar. Pero luego, el chico sonrió y caminó hacia Harry, empujándolo de regreso a la silla. Poniendo sus manos sobre los brazos de la silla, se inclinó hacia abajo. Harry notó que las enredaderas con espinas habían subido por sus delgados brazos, formando diseños: un corazón, un ave, una estrella.

-Los chicos del cumpleaños obtienen un baile privado gratis,- dijo Draco roncamente, al oído de Harry. Se volteó y sacudió su trasero en la cara de Harry, para luego dejarse caer sobre el regazo de Harry y comenzar a rebotar al ritmo de la música.

Harry miró de un lado al otro, tratando de entender qué se suponía que debía hacer.

-Ya no debes preocuparte por Flint y Nott. Jamás saldrán de Azkaban.

El trasero de Draco se detuvo unos cuantos tiempos.

-Gracias,- susurró.

Harry alzó la mano y tocó el cabello de Draco. Las puntas estaban teñidas de índigo. Pasó sus dedos por la deliciosa y suave piel, hasta la parte baja de la espalda; Draco saltó cuando Harry alcanzó, con sus caricias, un feo moretón.

-Déjalo. Regresa conmigo.

-Estás mejor sin mí.

-Te equivocas.

Draco lo miró por encima del hombro, haciendo un mohín.

-No te gusta el baile.

-Es bastante… impersonal.

Harry no supo qué tenía Draco en mente cuando se giró sobre su regazo; solo sabía que no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad. Enredando su mano en el cabello blanco con índigo, recorrió con la otra la espalda nudosa de Draco. Giró el rostro de Draco hasta tenerlo frente al suyo. Harry estaba determinado a que ese beso mostrara todo lo que sentía.

Draco hizo un pequeño sonido de protesta cuando Harry puso sus labios, con gentileza, sobre los de él. Harry comenzó a mover su boca suavemente y despacio, recorriendo su lengua ligeramente sobre la carne sedosa. Presionó hasta que Draco abrió los labios, profundizando el beso. Cuando Harry succionó su _piercing_ de la lengua, Draco se derritió, haciendo ese sonido de ronroneo que volvía loco a Harry. Después de unos momentos de sus lenguas acariciándose, dejando atrás el receso que hubo entre ambas bocas, Harry comenzó a besar con más fuerza, casi lastimando. No podía evitar gemir con deseo.

Ahí fue cuando una silla rozó con fuerza el suelo y alguien se aclaró la garganta. Abriendo sus ojos, Harry vio a un hombre vestido de traje, sentado al otro lado de la mesa. Dos hombres muy grandes estaban parados detrás de él, cual si fueran las versiones muggles de Crabbe y Goyle. El gerente del club le sonrió, de forma forzada, y habló con suavidad.

-Oye, Blanca nieves, estás aquí para hacer dinero para _mí_, y eso no sucede si estás besuqueándote con tu novio. A los clientes no les gusta. Arruina la fantasía. Regresa a trabajar.- El hombre señaló hacia atrás con el pulgar, y luego dirigió su profunda mirada hacia Harry. -Tú. No quiero verte aquí de nuevo.

En cuanto Draco se quitó de su regazo, los dos grandulones jalaron a Harry de su silla y lo llevaron a la puerta.

-¡Tu madre necesita saber de ti!- gritó Harry sobre su hombro. Su cabeza golpeó la puerta, y luego se encontró en la banqueta, parpadeando por la luz del sol.

...

Los Weasleys habían hecho una fiesta de cumpleaños para Harry, con todos reunidos, incluidos George, Angelina y Fred segundo. Cuando Angelina anunció que Fred II había pesado seis kilogramos al nacer, todas las mujeres presentes gruñeron y cruzaron las piernas. El jolgorio se transformó en un improvisado juego de Quidditch por la noche. Harry había hecho un buen trabajo, considerando cuánto hacía que no jugaba, pero Ginny se lució ante todos.

Harry regresó a casa con los brazos llenos de regalos, entre los cuales estaba un suéter de parte de Molly, rojo con la silueta de un ciervo en la espalda. Se quedó dormido al momento en el que su cabeza golpeó la almohada.

-Harry.- Golpe, golpe.

-¿_Eh_, Kreacher?

-Hay alguien en la puerta, Harry.

Harry estuvo ante la puerta al instante, antes de escuchar el sonido. Asomándose por la mirilla, vio cabello rubio, brillando por las luces de la calle. Abrió la puerta de golpe.

Draco estaba en el umbral, descalzo, con sangre en el labio roto y un arete arrancado que manchaba lo que Harry reconoció como su propia playera de los Weird Sisters. Lo que hizo que Harry dejara de respirar fueron las lívidas marcas de dedos alrededor del cuello de Draco. La mirada en sus grises ojos era asustadiza y salvaje. Harry temía decir algo que hiciera que el otro hombre saltara, así que solo se hizo hacia atrás para dejarlo pasar. El hombre entró, dejando huellas rojas por el pasillo; se había cortado los pies mientras caminaba a Grimmauld Place.

Harry lo llevó al baño y lo sentó en la cómoda.

-Fui tan estúpido,- dijo Draco. -No necesitaba trabajar en el cuarto de champaña. En realidad no necesito el dinero extra. Robert pasó a verme al trabajo, y malinterpretó lo que vio, yo no estaba…

Harry puso un dedo con gentileza sobre la boca de Draco.

-Por favor, te lo ruego, no hables de él.- Draco se calló. -¿Dónde… dónde más estás herido?

Draco se quedó mudo por un momento, pero luego se levantó la camiseta, revelando un moretón, reciente y desagradable, en su estómago. Parecía la marca de un despiadado puñetazo. Harry se inclinó y puso sus labios sobre él lo más gentilmente que pudo, haciendo que Draco contuviera la respiración. Luego, hizo que Kreacher trajera agua, bálsamos y trapos limpios. Con ternura, usó díctamo para cerrar laceraciones y aliviar moretones.

-No puedes regresar con él,- le rogó Harry. Estaba de rodillas en frente de Draco, limpiando sus pies. -Te va a matar.

Draco puso una mano sobre sus ojos.

-No hablemos, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry lo desvistió y se metió a la tina con él, lavando la sangre seca. Se aferraron el uno al otro, con las piernas enredadas, hasta que el agua se enfrió. Harry lo secó, le puso pijamas limpias, y se subió a la cama junto a él, envolviéndolo con los brazos y esperando que, eso que sentía por él, fuera suficiente para hacer que se quedara.

* * *

><p>(1) "Male 2 Male Club" significa "Club <em>Macho<em> con _Macho_"

(2) ¿A que no adivinan cómo se llama la canción? Más que obvio, es "Fuck the pain away", y la canta Peaches, una cantante canadiense…

Con este capítulo mi odio hacia Robert se incrementó mucho más...

* * *

><p>En el próximo capítulo:<p>

_-Oh, miren al Elegido, al rescate de nuevo._

_-Detente._

_-No tengo que detener nada. Suéltame, Potter.- Draco se retorció por el agarre de Harry._

_-Solo dime cuál es el problema, Draco._

_Draco le dio un ligero empujón a Harry._

_-No me dejas solo. Eso pasa.- Empujó a Harry de nuevo._

_-Detente._

_-Quieres golpearme, ¿no es cierto?- Empujón. -Solo hazlo. Solo hazlo.- Empujón._

_En vez de eso, Harry envolvió a Draco con los brazos, demasiado apretado como para que el delgado rubio escapara, pero no lo suficiente como para herirlo. Draco se tensó y luchó por unos momentos, hasta que se relajó en su abrazo._

_-No quiero golpearte, Draco. Sé que quieres que te castiguen, pero yo no lo haré._

_-Huelo a vómito._

_-No me importa. Te vendrás a casa conmigo._

_-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué fuiste por mí?- dijo Draco, en voz baja._

_-Te extrañaba._

_-¿Por qué?_

Hasta la próxima…

Adigium21


	16. Capítulo 16

**Notas de la autora:**

Advertencias: Lenguaje, felación.

¡Eeeeeee! ¡Muchos comentarios! *rebota de felicidad*

¡Primero que nada, tengo fanart! ¡Feliz, feliz, feliz! Desearía poder poner el link, pero es desesperante hacerlo (frunce el ceño). Está en deviantART, por Reverie007, y se llama "can I stay with you?" (N/T ¿Puedo quedarme contigo?)

Una lectora en dA señaló que la canción "Deep End", de Scary Kids Scaring Kids es perfecta para cuando Harry está suspirando por Draco, en esta historia. Y lo es. La mayor parte de las canciones las pensé desde el punto de vista de Draco: "Breathe Into Me", de Red; "All I Need", de Within Temptation, y "For the Heart I Once Had", de Nightwish.

Una lectora de aquí mencionó que las fotos 40 y 41 de la galería de Tom Felton en imdb representan cómo se imagina a Draco en mi historia. Los ojos, el lenguaje corporal… Sí, claro que puedo verlo.

Me encanta escuchar esto. Es increíble saber que mi Draco "perdido" ha capturado la imaginación de otras personas.

**Notas de traducción:**

¡Oh, yeah! ¡51 reviews! Creo que exagero por emocionarme de más, pero no me importa…

Este capítulo va con dedicatoria sorpresa para **sailor mercuri o neptune**, por ser el review 50…

Disfruten…

* * *

><p>…<p>

1° de Agosto, 2000

Harry estaba solo cuando se despertó. La puerta de su armario estaba entreabierta, y varios cajones estaban abiertos, con el contenido saliéndose de ellos. Las dos fotos que habían estado en el cajón de los calcetines estaban acomodadas sobre la cómoda. Harry levantó ésa en donde estaba con el pavorreal. El Draco de ocho años le sonrió, mostrando el espacio vacío al frente de sus dientes, y saludó. Harry la regresó a su lugar y miró el calzado acomodado en la parte de abajo de su armario. Los zapatos que usaba para el trabajo no estaban. Maldiciendo, tiró el antiguo jarrón que estaba en su mesita de noche. El estruendo fue satisfactorio por un momento, pero luego se sintió avergonzado por haber roto un trozo de loza inocente, como lo hacía Ron durante sus rabietas.

Hoy sería un día muy largo.

...

Desvelado, preocupado y enfermo de amor, Harry no podía esperar a salir del trabajo. Cinco minutos antes de su salida, entraron a su oficina las últimas personas que Harry quería ver. Los Crabbes.

Ebenezer Crabbe había pasado algo de tiempo en Azkaban después de la guerra, pero lo habían liberado antes; la nueva gerencia de la prisión, más compasiva, lo había soltado por su mala salud. El hombre iba en una silla de ruedas de madera y mimbre. Antes grandulón, ahora estaba encogido, y tan arrugado como un anciano. Su esposa Vernice empujaba la silla. Se había rehusado a peinarse ese día.

Era la misma maldita plática.

-No había forma alguna de que su hijo sobreviviera al Fuego Maldito,- gruño Harry, tocándose la sien.

-¿Dónde está el cuerpo?- gritó Vernice.

-¡Y no nos dé ese argumento de mierda acerca de un cuarto de desaparece!- bramó Ebenezer, sorprendentemente fuerte a pesar de su frágil estado.

-¿Qué es lo que usted y Draco y Greg están ocultando?

-¡Todo esto viene de arriba! ¡Shacklebolt está en esto también, ¿no es cierto?

Harry miró su reloj.

-Lo siento mucho. Es hora de que me vaya.- Pasó junto a los Crabbes, que empezaron a gritarle insultos y obscenidades.

Una vez en casa, se sentó a la mesa de la cocina. Kreacher estaba de excelente humor, y le llevó un vaso de whisky y un sándwich de jamón sin siquiera habérselo pedido. Al menos alguien en el 12 de Grimmauld Place tenía una relativamente exitosa vida amorosa.

La chimenea se llenó de llamas, y Harry se encontró viendo el rostro de Gregory Goyle, que fruncía el ceño.

-Em… Hola.- Notó que la línea de cabello de Goyle estaba un poco más arriba, haciéndolo ver menos simiesco.

-Draco está en mi casa, y está haciendo infeliz a mi novio. Ven por él.

-¿Me… me quiere ahí?

Goyle arrugó aún más la frente.

-No para de hablar de ti.

Harry se levantó y tomó un poco de polvos Flú, pero Goyle sacó el brazo y lo jaló. Harry brotó de otra chimenea y golpeó una mesa de centro, cubierto de hollín y oliendo a cabello quemado.

-¿No podrías haberme avisado que ibas a hacer eso?- Alzó la mirada y parpadeó repetidamente. Los ojos eran de color turquesa, y era media cabeza más bajo, pero el parecido a Draco era espeluznante. -¿Per?- preguntó Harry, mientras se levantaba.

-Encantado de conocerse,- dijo el hombre, con completa falta de sinceridad y un acento sueco. -Necesitas controlar a tu novio mejor.- Llevaba unos pantalones apretados de piel de dragón, y el cráneo de un cuervo colgando de una oreja. Su cuello estaba envuelto por tatuajes de runas.

-¡Harry!- Draco, que estaba tumbado en un sillón de cuero, alzó los brazos de la forma en la que Teddy lo hacía cuando quería que lo levantaran. Estaba vestido de pies a cabeza con las cosas de Harry.

-Draco, ¿por qué te fuiste?- Harry se arrodilló para revisar si tenía daños, pero Draco parecía ileso. Viendo una botella volcada sobre el suelo, Harry se volteó a ver a Goyle. -¿Cuánto lo dejaron beber? No tiene mucha tolerancia al alcohol.

Per apretó los labios, y se pasó el largo cabello hacia atrás.

-Nosotros no lo dejamos, fue él solo. Ése es un whisky de fuego bastante costoso,- dijo el hombre, con petulancia.

Harry ayudó a Draco a levantarse. Goyle puso mala cara cuando Draco se arrojó sobre Harry, canturreando con felicidad.

-Greg les enseñará la salida,- dijo Per, dándoles la espalda.

-Vamos,- gruñó Goyle. Ahora era una pared de músculos, más de lo que había sido en la escuela. La ropa muggle ajustada no revelaba nada de grasa corporal.

-Linda señora, la que tienes en casa,- dijo Harry cuando llegaron a la puerta principal.

Goyle lo miró por un largo rato. Luego apartó la mirada.

-Más te vale que lo cuides bien,- dijo con rudeza, justo antes de voltearse y alejarse pisoteando.

Una vez afuera, Harry se dio cuenta que no sabía dónde estaban. Al menos parecía que seguían en Londres. Una caminata haría que Draco se despejara un poco. Quería hablar con Draco mientras estaba lo suficientemente achispado como para decirle la verdad, pero no tan ebrio como para no recordar la conversación. Esta noche, Harry obtendría respuestas.

-Te amo, Harry.- Draco colgaba de él para apoyarse.

-Estás ebrio. De seguro le dirías lo mismo a Margaret Thatcher (1).

-Pero es en serio. En serio, estoy enamorado de ti.

-Y, que el cielo me ayude, yo estoy enamorado de ti, Draco.

-¿Pero por qué?

-¿Por qué estás enamorado de mí?

-Porque… porque eres Harry Potter,- dijo Draco, arrastrando las palabras.

-Qué astuta observación. Oh, no.- Draco había vomitado sobre sus zapatos. Harry los limpió lo mejor que pudo con su varita. -Al menos eso debe de haberte despejado un poco.

Harry vio que se encontraban en algún lugar del área Seven Dials, y pudo orientarse hacia la estación de metro más cercana. Draco comenzaba a volver en sí, y eso no era bueno.

-Oh, miren al Elegido, al rescate de nuevo.

-Detente.

-No tengo que detener nada. Suéltame, Potter.- Draco se retorció por el agarre de Harry.

-Solo dime cuál es el problema, Draco.

Draco le dio un ligero empujón a Harry.

-No me dejas solo. Eso pasa.- Empujó a Harry de nuevo.

-Detente.

-Quieres golpearme, ¿no es cierto?- Empujón. -Solo hazlo. Solo hazlo.- Empujón.

En vez de eso, Harry envolvió a Draco con los brazos, demasiado apretado como para que el delgado rubio escapara, pero no lo suficiente como para herirlo. Draco se tensó y luchó por unos momentos, hasta que se relajó en su abrazo.

-No quiero golpearte, Draco. Sé que quieres que te castiguen, pero yo no lo haré.

-Huelo a vómito.

-No me importa. Te vendrás a casa conmigo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué fuiste por mí?- dijo Draco, en voz baja.

-Te extrañaba.

-¿Por qué?

Fueron interrumpidos por silbidos y abucheos. Un grupo de jóvenes mujeres, algo ebrias, pasaron a su lado.

-¡Ya bésalo!- dijo una de ellas.

Harry y Draco se rieron, sobre el cuello del otro.

-No hasta que te laves los dientes,- dijo Harry.

De regreso en el 12 de Grimmauld Place, Harry sentó a Draco en el sillón y se arrodilló en frente de él, sosteniendo sus manos.

-Ahora, dime cuál es el problema. Sé que me quieres. ¿Por qué sigues huyendo?

Draco enfocó su mirada en la de él, con los ojos tristes.

-No te merezco.

-Porque…

-Tú… tú no sabes todas las cosas que he hecho. Regina Higgenbotham tiene razón. No… no merezco andar caminando libre. He hecho cosas terribles. He lastimado a muchas personas.- La barbilla de Draco comenzó a temblar.

-Sé más de lo que crees. Solía ver… cosas. Por los ojos de Voldemort. Te vi torturando a ese mortífago rubio y grande. Sé que solo lo hiciste porque te estaban amenazando. Nunca podré olvidar cuán asustado estabas, la mirada en tu rostro… la veo en mis sueños a veces. En esa situación, cualquiera habría hecho lo que tú hiciste.

Draco comenzó a llorar.

-Tú no. Tú harías algo heroico y salvarías a todos.

Harry rió amargamente.

-¿Salvaría a todos? Hice que asesinaran a mi padrino tratando de ser heroico. ¿Crees que eres el único que tiene remordimientos por la guerra? Yo tengo demasiados. Uno de ellos es que, cuando debí haber notado que necesitabas ayuda, por estar tan obsesionado con atraparte casi te mato. Podría haberte salvado de tanto. Pero sé una cosa. Tú y Dumbledore en la Torre de Astronomía. Yo lo vi todo.

-¿En serio?- La vulnerabilidad en el rostro de Draco hizo que el pecho de Harry doliera.

-No pudiste asesinarlo para salvar tu propia vida. Ahí fue cuando dejé de odiarte.

-Pero sí maté a alguien.- Las lágrimas bajaban por el rostro de Draco.

-¿Quién?

-Denton Higgenbotham. El Señor Oscuro me hizo lanzarle una _Cruciatus_, y él cayó, muerto.

Harry abrió la boca para decir que no era la culpa de Draco que Higgenbotham muriera. Voldemort lo obligó a torturar al hombre, y, ¿cómo habría sabido Draco que el hombre tenía malo el corazón? Pero Harry sabía que decirlo no serviría de nada. A pesar de que había sido Bellatrix Lestrange la que había lanzado la maldición, Harry jamás pudo dejar de sentirse responsable por la muerte de Sirius. Envolvió la cintura de Draco con los brazos y miró el rostro lleno de lágrimas de su amado.

-Draco, te amo. Te acepto por quien eres, sin importar tu pasado. La guerra ya terminó. Jamás podremos olvidarlo, pero podemos… tenemos que vivir nuestras vidas. Tenemos que perdonarnos a nosotros mismos.

-No creo poder.- Draco se mordió el borde de la mano, haciendo que su sollozo sonara como un sonido agudo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza, y sus cejas estaban juntas. La intensidad de lo que estaba sintiendo lo hacía retorcerse y arquear la espalda.

Harry hizo lo único que pudo. Abrazó a Draco mientras éste lloraba hasta dormirse. Luego lo recostó con una almohada bajo su cabeza, le quitó los zapatos con olor a vómito y lo cubrió con una cobija. Lo besó con suavidad en la frente y se fue a la cama.

...

2 de Agosto, 2000

Cuando Harry abrió su armario y encontró que otro par de zapatos había desaparecido, supo que Draco se había ido. No le sorprendió. Era demasiado claro que, para Draco, era más fácil aceptarse como una posesión abusada que como el receptor de un amor real e incondicional.

Levantó la foto del pavorreal de nuevo. Draco le estaba dando la espalda, pero, como si hubiera sentido la mirada de Harry, se volteó, riendo mientras Sir Percival picoteaba a sus pies. Harry recordó haber leído acerca de gente que creía que la fotografía muggle podía robar el alma de una persona. Las fotos mágicas en verdad daban la apariencia de que tenían _algo_ del sujeto en la foto. Harry puso un dedo sobre la afilada barbilla y sintió como si Draco lo estuviera mirando con profundidad.

-El Elegido irá al rescate de nuevo. Te salvaré la vida. Lo quieras, o no.- El Draco de ocho años dio un pequeño salto.

Pasando por el antiguo comedor, Harry vio que todas las cajas de joyas, sobre el montón de regalos de cumpleaños, habían sido abiertas. Un par de gemelos marcados con un monograma estaban sobre el suelo, y un feo anillo de ónix estaba sobre la cabeza del oso de peluche. La planta mordedora, que le estaba gruñendo a Harry, tenía un pesado brazalete de oro en su maceta. Harry se preguntó si debía vender la joyería despreciada y donar las ganancias a San Mungo.

…

12 de Agosto, 2000

Regresando a casa con una bolsa de comida chatarra, después de haber ido de compras, Harry se detuvo y miró. Aplastando las petunias que había plantado por los escalones, estaba una abollada y oxidada motocicleta Ducati. Cuando entró, casi se tropezó con un casco púrpura, puesto en el suelo del pasillo. En el antiguo comedor, Draco y Kreacher estaban sentados en el sillón, viendo a dos mujeres, con poca ropa, peleando por un hombre con dientes de oro en "El show de Jerry Springer". Draco estaba riendo, pero Kreacher miraba por entre sus dedos, como si estuviera viendo una película de terror. Para él, probablemente así era.

Draco sonrió con esa dulzura que hizo que Harry se enamorara de él, y golpeteó el lugar junto a él. Cuando Harry se sentó, Draco lo tomó del rostro y lo besó con ganas.

-Qué lindo de tu parte por pasar,- dijo Harry con cautela, una vez que pudo respirar de nuevo. También sintió que, ahora, había un diamante en el _piercing_ que Draco tenía en la lengua.

-Robert me dijo que soy estúpido por comprar una motocicleta.

Harry tampoco creía que eso fuera tan listo, pero no iba a decirlo ahora.

-¿Dónde la conseguiste?

-De uno de los clientes del club, _Tommy Guns_.

Oh, por el amor de Merlín. Harry no le compraría una motocicleta de juguete a un hombre que se llamara _Tommy Guns._

-¿Qué pasó con tu Vespa?

Draco se acurrucó con Harry, enterrando la nariz en su cuello.

-Robert sigue quitándomela. Y la gente se ríe de mí cuando voy sobre ella.

En la pantalla, una de las mujeres se alzó la falda y se golpeó el trasero. Kreacher se cubrió los ojos por completo y dejó salir un gemido lastimero.

-Amo Draco, ¿por qué está torturando a Kreacher? ¿Puede Kreacher irse?

-Oh, sí, adelante.- Una vez que el elfo se levantó, Draco se recostó sobre el sillón, jalando a Harry consigo.

Harry subió la camiseta de Draco y besó su piel suave y firme, hasta llegar a la cintura de los pantalones de Draco. Los desabrochó y bajó el cierre, cerrando su mano alrededor de lo que encontró. Puso su boca sobre él por un momento, pero alzó la mirada, inseguro.

-No sé qué hacer.

Draco se deslizó hasta el suelo y se arrodilló entre las piernas de Harry.

-Te lo mostraré.- Tomó a Harry con la boca, y eso fue lo más divino que Harry había sentido jamás. Lo único que no le gusto fue lo rápido que se vino. Se sintió todo menos confiado de sus capacidades cuando fue su turno, pero Draco dio un grito ahogado y le jaló el cabello, mientras gemía su nombre.

Cuando terminaron, se acostaron juntos, con los pantalones desabrochados.

-Eres increíble,- murmuró Harry.

-No eres tan malo para ser un primerizo.- Draco le dio un beso lento y flojo. Harry sintió, con la lengua, un hueco donde uno de los dientes de Draco debía de estar.

-¡Harry! ¿Qué quieres hacer esta noche?- Tres pares de zapatos se oyeron desde la cocina. Harry aún estaba subiéndose el cierre cuando Ron, Ginny y Hermione entraron al cuarto. Hubo un silencio incómodo, y luego Ginny sonrió.

-Perdiste la noción del tiempo, ¿eh? Oye, si Malfoy está aquí, solo quiero quedarme y bailar con la radio.

Ron miraba a Draco de mala manera. Harry se preocupó por un momento: no había loza cerca para que pudiera romperla, así que solo Merlín sabía con qué sacaría su rabia si se alborotaba. Harry esperaba que no fuera con la televisión. Ron miró a Harry y puso una sonrisa cordial en el rostro. Le ofreció la mano.

-Ron Weasley. Encantado de conocerte.

Draco tomó su mano y sonrió.

-No vas a burlarte de mi nombre, ¿verdad, Ronald Bilius Weasley?- Las mujeres soltaron risitas.

-No lo haré si prometes sacar todos esos regalos de aquí. Estoy cansado de tropezarme con toda esa basura.

Kreacher les llevó bebidas. Harry sirvió las botanas, pues Kreacher aún se rehusaba a tocar comida chatarra muggle, y Ginny le cambió a la WWN, con el programa "Baile con las canciones de ayer".

-¡Es noche de los Setentas!- proclamó un locutor, mientras en el fondo se oía una versión disco de "Double, Double, Toil and Trouble" (2). Hermione y Ginny bailaron, con Draco en medio de ambas, al estilo _boogie_.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a ser tan buen bailarín?- le preguntó Ginny a Draco.

-La Sala Común de Slytherin. Encendíamos la radio todo el tiempo, y bailábamos mucho.

Ron se veía indignado.

-¿Slytherin tenía su propia radio?

Hermione y Ginny estaban riendo.

-¿En serio? ¿En serio?- dijo Hermione. -Y nosotros, Gryffindors, creíamos que ustedes, Slytherins, pasaban su tiempo libre planeando empresas malvadas. Pero no, en realidad estaban bailando.

-Acabábamos lo malvado los lunes para poder pasar el resto de la semana sacudiendo nuestros traseros.

-¡Espera, espera!- gritó Ginny. -¿Crabbe y Goyle también bailaban?

-Crabbe, no. Goyle, sí.- Las mujeres comenzaron a aullar con regocijo. Incluso Ron estaba riendo un poco. Otra canción comenzó, "Ajetreo Hufflepuff", por Disco Lex y las Magas.

Después de "Mete tu Varita", de Wicked Wanda, Ron le arrojó un pequeño regalo a Draco, golpeándole en la pierna.

-Ya abre estas malditas cosas, Malfoy.

Draco se sentó, con las piernas cruzadas, cerca del oso, y comenzó a romper el papel para envolver. Un caleidoscopio de latón, una pintura de la mansión Malfoy (que hizo que Draco hiciera una mueca), pantuflas de piel de oveja, una caja lacada que hacía sonidos raros, un pequeño cofre con cajones para ingredientes raros de pociones. Pansy le había dado una figura de un pavorreal blanco. En la base rezaba "Sir Percival Blancmange-Frillybottom III", con letras plateadas. Draco sonrió ampliamente.

-Este es el mejor hasta ahora.

Una de las cajas grandes del fondo era un conjunto de diez tomos de "La Guía Completa de las Artes Amatorias de la Bruja Erótica". Draco miró la tarjeta e hizo otra mueca. _"Para mi futuro esposo. De Astoria. Que podamos darle un buen uso a éstos", _decía.

-Version hetero. Te las regalo.- Draco empujó los libros hacia Ron y Hermione con un pie.

Ron se puso rojo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que los necesitamos?

-Cállate, Ron.- Hermione comenzó a pasar las hojas de un libro. -Me intriga bastante esta sección de las posibilidades eróticas de la Multijugos.

Ginny tomó otro libro, ganándose una mirada de reproche de su hermano.

-Wow. No sabía que se podía hacer _eso_ sobre una escoba.

-Se siente mejor si haces que la escoba vibre,- dijo Draco. Ron se cubrió los oídos.

Un reloj de bolsillo que cantaba ópera, un antiguo bastón/espada, una bata de baño verde Slytherin, un gran jarrón con imágenes de bestias mágicas, y algo que parecía un par de patines que funcionaban a base de vapor. Un abrigo largo y negro, de piel de dragón; un espejo que mostraba la parte de atrás de la persona que lo miraba; un unicornio de peluche, de parte de Narcissa.

-Hijo de mami,- dijo Ron, disfrazándolo con una tos.

A Kreacher le dio un par de guantes de cocina. Ginny se sintió feliz por un conjunto de peine y cepillo, de concha de tortuga. Draco le dio a Harry una navaja suiza con aditamentos mágicos. El último regalo que quedaba envuelto resultó ser una especie de silla de montar, pero nadie pudo entender para qué criatura servía. Tenía demasiadas correas para un caballo.

-Puede que sea alguna cosa sexual,- aventuró Ginny.

-Espero que no. Es de Amalthea Goyle,- dijo Draco, estremeciéndose.

-¿Qué harás con ésta?- pregunto Hermione, mirando la pintura de la mansión Malfoy.

-Quemarla, tal vez.

Mirando a Draco especulativamente, Hermione preguntó:

-¿Cómo fue crecer ahí?

Draco se recostó sobre el suelo, con los pies bajo su trasero. Miró al techo, con los ojos borrosos por la bebida.

-Solitario. No había muchos niños cerca. La gente que venía a visitar a mi padre, mortífagos. No era el tipo de gente que querrías cerca de tu familia, ¿no crees? Creían que no había problema en torturar muggles por diversión. ¿Los dejarías acercarse a tu pequeño? Yo no. Yo no.- Puso una mano sobre sus ojos. Ginny y Hermione se vieron con elocuencia.

-Sí, estoy seguro que debe ser difícil crecer con mucho dinero,- gruñó Ron.

-Ron,- bufó Hermione.

Un fuerte sonido se oyó del bolsillo de Draco. Sacó su teléfono y lo abrió. La voz alta y exigente de un hombre se oyó de inmediato.

-Solo salí de compras, Robert. Llegaré a casa pronto.- Draco se puso el abrigo de dragón y metió la figura del pavorreal en un bolsillo, tratando a aplacar a Robert todo el rato. Se despidió con rapidez de todos antes de salir.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Ron.

Harry sintió que se le secaba la boca.

-Su dueño llamó.

-Así que, ¿tú eres la otra mujer?

-Eso parece, ¿no es cierto?

Debe significar algo si Draco lo escoge por encima de ti,- dijo Ginny, tratando de bromear.

Harry apoyó la cabeza sobre la muñeca y apretó los ojos.

-De hecho, Robert lo golpea.- Absoluto silencio.

La noche terminó después de un rato. Ginny y Hermione abrazaron a Harry para tratar de consolarlo antes de irse. Luego, solo quedaron Harry y el unicornio de peluche, mirándose el uno al otro.

* * *

><p>(1) Margaret Hilda Thatcher, Baronesa Thatcher, es una política británica que ejerció de 1979 a 1990. Su título actual es: <em>La Excelentísima Baronesa Thatcher, miembro de la Orden de la Jarretera, Orden del Mérito, Consejera Privada del monarca, Socia de la Royal Society. <em>(Siempre he pensado que los títulos son demasiado exagerados).

(2) "Double, Double, Toil and Trouble" es la canción que aparece en la tercera película. La canta el coro de Hogwarts, con los sapos en brazos. Significaría "Doble, doble, esfuerzo y problema".

* * *

><p>En el próximo capítulo:<p>

_Hermione tiró de su cabello._

_-No has estado oyendo. Robert no es el problema real. Malfoy es su propio peor enemigo. Deshazte de _él_, y Malfoy se conseguirá otro _él_. O incluso a alguien peor._

_-Solo dame una respuesta breve. ¿Qué puedo hacer por Draco?_

_Hermione respiró con profundidad._

_-Amor duro. Para la próxima que llegue contigo para que lo arregles, dile que tiene que elegir, tú o _él_. No dejes que regrese hasta que en verdad se vaya a quedar contigo y decida acabar todo con _él_, para siempre. De otra forma, ambos quedarán atrapados en este ciclo por quién sabe cuánto tiempo._

_-¿Y si le digo eso y no regresa?_

_Apoyando sus manos sobre las de él, Hermione dijo:_

_-A estas alturas deberías saber que ni siquiera el legendario Harry Potter puede salvar a todos. Malfoy tiene que querer salvarse a sí mismo._

…

_-Pensé que me amabas.- La voz de Draco tembló._

_-¿Habría pasado por todo esto si no lo hiciera? Pero, no es suficiente que te ame, ¿verdad? No te mantendrá aquí conmigo. No evitará que te golpeen de nuevo. No te salvará la vida. ¿Me amas lo suficiente como para salvarte a ti mismo?_

_Harry cerró la puerta despacio, viendo el dolor y la incredulidad en los ojos de Draco. Cayó de rodillas, oyendo a Draco rogándole, a través de la apertura para el correo._

Hasta la próxima…

Adigium21


	17. Capítulo 17

**Notas de la autora:**

Le mando un gran GRACIAS a Cinephan por sus astutos comentarios, que me hicieron revisar la historia un poco. Cinephan, si tu cabello se siente más espeso, es porque te he convertido en Hermione.

Este capítulo lidia un poco con cómo sobrellevar cuando algún ser querido está en una relación abusiva. Si lo hiciera totalmente realista, tendría que tener diez mil palabras, ser completamente desesperante, y no tener un final feliz Drarry. De todas maneras, espero haberle hecho justicia al tema. Es divertido cómo puedes tener toda una historia planeada y no darte cuenta de todas las implicaciones de ella, hasta que ya escribiste más de la mitad (y alguien más te señala los detalles).

Advertencias: sangre, angst

"Advertencias": mucha provocación e insinuación y besos y demás.

**Notas de traducción:**

Hola de nuevo a todos. No los distraeré con palabrería. Bueno, solo una cosa. Este capítulo va con dedicatoria sorpresa para **angelligth23**. Espero te agrade.

Disfruten.

* * *

><p>…<p>

13 de Agosto, 2000

Con cara de sueño, Harry bajó a trompicones por la escalera. Hermione lo había llamado por la chimenea la noche anterior, a eso de las diez, y lo había obligado a contarle todos los detalles de su relación con Draco. No había podido dormir después de eso. Parpadeó un momento al ver a la chica de cabello espeso inclinándose sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-¡Oh, Harry, estás despierto!- Hermione estaba demasiado alegre, para el gusto de Harry.

El chico notó las sombras púrpuras bajo sus ojos.

-¿También te quedaste despierta toda la noche?

-¿Cómo podía dormir después de escuchar todo eso?- La chica blandió una pila gruesa de impresiones. -La biblioteca no abre tan temprano, pero encontré algunas cosas interesantes en Internet.

-Voy a llegar tarde al trabajo. Y solo llevo los bóxers.

Hermione le restó importancia con un gesto.

-Ya hablé con Shacklebolt. Te dio el día libre. Te vi cuando fuimos a nadar desnudos cuando estábamos en la escuela. Y sí, sé sobre el _encogimiento_, no tienes que volver a mencionarlo.

-_Ese_ lago está frío.

-No me preocupa el estado de tus partes. Ahora, escucha, hay algunas cosas que necesitas saber.- La siguiente hora fue un borrón de pasajes remarcados, papeles y diagramas, mientras Kreacher iba y venía, haciendo el desayuno. Abuso doméstico, sentimiento de inutilidad, desorden de estrés post-traumático.

Harry empujó su plato.

-Podría acabarlo todo con solo desaparecerlo.

Hermione tiró de su cabello.

-No has estado oyendo. Robert no es el problema real. Malfoy es su propio peor enemigo. Deshazte de _él_, y Malfoy se conseguirá otro _él_. O incluso a alguien peor.

-Solo dame una respuesta breve. ¿Qué puedo hacer por Draco?

Hermione respiró con profundidad.

-Amor duro. La próxima vez que llegue contigo para que lo arregles, dile que tiene que elegir, tú o _él_. No dejes que regrese hasta que en verdad se vaya a quedar contigo y decida acabar todo con _él_, para siempre. De otra forma, ambos quedarán atrapados en este ciclo por quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

-¿Y si le digo eso y no regresa?

Apoyando sus manos sobre las de él, Hermione dijo:

-A estas alturas deberías saber que ni siquiera el legendario Harry Potter puede salvar a todos. Malfoy tiene que querer salvarse a sí mismo.

…

25 de Agosto, 2000

Era un lento viernes libre para Harry. Cuando estaba en el pasillo, acomodando su correo antes de mediodía, escuchó una motocicleta detenerse, con un ruido enfermizo. Se oyó el sonido de una llave en la cerradura, y Draco entró, con el abrigo de piel de dragón, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Vio el rostro de Harry y dejó de sonreír.

-¿Qué?

-¿No merezco más que una visita inesperada cada dos semanas?

Draco se quitó el abrigo, mostrando sus pantalones apretados y deslavados, así como una camiseta encogida, que le llegaba al ombligo.

-No te enojes conmigo, hermoso.- Se restregó contra Harry y le metió la lengua en la boca, y Harry ya no pudo pensar con claridad. Con los labios unidos, subieron las escaleras y llegaron al cuarto, cayendo juntos sobre la cama.

Se separaron un momento, a regañadientes, para quitarse los zapatos. Se oyó un sonido de papel crujiendo, bajo una de las rodillas de Draco. Éste metió la mano bajo las cobijas y sacó una de las revistas que había dejado.

-Oh, les diste un buen uso, ¿no es cierto?- Harry se puso rojo. -¿Por qué tan apenado, Harry? Todos lo hacen. ¿Pensabas en mí? ¿Lo hacías?- Harry sonrió, avergonzado. -¡Sí lo hacías! Dime con qué fantaseabas.- Se apoyó sobre un codo y miró a Harry con lascivia, pasando su lengua sobre su labio superior.

Harry abrió la boca, pero no logró decir nada.

-Bueno, primero te contaré una fantasía que yo tenía acerca de nosotros. La usaba en la escuela con frecuencia. Tú y yo nos perdíamos en el Bosque Prohibido y…

Harry rió.

-¿Todo lo que hacías en Hogwarts era pensar cosas sucias sobre mí?

-No. Pensaba en Blaise. Y tú y Blaise. Y Diggory. Y Blaise y Diggory. Y tú y Blaise y Diggory.

-No sé cómo pudiste ser tan bueno en la escuela, con todo lo que tenías en la cabeza.

-Oh, y los gemelos Weasley. Y tú con los gemelos Weasley.

-Ahora me arrepiento de haber preguntado.

-Y Firenze.

Harry estaba riendo tan fuerte que bufó.

-¡Firenze!

-La forma en la que se paseaba por Hogwarts, todo sinvergüenza, sin ropas y…

-Tenía pelaje.

-Cada vez que lo veía, tenía que llevar mis libros abajo y al frente.

-Eres demasiado.- Si Harry no dejaba de reír pronto, su estómago empezaría a doler.

Draco se sentó sobre Harry y meneó las revistas sobre su cabeza.

-Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer conmigo? Escoge una página.

Harry tomó una revista y pasó las hojas, hasta llegar a una que se veía más arrugada que las otras.

-Esta.

-¿Estás listo para eso?- Draco presionó sus labios contra la frente de Harry, lamiendo su cicatriz.

-Sí, lo estoy.

Draco sacó un tubo de uno de sus bolsillos y lo agitó ante el rostro de Harry.

-Entonces, estamos listos.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Lubricante, virgen.

Comenzaron a quitarse la ropa, el uno al otro. Cuando Draco recorrió con su lengua el cuerpo de Harry, hasta llegar a su estómago, el moreno creyó saber qué seguiría, pero la boca de Draco se fue a un lado, pasando la lengua de la cadera al muslo. Draco subió las rodillas de Harry y las separó, para después poner la boca y la lengua…

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Sorprendido, Harry cerró las rodillas, atrapando la barbilla de Draco.

El rubio alzó la mirada y rió.

-¿No sabes qué es el _rimming_? (1)

-Em… no. Creo que no estaba en las revistas.

Separando las rodillas de Harry de nuevo, Draco dijo:

-Solo confía en mí y relájate. Tenemos todo el día.

…

26 de Agosto, 2000

Harry no estaba sorprendido por haber despertado solo, pero el asunto seguía molestándolo. Sentía como si Draco estuviera tratándolo como un juguete, cediendo solo el sexo y el afecto suficiente para mantenerlo enganchado. Cuando Draco estaba con Harry, estaba al cien por ciento. Pero cuando no estaba, era por completo.

Draco había dejado una foto diferente sobre la cómoda. Alguien había capturado el momento en el que pasaban, uno en frente del otro, en el Gran Comedor; tercer año, podía adivinar. Las miradas despectivas que se lanzaban eran cómicas en sus rostros de trece años. Cuando Harry pasó, Draco se giró y miró su trasero con rapidez. Harry no tenía idea de qué era lo que podía haber visto si llevaba la túnica escolar.

…

29 de Agosto, 2000

Harry estaba de pie, mirando el adornado exterior del edificio de seis pisos, de estilo eduardino (2). Había sabido la dirección en Mayfair por unas cuantas semanas, pero aún no había ido, preocupado por lo que Robert podría hacer si veía a Harry, cerca del apartamento de él y Draco. Harry comenzaba a ponerse impaciente. ¿Era mucho pedir que Draco al menos se quedara a desayunar? Aunque preparara sus freídos incomibles.

La puerta principal se abrió, y ahí estaba Draco, con un par de perros Schnauzers con correas. Llevaba unas pantuflas mullidas de conejo, y una camisa desabotonada, mostrando los aros en sus pezones. Su cabello estaba atado en una floja cola de caballo. Harry esperó, para asegurarse de que Robert no lo estuviera siguiendo, y luego lo alcanzó. Draco lo miró con sorpresa, antipático.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó.

-Te extraño cuando te vas.

-No puedes estar aquí.- Draco alzó la mirada hacia las ventanas de su apartamento. Los perros le ladraron a Harry. -Schatzi, Heidi, alto.- Su voz se hizo mandona, al estilo Malfoy. -Es en serio, Harry. Tienes que irte.

Harry lo miró mientras se iba caminando, con la espalda recta y la nariz levantada.

-Por el amor de Merlín, Draco.- Draco solo siguió caminando.

…

30 de Septiembre, 2000

Pasaba un poco de medianoche. Harry miró a Draco en su puerta. Su ceja derecha estaba rota, y su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre.

-Mi llave ya no sirve.

-Cambié las cerraduras.

-Por favor, ¿me puedo quedar contigo?- Su voz era baja.

Harry cerró los ojos y se frotó con fuerza el rostro.

-Draco. Draco. Me castigas alejándote de mí por un mes entero. Luego vienes aquí, cubierto de sangre de nuevo, para que te arregle y puedas regresar con _él_. No puedo… no puedo… Esto tiene que terminar. Yo quiero más que esto. Me merezco más que esto. Si no vas a quedarte conmigo, entonces vete y no regreses.

-Pensé que me amabas.- La voz de Draco tembló.

-¿Habría pasado por todo esto si no lo hiciera? Pero, no es suficiente que te ame, ¿verdad? No te mantendrá aquí conmigo. No evitará que te golpeen de nuevo. No te salvará la vida. ¿Me amas lo suficiente como para salvarte a ti mismo?

Harry cerró la puerta despacio, viendo el dolor y la incredulidad en los ojos de Draco. Cayó de rodillas, oyendo a Draco rogándole, a través de la apertura para el correo.

…

17 de Octubre, 2000

El rostro de Goyle estaba en la chimenea de Harry de nuevo.

-Maravilloso. Mi vida va en círculos.- Harry suspiró.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?- preguntó Goyle.

-No importa. ¿Qué quieres?

-Ven por Draco.

-Draco sabe dónde encontrarme. Si en verdad me quiere, vendrá a mí.

-¿Y qué se supone que haga con él? Si Per llega a casa y él sigue aquí, las cosas se pondrán feas.

-No lo sé. Llama a Parkinson.

La mirada en el rostro de Goyle hizo que Harry tomara su varita, en caso de que el musculoso hombre decidiera entrar por su chimenea para zarandearlo.

-¿Cuál es tu jodido problema? ¿Acaso no te importa?

-Me importa demasiado.

-Entonces ven. Está pidiéndote.

-Dile que venga por la Red Flú, si es que, esta vez, se quedará conmigo en verdad.

El rostro de Goyle desapareció. Draco jamás llegó.

…

24 de Octubre, 2000

Harry se despertó con un cuerpo tibio presionándose contra él. Se giró para ver a Draco, sonriéndole con cautela. Tenía una cicatriz dividiendo una ceja.

-¿Cómo entraste aquí?

-_Alohomora_.

Harry vio una varita familiar sobre la mesa de noche. Espino y pelo de unicornio.

-Creí que la habías arrojado al río.

-A veces miento.

Harry retiró un mechón de cabello del rostro de Draco. Las puntas eran rosa con negro.

-¿Estás aquí para quedarte? Porque si no, si me dejas de nuevo para ir con Robert, pondré protecciones por toda mi casa. Jamás volverás a entrar.

-Me quedaré. Lo prometo. Te extrañé.- Draco jaló a Harry para darlo un besó adormilado.

-Alguien olvidó ponerle pijama,- murmuró Harry. Puso sus dedos en los dos hoyuelos, por encima del trasero de Draco. Amaba esos hoyuelos. El besuqueo se hizo algo más intenso.

Al final, se quedaron recostados juntos, sudorosos y jadeantes.

-Tengo la sensación de que esto no significa que las cosas serán fáciles,- dijo Harry.

-Si querías algo fácil, estoy seguro de que el _Bottertonto_, ese con el que Ron te emparejó, sigue disponible.

-Ooh, ya le pusiste un desagradable apodo. ¿Alguien se siente un poco celoso?

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Apuesto a que no es bueno haciendo esto.- La mano de Draco comenzó a hacer algo maravilloso.

Era un buen día.

…

25 de Octubre, 2000

Harry se enderezó y se puso los lentes, en cuanto se despertó. El espacio a su lado estaba vacío, la almohada en el suelo. Se sintió enfermo.

-No de nuevo, no de nuevo, no de nuevo,- dijo, gimiendo entre sus manos.

-¿Qué sucede contigo?- Draco estaba en la puerta; traía puestos los calzoncillos púrpuras, tan familiares. Llevaba un plato cargado de salchichas carbonizadas.

-Acabo de entender que tengo que comer tu comida de nuevo.- Harry no pudo contener una sonrisa enorme y feliz.

-¿Por qué estás sonriendo?

-Calzoncillos púrpura. Lo que me recuerda… Creo que ya no deberías bailar desnudo.

-¿Por qué no?- Draco puso el plato sobre la cama.

-Le es muy fácil a Robert encontrarte.

Draco lo miró con frialdad y alzó la barbilla.

-Oh, ¿sólo es eso?

Harry rió y palmeó el trasero de su amante.

-Oh, de acuerdo. No quiero que alguien más vea lo que me pertenece.

Draco sonrió, de manera dulce y embriagadora.

-Así está mejor.

…

31 de Octubre, 2000

-Sé que tenía que pasar en algún momento, pero, ¿tenía que ser en Halloween?- gimió Harry.

-Traté de cancelar, pero son tan… ellos.- Estaban arreglándose para salir a cenar con Lucius y Narcissa. Draco se comportaba rebelde, usando una camisa de malla, a pesar de que le habían dicho que lo esperaban con túnica de gala. Pero, al parecer le gustaba cómo se veía Harry con su túnica de gala.

-Mmm… ¿Llevas algo debajo?- Comenzó a subir el dobladillo de la prenda.

-Si lo empiezas ahora, llegaremos tarde. Y no llevas tu delineador. Es casi como si estuvieras desnudo.

Se aparecieron en el callejón Diagon. El sonido hizo que las cabezas se giraran, pero Harry sabía que ambos atraerían atención sin razón alguna. Draco lo miró, inseguro, y Harry rodeó su delgada cintura con un brazo. Harry sabía que regresar al mundo mágico, aunque fuera solo para una cena, requería mucha valentía de parte de Draco.

Estaban afuera de Twilfitt y Tatting's. El restaurante, el mismo donde Harry había encontrado a Narcissa, meses atrás, estaba a una calle. La gente los miraba, pero se limitaron a asentir y saludarlo con educación en vez de cubrirlo cual enjambre, como la vez anterior que Harry había estado en el callejón Diagon. Un adolescente comenzó a avanzar, con papel y pluma en mano, pero su madre lo jaló.

-Déjalo en paz, está en una cita.

El restaurante estaba iluminado por pequeñas luces parpadeantes que flotaban por encima de las vigas del techo. El _maître d'_ estaba inconforme por haber visto los aros de los pezones de Draco, asomándose por su camisa de red, tanto como Lucius. Narcissa, por otra parte, estaba extasiada por poder ver a su hijo. Lo abrazó y lo besó en exceso, y jaló la silla del chico tan cerca a la de ella que Draco prácticamente estaba sobre su regazo. Harry sospechaba que había tomado un poco de vino antes de que llegaran.

Lucius se frotó la frente y suspiró. Soportó diez minutos de los arrullos de su esposa, antes de interrumpir, impaciente.

-Draco, el sábado habrá una fiesta en la mansión Greengrass. Ella y tú anunciarán su compromiso ahí. Estarás _ahí_, y te _comportarás_.

* * *

><p>(1) El <em>rimming <em>es, en español, un "beso negro", o sea, el contacto sexual entre boca y ano…

(2) Eduardino hace referencia a la época del rey Eduardo VII

N/T: Esta vez, la parte donde Draco llega todo fregado, pidiendo refugio, fue la que más me llegó. Sufrí un rato…

* * *

><p>En el próximo capítulo:<p>

_Pansy retrocedió y lo miró de arriba abajo, sonriendo con lascivia. Sus ojos se quedaron en sus pantalones._

_-Te ves como un sueño húmedo. Puede que tenga que cambiarme las pantaletas.- La chica notó a Harry. -Entonces, es verdad, esto de ustedes dos. De hecho, no me sorprendió tanto. Potter, debes de haber escuchado a Draco hablar acerca de lo que quería hacerte después de haber tomado un poco de whisky de fuego. Nos volvía a Greg y a mí completamente locos por los celos. Bueno, dime, Draco, ¿qué vas a hacer?_

Hasta la próxima...

Adigium21


	18. Capítulo 18

**Notas de la autora:**

Advertencias: algo de lenguaje mordaz.

**Notas de traducción:**

Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta genial historia. Recuerden, nada es mío, yo solo traduzco. Todo lo original es de JK...

Disfruten...

* * *

><p>...<p>

31 de Octubre, 2000

Draco comenzó a hacer pucheros, cual niño de trece años, mientras su padre le decía lo que iba y no iba a hacer la noche del sábado. Lucius se detuvo un momento para tomar agua y percibió cómo lo estaba mirando Harry.

-Y, ¿en qué estás pensando, Potter?

-Ya sabe que Draco y yo estamos juntos.

-Nunca dije que ustedes dos tenían que separarse.

-Entonces, ¿seré _la amante_? Qué maravillosamente generoso de su parte.

-Los Malfoys somos Magos Anglicanos, lo que no permite que dos hombres se casen.

-No sé cómo eso me hace sentir mejor.- Harry trataba, con todas sus fuerzas, de mantener la voz baja.

-Puedo convertirme,- dijo Draco.- Harry y yo podemos casarnos si somos Nuevos Druidas.

Lucius habló en un tono tan bajo que, de alguna forma, se oyó más atemorizante que si hubiera gritado.

-Ya escuché suficiente de estas tonterías, Draco. Hace tiempo, un correcto _sangre pura_ sabía que casarse no tiene que ver con estar enamorados. Tiene que ver con proveer un heredero. Con alianzas entre familias. Con el _status _social. Mantener los linajes. Este estúpido romanticismo es debido a esa asquerosa influencia muggle.

Harry comenzaba a sentirse bastante, bastante mal por Narcissa.

-Y no te convertirás al Nuevo Druidismo. Es un pozo de infames…- Lucius miró por un momento a Harry, aparentemente reconsiderando lo que iba a decir. -No son de nuestro tipo. Ni siquiera son druidas reales.

-¿Yo tampoco soy de su tipo?- aventuró Harry. -Con el hecho de que mi madre es hija de muggles…

-El _status_ de sangre de un amante homosexual no es importante, dado que no habrá niños. Además, uno no va con la amante a los tipos de lugares a donde va con la esposa.

-Suficiente.- Harry se levantó, tirando su silla. -Salgamos de aquí, Draco.- Tomó a Draco por el brazo izquierdo, pero Narcissa lo tomó del derecho.

Lucius recorrió el restaurante con la mirada, viendo cómo toda la gente los miraba.

-Deja de hacer una escena. Draco, quédate en tu lugar.

Draco estaba sentado a medias sobre su silla. A Harry no le gustaba la expresión asustadiza de su rostro. Parecía como si fuera a salir corriendo. Harry cargó a su amante en los brazos, evitando, por poco, golpear a Lucius en la cabeza con las suelas de las botas de Draco. El _maitre d'_ se veía bastante feliz al sostener la puerta, mientras Harry salía, pisando con fuerza.

-Todos los que conozco han cambiado por la guerra. Todos menos el jodido Lucius Malfoy. Es el mismo idiota asqueroso, arrogante, intolerante, snob, dominante, racista, pomposo y controlador que siempre ha sido.

-Ya puedes bajarme,- dijo Draco. Un grupo de brujas de edad los miraban, mientras Harry bajaba a Draco.

Harry tomó a Draco de la barbilla y le dio un suave beso.

-Lo siento. Creo que no manejé las cosas muy bien.

Draco rió y rodeó la cintura de Harry con los brazos.

-Oh, no lo sé. Sacarme en los brazos de esa forma fue muy romántico.

Caminaron por el callejón Diagon, con las manos entrelazadas.

-Bueno, sabes que tu madre te trata como si aún tuvieras cinco años, ¿verdad?

-Ha estado así desde… desde que dejé la escuela en sexto año. Todos esos meses creyó que me iba a perder.

-Creo que te gusta, al menos un poco.

-¿Eh?

-Pusiste ese unicornio que te dio en nuestro cuarto. Me ve cuando duermo. Nos ve cuando tenemos sexo. Te vi abrazándolo mientras tomabas una siesta.

-¿Nunca has querido tener cinco años de nuevo?

-¿Sería con mi niñez, o podría ser con la de alguien más?

…

1° de Noviembre, 2000

Posey le llevaba otro paquete a Draco. El chico hizo un sonido exasperado y la pequeña elfina doméstica se encogió de miedo, con las manos en la cabeza.

-Oh, no estoy enojado contigo, Posey. Ve a la cocina. Kreacher ha estado horneando todo el día. Tal vez te dé un manjar.- Posey chilló de felicidad. Llevaba una envoltura de goma de mascar como si fuera un anillo, y un fragmento de guirnalda de oropel alrededor del cuello.

-Oh, debe estar bromeando.- Draco mostró la túnica de gala que su padre le había mandado, en contra de su voluntad. -Sabe lo que pienso del color café.

Harry no sabía cuán bueno era Lucius en ser pasivo agresivo. No era solo el color; era un tono de café que hacía que los ojos de Draco se vieran sin brillo y su piel se pusiera amarillenta.

-Tu padre es un maestro en el mal a pequeña escala.

Draco arrojó la túnica al suelo y le prendió fuego con su varita.

-De todas formas, lo tengo controlado. Salí mientras estabas trabajando.

-¿Lucius estará de acuerdo?

Draco sonrió.

-Es una sorpresa.

Harry acababa de llegar a casa. Se acomodó en el sillón, Draco le quitó los zapatos de trabajo y comenzó a darle un masaje en los pies.

-Bueno, ¿cuáles son esas grandes noticias que tenías para mí?- preguntó Harry.

-Una agencia de modelaje está interesada en mí.

Harry jaló a Draco de la cola de caballo, moviendo su cabeza hacia atrás, para verlo a los ojos.

-No es modelaje desnudo, ¿cierto?

-No haré porno,- dijo Draco, altivamente, resoplando.

-De acuerdo, discúlpame por preguntar, ex estríper.

-A menos que fuera, ya sabes, privado. Tú y yo para ti y para mí. Podríamos conseguir una cámara de video y…

-¿La agencia de modelaje?

-Había un hombre en la tienda de ropas y…

-¿Alguien de la calle?

Draco soltó el pie de Harry y puso sus manos en sus caderas.

-¡No soy estúpido!

-Sé que no lo eres. Es solo que eres algo ingenuo cuando se trata de muggles. Le compraste una motocicleta a un hombre que se hace llamar Tommy Gunns, y ahora es un tope para la puerta.

-Puedo mandarla arreglar.

-Bueno, el hombre en la tienda de ropa.

Draco comenzó el masaje de nuevo.

-Me dio una tarjeta y me mandó a la agencia, y quieren que haga un portafolio. Dijeron que mi apariencia no me dará trabajo de catálogo, pero después de hacer unos cuantos anuncios, puede que tenga trabajo editorial. Y luego creo que puedo trabajar durante la semana de la moda.

-No entendí nada de lo que acabas de decir.

Draco rió.

-Eso es porque compras en las tiendas Gap.

-Sí, bueno, tú compras en Claire's. (1)

…

4 de Noviembre, 2000

Harry vio a Kreacher con una botella de whisky de fuego a medio llenar.

-¿Draco se bebió el resto de eso?

-Sí, Harry.

-¿Qué está haciendo allá arriba?

-El amo Draco le dijo a Kreacher que no puede decirle a Harry.

Draco se había encerrado en el cuarto por un par de horas, con un disco de Type O Negative a todo volumen, mientras se preparaba para la fiesta. Cuando Harry tocaba la puerta, Draco solo gritaba cosas que Harry no entendía. El moreno comenzaba a preguntarse si debía preocuparse.

Draco había recibido una invitación por lechuza el domingo, que decía que la fiesta empezaría a la siete. La puerta del cuarto se abrió hasta las nueve. Harry se levantó del sillón y se asomó por las escaleras.

Lo primero que vio fueron unas botas negras de plataforma, con hebillas en forma de calavera. Las mangas de la camisa de red habían sido arrancadas, para mostrar las enredaderas tatuadas, que ascendían por los pálidos brazos. El cabello rubio platinado tenía mechones teñidos de azul, púrpura y negro. Brazaletes de cuero, los ojos tan delineados que parecían de panda, un _piercing_ puntiagudo en la boca, y los pantalones… los pantalones. Adornados con anillos en los lados, hechos de un material parecido a la piel de serpiente, le llegaban a las caderas. Estaban exquisitamente apretados. Con solo verlos, Harry sentía sus propios pantalones más apretados.

Draco envolvió el cuerpo de Harry con sus brazos y una pierna.

-Me gusta a dónde va esto,- dijo Harry, bajando una mano hasta una nalga cubierta con piel artificial. Perdió la sonrisa cuando percibió sus oídos tapándose y una sensación de desagradable presión por todo el cuerpo. Los dos hombres se aparecieron en un jardín con los arbustos arreglados. -¿Qué diablos, Draco?

-Ésa es la mansión Greengrass.- No se veía tan impresionante como la mansión Malfoy, pero era la morada más grande, al estilo Tudor, que Harry había visto jamás (2).

-Ah, te aseguro que no fui invitado.

Draco simplemente tomó a Harry de la mano y lo arrastró a la mansión. Había una silueta en la puerta. Tan pronto se acercaron, vieron que era Pansy Parkinson, con un pequeño vestido negro y tacones de aguja, bebiendo de una copa que humeaba y brillaba en la oscuridad.

-¿Por qué tu padre no hace que te cases con ella? Lo haría sin estar embrujada,- susurró Harry.

-Ella y Marc Flint son primos. Entonces…

-¿Sangre trol?

-Nadie está completamente seguro, pero ahí hay algo raro. Y Padre piensa que es una zorra.

Pansy ahogó un grito y derramó un poco de su bebida cuando Harry y Draco se movieron en la oscuridad.

-¿Quién anda ahí?

-Soy yo.- Draco le dio un alegre abrazo.

Pansy retrocedió y lo miró de arriba abajo, sonriendo con lascivia. Sus ojos se quedaron en sus pantalones.

-Te ves como un sueño húmedo. Puede que tenga que cambiarme las pantaletas.- La chica notó a Harry. -Entonces, es verdad, esto de ustedes dos. De hecho, no me sorprendió tanto. Potter, debes de haber escuchado a Draco hablar acerca de lo que quería hacerte después de haber tomado un poco de whisky de fuego. Nos volvía a Greg y a mí completamente locos por los celos. Bueno, dime, Draco, ¿qué vas a hacer?

-Solo mira.

Los tres entraron a la mansión y encontraron su camino bloqueado por dos brujas ancianas, que se movían despacio.

-Parece que el joven Malfoy no aparecerá. Qué escándalo,- dijo, con alegría, una bruja que llevaba una peluca, lo que hacía que pareciera un mapache.

-Los niños de ahora. No tienen sentido de deber familiar,- replicó la otra, que parecía un erizo anciano.

-Y qué nociones tan extrañas tienen las chicas sangre pura estos días. ¡Casarse por amor! ¡Ridículo! Quiero decir, escuché que no quieren que sus esposos tengan…- la de la peluca bajó su ronca voz, -… amantes.- La que parecía erizo rió disimuladamente.

-Con permiso, señoras, tenemos que llegar a la fiesta.- Draco pasó con gentileza entre ellas. Ambas parecían estar muy horrorizadas por el aspecto de Draco, pero era obvio que ansiaban el momento en el que los fuegos artificiales comenzaran.

Draco llevó a Harry al salón de baile, caminando por el brillante suelo de madera, y pasando al lado de la gente en túnicas de gala, sorprendidos. Un cuarteto de cuerdas tocaba. Draco llevó a Harry hasta el escenario, y el cuarteto chilló y se detuvo al momento.

Draco rodeó a Harry con los brazos.

-¿Estás listo?

Harry miró el mar de rostros, que los miraban.

-Probablemente no, pero adelante.

Draco besó a Harry de forma larga, profunda y con toda su alma.

* * *

><p>(1) Claire's es una tienda de bisutería, accesorios y moda para chicas jóvenes.<p>

(2) El estilo Tudor hace referencia a la dinastía inglesa que fue desde Enrique VII hasta Elizabeth I. Su estilo de construcción se caracteriza por sus muros de entramado.

* * *

><p>En el próximo capítulo:<p>

_-¿Qué le sucede?- Draco se veía ansioso._

_-Esto es justo lo que hace._

_-¿Desde cuándo?- preguntó Draco. -Ella no solía ser así._

_Goyle miró a Draco de forma mitad exasperada, mitad compasiva._

_-Casi no la has visto en los últimos dos años. La gente cambia._

Hasta la próxima...

Adigium21


	19. Capítulo 19

**Notas de la autora:**

Advertencias: violencia contra los _piercings _corporales, comportamiento atrevido de hombre con hombre en un club nocturno.

**Notas de traducción:**

Les comento, me divertí como no tienen una idea cuando leí por primera vez este capítulo, y el traducirlo fue totalmente delicioso.

Disfruten…

* * *

><p>...<p>

4 de Noviembre, 2000

Draco se hizo hacia atrás y le sonrió, de esa manera que hacía que su corazón se detuviera.

-¿Te casarías conmigo, Harry Potter?

Hubo gemidos. También hubo algunos gritos de "¡Di que sí!"

Harry sonrió, mientras veía esos hermosos ojos grises, delineados. Draco había sido bastante astuto. No solo estaba dejando en claro que no se iba a casar con alguien que no fuera Harry; también estaba rompiendo el encantamiento sobre la familia Greengrass, con el impacto de la verdad. Detrás del escenario, Harry pudo ver a Daphne Greengrass y a sus padres parpadeando y frotándose los ojos, como si apenas se hubieran despertado. Algo que, en alguna forma, era cierto.

-Sí, me casaré contigo, Draco Malfoy.

Se besaron y rieron al mismo tiempo. Harry se sentía mareado. En el mundo mágico, hacer una declaración de ese tipo se tomaba muy en serio. Harry y Draco estaban oficialmente comprometidos.

Pansy estaba aplaudiendo y riendo cual hiena. Y no era la única. Cuando el beso terminó, Harry recorrió el salón con la mirada y vio que casi todas las personas de su edad estaban aplaudiendo. O gritando y chillando, como Blaise Zabini, mientras corría hacia Draco. Saltó al escenario, tirando al chelista, y golpeó a Draco tan fuerte en la espalda que casi lo tira.

-¡Ésa fue una forma perfecta de acabar con la farsa, Malfoy!

También hubo risas burlonas. Al parecer, todas estaban dirigidas a Lucius, que estaba en medio del salón, congelado. Cuando vio a Harry mirándolo, puso una expresión feroz y comenzó a alzar su varita. Ahí fue cuando Harry recordó que su propia varita estaba en casa, sobre la mesita de centro en frente de la televisión. Harry no sabía si el brazo de Lucius estaba moviéndose, en realidad, así de lento; o el conocimiento de su inminente fin hacía que el tiempo fuera más despacio. Trató de llamar la atención de Draco, pero Goyle y Per aparecieron y se pusieron entre ellos.

Lucius fue derribado por encantamientos aturdidores simultáneos. El señor y la señora Greengrass se le acercaron. La mujer gritó:

-¿Cómo te atreves a hechizar a nuestra familia entera?

El hombre alzó a Lucius, tomándolo del frente de su túnica. Narcissa trató de ponerse entre su esposo y el señor Greengrass, pero la señora Greengrass la pescó del cabello. El señor Greengrass se arrojó sobre Lucius, mientras las dos mujeres chillaban y forcejeaban.

La mayor parte de la gente de mediana edad en el salón se acomodó en grupos, mientras susurraban con fiereza, dejando a los más ancianos para deleitarse por el escándalo. Varios hombres, encorvados por la edad, carraspeaban acerca de la irresponsabilidad de la juventud de ahora. Mujeres con aspecto de buitres sostenían sus perlas. La que parecía erizo fingió que se desmayaba; Daphne la alcanzó y la levantó.

Se oyó un gran estrépito y un grito cuando la señora Greengrass arrojó a Narcissa a la fuente de champaña. Narcissa no tuvo la capacidad de sostenerse.

-¡Madre!- Draco bajó de un salto del escenario y trató de quitar a la señora Greengrass de encima de Narcissa.

Ahí fue cuando una llorosa Astoria Greengrass se arrojó sobre su espalda, golpeándolo en la cabeza.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto a mí? ¡_Yo _te amo, bastardo!

Daphne trató de ayudar a Draco, y se ganó una mejilla arañada.

-¡Cálmate, Tori! ¡No lo amas en realidad! ¡Fuiste hechizada, como el resto de nosotros!- le gritó a su hermana.

-No, en verdad lo amo,- lloriqueó Astoria. Cuando Draco trató de quitársela de encima, ella lo envolvió con los brazos y agarró los aros en sus tetillas. Draco gruñó. Harry supuso que era hora de que se involucrara.

La varita de Draco salía de sus pantalones, en la cadera derecha. Harry se acercó con cuidado, esquivando los pies de Astoria, y la sacó. Se preguntó si aún respondería a él. Le lanzó un leve encantamiento aturdidor a Astoria, y la mujer se desplomó en el suelo. Draco se enderezó jadeando y tocándose el pecho, sintiendo demasiado dolor como para hacer algo.

Harry jaló con gentileza a la señora Greengrass y la alejó unos cuantos pies.

-Creo que debería irse a casa,- le sugirió a Narcissa, con voz tenue, mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie. Pesaba casi tanto como un corgi (1).

-Pero Lucius…- Sus azules ojos tenían esa mirada asustadiza familiar.

-Yo me encargaré, lo prometo. Solo váyase a casa.- La mujer se desvaneció de entre sus manos.

Lucius estaba recibiendo una paliza de parte del señor Greengrass y un par de hombres más. En el entrenamiento de auror de Harry, había aprendido a lanzar múltiples _Incárceros_ a la vez. Le había costado demasiado trabajo dominarlo, pero esa noche, valió la pena. Harry tuvo a los cuatro hombres en el suelo, atados, indefensos e incapaces de lastimarse entre ellos. Y también estaba a salvo de la ira de Lucius, que era inmensa. El Malfoy mayor luchaba contra sus ataduras, gruñendo y enseñando los dientes, como un perro rabioso.

-Lo siento, papá,- le dijo Harry. -Sé que esta no es la mejor manera de comenzar nuestra nueva relación familiar.

…

Daphne sentó a Draco en una silla de la cocina y le retiró las manos. Le alzó la camiseta, y todos los que estaban en el cuarto cruzaron los brazos sobre el pecho al ver las tetillas sangrantes.

-Está bien, cariño, estoy en entrenamiento de sanadora. Por cierto, gracias, gracias, gracias. Era horrible estar hechizada. Era como si mi cerebro se hubiera convertido en algodón de azúcar. Y ahora has puesto un precedente.

-Es una revolución, bebé,- dijo Pansy. Tenía un coctel púrpura en una mano y uno rosa en la otra, y estaba bebiéndose ambos.

-Ahora nuestros padres saben que no pueden obligarnos a casarnos, como sucedió con ellos,- dijo Zabini. -_Maman_ quiere que me case con Daphne. Yo no quiero casarme con nadie. Me gustan las mujeres demasiado como para conformarme con una sola.

Daphne rió.

-Y yo jamás permitiría que un esposo mío me engañara, aunque sea tan guapo como Blaise. A diferencia de mi madre.

-Mis padres estaban tratando de comprometerme con mi primo Marc, antes de que lo mandaran a Azkaban. De hecho, aún no se rinden. Creo que saldrá cualquier día de estos,- dijo Pansy.

-Eso no sucederá,- intervino Harry.

Los Slytherins miraron a Harry con sorpresa; estaban tan ocupados checando a Draco, que habían olvidado que estaba ahí. Parecía como si la temperatura hubiera bajado unos cuantos grados.

-Oh, cierto, eres auror,- dijo Pansy. -No nos vas a arrestar, ¿cierto?

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienes entre manos?- Harry puso su mejor sonrisa, al estilo James. Al parecer, funcionó un poco con las chicas y Goyle.

-Escúlcame y adivínalo, Potter,- dijo Pansy, riendo.

Draco le sacó la lengua e hizo un sonido grosero.

-Mi padre tiene razón. _Eres_ una zorra.

Daphne aplicó un bálsamo, y Draco siseó a través de sus dientes.

-Estarás como nuevo, precioso. Ni siquiera tuve que quitarte los aros. Ahora, desearía poder ayudar a mi hermana. ¿Qué le sucede? Ella sabe que eres gay. Estaba conmigo cuando me tope contigo y ese chico Durmstrang. Incluso me preguntó cómo era posible que te doblaras de esa forma.

-A veces sucede,- dijo Harry. -Algunas personas no se liberan del encantamiento. Es por eso que el ministerio ha estado prohibiendo los hechizos y las pociones de amor últimamente. Tuvimos un caso en el cual un duende usó una poción para hacer que una concursante para Miss Universo se casara con él. Deberían ver a los niños.- Rodeó con los brazos a Draco, que estaba ocupado revisando sus tetillas. -¿Por qué no nos vamos antes de que Astoria ataque de nuevo?

-De hecho, todos íbamos a salir después de esto. No hemos hecho algo juntos en años, Draco. Tienes que venir,- rogó Pansy.

-No iré a ningún lugar de magos,- dijo Draco.

Pansy rió.

-Obviamente. No me puse este vestido para ir al Caldero Chorreante. Iremos a un club, ¿cierto, Greggy, amor?

…

Y así fue como Harry se encontró a sí mismo en Vauxhall, rodeado por gente que, apenas hacía dos años y meses, lo habrían entregado con gusto a Voldemort. A excepción de Per, claro. Era obvio que el pequeño sueco preferiría eliminar a Draco.

Hasta ese momento, Harry notó que ninguno de los Slytherins llevaba túnica de gala. Habían ido a la fiesta con ropa muggle costosa y a la moda. Per, por otro lado, se veía exótico con sus pantalones de cuero café y las plumas negras en su cabello. La gente los miró, a él y a Draco, y asumieron que estaban en una banda.

El club al que se dirigían tenía un nombre conocido, aunque una pancarta al frente decía que era la noche de apertura. Harry se detuvo al momento. Ginny salía con uno de los dueños del club, y ella, Harry, Hermione y Ron estaban en la lista de invitados. Los cuatro de verían…

… en ese momento.

-¡Hey, Harry llegaste!- Ginny vio lo que Harry llevaba puesto con escepticismo. -Pudiste haberte vestido mejor.- Pasó los brazos por los hombros de Harry y Draco. -¿Tu fiesta terminó temprano, Malfoy?

Fue entonces cuando los Slytherins y los Gryffindors se encontraron. Ginny fulminó a Pansy con la mirada. Blaise miraba con el ceño fruncido a Ron. Hermione hizo una mueca al ver a Goyle. Daphe se veía incómda. Per se veía aburrido.

-Ya, entremos al club,- se quejó.

-Bueno, ¿qué está sucediendo?- preguntó Ginny.

-En pocas palabras, Draco y yo estamos comprometidos.

Por un momento, la tristeza llenó el rostro de Ginny, pero la chica sonrió un instante después.

-¡Estás bromeado!

-Claro que no. Es oficial.

-¿No es interesante, Ron?- señaló Hermione. -Harry y Malfoy se comprometieron antes que nosotros.

Ron estaba completamente ajeno a todo.

-Emm, sí. Felicidades, Harry.

Per resopló ruidosamente.

-El club. ¿Vamos?

-¿Eres primo de Malfoy o algo así?- le preguntó Ginny al sueco. Los ojos de Per comenzaron a brillar del enojo.

-Este… em, entremos, ¿vale?- dijo Harry.

La música en el club estaba demasiado alta como para poder conversar. _Doosh-doosh-doosh-doosh_. Cuando Draco llevó a Harry a la pista de baile, Harry estaba menos que entusiasmado, al principio. El baile jamás había sido uno de sus puntos fuertes. Repasando el lugar con la mirada, Harry notó que "bailar", en ese lugar, consistía en restregar la pelvis de uno contra la del compañero. Eso sí podía hacerlo, y con gusto. Mucho gusto, de hecho. Moverse así contra Draco, mientras éste estaba vestido de ese modo, los llevó a ambos tan al límite que terminaron en una esquina oscura, detrás de una pequeña barda, con las manos dentro del pantalón del otro, pajeándose con frenesí.

Después, con las piernas como de gelatina, Harry tuvo que sentarse en la mesa, lo que le permitió tener una excelente vista de Per, sentado en el regazo de Goyle y… maldita sea. Había ciertas cosas que Harry no quería ver. Deberían de estar haciendo eso detrás de una barda, como la gente decente. Ginny los estaba viendo con fascinación y espanto, y Pansy estaba riéndose tontamente, mientras se empinaba otra copa. Pansy abrazó a Draco con fuerza cuando el chico se sentó junto a ella. Otra ronda de tragos llegó, y Pansy alzó ambas copas.

-¡Por los hombres gays y las mujeres que están enamoradas de ellos!- Ginny se unió al brindis.

Ron y Hermione estaban discutiendo en la pista de baile. Blaise estaba bailando con dos mujeres, escasamente vestidas, al mismo tiempo. Daphne estaba sentada en la barra, mostrando sus piernas. Pansy se metió al baño de hombres por un rato y regresó con polvo blanco cubriendo sus fosas nasales. Un poco después, Blaise llevó a las dos mujeres al baño. Harry comenzaba a preguntarse qué era tan atractivo del baño.

Pansy se recargó sobre Harry, derramando su martini.

-Más te vale hacerlo feliz, bastardo. ¿Tienes idea de cuánta suerte tienes?- Comenzó a llorar sobre su hombro. Poco después, se desparramó sobre la mesa. Draco la sacudió, pero ella no respondió.

Goyle se la arrojó por encima de un hombro.

-Es hora de que Pansy se vaya a casa.

-¿Qué le sucede?- Draco se veía ansioso.

-Esto es justo lo que hace.

-¿Desde cuándo?- preguntó Draco. -Ella no solía ser así.

Goyle miró a Draco de forma mitad exasperada, mitad compasiva.

-Casi no la has visto en los últimos dos años. La gente cambia.

Se dirigió a la salida. Per lo siguió, sacudiendo su pequeño trasero, envuelto en cuero.

Draco se quedó sentado con pena, sobre la mesa.

-¿Quieres irte?- preguntó Harry.

-Eso creo.

Hermione y Ron estaban reconciliándose en la mesa, mientras Ginny estaba en medio de una sesión de besuqueo intenso con un hombre en un traje de piel de tiburón (2). Harry no se molestó en despedirse, ya que todos parecían estar demasiado entretenidos como para ser interrumpidos.

Tomaron el subterráneo para regresar. Draco descansó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Harry en el tren.

-¿Crees que yo ayudé a que Pansy se pusiera así? La hice pasar por tanto.

-No hay manera de saberlo, y no deberías torturarte a ti mismo de esa manera. Ustedes eran solo niños. Todos lo éramos. Éramos estúpidos y cometimos muchos errores.

-Me da miedo ir a casa. Padre estará ahí.

-Lo sé. Yo también estoy un poco asustado. Pero tenemos que acabar con esto.

Se bajaron del tren, salieron de la estación y llegaron a la calle. Unas cuantas calles más, y estaban de regreso en el 12 de Grimmauld Place.

* * *

><p>(1) Un corgi es un perro nativo de Gran Bretaña. No llega a medir más de 40 cm, y llegan a pesar 14 kg.<p>

(2) La tela de "piel de tiburón" es una mezcla de tejidos de lana suave. Se usa rayón o acetato para hacer esta tela. (Siento que no se dice así en español, pero lo busqué y busqué y no salía nada parecido).

* * *

><p>En el siguiente capítulo:<p>

_Harry levantó un gran paquete de fotografías que estaba sobre la mesita de centro. Hasta arriba, estaba una foto con la leyenda "Draco Malfoy. 5 de Junio, 1980". Un bebé mojado y desnudo, no más grande que una judía, estaba sobre el pecho de Narcissa, que se veía exhausta pero feliz. Otra, tenía la leyenda "Bautizo de Draco. 10 de Junio, 1980", y mostraba a Narcissa, cargando al mismo bebé pequeño, que llevaba una gorra y un traje de bautizo. Debajo de ésa, estaba una foto de un niño de ojos grises y mejillas regordetas, aprendiendo a levitar sobre una escoba de juguete; una mujer gorda, con un delantal almidonado, alcanzó al niño cuando éste comenzó a rebotar de arriba abajo, con entusiasmo._

_..._

Hasta la próxima...

Adigium21


	20. Capítulo 20

**Notas de la autora:**

EEEEEEE! ¡Más fan-art!

Primero que nada, un increíble fotomontaje. El momento es perfecto, porque la imagen de la izquierda encaja perfectamente con una parte de este capítulo. Todo lo que necesita es una burbuja de diálogo que diga "Eres un bastardo, Potter".

http :/ /i254 .photobucket .com /albums /hh114 /xbloodlustangelx /StrayCatPiercedFanArt .jpg

(Solo quiten los espacios).

Aquí está Draco en la cocina con sus pantaletas de Hello Kitty (sí, todos nosotros hemos estado deseando ver esto, ¿verdad? XD):

http :/ /fallofthephoenix .deviantart .com /art /In-the-kitchen-252382869

Y una pequeña caricatura de un muy enojado Lucius:

http :/ /tomorrowwriter .deviantart .com /art /Mad-Lucius-251989440

Cada vez que me llega fan-art de "Stray Cat", me pongo locamente feliz.

**Notas de traducción:**

Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir… Disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

><p>…<p>

UN POCO DESPUÉS DE LA UNA DE LA MAÑANA…

En cuanto entraron al 12 de Grimmauld Place, Draco invocó con un _Accio _la varita de Harry. Pasaron lo más calladamente que pudieron por el pasillo. No había señal de Lucius, pero había cajas y cosas regadas por toda la casa.

Harry levantó un gran paquete de fotografías que estaba sobre la mesita de centro. Hasta arriba, estaba una foto con la leyenda "Draco Malfoy. 5 de Junio, 1980". Un bebé mojado y desnudo, no más grande que una judía, estaba sobre el pecho de Narcissa, que se veía exhausta pero feliz. Otra, tenía la leyenda "Bautizo de Draco. 10 de Junio, 1980", y mostraba a Narcissa, cargando al mismo bebé pequeño, que llevaba una gorra y un traje de bautizo. Debajo de ésa, estaba una foto de un niño de ojos grises y mejillas regordetas, aprendiendo a levitar sobre una escoba de juguete; una mujer gorda, con un delantal almidonado, alcanzó al niño cuando éste comenzó a rebotar de arriba abajo, con entusiasmo.

Draco jugando en la nieve. Salpicando en una piscina. Sentado sobre un pegaso pequeño en una fiesta de cumpleaños. Subiendo al Expreso de Hogwarts por primera vez, con la duda en los ojos mientras miraba por última vez al fotógrafo. En el Baile de Navidad, con Parkinson y Goyle fulminándose con la mirada. Con sus resultados de los TIMOS y una mirada petulante. Y muchas, muchas más. Debían ser todas las fotografías que los Malfoy tenían de Draco.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?- preguntó Harry. Apartando la mirada de una foto de Draco que abrazaba a un gran perro con el pelo hirsuto, vio la cara de su prometido, y no fue para nada bueno. Draco estaba mirando un pedazo de pergamino, con una mano sobre la boca y los ojos llenos de dolor. Harry tomó el pergamino. _"Esto es todo lo tuyo que estaba en la mansión Malfoy. Narcissa y yo ya no tenemos hijo, así que no necesitamos nada de esto"._ Harry maldijo, por un rato y con locuacidad.

-Draco,- dijo, tratando de rodear a su prometido con el brazo.

Draco lo empujó.

-Detente, Potter.

-Esto está mal. Tu padre…

-_Deja de joder_,- gruñó Draco.

-Draco…

-_Aléjate de mí_.

-¿Qué…?- Harry trató de agarrar a Draco de un brazo y recibió un codazo en el rostro. -¡Detente!

-_Oblígame_.- Draco comenzó a patear y abofetear. -¡Te detesto, maldita sea! Eres todo un maldito héroe, ¿no es cierto?

-Deten…

-¡Golpéame! ¡Sabes que quieres hacerlo! ¡Solo golpéame de una vez, joder!

-_Incárcero_.- Las cuerdas ataron a Draco, y Harry lo tomó de los hombros, bajándolo al suelo con gentileza. Solo recibió dos patadas, mientras le quitaba las gigantes botas. Se sentó en el sillón, haciendo como que leía _El Profeta_, mientras Draco se revolcaba y maldecía.

Alrededor de las tres de la mañana, Draco se agotó. Harry revirtió el _Incárcero_. Draco se sentó en el suelo, sudado y jadeando, mientras fulminaba a Harry con la mirada.

-Eres un bastardo, Potter.

-Lo sé.

Draco gateó hasta el colchón y se acomodó sobre el regazo de Harry, cayendo en un profundo sueño.

…

Un poco después del amanecer, Harry se despertó con un dolor en el cuello, por haber dormido sentado en el sillón. Su prometido comenzaba a removerse, con su cabello azul, negro y blanco moviéndose sobre el regazo de Harry.

-¿Estás bien, Draco?

-Lo siento.- Draco rodeó la cintura de Harry con los brazos. -No quise…

-Lo sé.- Harry recorrió con las manos la suave piel de la espalda de Draco. Recordó las fotos que había visto la noche anterior. -¿Sabías que nunca hablas de tu infancia?

-Tú tampoco.

-Buen punto.- Harry no supo qué decir. La mayor parte de su infancia había pasado sin ser registrada. Los Dursley no habrían usado película buena con él. -Solían encerrarme en la alacena debajo de las escaleras.

-Fui echado del Jardín del Edén por un ángel con una espada llameante.

-Y tratas de compensarlo comportándote como una chica de catorce años.

-Y tú tratas de compensar tu infancia con ciencia ficción y videojuegos.

Harry solo pudo reír. Todo era muy cierto.

-Es por eso que fuimos hechos el uno para el otro, Harry. Nadie más entendería.

-Sí, está eso. Y también otras cosas.

Draco sonrió con picardía.

-¿Te refieres al sexo? Porque es bastante, bastante bueno.- Sus manos comenzaron a deambular. -¿El verme atado así te provocó algo?

-Un poco. Esperaba que pudiéramos intentarlo de nuevo, cuando tuvieras menos ganas de golpearme en la entrepierna.

-¿Harry? ¿Malfoy?- La voz de Hermione se oyó desde la cocina.

Draco gruñó y presionó su rostro contra los muslos de Harry.

-Demasiado temprano para una visita social.

La chica los encontró en el sillón. Aún con su bata afelpada, y con el cabello despeinado, Hermione les mostró el nuevo número de _El Profeta_. "MOTÍN MALFOY", decía el encabezado, por encima de una foto de Harry y Draco, besándose en el escenario. Bajo la foto venía un título más pequeño: "¿Escandalosa Rebelión Juvenil, o un Triunfo de Amor Verdadero?"

Harry se lo arrancó de las manos. Él y Draco pegaron las cabezas, tratando de leerlo al mismo tiempo.

"_Algunos invitados estaban sorprendidos, y otros, encantados, por el espectáculo que presenciaron en lo que se suponía sería una fiesta para anunciar el compromiso de Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass. En vez de eso, el joven Malfoy, que llevaba un provocativo atuendo muggle, le propuso matrimonio al mago más famoso de la era moderna, Harry Potter. Potter aceptó. Los dos antiguos rivales mostraron cada evidencia de que estaban locamente enamorados el uno del otro._

_Esto es un golpe directo a los siglos de tradición sangre pura, de matrimonios arreglados por el estado de la familia y la preservación de las líneas de sangre pura. ¿Es esto algo bueno, o algo malo?, le preguntamos a varios asistentes a la fiesta._

_Blaise Zabini, 20 años: "Ya es hora de que los sangre pura dejemos los tiempos medievales"._

_Sra. Ernestine Huffington, 52 años: "Si esto sucede, pronto ya no habrás más personas sangre pura. Si los jóvenes sangre pura como Draco se rehúsan a cumplir con su deber, la raza mágica consistirá en un montón de mestizos"._

_Sra. Euphemia Ruggles, 95 años: "Bueno, todos sabían que a mi querido Jameson, que en paz descanse, le gustaba andar de flor en flor. Aún así tuvimos dos hermosos bebés. Los niños de ahora no comprenden el concepto del sacrificio personal por el bien mayor"."_

Harry leyó un poco más hasta que llegó a un pequeño artículo, en la parte de abajo. Los de "No hay Suficientes Bebés Magos" habían hecho una declaración:

"_Hay una razón por la que la Iglesia Mágica Anglicana, a diferencia de otras religiones advenedizas, se rehúsa a casar hombre con hombre y mujer con mujer. La razón es la supervivencia de nuestra especie. Son matemáticas elementales: un mago más un mago es igual a cero bebés y una bruja más una bruja es igual a cero bebés"._

Hermione quitó algunas cajas del sillón reclinable.

-No puedes dejar de aparecer en los encabezados, ¿no es así, Harry?

-De hecho, es _mi _encabezado,- dijo Draco.

Hermione hurgó en una caja y la volcó.

-¿Qué es todo esto?

-Oh, ésas son todas las cosas que tomé prestadas de Pansy, cuando estábamos en la escuela,- replicó Draco.

Hermione levantó las botellas de esmalte de uñas, plumas púrpuras y fucsia, una cadena de plata para la cintura, revistas repletas de jugadores de Quidditch sin camiseta, un gato de mentira que maullaba, y lápices de ojos, gastados.

-Sí sabes que usar el término "tomar prestado" implica que vas a devolverlo, ¿verdad? No es un sinónimo de "robar".

-Podría devolvérselo todo.

-Emm. No creo que a Parkinson le pueda servir esto.- Hermione enseñó un pequeño cardigán de angora azul, con botones de perlas. -Solías usar esto en primer año.

-¿Lo recuerdas?

-¿Un niño usando _esto_? ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Habrías sido asesinado por esto en una escuela muggle.

-Me puse tan triste cuando crecí tanto que no pude usar las cosas de Pansy. Padre no me dejaba comprarme mis propias cosas, porque pensaba que era raro.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-De acuerdo, a ver si lo entiendo. ¿Un hombre que usa un listón en su cabello y una capa cuando es verano se quejaba de que los cardiganes de angora eran poco masculinos? ¿O eran muy muggles?

Kreacher asomó su nariz puntiaguda.

-Hay una llamada en la chimenea para Harry y el amo Draco.- Al mismo tiempo, el teléfono sonó, y algo fue arrojado por el hueco del correo. Un elfo doméstico, que Harry jamás había visto, apareció cargando un llamativo arreglo de flores.

-Al parecer, todos los demás también leyeron el periódico,- dijo Hermione. Ella respondió el teléfono, Draco fue a la chimenea, y Harry fue a recoger lo que entró por el hueco. Mientras lo levantaba, cinco sobres más cayeron. Abrió el primero. _"He perdido todo el respeto que tenía por ti, Harry Potter. Te casarás con una de las más asque…"_- Harry le mostró la nota a Hermione, y luego la desapareció con su varita. Unos momentos después, Draco regresó de la cocina, emocionado por los buenos deseos de varias personas.

-¿Por qué no te duchas y te cambias antes de que Teddy llegue?- sugirió Harry. -Tienes delineador en la barbilla.- Draco sonrió cuando Harry mencionó a Teddy, y trotó hacia arriba con obediencia.

-No podemos dejar que Draco sea o escuche nada de eso. No después de _esto_.- Harry le dio la nota de Lucius a Hermione, y luego le mostró las fotografías.

-¿Lucius quiere borrar a su único hijo de su vida, porque no quiere casarse con alguien que no ama? ¡Cómo alguien puede hacer eso!- bufó Hermione. -¡Es vil!

-Es _Lucius._ Draco se puso mal cuando lo leyó. Por todo lo que le hizo pasar ese hombre, y aún así, esto lo devastó por completo.

-Los hijos siempre aman a sus padres, sin importar cuán horribles e indignos sean esos padres. Es muy triste a veces.

Andrómeda apareció con Teddy en ese instante, también con el periódico del día en la mano.

-Felicidades, Harry, aunque que te cases con alguien del clan Malfoy me hace cuestionar tu salud mental.

-Hay otra llamada en la chimenea para Harry y el amo Draco,- anunció Kreacher. El teléfono sonó de nuevo. Los sobres se apilaban en la puerta principal, y los arreglos florales estaban proliferando.

Cuando Draco bajó las escaleras, vestido a su manera para un domingo casual, aceptó de buena gana la sugerencia de Harry de que llevara a Teddy a jugar al parque. Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras los veía irse.

-Malfoy lleva pantuflas de conejo. Pantuflas de conejo.

-Teddy tiene dos años, Draco tiene cinco. O catorce. Depende de su humor.- Fue entonces cuando un vociferador entró, flotando amenazadoramente a unas cuantas pulgadas del rostro de Harry. El sobre rojo estaba pulsando, preparado para explotar en cualquier momento.

-Esto será terrible.- Hermione lo tocó con su varita, y la voz amplificada casi le arranca las cejas.

"PÚDRETE EN EL INFIERNO, ESCORIA AMANTE DE MALFOY".

-Al menos fue corto.- Harry suspiró.

Andrómeda tomó otra llamada telefónica. Hermione juntó más cartas. Harry fue a ver a alguien para que lo removieran temporalmente de la Red Flú.

* * *

><p>En el próximo capítulo:<p>

_Draco, que había estado leyendo por encima de su hombro, susurró:_

_-Podemos echar un polvo en la cocina mientras él no está.- Hermione trató de fingir que no había escuchado._

_-Pero también vengo con unas noticias menos que maravillosas,- continuó Hermione.- Los de "No hay Suficientes Bebés Magos" trataron de _desgayzar _a Goyle anoche, y los resultados no fueron lindos. De todas maneras, tengo que ir a San Mungo, a darle algunos datos de la investigación. ¿Quieres acompañarme, Malfoy?_

…

Hasta la próxima…

Adigium21


	21. Capítulo 21

**Notas de la autora:**

Advertencias: sexo anal implícito.

**Notas de traducción:**

¡Disfruten el capítulo, gente!

* * *

><p>…<p>

6 de Noviembre, 2000

Harry se había tomado el día libre, pues había más llamadas telefónicas, cartas y regalos llegando a montones. Salió por unas hamburguesas, y también compró una botella de champaña. Algo de bebida para empezar una celebración privada levantaría el ánimo de Draco. El día anterior, la presencia de Teddy lo había mantenido animado, pero esa mañana se había despertado deprimido. El rápido actuar de Harry evitó que quemara todas las fotografías de su infancia en la chimenea.

Harry pasó junto a un vendedor de camisetas, y compró una que creyó le gustaría a Draco. Era rosa y tenía un estampado brillante de un gato alado. Remplazaría la camiseta de unicornio que Draco había perdido en algún lugar.

-¿Dónde estás, hermoso?- dijo Harry mientras caminaba por el pasillo, tratando de evitar tropezarse con ramos de flores y cajas llenas de basura. No estaba preparado para la imagen de Lucius, de pie frente a su sillón. Sin pensarlo, Harry arrojó la botella de champaña hacia la cabeza del hombre. Lucius se agachó, y la botella se estrelló espectacularmente contra la pared. Harry tomó todo lo que tenía a la mano y comenzó a arrojarlo. Una cinta de video del Dr. Who. Una almohada. Una pintura de unos perros jugando ajedrez mágico, que Draco había recibido en su cumpleaños. Una bota de plataforma con hebillas en forma de calavera. El cardigán de angora azul. Nada golpeó a Lucius, excepto el cardigán, que se enredó en su pesado collar de oro. Harry pudo notar que su futuro suegro estaba divirtiéndose, y eso lo enfureció aún más.

Harry estaba levantando una caja llena de libros, listo para arrojarla, cuando Narcissa entró al cuarto, cargando una bandeja de té.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?- preguntó. Draco estaba atrás de ella.

Harry usó el pretexto de darle la camiseta a Draco para acercarse y alzar una ceja, interrogante. Draco le dio un abrazo y susurró a su oído.

-Ella amenazó con dejarlo.- Se puso la camisa y miró el estampado con alegría. Lucius farfulló y rodó los ojos.

Narcissa se sentó y palmeó el sillón junto a ella.

-Ven aquí, Harry. Ustedes dos pueden quedarse con todas esas fotografías. Haré que saquen más copias. Y pensé que tal vez querrían más fotos familiares, ya que van a comenzar su propia familia.

Aturdido, Harry miró a Draco, que solo se encogió de hombros.

Narcissa puso un grueso álbum de fotos, cubierto de terciopelo, sobre el regazo de Harry. Las primeras fotos eran de Lucius y Narcissa, con un aspecto increíblemente joven, en sus fotos del compromiso y la boda. Narcissa se veía perdidamente enamorada de su joven y guapo novio, pero los ojos de Lucius se veían distantes. Harry se preguntó a quién estaría recordando Lucius en esas fotos.

Seguía una foto de un bebé, que Harry asumió era Draco, pero luego notó que tenía la leyenda: "Rosamunde Malfoy. Febrero 12, 1976".

-No vivió, pobre Rosie,- dijo Narcissa.

A un lado, estaba otro recién nacido. "Orion Malfoy. Enero 29, 1977". Luego, unas gemelas: "Florimunda y Serenissima Malfoy. Marzo 2, 1978". Un infante bastante pequeño, siendo acunado por una Narcissa con los ojos angustiados. "Agrippa Malfoy. Marzo 19, 1979".

-Tuvimos una racha de mala suerte, antes de que llegara mi querido niño.- Narcissa jaló a Draco, que estaba sentado del otro lado, y lo rodeó con un brazo. La mujer pasó el resto de las páginas del libro, contando las historias detrás de las imágenes. El pegaso enano que había estado en la fiesta de cinco años de Draco, que también había tenido simios entrenados haciendo acrobacias y un gran danés bailarín, con un collar arrugado. En el fondo de la foto, pequeñas e impresionantes versiones de Crabbe y Goyle podían notarse, mientras pasaban sus dedos por el glaseado del pastel de chocolate, que estaba decorado con cinco velas en forma de oso de peluche.

La última foto en el libro era un retrato de Draco en su túnica escolar, a principios de sexto año. Estaba volteando hacia el lado derecho de la foto, mirando de lado al espectador. Todo estaba ahí: el miedo, la culpa, si uno sabía qué buscar. Harry cerró el libro con rapidez.

-Ahora, ambos pueden comenzar con su propio libro. Tengo fotos de su compromiso, y podemos contratar al mejor fotógrafo para la boda, y luego cuando se hagan padres…

Harry miró a Draco de nuevo, pero el rubio solo articuló: "No lo sé".

-Narcissa, los chicos no tienen idea de lo que estás hablando.

-¡Oh, me estoy adelantando! Hay una joven viuda sangre pura, cuyo esposo se cargó una deuda con duendes antes de morir. Ahora, los duendes esperan que ella pague, y se pueden poner bastante asquerosos. Estaría dispuesta a llevar a tu hijo, Draco, si tu padre paga su deuda. Sería un niño con el apellido Malfoy, y tú y Harry podrían criarlo juntos.

-Su familia no es tan buena como los Greengrass,- dijo Lucius.

-Pero aún así tendríamos un heredero yun nieto,- replicó Narcissa, fulminando a Lucius con la mirada. -Entonces, chicos, ¿qué piensan?

-Es mucho para procesar,- dijo Harry.

-¿Pero lo pensarán?- preguntó Narcissa, esperanzada.

Harry y Draco se miraron al mismo tiempo y dijeron simultáneamente:

-Por supuesto.

…

Cenar con Lucius y Narcissa le dio a Harry mucho tiempo para reflexionar. Se preguntó si habría entendido mejor las curiosas dinámicas padre/hijo que estaba viendo, si sus propios padres hubieran estado vivos. Draco se esforzaba demasiado en alejar a su padre, pero aún así quería que Lucius lo quisiera. Draco se sentía asfixiado por Narcissa, pero al mismo tiempo quería seguir siendo su pequeño niño. No era nada más que contradicciones desordenadas. Y ahora, lo más seguro era que Narcissa persuadiera a Draco para que éste añadiera otra generación al lío. Andrómeda estaba en lo correcto: Harry debía estar un poco loco como para involucrarse con esa familia.

…

Más tarde, Harry y Draco estaban recostados en el sillón, viendo "The Thing" (1).

-No debió de haber sido fácil, crecer con un padre como Lucius,- dijo Harry.

-No. Pero su padre fue peor. El viejo Abraxas me pellizcaba hasta hacerme moretones cuando era pequeño, solo porque pensaba que era divertido cuando lloraba. Hice una fiesta cuando murió y fui a su funeral ebrio. Me golpearon por vomitar sobre el ataúd.- Draco se giró para ver a Harry a los ojos. -Estoy bastante seguro de que lo haré mejor que ellos dos.

…

7 de Noviembre, 2000

-No sería hasta después de que nos casáramos,- dijo Draco. -Mi madre quiere un nieto, pero solo en el orden correcto.

-Magos haciendo inseminación artificial. El mundo se ha vuelto completamente loco.

-Y eres tan bueno siendo papá. Y yo puedo aprender. O sea, me gusta mucho Teddy. Aunque también podríamos conseguir una niñera.

Los dos estaban desayunando juntos. Esa mañana, Draco había hecho algo que, de hecho, era comestible. Los milagros sí ocurrían.

-La casa de al lado está en venta,- dijo Harry, mientras miraba el periódico muggle.

-¿Siquiera me estás oyendo?

-Es del mismo tamaño que ésta.

-Pero estoy hablando de tener un bebé.- Draco se veía malhumorado.

-Podríamos tirar algunas paredes, y tener un lugar mucho más grande.

Draco lo miró con frialdad.

-Qué interesante.

-Más lugar para guardar cosas, y así dejaré de tropezarme con tus cosas. Algunos cuartos más. Tal vez un comedor formal.- Harry comenzaba a preocuparse por llegar a congelarse. -Oh, y un cuarto para los niños.- Draco chilló de la emoción. -¿Sabes? Cuando haces cosas como ésas, llego a dudar que no puedas llevar al niño tú mismo…

-Tendría que ser auto fertilización.

-Comprendes que tener un bebé acabaría con nuestras sesiones de sexo espontáneo en cada parte de la casa, ¿verdad?

-Bueno, entonces debemos sacarle provecho ahora. Aún no lo hemos hecho aquí en la cocina.

-Porque éste es territorio de Kreacher. Si lo hacemos aquí, bien podríamos hacerlo en su cuarto, con Walburga viéndonos. Y por favor, por favor, por favor no me digas que quieres hacer _eso_.

La chimenea se llenó de llamas verdes.

-Lo siento, Harry,- dijo Hermione. -Tengo un permiso especial para tener conexión Flú temporal con tu casa.- Llevaba su ropa de trabajo, y se distrajo un momento por el aspecto de Draco: sin pantalones, con un suéter y sus pantaletas. -Hmm. Un suéter de lana con una burda representación del escudo Slytherin. Al parecer Molly ya te aceptó.

-Está en el proceso de ser asimilado por el Clan Weasley. ¿Qué sucede, Hermione?

-Primero que nada, ¿dónde está Kreacher? Tengo buenas noticias para él.- El elfo doméstico apareció, con expresión sospechosa. Hermione le dio un pergamino enrollado. Kreacher quitó el sello oficial y leyó el documento con rapidez. Dejó salir un chillido ronco y feliz, y se desapareció.

El rollo golpeó el suelo y rodó hasta los pies de Harry.

-Creo que lo que lo puso feliz fue el segundo párrafo,- dijo Hermione.

Hasta arriba de la página, decía: "Declaración de los Derechos de los Elfos Domésticos". El segundo párrafo decía: "Los elfos domésticos son libres de casarse con la pareja que deseen, cuando lo deseen, y se les permitirá un mes de luna de miel".

-Entonces, supongo que veré a Kreacher en un mes,- dijo Harry.

Draco, que había estado leyendo por encima de su hombro, susurró:

-Podemos echar un polvo en la cocina mientras él no está.

Hermione trató de fingir que no había escuchado.

-Pero también vengo con unas noticias menos que maravillosas,- continuó Hermione.- Los de "No hay Suficientes Bebés Magos" trataron de _desgayzar_ a Goyle anoche, y los resultados no fueron lindos. De todas maneras, tengo que ir a San Mungo, a darle algunos datos de la investigación. ¿Quieres acompañarme, Malfoy?

…

Lo primero que Harry vio en el cuarto privado fue a Per, sentado en el suelo, con unos discos de madera tallados con runas, regados ante él. Estaba recitando algo en un lenguaje que, al oído de Harry, no sonaba como sueco moderno. Abrió los ojos por un momento; los tenía rojos cual carbones centelleantes. Sus elaborados tatuajes hacían que pareciera que llevaba una camiseta.

Goyle estaba tumbado sobre tres camas unidas. Sus piernas eran como las de un trol. La manta había sido agrandada, pero no era lo suficientemente grande para cubrir toda la piel verde y llena de bultos. Draco se sentó a un lado del lecho y tomó a Goyle de la mano.

-¿Cómo estás, Greg?- Harry se sintió complacido al ver cómo Draco se había calmado; se había puesto medio histérico al ir a San Mungo.

-No puedo caminar. Mis piernas y el resto de mi cuerpo están bastante desproporcionados.

-El Ministerio tiene a casi todos los responsables bajo su custodia, Goyle,- dijo Hermione. -Pero, tengo malas noticias. Uno de ellos era tu padre. Tendrá que regresar a Azkaban. Lo siento.

Goyle miró el techo impasiblemente.

-Mi padre puede irse al infierno. Espero que mamá se divorcie de él, de nuevo.

Ahí fue cuando Pansy apareció. La mujer sorprendió a Harry con un abrazo; ya olía a vodka. Se arrojó entre Draco y Goyle, terminando en el regazo de Draco.

-¡Tienes que ponerte bien pronto, para que tenga a alguien con quién ir a los clubes, Greggy!- Lo besó en ambas mejillas, ganándose una lánguida sonrisa.

Blaise apareció con chocolates, y Millicent Bulstrode llevó una canasta llena de tentadores pastelillos, horneados en su posada. Daphne Greengrass metió cerveza a escondidas. Hermione se fue, pues tenía que entregar muchas más declaraciones a los elfos domésticos, pero Harry se quedó, viendo cuán divertido estaba Draco con sus amigos.

De regreso a casa, Harry dijo:

-En verdad deberías pasar más tiempo con ellos. No son mis personas favoritas en el mundo, pero es obvio que se preocupan por ti.

-Creo que Pansy estaría mejor sin mí.

-Su problema con la bebida empeoró cuando no estuviste en su vida. Tal vez te necesita.

Draco se quedó pensativo y callado por un momento.

-Tal vez podría devolverle en su cumpleaños todas las cosas que tomé prestadas.

Harry rió.

-Sí, estoy seguro de que le gustará que le regreses su primer sostén. De todas formas, ¿por qué lo tenías?

-Servía para cargar rocas. Percy Weasley en verdad me molestaba cuando estábamos en la escuela. Una vez tuve que estar en detención, esparciendo estiércol de dragón por el invernadero, porque me atrapó deslizándome por un barandal.

-Oh, fuiste tú el que casi le saca el ojo. Nadie recibió el castigo por eso, dado que había muchos culpables posibles.

Se detuvieron en un Tesco's (2) para comprar algo de comer, y Draco convirtió el recorrido en una sesión de provocación, alarmando a los otros clientes con una demostración de una inusual habilidad con un pepino, entre otras cosas. Para cuando llegaron a casa, Harry estaba tan alterado que empujó a Draco contra la pared, detrás de la puerta principal. Harry localizó el lubricante en uno de los bolsillos de Draco antes de bajar ambos pantalones.

-Te das cuenta que jamás podremos volver a comprar ahí, ¿verdad?- le dijo al perforado oído, con voz ronca.

-Valió la pena.- Draco jadeó cuando Harry comenzó a embestir dentro de él.

No pudieron detenerse cuando el hueco del correo se abrió, aunque sabían que, quien fuera que hizo la entrega, habría podido escucharlos gemir y jadear. Un _flash_ y una explosión fuerte llamaron su atención.

-¿Quién mandó una jodida Bomba de Verrugas?- Draco se miró las manos y los brazos, que estaban llenos de verrugas. Parecían cubiertos de corteza de árbol. Miró hacia el espejo junto a la mesa de lado. -¡Y mi cara!

-Y nuestros traseros. Mira.- Harry señaló el aire, donde unas palabras en brillante letra cursiva roja aparecieron. "_Con amor, Astoria Greengrass_".

-Ahí queda mi carrera de modelaje,- gruñó Draco. -Y ya pagué por el portafolio.

-Vamos, regresemos a San Mungo.

* * *

><p>(1) Según yo, "The Thing" (La Cosa) es una película de 1982, donde unos científicos en la Antártica se enfrentan con un alien que cambia de forma, según la persona que mata…<p>

(2) Sí, Tesco's es una cadena de supermercados.

* * *

><p>En el próximo capítulo:<p>

_Lo que fuera que el hombre le había dicho a Draco, hizo que Pansy se le lanzaba con las uñas cual garras. El hombre quitó a la pequeña chica de su camino con facilidad. Tomó a Draco del brazo y le gritó directo al oído, hasta que Harry pudo alejarlo. El hombre se veía loco, con la cara contorsionada y la saliva salpicando, mientras se giraba a ver a Harry._

_-¿Cómo puedes siquiera tocarlo? ¡Es corrupto, es mentiroso, es porquería!- Los _gorilas_ se lo llevaron._

_Fue entonces cuando Harry notó que Draco no estaba._

_..._

Hasta la próxima

Adigium21


	22. Capítulo 22

**Notas de la autora:**

Leve provocación. Tendrán que adivinar qué pasó con los guantes XD

¡Más fan art! ¡Amo recibir fan art! Solo quiten los espacios:

http :/ koukigyoku-chan. deviantart. com /art / Stray-Cat-Pierced-Draco-253730665

**Notas de traducción:**

Disfruten del capítulo… :D

* * *

><p>…<p>

7 de Noviembre, 2000

Regresaron de San Mungo después de las diez en punto esa noche. La reserva de poción remueve verrugas se había acabado en el hospital, debido a que Sortilegios Weasley acababa de lanzar una nueva línea de productos. Cuando un sanador sugirió usar algo que parecía un rallador de queso, Draco, que estaba afectado en sus partes privadas, casi se desmayó.

Mientras esperaban una cura, sanadores de todo San Mungo fueron a inspeccionarlos. Incluso hubo fotografías. Harry no podía entender por qué, dado que no había nada exótico acerca de las Bombas de Verrugas Weasley, a pesar de que había sido una nueva y mejorada. Cuando escuchó a algunos sanadores reírse en el pasillo, lo entendió: La Bomba de Verrugas solo afectaba la piel expuesta, y era obvio, por los patrones de verrugas, lo que él y Draco habían estado haciendo cuando la bomba estalló. Incluso había marcas de manos, libres de verrugas, en las caderas de Draco.

Pansy, que aún no salía del hospital, fue a visitarlos. Hizo una mueca al verlos.

-Puede que ésta sea la primera vez en ocho años que he podido verte sin sentir la necesidad de violarte,- le dijo a Draco. -Pobre Tori. Lo que sea que tu padre le hizo, le dañó el cerebro. Déjame ver esas marcas de manos de las que todos están hablando.

Por fin, George les mandó algo de antídoto que tenía en la tienda. Les quemó demasiado, especialmente en las partes más sensibles, pero los dos hombres dejaron San Mungo con la piel viéndoseles mejor que como la tenían antes de la bomba. Harry estaba completamente libre de granos por primera vez desde que tenía trece años.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Harry vio que había un nuevo arreglo floral en el pasillo, pero lo distrajo el correo. El jadeo de Draco captó su atención. Harry tomó la pequeña carta blanca que había venido con las flores de su mano temblorosa.

"_Todos los Malfoy deberían morir. Potter está durmiendo con el enemigo, y pagará"._

Las flores no eran del tipo que uno encuentra en un ramo. Tenían espinas gigantes en los tallos y dejaban salir un tipo de savia verde, de aspecto asqueroso.

-¡Esta gente es increíble!- Harry desvaneció el arreglo entero, con todo y florero.

-¿_Esta gente_? ¿Ha habido más cosas como ésta?

-No.

-Puedo ver que me estás mintiendo.- Draco se envolvió con sus brazos. -¿Cuántas más?

-No te hagas esto a ti mismo.

-¿_Cuántas_?

-Más de diez.

-¿Cuántas _más_? Seguiré preguntado. Bien podrías decirme.

-¿Por qué necesitas saberlo?

Draco lo miró por un largo rato, con el rostro lleno de dolor.

-Te odian por mi culpa. Todos solían amarte.

-Todos pensaban que tenían que amarme porque derroté a Voldemort.- Draco se encogió al oír el nombre. -Antes de eso, mucha gente me detestaba. Así que las cosas están regresando a la normalidad.- Harry puso sus brazos alrededor de Draco y sintió la tensión de su cuerpo. Acarició la espalda de Draco hasta que su cuerpo se relajó. -Estamos juntos en esto, sin importar nada. Una persona puede ser terriblemente valiente, escondiéndose detrás de una pluma. Estoy demasiado apegado como para ser espantado tan fácilmente.

Draco soltó una risa.

-Pobre tonto.

…

8 de Noviembre, 2000

Harry se llevó más mensajes amenazantes al trabajo. Había empleados del Ministerio que podrían decirle quién las había mandado. Cuando regresó a casa, Draco estaba emocionado, agitando un estuche de cuero con cierre.

-¡Mi portafolio!

Se sentaron en el sillón para ver las fotos. Harry había visto las prendas regadas por el cuarto vacío; cosas que, como Draco le aseguró, eran "el último grito de la moda", lo que fuera que significara eso. Las había "tomado prestadas" de un diseñador nuevo de veintiún años que, Harry estaba seguro, estaba esperando obtener algo de… _gratitud_ de parte de Draco.

Las fotos eran en blanco y negro, mostrando el contraste entre la blanca piel de Draco y la ropa negra. Un suéter que era hoyos más que nada, una falda escocesa con hormas de metal, los pantalones de piel artificial, una gabardina de piel, que le llegaba a los tobillos, con nada debajo (y una pierna levantada por modestia); un chaleco muy complicado, con hebillas. Parecía que Draco tenía un talento natural para acomodar sus largas y elegantes piernas en formas estéticamente agradables.

-Ya se las mostré a Ginny. Dice que las fotos son muy _haute couture_ y eróticas al mismo tiempo. (1)

Harry estaba estudiando una foto de Draco, en la que llevaba solo delineador y una par de guantes de cuero blindados, con sus manos acomodadas estratégicamente. Le estaba dando a la cámara su expresión Malfoy más altiva.

-No puedes quedarte vestido, ¿no es cierto?

-¿No te gusta?

-Yo no dije eso. ¿Aún tienes esos guantes?

…

Draco giró sobre la cama.

-No creo que pueda regresar los guantes. No en esa condición.

-Como si hubieses tenido la intención.

-¿Me estás diciendo ladrón?- lo bromeó Draco, dejándose caer sobre el pecho desnudo de Harry.

-Creo que eres parte urraca.- Harry jugó con los aros en la oreja de Draco. -Es una característica extrañamente adorable.

Draco miró a Harry con sus ojos color plata, entrecerrados.

-¿Cuándo te enamoraste de mí?

-Mmm… La primera mañana, con las pantaletas de Hello Kitty, cuando me sonreíste de esa manera tan increíble. Ahí fue cuando supe que había mucho más acerca de ti de lo que había visto cuando estábamos en el escuela. Tenía que descubrir qué era.

-¿Quieres saber cuándo me enamoré de ti?

-Por supuesto.

-La primera vez que nos enfrentamos, jugando al Quidditch.

Harry rió.

-¡_Tenías_ doce años! ¡_Yo _tenía doce años!

-¿Y qué? Es verdad.

-¡Y fuiste tan malo conmigo todos esos años!

-Tú ya me odiabas. Tus amigos me odiaban. Ya le decía a Granger… _ese_ nombre. Mis amigos te odiaban y a tus amigos. Tenía una posición social que mantener. Era complicado. Y todo parece jodidamente estúpido ahora, ¿no lo crees?

-Por decir lo menos. Oh, y estaba el hecho de que trataste de matarme.

-¿Nunca has estado tan enfadado con alguien que amabas, que quisiste matarlo?

Harry recordó cuando Hermione rompió su varita.

-Supongo que sí.

-Cuando te vi en el espejo, por un segundo me permití creer que verías que necesitaba ayuda. Siempre estabas salvando a la gente, así que, ¿por qué no también a mí? Pero la mirada en tu rostro… te veías tan triunfal. No querías salvarme, querías atraparme. En ese momento, habrías estado feliz de verme en Azkaban. Lo único que pude hacer fue arremeter.

-Lo siento mucho, Draco. Desearía poder cambiarlo.

-Pero si no hubiera sido tan horrible contigo y tus amigos, no me habrías odiado. Así que todo era culpa mía. Y tengo que confesarte algo. La única criatura con la utilicé el _Avada_ con éxito fue una mosca.

…

10 de Noviembre, 2000

Salir a los clubes no era la actividad favorita de Harry, pero Draco amaba bailar y ser visto, sobre todo si llevaba la ropa de su portafolio. Esa noche, se había puesto una camisa de manga larga, de un material negro muy fino, y unos pantalones con unos cierres que no se cerraban. Harry pudo sentarse y mirar a Draco mientras éste bailaba con Pansy. La chica ya estaba ebria, y tenía sus manos sobre el trasero de Draco, mientras se retorcían.

Para cuando Harry notó al hombre que se acercaba a Draco, fue demasiado tarde. La multitud era muy grande como para que Harry pudiera pasar a empujones con rapidez. Harry conocía al hombre. Estaba en el Ministerio con frecuencia, esperando alguna pista sobre el paradero de su esposa, que había sido vista por última vez como prisionera en la mansión Malfoy.

Lo que fuera que el hombre le había dicho a Draco, hizo que Pansy se le lanzaba con las uñas cual garras. El hombre quitó a la pequeña chica de su camino con facilidad. Tomó a Draco del brazo y le gritó directo al oído, hasta que Harry pudo alejarlo. El hombre se veía loco, con la cara contorsionada y la saliva salpicando, mientras se giraba a ver a Harry.

-¿Cómo puedes siquiera tocarlo? ¡Es corrupto, es mentiroso, es porquería!- Los gorilas se lo llevaron.

Fue entonces cuando Harry notó que Draco no estaba.

…

11 de Noviembre, 2000

Harry abrió los ojos inyectados en sangre.

-¿Ron?- gruñó.

-Te quedaste dormido hasta tarde. ¿Y por qué Parkinson está durmiendo en tu sillón? ¿Vas a abrir un refugio para Slytherins perdidos?

Sin ganas de comenzar una discusión acerca de la noche anterior con Ron, Harry preguntó:

-¿Qué quieres?

-Oh, em…- Ron sacó una caja de joyería de su bolsillo, la abrió y se la mostró a Harry.

Harry frunció el ceño al ver el pequeño diamante acomodado en el anillo de oro.

-Lo siento, estoy ocupado.

-Para Hermione, idiota.

-Ajá.

-¿Crees que le guste? Es tan pequeño.

-_Ése_ es un asunto extremadamente personal.

-El _diamante_.

-No creo que a Hermione le importe. Ella te quiere, por alguna misteriosa razón.

-¿Dónde está Malfoy?

-Salió.

-Estás de mal humor. Ya me voy.- Ron se desapareció.

Harry se levantó y recorrió toda la casa. Draco no estaba en ningún lugar. Harry se sintió enfermo. Él y Pansy habían estado buscándolo hasta las cinco de la mañana. Ese bar en Soho, el Trol Enojado, el apartamento de Zabini… Todos los lugares en los que pudieron pensar.

Excepto un edificio en especial, en Mayfair.

* * *

><p>(1) <em>Haute couture <em>es, en francés, "alta costura"…

* * *

><p>En el próximo capítulo:<p>

_-No puedo soportar esto, Draco. Es demasiado difícil. Si así es como esto será, entonces no quiero amarte. Me duele demasiado, maldita sea.- Harry cerró la puerta de golpe, lanzó un hechizo silenciador y subió las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, entrando al cuarto donde _Buckbeak_ había estado oculto. Se hizo ovillo sobre el suelo de madera tallada y se abrazó las rodillas, acogiendo la incomodidad de los huesos de animales, enterrándose en su costado._

…

Hasta la próxima…

Adigium21


	23. Capítulo 23

**Notas de la autora:**

Advertencias: sexo anal, malas palabras, angustia, ternura

**Notas de traducción:**

Gracias a todas y todos los que han pasado a dejar reviews... Creo que se me fue alguno que otro, así que les ofrezco una disculpa...

Por lo pronto, disfruten este capítulo...

* * *

><p>…<p>

13 de Noviembre, 2000

No podía encontrar a Draco por ningún lado. Conforme los días pasaban, la preocupación de Harry se volvió sospecha, y luego se hizo enojo, que se convirtió en ira descontrolada. El frenético golpeteo en la puerta principal llegó poco después de la media noche, lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar a Harry, que dormía en su habitación. Bajó corriendo para abrir la puerta, con la varita en mano.

-¿Por qué la casa tiene protecciones?- El ojo morado y la nariz sangrante de Draco eran bastante visibles bajo las luces de la calle.

-¡_Cómo pudiste_!

-No es…

-¡_Soy tan estúpido, por permitirme creer en ti_!

-Sólo déjame…

-_No puedo soportar esto, Draco. Es demasiado difícil. Si así es como esto será, entonces no quiero amarte. Me duele demasiado, maldita sea_.- Harry cerró la puerta de golpe, lanzó un hechizo silenciador y subió las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, entrando al cuarto donde Buckbeak había estado oculto. Se hizo ovillo sobre el suelo de madera tallada y se abrazó las rodillas, acogiendo la incomodidad de los huesos de animales, enterrándose en su costado.

Los amigos de Harry se habían quejado por cuán restringida había sido su vida antes de que Draco llegara. Pero ahora, Harry veía que era por su bien. En ese entonces, su mundo había sido demasiado pequeño como para que pudieran lastimarlo.

…

14 de Noviembre, 2000

Era imposible que Harry pudiera obligarse a ir al trabajo. No había dormido por tres noches. No sabía qué iba a hacer con la casa en el 11 de Grimmauld Place, pues había firmado los papeles justo antes de que Draco desapareciera.

Tal vez podría rentársela a Pansy, que había sido echada de la casa de sus padres por su comportamiento tan salvaje. De todas formas, se la pasaba en la casa de Harry, esperando oír noticias del amor de su vida y bebiendo hasta quedar inconsciente sobre el sillón. Pasaba ahí tanto tiempo que Ginny y ella comenzaban a volverse amigas. Harry estaba bastante seguro de que a eso seguirían sacrificios humanos, perros y gatos viviendo juntos e histeria masiva.

En ese momento, las dos estaban molestando a Harry, tratando de hacerlo consumir algo más que café negro. Lo que Pansy cocinaba era incluso peor, en comparación con lo que Draco preparaba. Hogwarts necesitaba con urgencia una clase de Cocina para los Slytherins.

-Abre tu ventana, viene una lechuza,- le dijo Ginny, cual si fuera una de las numerosas brujas madres. Señaló con el tenedor, lleno de huevo poco cocido.

-No soy un maldito infante.

-Rezongas como uno. Vamos, tienes que comer.

-Ofréceme algo que sea apto para consumo humano y lo haré.

Ambas chicas intercambiaron miradas exasperadas.

-Come algo, o le diré a Ron que te haga una cita con Doug Botterill de nuevo.- Los labios de Harry se mantuvieron sellados. -El chaleco amarillo limón…

Eso funcionó. Harry aceptó la comida, haciendo una mueca por su viscosidad.

Fue entonces cuando la chimenea se llenó de llamas. Harry entrecerró los ojos al ver el rostro.

-¿Regina Higgenbotham?

Regina le hizo una mueca.

-Yo le puse el ojo morado y la nariz sangrante a Malfoy. ¿Le podrías permitir regresar a casa? Lo respeto por haber tenido las agallas de venir a contarme lo que le pasó a mi padre, pero eso no significa que quiera verle el rostro mientras estoy almorzando.

…

Afortunadamente, Ginny y Pansy dejaron el 12 de Grimmauld Place. Iban a ir a comprar vestidos o algo así. Después de quitar todas las protecciones de la casa, Harry se duchó, pues no se había aseado desde que Draco había desaparecido.

Estaba poniéndose unos bóxers cuando escuchó un ruido en el piso de abajo. Medio corrió, medio se arrojó por el pasillo. Draco estaba ahí, mirándolo de manera fulminante.

-¡Draco, lo siento tanto! Cuando pensé que habías regresado con Robert me volví loco. Pensé que no podría soportarlo. Por favor, por favor, perdóname.

Draco lo estaba fulminando tan intensamente que Harry esperaba un torrente de veneno estilo Malfoy. Se preparó para recibir una serie de improperios al más puro estilo "Lucius". En vez de eso, Draco rompió en llanto.

-Oh, joder. Ahora me siento como un verdadero idiota.

-Deberías,- gimió Draco. Harry trató de abrazarlo, pero el rubio se retiró. -No creo poder estar con alguien que no confía en mí.- Se giró y corrió por el pasillo, hasta la calle, cerrando de un portazo. Harry maldijo y lo siguió.

No fue hasta que estuvo a la mitad de la calle, con la piedras enterrándose en las plantas de sus pies, que Harry se dio cuenta que estaba casi desnudo.

-¡Draco, por favor, no te vayas! ¡Estuve tan miserable cuando no estuviste!- Dos jóvenes madres con sus bebés se detuvieron para ver el espectáculo. Draco seguía corriendo, aunque no podía ir muy rápido con sus botas de plataforma. Harry lo alcanzó y lo tomó del brazo, haciendo que girara. Sintió el pavimento lastimarlo al caer de rodillas. Podría haber habido un momento en la vida de Harry en el que éste se sintiera como un completo y total estúpido, pero no podría pensar en alguno en ese momento. -¿Qué puedo hacer para hacer que te quedes? Haré lo que sea, lo que sea.- Un grupo de mujeres de mediana edad se detuvieron al verlos; lo que estaban presenciando era, probablemente, mejor que las telenovelas que veían.

Draco bajó la mirada, repasándose el rostro con una mano.

-Dime que me amas. Lo suficientemente alto como para que todos te escuchen.- Y, por "todos", Draco se refería a la gente que los miraba desde la banqueta, y el hombre en el Aston Martin que los insultaba por estar en medio de la calle.

-Te amo, Draco.

-Dime que te quieres casar conmigo.

-Me quiero casar contigo.- Draco sonrió, a pesar de que sus ojos seguían húmedos.

-Cárgame hasta la casa, arrójame al sillón, y fóllame hasta que grite.- Esto causó un "ooooooooh" de parte de los espectadores.

Harry se levantó, cargó a Draco sobre sus brazos y se dirigió hacia la casa. En el escalón de hasta arriba, vio que no podría abrir la puerta sin bajar a su prometido. Se quedó parado, estúpidamente, tratando de resolver su dilema. ¿Debía abrirla con una patada? Siempre se veía muy fácil en las películas. Pero estaba descalzo. Maravilloso. Su gran gesto romántico se había vuelto extraño.

Draco rió en su oreja y abrió la puerta. Se movieron por el pasillo, hasta el antiguo comedor, y Harry arrojó a su amante al sillón. Le quitó las botas de plataforma y los pantalones, pero le dejó la camisa. Y luego, cumplió con el último requerimiento de Draco.

Después de que Draco se vino por primera vez, Harry se enderezó hasta sentarse, llevándose a Draco consigo. Tomó las caderas de su amante con firmeza e hizo que Draco subiera y bajara sobre su polla lubricada, inclinado hacia atrás para poder disfrutar la vista. No le tomó mucho a Draco para ponerse duro de nuevo, y Harry soltó sus caderas, dejando que lo montara. En su segundo clímax, Draco echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó salir un encantador sonido cantarín; era tan hermoso que Harry no pudo contener su propio orgasmo por más tiempo.

Una vez que terminaron, Harry se recostó sobre su espalda, feliz y pegajoso. Draco estaba encima de él, apoyado en sus codos.

-Te vez increíblemente satisfecho contigo mismo,- dijo Harry.

La sonrisa de Draco parecía felina.

-Tengo una confesión que hacerte. ¿Puedes adivinar qué es?

-Ni idea.

-No tenía intención de dejarte. Solo quería que sufrieras un poco, como yo, por un rato. Y quería oírte rogarme porque regresara.

Harry lo procesó por unos momentos.

-¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste si alguna vez había estado tan enojado con alguien que amaba que querría matarlo?

Draco rió roncamente.

-No vas a matarme. No después de lo que acabo de hacer por ti.

-Pero lo pensaré. De hecho, lo estoy pensando. Tal vez algo medieval, con carbones al rojo vivo y ratas. Sí, en definitiva ratas.- Golpeó a Draco, juguetonamente, en la cabeza. -Entonces, ¿dónde estuviste todo este tiempo, y por qué estás tan rosa?

-Hasta ayer en la noche, estuve en el lugar al que Madre y la niñera solían llevarme cuando era pequeño. Un centro vacacional privado. Para los sangrepura más selectos. Tienen una laguna. Es grande y poco profunda y del color azul más perfecto que hayas visto. Necesitaba pensar. Estuve en el agua tanto tiempo, que aun parezco pasa. No me puse en contacto contigo porque era algo que tenía que decidir yo solo. Habrías querido ayudarme, pero tenía que ayudarme a mí mismo.

Harry hizo un sonido para alentarlo y acarició su cabello.

-Traté de suicidarme una vez. Fue justo después de que _él_ me hizo utilizar la _Cruciatus _en alguien, por primera vez. Salté del techo de la mansión, pero Padre utilizó un _Aresto Momentum_. Luego me puso un tipo de hechizo que evitaba que intentara suicidarme. Cada vez que trataba, solo me desmayaba.

Harry sintió un escozor en los ojos.

-Tuve sexo con Robert en nuestra segunda cita. Fue tan brusco que sangré. Me golpeó cuando me quejé. Y fue ahí cuando me enamoré, pero no de él, no en realidad. Estaba enamorado de mi propia muerte. Sabía que vendría a manos de él si me quedaba el tiempo suficiente. Harry, ¿estás llorando?

-No.- El tono de su voz lo traicionó.

-Mentiroso.- Draco tocó la humedad en el rostro de Harry. -Pero luego comencé a querer vivir. Escogí la vida cuando te escogí a ti. El único problema es que, he estado tratando de huir de mi pasado por los últimos dos años y medio, pero sigue alcanzándome. Así que ya no voy a huir. Decirle a Regina Higgenbotham la verdad acerca de su padre es solo el comienzo. Pero va a ser muy, muy difícil. Necesito que estés ahí para mí.

-Lo siento mucho, Draco,- dejó salir Harry. -Seré el mejor esposo del mundo para ti, lo juro.- Draco le canturreó y acarició su frente hasta que dejó de llorar. -Te amo tanto que me asusta a veces.

Draco lo besó.

-Ahora es cuando comienza todo eso de "Y vivieron felices para siempre", ¿verdad?

-Claro. Pero también es cuando nos ponemos algo de ropa antes de que Ginny y Pansy regresen.

-¿Desde cuándo llamas a Pansy por su nombre?

-Desde que recorrimos todo Londres tratando de encontrarte. Y ahora ella vive aquí, o algo así. Acabamos de tener sexo en su cama.

-No sería la primera vez que lo hago.

…

* * *

><p>En el próximo capítulo:<p>

_Hermione abrió una puerta. En frente de la chimenea encendida, estaba un hombre algo y de hombros anchos. Se giró para encarar a Draco, Pansy y Goyle cuando éstos entraron, y sonrió ampliamente. Estaba apoyado en un bastón, y su mano derecha era un gancho de metal._

_-¿Me extrañaron?_

_Pansy chilló y se arrojó a los brazos del hombre, casi tirándolo. Draco la siguió. Harry miró a Goyle, que estaba congelado en la puerta; su labio superior estaba temblando. Cuando vio que Harry lo miraba, Goyle se repasó los húmedos ojos con el dorso de la mano y lo fulminó con la mirada. Luego se dirigió a los otros tres y le dio al hombre un abrazo extraño de _macho_._

…

Hasta la próxima…

Adigium21


	24. Capítulo 24

**Notas de traducción:**

No, hoy no hay nada… Solo disfruten…

Oh, por cierto… Este capítulo viene con una sorpresa especial al final…

* * *

><p>…<p>

21 de Diciembre, 2000

Draco entró por la puerta principal y caminó por el pasillo con un ritmo peculiar en su andar, que Harry reconoció. Era la misma cadencia que había llevado cuando, en Hogwarts, había empujado a Harry, de un baño a un pasillo lleno de gente, mientras el moreno solo llevaba una toalla pequeña, y luego se la había arrebatado. Era su andar de "me siento tan bien conmigo mismo".

-Supongo que la reunión estuvo bien,- dijo Harry, desde el sillón en frente de la televisión.

Draco entró al cuarto, balanceando su portafolio con desenfado.

-Me sacarán unas fotos mañana. Es mi primer trabajo editorial. Es una revista nueva, y es un poco _avant garde_, y no tiene mucha circulación, pero tendré más hojas para mi portafolio (1).

Harry asintió, como si entendiera.

Draco se dejó caer al lado de Harry y tomó el control, cambiándole al canal que siempre transmitía películas de Bollywood.

-A ver, ¿sabes algo acerca de David Bowie?

-En realidad no. ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, me dijeron que el tema de las fotos iba a ser "Glamour de los Setentas", y que me arreglarían el cabello al estilo de David Bowie.

-Creo que lo vi en un programa. Es más oscuro y más corto que el tuyo, pero nada fuera de lo ordinario.

-Entonces, supongo que está bien.- Draco se acurrucó sobre el regazo de Harry, viendo felizmente una película de Aishwarya Rai.

Harry había estado viendo al Doctor, peleando con los Daleks, pero no se quejó.

…

22 de Diciembre, 2000

Los pasos de Draco por el pasillo tenían un ritmo completamente diferente hoy. Era como si estuviera castigando al piso. _BAM BAM BAM BAM. _Se plantó en frente de Harry, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¿Por qué traes una toalla envuelta en la cabeza?- preguntó Harry.

Draco lo señaló con un dedo, acusadoramente.

-¡_Tú_ hiciste esto!

-¿Qué?

-¡Pensé que sabías de qué estabas hablando!- Sus ojos lanzaban chispas plateadas.

-Em…

Draco se quitó la toalla. Harry abrió la boca por completo. El cabello de su prometido estaba teñido de naranja, que lo hacía verse más pálido de lo que era. Su cabello había sido recortado para que las partes de arriba y los lados se pararan, pero la parte de atrás estaba larga; era una versión de lo que uno de los novios americanos de Ginny había llamado, desdeñosamente, un _mullet_ (2).

-No… está tan mal,- dijo Harry, débilmente.

-¡Eres tan terrible para decir mentiras! ¡Está horrible y lo sabes!

-De acuerdo, no es tu mejor _look_. Pero podemos quitarte el color. Y emparejártelo todo.

-¡Voy a perder todo mi cabello, y tengo una reunión muy importante el lunes!

Fue ahí cuando Pansy entró al cuarto, con un vaso de whisky de fuego en la mano. Gritó y dejó caer el vaso cuando vio el cabello de Draco.

-Gracias por mantener la calma, Pansy. Eres mi soporte en estos momentos de crisis,- dijo Harry, secamente.

-Oh, mi pobre bebé, ¿qué le hicieron a tu hermoso cabello?- Pansy comenzó a mecer a Draco entre sus brazos, como si fuera un asustado niño. Era extrañamente al estilo de Narcissa. Pansy TENÍA que conseguirse su propio lugar, pensó Harry.

…

24 de Diciembre, 2000

Harry estaba sentado en el lobby de San Mungo, leyendo un ejemplar muy viejo del _Witch Weekly_ (3). El artículo de la portada era "¿Qué le traerán al mundo mágico los años noventa? ¡Sybill Trelawney lo ve todo, lo cuenta todo!" Nada acerca del regreso de Voldemort. Harry pensó que era muy triste que la predicción de que los pingüinos harían sus propios programas espaciales en la Antártica no se hubiera hecho realidad.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí hoy, Harry?- Hermione estaba ahí, en su uniforme de "mandadera" del Ministerio, sosteniendo varios pergaminos enrollados.

-Draco usó un frasco de Poción _Crecepelo_ del doctor Mondo.

-Oh, no. ¿Qué pasó?

-Parece el abominable hombre de las nieves. El único lugar en el que no tiene pelo, lo suficientemente largo como para trenzarlo, es en las plantas de los pies. Se supone que lo verán los de Men's Vogue el lunes, así que está histérico. ¿Estás aquí por asuntos ministeriales?

-Sí. De alguna forma, a todos los miembros de "No Hay Suficientes Bebés Magos" les salieron ampollas gigantes, apestosas y llenas de pus,- dijo Hermione, sonriendo con suficiencia. -No imagino cómo pudo pasar. ¿Tú sí?

Harry recordó el ritual que Per había estado haciendo en el cuarto de hospital de Goyle.

-No, ni idea.- El pequeño e insidioso vikingo comenzaba a agradarle. Uno tenía que admirar a alguien que vengara a su amante de esa manera.

-Es lo que le estoy diciendo al Ministerio. Ya entrevisté a todos los afectados, pero no tienen idea alguna de quién pudo hacerlo. Oh, por cierto, iba a ir a verte al rato. Tengo buenas noticias para Draco.- Interesante. Hermione ya llamaba por su nombre a su antiguo enemigo.

-¿Qué tienes que decirme?- Draco estaba en el lobby, sin pelo, y presumiendo su melena rubia, que le llegaba a la cintura. -Se ve bien, ¿no es verdad?

-Eh…- dijo Hermione. -Hace que te veas más como Per.- La chica rió por la mirada gélida que el rubio le lanzó.

-¿Qué tienes que decirme?- repitió, con altivez.

-¿Por qué no vas por Parkinson y Goyle y los llevas al Ministerio? Creo que también querrán saber.

…

Goyle anduvo por el pasillo con un andador, pues sus piernas seguían desproporcionadas.

-Espero que esto no nos tome mucho tiempo,- se quejó. -Per está haciéndome una cena de Navidad especial, y vamos a probar el hidromiel que ha estado preparando.

Pansy rió tontamente.

-Greggy, estás tan colado.

Hermione abrió una puerta. En frente de la chimenea encendida, estaba un hombre algo y de hombros anchos. Se giró para encarar a Draco, Pansy y Goyle cuando éstos entraron, y sonrió ampliamente. Estaba apoyado en un bastón, y su mano derecha era un gancho de metal.

-¿Me extrañaron?

Pansy chilló y se arrojó a los brazos del hombre, casi tirándolo. Draco la siguió. Harry miró a Goyle, que estaba congelado en la puerta; su labio superior estaba temblando. Cuando vio que Harry lo miraba, Goyle se repasó los húmedos ojos con el dorso de la mano y lo fulminó con la mirada. Luego se dirigió a los otros tres y le dio al hombre un abrazo extraño de macho.

Hermione estaba apoyaba contra la puerta, viéndose bastante complacida consigo misma.

-¿De dónde vino?- preguntó Harry.

Hermione se encogió.

-Es un poco misterioso. Dice que estaba en una versión diferente de Hogwarts. Era un lugar pequeño, así como debió haberse visto cuando había sido fundado.

-¿Regresó en el tiempo?

-No, la gente de ahí hablaba inglés moderno. La teoría es que algunas personas escaparon de las guerras haciendo… mundos portátiles. O dimensiones alternas, en lenguaje de ciencia ficción. Dimensiones alternas muy pequeñas. Crabbe dice que cuando se sintió lo suficientemente bien como para caminar, después de una hora estaba de vuelta en el castillo, sin importar en qué dirección iba.

-¿Y qué estuvo haciendo por dos años y medio?

-La mayor parte del tiempo, lo mantuvieron inconsciente. Sufrió bastantes quemaduras. Tuvieron que hacer que toda su piel le creciera de nuevo.

Harry miró de nuevo hacia la feliz reunión. Draco estaba colgado de Crabbe, cual si fuera una mochila.

-Sí entiendes que, cualquier regalo que le dé a Draco por Navidad, va a ser bastante anti climático después de esto, ¿verdad?

…

25 de Diciembre, 2000

Era Navidad en la Madriguera. La sala de estar estaba repleta de gente y regalos. Harry abrió el regalo que Molly le dio, y sacó un suéter de rayas grises y púrpuras, con las letras HP, de color dorado, en el lado izquierdo.

-Nunca había visto uno parecido a éste,- dijo, completamente honesto.

Al parecer, Molly estaba con ganas de jugar con los colores. El suéter de Navidad de Draco era naranja con rayas amarillas, y las letras DM, de color verde. Fleur puso una sonrisa falsa y se puso su suéter rosa con corazones púrpuras.

-Mamá debió de darle ése a Malfoy,- dijo Ron, en voz baja.

-La Navidad que viene, no estaremos tan apretados,- dijo Arthur. -Molly decidió que necesitamos expandir la Madriguera.

Molly sonrió.

-Añadiremos un comedor y haremos este cuarto el doble de grande.

-¡Eso es maravilloso!- dijo Harry, de corazón. No solo porque las reuniones con los Weasleys serían más cómodas, sino porque eso significaba que Molly ya había sanado lo suficiente como para permitir que su casa fuera alterada. Pero, el punto de "menos apretado" también era bueno. Harry estaba curándose un ojo moreteado, ya que Teddy lo había pateado por accidente; Draco había estado cargando a Teddy con los brazos estirados, tratando de evitar que el curioso mocoso le arrancara el _piercing_ del puente de su nariz.

-Bueno, Harry, ¿es verdad que Crabbe se está quedando contigo?- preguntó Ron.

-Sí. Se está quedando en el piso de abajo del número 11. Pansy se queda arriba, para darle una mano si la necesita. Pudimos hacer que se fuera de nuestra casa; además, así puede sentirse necesitada. Ahora, ya casi no toma whisky de fuego.

-¿Por qué el chico no está con sus padres?- preguntó Molly. -Uno pensaría que estarían extasiados con tenerlo de vuelta, que querrían que viviera con ellos.- Nadie necesitó que se les explicara la afirmación.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, con gravedad.

-Esos dos están demasiado metidos en su locura compartida. No creerán que sea él. Pensarán que es todo parte de una conspiración contra ellos.- Molly hizo un ruido triste.

-Harry, me parece que tienes un… ¿cómo se dice cuando alguien se emociona y excita con cosas raras?- preguntó Ron.

-Un fetiche,- dijo Ginny. Molly se veía menos que entusiasmada por el nuevo tema de la conversación.

-Sí, me parece que tienes un tipo de fetiche con los Slytherins,- dijo Ron.

-Bueno, solo _un _Slytherin se desliza en mi cama.- Draco sonrió con suficiencia, por la ocurrencia de Harry (4).

Molly se levantó de un salto.

-¡Ya es casi hora de que pasen a Celestina Warbeck en la radio!

…

* * *

><p>Y ahora, un pequeño extra, para aquellos que les gusta Per.<p>

RAVEN MEETS APE

_El cuervo se encuentra con el mono_

Greg se quitó las botas y se recostó sobre su cama, demasiado cansado como para desvestirse. Trabajar en el turno de la noche, como guardia de seguridad de Gringotts, doce horas al día, siete días a la semana, era extenuante. Y tampoco era demasiado bueno para su vida social. No se había acostado con nadie en tres meses. Tres meses. Pero alguien tenía que pagar las deudas que sus padres se habían cargado, tratando de mantener a su padre fuera de Azkaban. Los duendes eran los peores prestamistas.

Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando un cacareo gutural, del infierno, comenzó justo afuera de la ventana de su cuarto.

-Malditos cuervos,- gimió. El sonido no amainó. Parecía que el maldito incordio estaba practicando para el día siguiente.

Greg caminó hasta la ventana. Se sorprendió al ver que el cuervo, posado en un árbol, era de color blanco y tenía los ojos rojos. Era extrañamente hermoso, pero eso no evitó que Greg quisiera torcerle el pequeño cuello emplumado. Abrió su ventana y le arrojó un libro de fotografías pornográficas mágicas. El cuervo graznó y cerró el pico, con enojo, cuando el misil estuvo a punto de golpearlo. Greg estaba a punto de ir por una bota para arrojársela, cuando el cuervo voló directo hacia él; el chico se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos y se puso de rodillas.

Lo desconcertó una voz, bastante cerca de él, hablando con enojo en una lengua que no reconoció. Volteándose, miró a un increíblemente apuesto hombre, vestido con pantalones de piel de dragón y una camisa de lino, abierta hasta el ombligo. Su cabello rubio platinado le llegaba a la cintura, y sus ojos brillaron de color rojo.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? ¡Los cuervos son sagrados! ¡Odín te castigará si lastimas a uno! ¿Acaso también pateas gatos?

Greg parpadeó.

-¿Gatos?- repitió, estúpidamente.

-Pequeños animales, cubiertos de pelo, que ronronean y tienen las orejas puntiagudas… ¿No sabes que son sagrados para Freya?

Greg no registraba palabra alguna. El segundo hombre más hermoso del mundo estaba en su recámara. A medio metro de su cama. De repente, ya no se sintió tan cansado.

-¿Siquiera me estás escuchando?- preguntó el rubio.

-Eres hermoso,- dejó salir Greg.

Los ojos del hombre pasaron, de inmediato, de rojo a una tonalidad hermosa de azul. Repasó a Greg de arriba abajo.

-Te ves estúpido, pero bueno en la cama.- Greg frunció el ceño, sin saber cómo sentirse por la afirmación. El hombre sacó su varita y la usó para arrojar a Greg sobre la cama. -Me gustan los hombres estúpidos.

Por un momento, se le ocurrió a Greg que su atracción por los rubios mandones no era enteramente sana, pero su mente se quedó en blanco cuando los botones de su camisa comenzaron a saltar.

…

Greg se sentó en un lado de su cama y miró sus ropas hechas jirones. Qué noche tan increíble había pasado. Qué mal que, probablemente, jamás vería…

-Se te acabó el agua caliente.- Per entró al cuarto, desnudo, secándose el cabello con una toalla. Tenía intrincados tatuajes de runas, desde el cuello hasta los tobillos. -Este apartamento es terrible. Necesitas cambiarte a mi casa.

-Oh, em… De acuerdo.

Per se sentó junto a Greg, sobre la cama, e hizo un lindo puchero.

-¿No vas a servirme el desayuno en la cama?

-Em… Por supuesto.- Greg comenzó a levantarse.

-No hablo de comida, idiota.- Per volvió a tumbar a Greg sobre la cama, con su varita, y se le montó encima, sin parar de hablar mientras hacía las cosas más increíbles. -Te gustará mi cama. Es mucho más grande que la tuya. Mucho más cómoda para dormir juntos. Hay mucho espacio en mi armario para tu ropa. Te cambiaremos esta tarde.

Y así lo hicieron. Y vivieron felices para siempre.

…

* * *

><p>(1) <em>Avant garde<em> significa "vanguardia".

(2) El _mullet _es este corte de cabello, que, de hecho, es como se vería Draco, (creo que sí es correcto):

http: / sculpture .com /wp-content /uploads /david-bowie-ziggy-stardust .jpg

(3) Podríamos traducirlo como "El Semanario de las Brujas", de esos que (lógicamente) salían cada semana.

(4) ¿Ocurrencia? En inglés, "deslizarse" se dice "Slither"… Quiero creer que Slytherin viene de esa palabra. LOL

* * *

><p>En el próximo capítulo:<p>

_El teléfono sonó, y Harry contestó. Escuchó a la persona, en el otro extremo, aclararse la garganta._

_-Em… ¿Es éste el Harry Potter que solía vivir en Little Whinging?_

_-¿Dudley?_

_-Em… Sí, soy yo._

_-Ha pasado mucho tiempo._

_-Sí… Supongo que venciste a ese tipo, Moldy, ¿no?_

_-Voldemort. Y sí, lo vencí. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué ha sido de ti?_

_-Yo, em, tuve un bebé. Quiero decir, mi novia tuvo un bebé. La llamamos Gemma. Tiene tres meses, y han estado pasando… cosas con ella._

_..._

Hasta la próxima...

Adigium21


	25. Capítulo 25

**Notas de traducción:**

Esto ya casi acaba… Ya solo quedan tres capítulos (bueno, cuatro si contamos éste)…

Disfruten…

* * *

><p>...<p>

22 de Febrero, 2001

-¿Es en serio? ¿Parkinson se casó con Crabbe, así de repente?- Ginny no podía creerlo. -No puedo creer que una fémina quisiera, en verdad, estar con él por voluntad propia. ¿Estás seguro de que no la hechizó?

Harry rió.

-No, ella sí se preocupa por él. Se consiguieron un apartamento detrás de una tienda en el callejón Diagon. Supongo que siempre hay uno para cada quien.

-¿Oíste eso, Ginny? Uno. No cinco, o diez, o veinte… ¡BAM! ¡Pasó de nuevo!- Ron tiró el control de la PlayStation al suelo. -No veo por qué los muggles se obsesionan tanto con estos videojuegos.

-Tal vez si pusieras atención, en vez de estar parloteando,- dijo Draco. Recogió el control y retomó el juego desde el último punto donde lo habían guardado.

-¿Al menos podríamos jugar otro juego? Creo que solo te gusta éste porque ese tipo, Sephiroth, se parece a ti antes de que te cortaran el cabello, la semana pasada. ¿Puedes jugar ajedrez con esta máquina?

Unos obreros desfilaron por el pasillo, con las varitas preparadas. La remodelación/expansión de Harry estaba siendo hecha solo por magos, dado que había demasiadas anormalidades, que debían ser ocultas de la vista muggle, en el 12 de Grimmauld Place. Ginny había ido, acompañada de Ron, para poder checar a los trabajadores. Ya tenía tres citas arregladas.

Ron subió para usar el baño. Cuando bajó, preguntó:

-Oigan, ¿por qué tienen túnicas de Quidditch, de Slytherin y Gryffindor, en su cama? No pueden ser las que usaban en la escuela; se ven demasiado nuevas.

Draco y Harry se miraron y sonrieron con picardía.

-_Cosmopolitan_ dice que el juego de rol es una buena manera de mantener la chispa en la relación,- dijo Ginny.

Ron se veía horrorizado.

-¿Usaron túnicas de Quidditch para… para… juegos sexuales?

Ginny sonrió de lado.

-Mucha gente lo hace. Las venden en el Erótico Emporio de Wicked Wendy.

-¿Y yo qué voy a saber? Jamás he estado ahí,- dijo Ron, con altivez.

-Pobre Hermione,- dijo Ginny. -Bueno, ¿cuándo le vas a proponer matrimonio a la pobre mujer?

Ron dijo algo que rimaba con "_lódete_"…

Posey le llevó el correo del día a Harry. La elfina levaba un vestido sin mangas, calcetines blancos y zapatos de hebilla (1). La Declaración de los Derechos de los Elfos Domésticos decía que los elfos casados podían vivir juntos; los Malfoy tuvieron que darle ropas a Posey para que se pudiera mudar con Kreacher. Lucius se había quedado lívido, claro, pero Narcissa lo había usado como excusa para ir a comprar ropa pequeña. La mujer sí que necesitaba un nieto en su vida. Harry tomó el correo que la elfina de dio y abrió un gran sobre, con el nombre de Draco en él.

-Cariño, ya está aquí, por fin.

Draco hizo una mueca.

-De seguro están horribles.

Harry hojeó la revista, hasta que llegó a la primera foto de Draco.

-Para nada.- Draco se veía bien, a pesar del corte tan poco favorecedor. Sin embargo, Harry no entendió la ropa que estaba modelando. ¿Un overol apretado, con unos _tines_ tejidos con estambre de bultos? Parecía como si uno de los proyectos de Molly hubiera salido mal.

Draco le arrebató la revista.

-¿Blanco y negro? Me pusieron el pelo de ese horrible color, ¿y las fotos son en blanco y negro?

Ginny metió la cabeza por debajo de uno de los brazos de Draco, para poder ver.

-Me gusta esa camisa,- dijo, señalando un conjunto de lycra, que tenía algunas placas de plástico. -También se te ve muy bien el trasero.

El teléfono sonó, y Harry contestó. Escuchó a la persona, en el otro extremo, aclararse la garganta.

-Em… ¿Es éste el Harry Potter que solía vivir en Little Whinging?

-¿Dudley?

-Em… Sí, soy yo.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Sí… Supongo que venciste a ese tipo, Moldy, ¿no?

-Voldemort. Y sí, lo vencí. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué ha sido de ti?

-Yo, em, tuve un bebé. Quiero decir, mi novia tuvo un bebé. La llamamos Gemma. Tiene tres meses, y han estado pasando… cosas con ella.

-¿Gemma es bruja? ¡Eso es maravilloso!

-¿En… en serio?

-¡Por supuesto! Felicidades, Dudley.

-Bueno, ¿podría llevar a mi novia a conocerte? Está un poco… ya sabes, confundida y todo eso.

-¡Seguro! Trae a Gemma, también.- Harry le dio instrucciones.

-Estaremos ahí en media hora.

Cuando Harry colgó el teléfono, Draco lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Tu primo Dudley? ¿El que solía torturarte?

-_Tú_ solías torturarme.

-Eso era diferente.

-Si tú lo dices.

En realidad, les tomó veinte minutos. Dudley había adelgazado un poco y estaba dejándose crecer el bigote. Su novia, que era una chica robusta, vestida con ropa deportiva y arracadas doradas, lo miraba con recelo.

-¿Eres un mago?- le preguntó a Harry.

-Sí, lo soy. También él.

La chica puso los ojos como platos al ver a Draco, que estaba sin camiseta y llevaba el cabello, que le llegaba al hombro, sostenido con unos broches. Las partes de espinas, carne y sangre de los tatuajes en sus brazos habían sido cubiertas por rosas rojas y azules. Las enredaderas subían por sus hombros, y en su brazo izquierdo, una de ellas formaba las letras "HP". Pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura del moreno y lo besó en la mejilla, mientras veía a Dudley, ceñudo.

-Éste es mi prometido, Draco.

-No sabía que los hombres podían casarse entre sí,- dijo Dudley.

-Los magos sí pueden.

-Oh. Em. Esta es mi novia, Angie.

-Hola, Angie. ¿Puedo cargar a Gemma?- Angie se veía menos que entusiasmada, pero se relajó cuando vio que Harry era experimentado en manejar bebés. Gemma tenía ojos azules y pelusa rubia rojiza por toda su cabeza. Olía a talco.

-¿Qué ha estado haciendo?

Dudley respondió.

-Hace que el móvil sobre su cabeza se mueva. Detesta usar calcetines, y cuando se los ponemos, simplemente salen volando.

-Una chica que sabe lo que quiere.- Harry le sonrió a Gemma. Alzando la vista hacia Angie, preguntó:

-¿Te gustaría conocer a una bruja y a otro mago?

-De… de acuerdo,- dijo.

Harry los dirigió al antiguo comedor, y les presentó a Ginny y a Ron. Angie parecía más tranquila al ver las cosas muggles, como los videojuegos y la televisión, pero Dudley estaba nervioso por las miradas que Draco seguía lanzándole. Harry pudo sentir su incomodidad, aunque no decía nada.

-Le conté a Draco un poco de mi pasado. Y tu parte en él.

Dudley se quedó lívido.

-Em… En verdad no quería ser tan malo con Harry. Solo intentaba hacer lo que yo creía que mi padre quería que hiciera.

Draco lo miró por un momento más.

-Supongo que puedo entender eso. Pero también estuvo ese chico, al que molestaban, que se colgó. Porque le gustaban los chicos.

-No estoy orgulloso de las cosas que hice en ese tiempo,- dijo Dudley, negando con la cabeza. -Para nada. Y, a final de cuentas, todo sirvió para nada. Papá ya no quiso saber nada de mí desde que Gemma le hizo algo, cuando él le hizo muchas cosquillas. No sé bien qué pasó, pero todas las uñas se le cayeron.

-Lamento escuchar eso, Dudley.- Harry estaba siendo muy sincero. Nadie debía ser abandonado por su familia de esa manera.

Angie y Ginny comenzaron a hablar acerca de bebés. Dudley estaba impresionado por la descripción que Ron le dio acerca del Quidditch. Harry pensaba, en secreto, que Gemma se parecía a su madre, y que podía ver un destello verde en sus ojos.

...

3 de Marzo, 2001

Draco estaba intentado, en vano, que Harry comprara ropa de moda en Harrod's.

-¡Pero esto irá perfecto con tus ojos!

-¿De tintorería? No lo creo.

Ahí fue cuando ambos vieron a Robert, con su nueva… adquisición. Frágil, de rasgos delicados y bonitos… El hombre gustaba de chicos del mismo tipo. El chico no podría haber tenido más de dieciocho. Llevaba unos "_calentabrazos_" a rayas arcoíris y un cordel al cuello, con adornos de plástico (2). Harry se preguntó si estaba compensando por una infancia robada. Robert estaba demasiado ocupado regañando a su novio como para notar a los dos magos que lo veían. Harry hizo un movimiento a escondidas y Robert soltó un aullido, agarrándose el cuello con una mano.

-¿Qué le hiciste?- preguntó Draco.

-Un pequeño hechizo experimental del departamento de aurores. Durante el siguiente año, cuando sea que intente lastimar a alguien, se lastimará a sí mismo. Si golpea a alguien, él recibirá los cardenales. Si empuja a alguien por la escalera, él será el del cuello partido.

Draco abrazó a Harry con fuerza.

-¿Te he dicho, últimamente, cuán increíble eres?

-Puedes decírmelo de nuevo.

* * *

><p>(1) En el original, los zapatos (que yo llamé de hebilla) se llaman Mary Janes… Son esos zapatos, usualmente de niña, que tienen una correa y una pequeña hebilla al lado… Miren una foto… http : www .bayareabags .com /wp-content /uploads /2009 /07 /black-mary-janes .jpg

(2) Quiero creer que los "calentabrazos" (_arm warmers_) del chico son así: http :/ natures-skin .net /images /armwarmers%20rainbow%2011 .00 .jpg

* * *

><p>En el próximo capítulo:<p>

_Una lenta canción se oyó en la radio, y Harry hizo lo mejor que pudo para dirigir a Ginny en el vals, tirando platos y cubiertos al suelo de la terraza. El sol se estaba poniendo, tocando el agua con rojos y naranjas líquidos. Draco y Fleur estaban salpicando agua y riéndose en la laguna, desnudos como recién nacidos. Percy, envalentonado por varias copas de champán, estaba hincado, pidiéndole matrimonio a Audrey. Arthur y Molly se besaron como recién casados. Harry se sintió mal por los que, esa noche, no eran él._

_..._

Hasta la próxima...

Adigium21


	26. Capítulo 26

**Notas de traducción:**

Disfruten el capítulo, gente...

* * *

><p>2 de Mayo, 2001<p>

Harry había llevado una pequeña televisión, con todo y videocasetera, a la Madriguera. Mientras Arthur agitaba su varita hacia el aparato y gritaba, Harry miraba a Teddy y Draco por la ventana. Teddy estaba haciendo movimientos alocados con los brazos mientras movía la boca sin parar. Draco tenía la frente arrugada con perplejidad, pero seguía asintiendo, como si entendiera lo que estaba sucediendo.

El video comenzó. Varios Weasley estaban absortos por la curiosidad. El video era del debut de Draco en la pasarela, durante la Semana de la Moda, a finales de febrero.

-¿No se ve guapísimo?- exclamó Molly. Draco estaba modelando trajes para el verano, en colores de helados. Harry había visto la cinta antes; al menos diez veces, pero aún le hacía sonreír. El andar de Draco, en la pasarela, esa su característico andar de "me siento tan bien conmigo mismo", acompañado por su expresión al más puro estilo Malfoy. Su aspecto y su prepotencia habían causado una especie de impacto, y ahora tenía un trabajo fijo.

Draco entró, con aspecto mareado.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- preguntó Harry.

-Tengo una idea para el Ministerio. Si alguna vez se les acaba el Veritaserum, solo obliguen a la gente a escuchar a niños pequeños, tratando de decir chistes, hasta que estén dispuestos a hablar. El mago oscuro más rudo se rendirá en diez minutos.

Harry rió.

-¿De qué trataba el chiste?

-En realidad, no lo sé. Empezó con un "Toc-toc", y luego dijo algo acerca de una ardilla y una bicicleta. Y botas. Y luego comenzó a hablar de cuando lo llevamos al circo. Luego, gritó "Buu" y rió tan fuerte que se cayó.

-Teddy ha estado pasando mucho tiempo con George. George cuenta muchos chistes,- dijo Molly.

-Y los chistes de George no son más buenos que los de Teddy,- añadió Ginny.

George se cubrió el pecho con la mano.

-¡Me has herido, malvada bruja!

Hermione apareció y agitó una gruesa revista.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?- le preguntó a Draco, acusadoramente.

-¿Qué? Todos sabían que iba a trabajar para Vogue un poco.

Hermione arrojó la revista sobre la mesa de la cocina y pasó las páginas, hasta pasar dos tercios de sus páginas.

-¡Ahí!- La historia llevaba por título "Cuentos de Hadas, ¿de los Grimm?", y consistía de una serie de imágenes mostrando versiones, con los géneros intercambiados, de La Cenicienta, La Bella Durmiente y Blanca Nieves. El príncipe era representado por una mujer con ojos color miel, de aspecto soñador. Draco aún tenía el cabello hasta la cintura, por la poción _Crecepelo_, cuando las fotos habían sido tomadas, y se le veía espectacular, regado sobre los vestidos, que parecían estar hechos de hojas.

Ron revisó una foto de Draco, en la cual llevaba un objeto en la cabeza, hecho de ámbar, citrino e hilo de oro (1).

-Malfoy, usando una tiara. Sabía que eso ocurriría algún día.

-¿Acaso _alguien_ de ustedes sabe quién es esa mujer?- preguntó Hermione, exasperada.

La chica se veía bastante familiar, según Harry.

-¿Es una modelo?- aventuró el chico.

Hermione bufó.

-Más bien _la_ modelo. La modelo británica más famosa.

-Es aburrida. Tiene la personalidad de una servilleta,- dijo Draco.

-¿Su novio estaba ahí?- preguntó Hermione.

-¿El de la banda de mal gusto? Me lo presentó. Tambien es aburrido. Tan aburrido como su banda.

Hermione se dejó caer sobre una silla y se jaló los cabellos.

-_Ésa_ es mi banda favorita. _Tú_ sabes que es mi banda favorita. ¡Podrías habérmelo presentado!

Ron alzó los pulgares hacia Draco.

-Gracias, Malfoy. Lo único que quiere es tirarse al cantante.

-¡Ronald Billius Weasley! ¿Es ésa la forma correcta de hablar acerca de tu… tu…?- Molly se aclaró la garganta y miró a Ron de mala manera.

-Oye, Ron, ¿no había algo que querías preguntarle a Hermione hoy?- preguntó Angelina, escondiendo su sonrisa detrás de la mano.

-¿Algo… importante?- dijo Bill.

Draco señaló los pantalones de Ron.

-No creo que ese bulto esté ahí porque estás feliz de verme.

Ron parecía un animal atrapado.

-Solo hazlo, hijo.- Arthur le dio un empujón a Ron, para que se acercara a Hermione.

-Sí, me casaré contigo, Ron.

-¿Cómo… cómo sabías que eso era lo que te iba a preguntar?- Ron se veía verdaderamente perplejo.

-Lo sé, increíble, ¿no es cierto?- Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Podrías besarla ahora,- dijo George.

-O, tal vez, darle el anillo,- sugirió Ginny.

-Oh. Sí.- Ron sacó la caja y la arrojó sobre el regazo de Hermione. El anillo le quedaba muy grande, pero ella lo ajustó con su varita, con facilidad, para que le quedara. -Espero que sea lo suficientemente grande. El diamante, quiero decir.

-Está bien, idiota.- Hermione saltó de la silla y lo besó con fuerza. Fleur aplaudió.

-Oh, desearía que Fred estuviera aquí para esto,- suspiró Molly, enjugándose una lágrima.

-Sí,- dijo George. -Siempre era más divertido burlarse de Ron cuando estaba aquí.

El tercer aniversario de la Batalla de Hogwarts. Había sido idea de Molly el forzar a Ron para que le pidiera matrimonio, y así hacer que la fecha fuera una feliz para la familia.

-¡Tengo otra hija!- gritó, y abrazó a Hermione hasta asfixiarla.

…

16 de Junio, 2001

-Sigo sin entender por qué no quisiste una boda doble,- le dijo Ron a Hermione. -Ahora serán dos fines de semana seguidos los que tendré que vestirme bien. Y nos habríamos ahorrado mucho dinero.

Ginny estaba haciendo gestos con la mano, detrás de la cabeza de Hermione, tratando de hacer que su hermano se callara antes de que la cara de Hermione se pusiera más roja.

Draco pasaba las hojas de un viejo diario _El Profeta_, obviando las noticias pesadas para ver las columnas de chismes.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que _yo _habría querido una boda doble?

-Solo las chicas se preocupan por esas cosas.

Draco alzó una ceja.

-Claramente, no dejarás pasar la oportunidad perfecta de hacer un chiste de "Malfoy es una chica", ¿verdad?

-En serio, Ron. Creía que Fred y yo te habíamos educado mejor,- dijo George.

Era un dia antes de la boda de Harry y Draco. Narcissa había insistido en hacerla en el Grifo Bermellón, pero Draco se había mantenido firme. Quería casarse en un lugar que le trajera buenos recuerdos: Seaglass, el (una vez) exclusivo centro tropical vacacional que había disfrutado tanto de pequeño. Los Ministerios de Magia de todo el mundo habían aprobado un edicto multinacional; prohibía que los lugares mágicos, de cualquier tipo, discriminaran a los que no eran sangre pura, y a los muggles relacionados con magos. Por eso, los dueños del Seaglass se habían visto forzados a rentar un ala completa de su hotel para la muy variada lista de invitados de Harry y Draco.

Al menos Narcissa y Lucius tenían la satisfacción de saber que la boda sería oficiada por un respetable párroco mago anglicano. La Iglesia Mágica Anglicana, preocupada por perder miembros jóvenes ante las nuevas sectas que surgían, como los Nuevos Druidas, había decidido aceptar el matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo, así como rehusarse a autorizar matrimonios arreglados.

Todos los Weasley ya habían llegado, aprovechándose del domo invisible de Seaglass, que bloqueaba el sol. Tomaría mucho tiempo para que sus pálidas pieles se quemaran, incluso un poco, bajo el sol ecuatorial. Otros huéspedes, en la terraza, tenían que usar lentes de sol para soportar el brillo de la carne blanca.

Harry se acabó el vino y alzó la mirada.

-Viene una lechuza para acá.

El ave estaba exhausta y demasiado caliente. Después de dejar el sobre en el regazo de Ginny se arrojó, cual bala de cañón, a la fuente. Ginny alzó el sobre y miró el sello que traía, con las letras "HH".

-No sabía que habías intentado entrar a las Harpies este año,- dijo Ron.

-No quería decir nada, porque es probable que me vuelvan a decir que no.

George le quitó la carta, abriendo el sobre con una uña. La desdobló y se quedó ahí, en silencio.

-¿Ven? Les dije que no pasaría.

George saltó de su silla, casi brincando con sus sandalias, y chilló.

-¡Mi hermanita es una Harpy!- aulló, asustando a algunos otros comensales. Un hombre se echó su sangría sobre el regazo, mientras una mujer se ahogaba con su calamar (2).

Se ordenaron muchas botellas de champán. En media hora, todos los comensales habían dejado la terraza. Harry no estaba seguro de si era porque habían terminado de comer, o porque la escandalosa celebración de los Weasley los había asustado. Arthur encendió la radio, le cambió a una estación que tocaba música de una banda, y comenzó a bailar con Molly, que se veía muy bien con su vestido rojizo. Fleur puso a Victoire sobre el regazo de Bill y corrió a la playa, de la mano de Draco, que estaba diciendo algo como "la ropa es opcional". Incluso Percy parecía estar soltándose un poco.

Ginny estaba en la mesa de Harry, ofreciéndole una mano.

-Baila conmigo, Elegido.

-Es probable que nos veten de este club,- dijo, mientras se levantaba para unírsele.

-Olvidas que soy una famosa jugadora de Quidditch. Le mostré mi carta de aceptación al gerente, por lo que imagino que podríamos matar y comernos a un mesero, y salirnos con la nuestra.

-Gracias por la invitación, pero no tengo hambre en este momento.

-Bueno, ¿ya decidieron a dónde se irán de luna de miel?

-A India. Draco ganó esa discusión. Creo que se sentirá decepcionado cuando descubra que la gente allá no baila ni canta todo el tiempo, como lo hacen en las películas de Bollywood.

Ginny abrazó a Harry con fuerza, poniéndose de puntillas y bajándole la cabeza para poder hablarle al oído.

-No siempre ha sido fácil para mí verte con él, pero me alegra que encontraras a alguien que te hace feliz. ¿Quién habría pensado que Draco Malfoy terminaría siendo bueno para ti?

Una lenta canción se oyó en la radio, y Harry hizo lo mejor que pudo para dirigir a Ginny en el vals, tirando platos y cubiertos al suelo de la terraza. El sol se estaba poniendo, tocando el agua con rojos y naranjas líquidos. Draco y Fleur estaban salpicando agua y riéndose en la laguna, desnudos como recién nacidos. Percy, envalentonado por varias copas de champán, estaba hincado, pidiéndole matrimonio a Audrey. Arthur y Molly se besaron como recién casados. Harry se sintió mal por los que, esa noche, no eran él.

…

No fue hasta que se estaba desvistiendo para irse a la cama, que Harry notó que no había pensado en Voldemort o la Batalla de Hogwarts o algo parecido, en todo el día. Cuando había pensado en Sirius, había sido para desear que su padrino estuviera ahí con él, para compartir los buenos momentos.

Draco aún estaba desnudo y mojado, y aún olía al mar, por haber nadado desnudo. A Harry no le importó, para nada, que su prometido hubiese puesto la cama toda mojada y arenosa. O que no iban a dormir mucho la noche anterior a su boda.

* * *

><p>(1) El citrino es una gema de la familia de los cuarzos, de color amarillo.<p>

(2) Me gustaría recalcar que esta frase me dio risa porque, literalmente, George dijo "Mi hermanita es una arpía"…

* * *

><p>En el próximo capítulo:<p>

_Narcissa estaba en el lobby del hotel, acosando al conserje._

_-Harry, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¡Falta una hora y media para la boda! ¡Vete a tu cuarto, ya!- La mujer se dirigió a aterrorizar a los del servicio de la comida._

_Arriba, Fleur estaba asomándose del cuarto de Harry y Draco. _

_-¿_Quieges veg _lo que tu novio _usagá paga _la boda, _Hagy_? ¡Se ve tan guapo!- La chica abrió la puerta de par en par, y lo que Harry vio hizo que su mandíbula tocara el suelo._

…

Hasta la boda… :)

Adigium21


	27. Capítulo 27

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Solo queda un capítulo después de éste!

Advertencias: travestismo, masturbación, erecciones

**Notas de traducción:**

¡BODA!

Disfrútenla…

* * *

><p>…<p>

17 de Junio, 2001

Ginny y Fleur ya estaban almorzando, bastante tarde, cuando Harry y Draco se aparecieron en la terraza. Ginny enfocó sus ojos inyectados en sangre en ellos y los fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Harry.

-¿Sabías que tu cuarto está directamente arriba del mío?

-Oh. ¿Te mantuvimos despierta?

-Podrías haber usado un encantamiento silenciador. Aunque no creo que eso habría servido de algo para evitar que la cama chocara contra mi techo. Aún tengo yeso en las orejas. Y cuando me quejé con Fleur, aquí presente, ella simplemente dijo…- La voz de Ginny subió una octava. -_Oh, l'amour, c'est magnifique_…- Fleur se rió por lo bajo (1).

Draco miró a Harry y sonrió soñadoramente.

-Bueno, sí fue bastante magnífico.

-¿Tienes idea de cuánto maquillaje tendré que usar ahora para poder verme medio decente? Pero, mírense ustedes dos, todos… radiantes. Es enfermizo.- Ginny desahogó su ira con su salchicha.

Pansy llegó con ellos, usando unos lentes de sol gigantescos y un sombrero enorme y amplio. Su esposo, que aún usaba un bastón, se quedó detrás mientras ella repartía abrazos y besos por el aire. Se sentó junto a Draco y comenzó a tocarle los tatuajes de sus brazos. Las espinas ya no estaban, y las enredaderas cambiaban de negro a verde suave. Harry estaba seguro de que las alteraciones no eran algo que un artista muggle pudiese hacer, pero Draco solo respondió misteriosamente cuando Harry le preguntó.

Goyle y Per se les unieron en la mesa. Goyle ya estaba completamente recuperado de lo que los tontos de "No hay Suficientes Bebés Magos" le habían hecho, y estaba luciendo su cuerpo con una camiseta sin mangas y unos _shorts_ bastante apretados. Era demasiado musculoso para el gusto de Harry, pero Per se le colgaba, como si estuviera seguro de que una horda de gente estaba preparada para robarse a su novio. El pequeño sueco se veía petulante con sus pantalones de piel de dragón y su camisa abierta, y había complementado el conjunto con un aro de oro, estilo barbárico, al cuello.

-¿Alguien sabe si Per es cien por ciento humano?- le preguntó Ron a Harry, en voz baja, cuando acercó una silla. -Porque si vamos a votar, yo diré que no.

Luna y Neville llegaron. Cuando Neville lo miró con nerviosismo, Draco le sopló un beso.

-Trata de comportarte,- le advirtió Harry a su futuro esposo, aunque sabía que era inútil.

Daphne Greengrass estaba ahí, sin sus padres ni su hermana.

-Hey, ¿sabían que hay un montón de los de NSBM, protestando afuera del hotel?

Harry fue a correr a los protestantes, asomándose por la cerca de madera del Seaglass. Eran cinco personas, cada una con un cartel que decía "Mago + Mago = Cero bebés". Aún no se habían recuperado por completo de la maldición de Per; los bultos purulentos aún les desfiguraban los rostros. Harry trató de llamar su atención, pero lo ignoraron deliberadamente. Harry atravesó las puertas hasta quedar en frente de ellos.

-Están bastante equivocados,- dijo, con respeto. -Tendremos un bebé. Todo está arreglado.

-¿Solo un bebé? ¡No es suficiente!- chilló uno de ellos.

-No te molestes en tratar de razonar con ellos.- Una voz familiar llegó a los oídos de Harry. -Son completamente incapaces de ser racionales.- Tan pronto como los de NSBM lo vieron levantar la varita, se desaparecieron tan rápido que uno de ellos dejó atrás las uñas de sus pies, el cabello y los calzoncillos. Harry jamás había escuchado a Lucius reír. -Quiero que se vayan antes de que molesten a Narcissa. Por cierto, te está buscando.

Narcissa estaba en el lobby del hotel, acosando al conserje.

-Harry, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¡Falta una hora y media para la boda! ¡Vete a tu cuarto, ya!- La mujer se dirigió a aterrorizar a los del servicio de la comida.

Arriba, Fleur estaba asomándose del cuarto de Harry y Draco.

-¿_Quieges veg_ lo que tu novio _usagá paga_ la boda, _Hagy_? ¡Se ve tan guapo!- La chica abrió la puerta de par en par, y lo que Harry vio hizo que su mandíbula tocara el suelo.

La túnica de gala de satín era de color guinda, y lastimaba la vista. Tenía volados, botines, florituras, plisados, y holanes, y estaba bordada con encaje. Draco giró, haciendo que el dobladillo con lentejuelas brillara.

-¿Qué piensas, Harry? Hermosa, ¿verdad?

Draco se veía como si estuviera usando un pastel de boda. El peor pastel de boda que jamás había existido.

-Te ves… maravilloso,- dijo Harry, débilmente.

-Solo piensa en lo bien que nos veremos en nuestro primer baile, y en nuestras fotos.

Fotos de boda. Semejante monstruosidad, preservada para siempre en una foto enmarcada, en su sala.

-Está… bien.

Fleur comenzó a rodar de la risa.

-¡Oooh, _debegías veg _tu _caga_, _Hagy!_

-¡Eres el peor mentiroso del mundo!- Draco se arrojó sobre la cama en un ataque de hilaridad.

-Entonces, ¿no te pondrás eso para la boda?

-¡Por supuesto que no, idiota! ¡Es horrenda!

-Oh, gracias a Dios. Te veías como la señorita Havisham (2).

Viendo a los dos rubios partiéndose de risa, hasta casi llorar, se le ocurrió a Harry que Fleur habría sido una excelente Slytherin.

-¿Dónde encontraron eso?

-En las cosas perdidas,- dijo Draco, limpiándose los ojos. -¿Puedes imaginar qué tipo de criatura usaría este crimen contra la moda?

-¡_Ahoga _debes _igte, Hagy_! Solo _podgás_ _veg _lo que tu novio _usagá_ hasta la boda.- Fleur cerró la puerta en la nariz de Harry.

-¡Pero necesito mi túnica de bodas!- protestó. Fleur abrió la puerta un poco y le arrojó una caja de Twilfitt y Tatting's. -¿Qué sucede con las bodas que vuelven a las mujeres tan mandonas?- dijo entre dientes, para sí mismo, mientras bajaba. Golpeó en la puerta de Ginny. -Acabo de ser echado de mi propio cuarto por una loca francesa. ¿Puedo alistarme aquí?

…

Harry emergió del cuarto de Ginny, vestido con una túnica de gala color azul marino; también tenía el cuero cabelludo adolorido por lo que la pelirroja había hecho con su cabello. Se veía bien, pero Harry estaba seguro de que hasta le había salido sangre. El moreno entrecerró los ojos al ver a la persona que estaba ante él, al parecer hablando consigo misma.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó.

Rita Skeeter le sonrió cual predadora, mostrando las manchas de labial en sus dientes.

-¿No es una increíble coincidencia que haya hecho una reservación para vacacionar aquí, al mismo tiempo que la boda del año está sucediendo? ¿Cómo se siente acerca de sus próximas nupcias, señor Potter? ¿Ha cambiado de parecer?- Harry pudo ver su pluma _vuelapluma_ escribiendo, detrás de sus rizos rubios. Fue bastante sencillo dirigir su varita por encima del hombro de la mujer e incinerar la pluma verde y el paquete de mentiras que había escrito. Rita aulló de coraje. -¡Pagarás por eso! ¡Voy a escribir un libro acerca de ti!

Harry apuntó su varita a la garganta de la periodista.

-Estoy acostumbrado a que escribas ficción acerca de mí, pero, si de tu pluma sale _una_ asquerosa palabra acerca de mi esposo, te convertiré en un gusano y te daré de comer a un puerco.- Skeeter dejó salir un chillido asustado y salió corriendo, lo más rápido que sus tacones y su falda apretada se lo permitieron.

Fue entonces cuando Narcissa lo encontró, con una mirada medio alocada en los ojos. Lo acarró del cuello.

-¿Dónde has estado? ¡Oh, es un desastre! ¡A los del cuarteto de cuerdas les dio _spattergroit_ y el párroco encontró el whisky de fuego y un empleado contrariado convirtió todo el champán en vinagre! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Solo respire, ¿de acuerdo? Ya nos las ingeniaremos…

-Los Malfoy no _nos las ingeniamos…- _dijo, fríamente. Se detuvo un momento. -Te cambiarás el apellido a Malfoy, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué?

Un mesero pasó, cargando una bandeja de bebidas humeantes, y Narcissa giró la cabeza.

-Los colores de la boda son azul y plateado. ¿Por qué esos cocteles son rosas?- Harry aprovechó la distracción y escapó.

Más y más invitados iban llegando. Dudley y su novia llegaron con Gemma, sorprendiéndose por las brujas y los magos con sus túnicas de gala. Millicent Bulstrode, que estaba con Demelza, estaba mimando a Crabbe. Blaise llegó con una mujer que, Harry asumió, debía ser su madre; parecía como si tuviera cinco años más que su hijo, pero tenía los mismos ojos gatunos. Su vestido tenía un corpiño de encaje, que apenas contenía su abultado pecho, y fue directo hacia Lucius. Las gemelas Patil aparecieron con saris festivos. Hagrid y Olympe, los profesores McGonagall, Slughorn y Flitwick… Se estaba volviendo una reunión de Hogwarts.

Bill y George apuraron a todos hacia las sillas, adornadas de azul y plateado, que estaban acomodadas en la orilla. Los empleados del hotel lanzaron encantamientos enfriadores para que los invitados no se abochornaran por las ropas formales.

Los invitados estaban siendo maltratados por Narcissa, para que tomaran sus lugares. Luna, Ginny, Pansy y Hermione se veían hermosas con sus vestidos, al estilo griego, cada uno de un tono diferente de azul. Todas tenían el cabello recogido y decorado con pequeñas flores plateadas. Cuando Narcissa sentó a Blaise junto a Ginny, el chico miró a la pelirroja de una manera que hizo que Ron sacara humo por las orejas.

-Hola, Cissy. ¿Cómo estás?- Andrómeda estaba escoltando a Teddy, que ese día llevaba el cabello color turquesa y tenía los ojos amarillos.

-Estoy bien. ¿Y tú, cómo estás?- le replicó Narcissa, formalmente, a su hermana.

-Bien.- Andrómeda se arrodilló en frente de Teddy. -Recuerdas lo que se supone que debes hacer, ¿verdad, Teddy?

Teddy asintió solemnemente. Llevaba la túnica de gala más pequeña que Harry había visto jamás. Fleur, que había sido reclutada para sustituir al cuarteto de cuerdas, tomó su lugar en el toldo plateado al frente de las sillas, y comenzó a cantar una canción francesa en un agradable tono soprano. Pétalos azules y plateados comenzaron a caer del cielo, flotando por la gentil brisa tropical.

Andrómeda puso un cojín de satín plateado en las manos de Teddy y acomodó, con cuidado, dos anillos de oro sobre él.

-Ve.- Giró a Teddy y lo dirigió hacia la alfombra blanca del pasillo. El pequeño dio dos pasos, vio a toda la gente mirándolo, y se cayó hacia atrás, aullando. Los anillos se perdieron entre los pies de la gente. Narcissa comenzó a jalar de su cabello. Ron invocó los anillos con un _Accio_ y se los metió en la manga; luego, tomó a Pansy del brazo y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. Ginny los siguió, con Blaise; Goyle con Luna, y Hermione con Crabbe.

Se oyó un alarido. El párroco, aún ebrio por el whisky de fuego, se había apoyado contra Fleur. Narcissa dejó salir un gemido. Empujó a Harry.

-Sube ahí, antes de que algo más salga mal.- El chico caminó por el pasillo, al ritmo mesurado que Narcissa le había enseñado, preocupado porque la mujer lo fuera a asesinar, en ese momento, si se equivocaba.

Para cuando Harry llegó al toldo, el párroco de mediana edad rodeaba a Fleur con un brazo.

-Puede que sea un hombre de Dios,- le decía a la chica,- pero también soy solo un hombre, con sus necesidades.- Fleur estaba tratando de soltarse, con gentileza, del agarre del párroco.

Una ola de murmullos, de parte de los invitados, llamó la atención de Harry. Draco estaba caminando por el pasillo con una túnica azul celeste. Caminaba con su ritmo característico de "me siento tan bien conmigo mismo", y estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Los diferentes tonos de azul que la _corte de honor_ usaba emulaban los tonos de la laguna a sus espaldas. Harry y Draco unieron las manos. Habría sido un hermoso momento si el párroco no hubiera estado intentando morder el cuello de Fleur.

-Si no nos casa, no le pagaremos,- dijo Draco, imperiosamente, picando con fuerza al párroco, en el pecho.

El párroco trató de enfocar su mirada en los novios.

-¡Estoy viendo doble! ¡No puedo ver a la novia!

-¡Va a casar a dos hombres, bufón ebrio!

-¿Eh? Oh. Mmmmm… Ahora los declaro marido y… hombre. Dejaría a mi mujer por ti, mi preciosura francesa. De todas formas, tiene los tobillos hinchados y bigotes.

Harry estaba bastante seguro de que podía oír a Narcissa llorando. Estiró la mano para que Ron le diera los anillos, que llevaban la inscripción "Draco y Harry 17/6/01" por dentro. Tomó la mano izquierda de Draco y deslizó el anillo en el dedo blanco y delgado.

-Con este anillo, yo te desposo.

Draco le puso el otro anillo a Harry.

-Con este anillo, yo te desposo.

Se besaron por un largo momento, y el fotógrafo capturó el momento.

Se oyó un silbido. Harry alzó la mirada, tratando de descubrir qué era la cosa negra que caía del cielo. Dejó salir una nube de humo y una peste, como de huevos podridos y vómito, cubrió la playa completa. Unas chispas salieron del objeto, formando unas letras que decían: "Con amor, Astoria". Las sillas fueron derribadas por los invitados que huían, tosiendo y dando arcadas. La fiesta se apareció, por sí sola, en la gran tienda donde se llevaría a cabo la recepción.

La situación del champán debía haberse arreglado ya, porque había una fuente escupiendo la bebida burbujeante. Narcissa se dirigió hacia ella y llenó su copa. Se la acabó de un golpe, y de inmediato la llenó de nuevo. Estaba sudando, algo que Harry había pensado que era imposible. Una tercera copa, una cuarta… No fue hasta que llenó su copa por quinta vez que esa loca mirada se desvaneció de sus ojos. Se limpió el bigote de sudor y comenzó a organizar y mover la fila de la recepción. Los meseros se movían por entre la multitud, distribuyendo bebidas.

Alrededor de las cinco, los meseros comenzaron a sacar la comida. Había dos mesas rectangulares en la tarima, una para la corte de honor, y otra para los padres de los novios. Aunque la definición de "padre" era bastante diferente en el caso de Harry. En la segunda mesa, los Malfoy mayores estaban separados de Arthur y Molly Weasley por unas fotografías de James, Lily y Sirius.

George puso una fotografía de Fred sobre la mesa donde él y Angelina estaban. Alguien le había tomado una foto a Fred, justo antes de que el chico se comiera una pastilla vomitiva. George la había modificado para que, justo antes de que sacara su desayuno, una burbuja de diálogo saliera de la boca de Fred, diciendo "Potter y Malfoy, ¿teniendo sexo?". Molly la desvaneció y golpeó a George en la cabeza.

A la mitad de la comida (que consistió en camarón, sushi, langosta, filetes de Kraken y brochetas de crías de grindylows), Per se acercó, se paseó por la tarima y abrazó a su hombre.

-¿Greg les dijo que estamos comprometidos?- anunció en voz alta. Mientras el alumnado de Slytherin se apresuraba a felicitar a la pareja, Draco fulminó con la mirada al sueco. Per puso una sonrisa inocente, pero podía notarse uno que otro destello rojo en sus ojos.

-Te digo, no es humano,- dijo Ron.

-Peor que eso… Es maleducado,- dijo Draco, con un mohín de disgusto. -Es _mi_ boda.

-Ahora sí haré un chiste de "Malfoy es una chica".

Cuando se acabó la comida, una antigua y tosca radio fue traída. Arthur jugueteó con los controles, buscando alguna canción apropiada para el primer baile de los novios. "Capricho de Luna Llena", de los Calderones, se oyó: la primera canción que Harry había bailado con Draco. Harry le ofreció la mano, y Draco la tomó.

Narcissa había insistido en darle lecciones de baile a Harry personalmente, algo que había sentido como algo demasiado íntimo en su momento, pero que ahora agradecía. Podía moverse por la pista de baile sin pisar los pies de su esposo. Draco se restregó contra él y susurró:

-No llevo nada por debajo de mi túnica.

Harry gruñó.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto mientras todos nos están viendo?- Obligó a su cuerpo a no reaccionar a la provocación, con muy poco éxito.

-Es el día de nuestra boda. Se supone que estamos calientes el uno por el otro.

-Sí, bueno… Pero ahora somos simplemente indecentes.

-Solo quédate cerca, y nadie podrá ver.- Draco metió su lengua en la boca de Harry y acarició su trasero por encima de su túnica, lo que no ayudó al estado sobrecalentado de Harry.

La lenta canción terminó, y un antiguo rock & roll se escuchó. La pista de baile se llenó. Cuando Pansy se enganchó de Draco, Harry intentó escaparse para ocultar su inhabilidad para bailar rápido y su… felicidad, pero fue detenido por una mano en su brazo.

-Ahora no es un buen momento, Ginny.

La chica rió y puso una de las manos del chico sobre su cintura.

-Tengo infinidad de hermanos. El cuerpo masculino no guarda ningún misterio para mí. Baila.

Y así lo hizo; bailó más de lo que habría esperado hacerlo en toda su vida, mucho menos en una sola noche. Bailó con Fleur, Molly, Olympe, Padma, Pansy, Teddy, George… Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Draco acercándose a Neville e invitándolo a bailar; Neville se veía aterrorizado.

Ron se dirigió a Harry cuando éste terminaba de bailar un vals con Luna.

-Mira lo que has hecho,- dijo, acusatoriamente, señalando a Ginny y Blaise. Parecía que estaban comiéndose los rostros.

-Con esos dos, será cosa de una noche.

-¿Y se supone que eso debería hacerme sentir mejor?

El sol estaba bajando, y los bebés y niños pequeños fueron puestos a dormir. El párroco fue encontrado, desmayado, bajo una pila de regalos, con el ojo morado que Bill le había puesto. Harry pudo ver a Narcissa y Andrómeda cerca de la fuente de champán, llorando y abrazándose. Otra canción lenta se oyó: "Tu beso es mi Amortentia", de Vanity Vayne y los Lentes Miradores. Draco abrazó a Harry.

-Un último baile, y nos escapamos de aquí. Tengo una sorpresa para ti.- Metió la lengua en la boca de Harry, jugueteando con su _piercing_, terminando el beso hasta que la canción acabó. Miró a Harry a los ojos y se lamió los labios. -Vamos.

…

Harry se enderezó sobre la cama, con una venda en los ojos, tratando de adivinar qué significaban los sonidos de golpeteos que estaba escuchando.

-¡Ya está!- Draco quitó la venda de los ojos de Harry. Llevaba unas pantaletas negras, con detalles plateados, que dejaban a la vista una buena parte de sus nalgas. Tenía un par de botas de plataforma, de tacón alto, de vinilo negro con detalles de llamas en los tobillos; hacían que sus delgadas piernas se vieran más largas de lo que eran. Dirigiéndose hacia un tubo de metal que estaba en medio del cuarto, se detuvo para encender un reproductor de CDs. Comenzó a sonar una vieja canción muggle de rock, con un ritmo sórdido. Draco se posó contra el tubo, sacudiendo su trasero. Miró coquetamente por encima de su hombro. -¿Qué dices? ¿Crees que estas botas hacen que mi trasero se vea bien?

-Pienso que tu trasero hace que él mismo se vea bien.- Harry no pudo evitar una sonrisa de lujuria. Los tacones altos hacían que el trasero de Draco se parara tentadoramente, y hacían que los huecos en su espalda baja, que Harry amaba demasiado, se hicieran más profundos. -Todo se ve bien.- Harry no podía imaginar un cuerpo más perfecto; largo y delgado, pálido y ajustado. Sólo sus angostas caderas, junto con esas dos marcas que se perdían en la cintura de las pantaletas, se merecían su propio poema. Un libro de poemas.

-He estado tomando clases.- Usando las botas para sostenerse, Draco subió por el tubo y se arqueó hacia atrás, con el cabello colgándole. Deslizándose hacia abajo, comenzó a ondular contra del tubo, mirando a Harry y recorriendo su cuerpo con una mano. Giró y giró, y luego dobló las rodillas, acariciando el frente de su ropa interior con una mano. Se alzó y, pegándose al tubo, acarició y apretó sus tetillas, torciendo sus _piercings_.

Harry notó que la erección de Draco comenzaba a crecer.

-Eres un exhibicionista,- dijo.

-Solo para ti.- Draco metió una mano en su ropa interior, y Harry pudo ver la cabeza roja y húmeda de su polla, mientras el rubio jugaba con el anillo que tenía ahí.

Harry gimió.

-No creo haber estado tan duro antes.

-Tengo otra sorpresa para ti,- dijo Draco, jadeando. -Me puse un encantamiento especial. Solo podré venirme hasta que digas "ornitorrinco".

-¿Por qué ornit… esa palabra?

-Porque no es algo que dirías por accidente. A menos que tengas algún tipo de fetiche secreto por los ornitorrincos.- Draco se acarició y se mordió el labio.

-Mi único fetiche es por rubios increíblemente sexys. ¿Ves?- Harry se quitó la sábana del regazo, para que Draco pudiera ver el bulto dentro de sus bóxers.

-Entonces, qué bueno que nos juntamos. ¿Qué quieres que haga ahora? Haré lo que sea que quieras.

Harry estaba seguro, al cien por ciento, que estaba teniendo la menor noche de bodas de todas.

…

Al día siguiente, mientras Harry y Draco se estaban preparando para abrir la montaña de regalos que habían recibido, Ginny dijo:

-No debieron haberse ido tan temprano. Los de NSBM tratado de invadir la recepción y Per hizo que un rayo cayera, literalmente. Narcissa convirtió a la madre de Blaise en una mantis religiosa cuando trató de sentarse en el regazo de Lucius. Hermione arrojó a Rita Skeeter al tazón de ponche, y pudimos ver qué pasa cuando su cabello se moja. Se perdieron de todo.

Los recién casados compartieron una mirada pasional.

-No nos perdimos de mucho,- dijo Harry.

-Y valió la pena por completo,- dijo Draco.

…

* * *

><p>NA: Expandí la escena del baile con el tubo a un PWP. Puedo encontrarlo en Livejournal bajo el título "Harry, Draco y el baile del tubo en la noche de bodas". Tengo el mismo nombre de usuario (LynstHolin) en ambos sitios. O mándenme un e-mail y yo les mando los links.

(1) La frase significa "Oh, el amor, es magnífico"… :D

(2) La señorita Havisham es un personaje de la novela "Grandes esperanzas"… Encontré una foto del personaje con, adivinen quién, Helena Bonham Carter… ¡Yei! http :/ cdn. buzznet. com/ media-cdn/ jj1/ headlines/ 2011/ 11/ helena-bonham-carter-miss-havisham-great-expectations. Jpg

* * *

><p>En el próximo capítulo:<p>

_Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por un golpeteo en la puerta principal. Harry y Draco se levantaron para atender, pero Narcissa los quitó de su camino. La remodelación del 12 de Grimmauld Place había incluido deshacerse del pasillo y hacer la mayor parte del piso de abajo un área abierta, con ventanas en las paredes de en frente y atrás. Desde su ventajosa perspectiva en el sillón, Harry pudo ver a la matrona entregándole a su suegra una canasta con un listón. Narcissa llevó la canasta hasta la mesita de centro y la bajó, arrullando a su ocupante. Harry y Draco miraron dentro de la canasta cuando Narcissa comenzó a desvestir a la criatura, como si estuviera abriendo un frágil regalo._

…

Hasta la próxima…

Adigium21


	28. Capítulo 28

**Notas de la autora:**

OMG, hasta aquí… ¡El último capítulo! Cuando planeé por primera vez esta historia en mi cuaderno, iba a tener ocho capítulos… XD Extrañaré escribir esto. Pero, quién sabe, tal vez haré un one-shot en este universo. [9/23 De hecho, acabo de subir un one-shot que se llama "El incidente con Myrtle _la Llorona_"]

Gracias de nuevo por todos los favoritos, reviews y todo eso. Incluso si no les contesté personalmente, aún así fueron muy apreciados.

* * *

><p>…<p>

28 de Agosto, 2002

Draco le estaba mostrando a su madre las fotografías de cuando él y Harry habían estado en Seaglass. Claro, las fotos que eran apropiadas para mostrarse. Había otras, más especiales, que estaban guardadas en el cajón de la ropa interior de Harry, las cuales documentaban cómo habían pasado la noche de su primer aniversario. Narcissa tomó una foto de Draco, estirándose sin camiseta sobre una silla, usando unos lentes de sol en forma de grandes corazones rojos y bebiendo de un coco.

-Quiero una copia de ésta. Oh, y de ésa en la que tú y Harry están en frente de la puesta de sol.

Dentro de todo, había sido un buen año. Un año genial. Ambos se habían reincorporado a la comunidad mágica, juntos. Harry había aprendido que, después de que se acostumbraron a verle la cara en el callejón Diagon con regularidad, la gente dejó de acosarlo y pedirle autógrafos. Al parecer, su estrategia anterior para lidiar con la fama, ocultándose, solo había empeorado lo que trataba de evitar. Draco había aprendido que la gente podía ser increíblemente indulgente.

Había habido cosas difíciles. En ocasiones, Draco aún tenía episodios malos, aunque habían pasado meses desde que Harry había usado un _Incárcero_ en él para algo más que propósitos recreacionales. Lo peor había sido cuando Draco había dejado que su madre lo convenciera de visitar la mansión Malfoy: había gritado y había tenido pesadillas por una semana después de eso.

Draco continuaba hablando con la gente a la que, él sentía, había hecho mal. Aún insistía en hacerlo solo, aunque Harry sí presenció una de sus disculpas. Había sido en una cena que Ron y Hermione habían organizado en su apartamento. Se habían servido copiosas cantidades de vino tinto. De la nada, un muy achispado Draco había estallado en lágrimas y había comenzado a decirle a Hermione lo mal que se sentía por no haber tratado de detener a su tía cuando ésta la había torturado. Hermione, que también estaba bebida, se había unido a su llanto, asegurándole que no se habría esperado que un adolescente se enfrentara a una poderosa bruja como Bellatrix, y que, como había notado que él estaba demasiado asustado y enfermo, jamás lo había culpado de nada. Todo terminó en un húmedo abrazo y con la declaración de Ron de que jamás se volvería a servir vino tinto en su casa.

Extrañamente para Harry, hoy le parecía más su aniversario, que el real. El saber que su vida de pareja iba a dar un giro de 180 grados, en los próximos quince minutos, hacía que Harry pensara una y otra vez en su matrimonio, de una forma que no lo había hecho el 17 de junio. Sonrió cuando se imaginó, viajando en el tiempo (tal vez el Doctor podría llevarlo a dar una vuelta en el TARDIS), y diciéndole a su yo de catorce años que iba a estar casado e iba a ser feliz con Draco Malfoy, después de siete años. Muy feliz.

Harry y Draco tenían sus peleas, como cualquier otra pareja. Habían tenido una verdadera disputa unos meses antes, cuando Harry se había torcido el tobillo al tropezarse con un par de botas que Draco había dejado en las escaleras. Harry le había dicho a Draco que era un imbécil malcriado e inconsciente, Draco había comenzado a lanzar cosas, Posey había huido del desastre con horror, y todo había terminado con sexo rudo y ruidoso en las escaleras. Harry amaba los finales felices.

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por un golpeteo en la puerta principal. Harry y Draco se levantaron para atender, pero Narcissa los quitó de su camino. La remodelación del 12 de Grimmauld Place había incluido deshacerse del pasillo y hacer la mayor parte del piso de abajo un área abierta, con ventanas en las paredes de en frente y atrás. Desde su ventajosa perspectiva en el sillón, Harry pudo ver a la matrona entregándole a su suegra una canasta con un listón. Narcissa llevó la canasta hasta la mesita de centro y la bajó, arrullando a su ocupante. Harry y Draco miraron dentro de la canasta cuando Narcissa comenzó a desvestir a la criatura, como si estuviera abriendo un frágil regalo.

Lucius, que había estado pasando las páginas de un libro muggle que trataba de la historia de las películas de ciencia ficción, y se veía bastante confundido, se acercó para revisar su inversión. Frunció el ceño y señaló al bulto con el dedo.

-¡Algo falta!

Narcissa levantó a la bebé desnuda, que comenzaba a dormitar.

-Tonterías. Es una preciosa muñequita.

-Se suponía que _ella_ iba a ser un _él_.

-Bueno, Lucius, sabes que ese tipo de poción no es conocida por ser cien por cierto efectiva.

-Veinticinco mil galeones desperdiciados,- dijo Lucius, entre dientes. Cuando tres pares de ojos lo miraron, con ganas de querer asesinarlo, el hombre dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Siempre quise tener una niña,- alardeó Narcissa. -Ahora tengo una princesita.

Lucius dijo algo en voz baja, entre dientes. Harry no estaba seguro, pero se oyó como algo que se parecía a "ya tienes una".

Narcissa puso a la bebé sobre un cojín en el sillón y comenzó a besar su pancita.

-¿Tu mamá va a comerse a la bebé?- le preguntó Harry a Draco.

-Estos días es vegetariana.

Narcissa vistió a la bebé de nuevo, y luego le preguntó a Draco:

-¿Quieres cargar a tu hija, corazón?- Se habían asegurado de volverlo a prueba de bebés: todos sus _piercings_ de arriba del cuello habían sido removidos, y su cabello había sido recogido, por seguridad. Draco se sentó en el sillón, y su madre le enseñó cómo sostener la cabeza de la bebé correctamente. Con la figura regordeta y rosada en sus brazos, se veía anonadado. Harry se sentó junto a él para admirar las mejillas regordetas y el mechón de cabello rubio platinado.

-Se parece a ti cuando eras un bebé,- dijo Narcissa. Levantó la cámara y comenzó a sacar fotos.

-La llamaremos como a mi madre,- declaró Lucius.

-¿Rigoberta? No lo creo,- dijo Draco.

-Parte del trato era que _yo_ escogería el nombre del infante.

-Pero, Padre, el trato decía que nombrarías al heredero, el que continuara el apellido Malfoy. Lo que implica un bebé varón.

Harry escondió su sonrisa con su mano. Amaba cuando Draco le hacía frente a su padre.

Lucius suspiró con pesadez.

-Debiste haberlo hecho con todas las de la ley, como quería que lo hicieras. Y, ¿qué tal si la llamamos Druella, como tu abuela materna?

Harry tuvo que esforzarse para no hacer un chiste de Cruela De Vil. De todas formas, el Malfoy mayor no lo habría entendido.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

-No. No quiero ponerle el nombre de una persona muerta.- Repetía lo que le había dicho a Harry la noche anterior. No quería colgarse del pasado de la forma en la que los sangre pura, como sus padres, lo hacían. Quería que su hijo tuviera un nombre libre del estorbo de la historia familiar. -Creo que su nombre debería ser Dawn. ¿Tú que crees, Harry? (1)

-Me gusta.- Harry besó a Draco y a la bebé, mientras Narcissa capturaba el momento con la cámara.

-¿Qué tipo de nombre muggle es ése?- exclamó Lucius.

-Un hermoso nombre para una hermosa niña,- canturreó Narcissa.

Lucius, sabiendo que había sido derrotado, sacó objetos infantiles, hechos de plata, de su túnica. La sonaja fue acomodada en la canasta. Acomodó un conjunto de cubiertos en la mesita de centro. Era un pequeño plato con un borde alto, una cuchara larga para que el padre pudiera alimentar al bebé, una cuchara pequeña, con mango de plástico, para que el niño la usara; y una taza con mango de plástico, con tapa. Todo estaba grabado con una ornamentada M. Solo los Malfoys le darían reliquias invaluables a un infante.

-Y yo pensé que "servir en bandeja de plata" era solo un dicho,- le dijo Harry a Draco. Draco le enseñó la lengua.

Se oyeron voces desde la cocina. Era hora de que los amigos y familia admiraran la nueva adquisición. Ginny y Pansy fueron las primeras en llegar, trayendo consigo algunas bolsas de las tiendas infantiles más populares del callejón Diagon.

-Entonces, ¿de verdad eres papá?- le preguntó Ginny a Harry, con emoción. Llevaba pantalones de mezclilla, zapatos deportivos y una camiseta de las Harpies.

-Así es. Firmé los papeles de adopción esta mañana,- dijo Harry, con una inmensa sonrisa. Por fin estaba asimilando su realidad: ahora era un padre.

Las chicas miraban a la bebé y chillaban por la encantadora imagen de Draco, que le estaba dando un biberón que Posey había preparado.

-¡Oh, hiciste una hermosa bebé!- dijo Pansy. -¿Sabes? Vinny no puede embarazarme por lo que le pasó. Sus pelotas se cocinaron cual huevos. Tal vez tú podrías ser mi donador de esperma. Preferiría hacerlo a la antigua, claro, pero si prefieres pajearte y terminar en un vaso, está bien.

Parecía como si Lucius se estuviera asfixiando. Podría haber sido por la conversación tan atrevida, o por la idea de mezclar su preciosa línea de sangre con una Parkinson.

Molly llegó con mucha ropa tejida. Hermione llegó con Ron, y Fleur traía a Victoire. Luna y Neville le dieron a la pequeña un artefacto en forma de espiral, que se suponía tenía que colgar por encima de su cuna, para evitar infecciones del oído por los _torposoplos_. Teddy era escoltado por su abuela. Y ese solo fue el comienzo de las llegadas. Pronto, la espaciosa sala de estar estaba repleta, en especial cuando Hagrid se apareció. Incluso algunos conocidos de Draco, del mundo de la moda, habían ido; había más brujas y magos en la industria de lo que uno se imaginaría. Kreacher, que se veía más joven desde su matrimonio, circulaba el lugar con una bandeja de canapés, mientras su pequeña esposa ofrecía cócteles.

Una hora después, Victoire y Teddy estaban teniendo una intensa discusión, en inglés y francés, acerca de la viabilidad de escalar los estantes que sostenían la nueva colección de DVDs de Harry. Crabbe y Goyle regresaron de su visita al jardín trasero con los ojos rojos y sonriendo como idiotas. Per estaba haciendo una especie de antiguo encantamiento escandinavo, para mantener a Dawn a salvo de los espíritus malignos que él llamaba Meinvættir (2). Ginny, Pansy y Hermione reían juntas, mientras acababan con una torre de sándwiches de langosta endiablada. Ron y Dudley hablaban de Quidditch. Hagrid se quejaba con uno de los diseñadores amigos de Draco acerca de la dificultad de encontrar ropa de su talla. Años atrás, cuando había sido un pequeño y solitario niño, encerrado en la alacena debajo de las escaleras, jamás habría pensado que llegaría a tener un día como el de hoy.

Harry apretó a su hija dormida contra su pecho. Miró de reojo a Lucius, que estaba parado en frente de la ventana, mientras la luz del sol tardío hacía sombras en su rostro, y luego miró a su esposo. Draco estaba reclinado sobre el sillón, riendo a carcajadas por un chiste verde que Blaise estaba contando, mientras se defendía de un ataque de cosquillas de Millie con sus pies desnudos. Y pensar que Lucius había intentado convertir a Draco en una copia de sí mismo.

Ginny se quitó los zapatos y encendió la radio. Era hora de bailar.

-Vamos, Harry.

Aunque al día siguiente casi todos tenían que ir a trabajar, la fiesta continuó hasta las primeras horas de la mañana.

…

Cuando se estaban desvistiendo para ir a la cama, Harry notó que las enredaderas verdes del brazo izquierdo de Draco formaban la palabra "Dawn". El nombre estaba rodeado de pequeños corazones y flores.

-¿Cómo haces eso?

-Te lo diré si te tatúas mi nombre en tu trasero.- Draco se metió a la cama con sus calzoncillos de estampado de cebra.

-Agujas en mi trasero. No lo creo.- Harry encendió el monitor de la bebé, y luego se recostó junto a su esposo.

-Hay una cosa que nunca me has dicho.

-¿Ajá?

-Bueno, todos en Hogwarts supieron que te gustaban los chicos después de un tipo de incidente con Myrtle _La Llorona_, ¿verdad?

-Ajá.

-¿Qué pasó, exactamente?

Draco comenzó a roncar suavemente.

…

* * *

><p>(1) "Dawn" significa amanecer, alba.<p>

(2) Meinvættir, literalmente, significaría "espíritu que hace daño", o algo así (Uy sí, mi excelsa sabiduría del islandés… XD)

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

¡Merlín! Sí, señoras y señores… _Stray Cat, Pierced_ ha terminado…

Pero no se sientan mal, porque aún nos quedan unos capítulos especiales. No les adelantaré nada, solo les diré que están bastante divertidos…

También me gustaría agradecerle a todas y todos los que leyeron, pusieron en alertas, dejaron reviews y demás; créanme que me encantó leer todo lo que escribieron…

Espero de corazón que les haya gustado esta historia.

Sale, creo que no tengo algo más que decir…

Hasta la próxima,

Adigium21


	29. Capítulo 29

**Notas de la autora:**

Este es más una historia que se sostiene sola que un capítulo, pero mucha gente tiene "Stray Cat" en alertas, así que añadirlo a la historia principal parecía la mejor manera de lograr que la gente lo viera.

Advertencias: Puede que no quieran leer esto mientras comen…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Draco estaba tumbado sobre el sillón, en pijamas, mientras Dawn estaba sentada en el suelo, cantando el tema de "Bob Esponja". La adición más reciente a la familia estaba revolviéndose, así que Draco recostó al recién nacido sobre su pecho, donde el bebé podía escuchar el latido de su corazón. Era un truco que había servido muchas veces con Dawn.

Por fin, Lucius había conseguido al varón que había querido. A través de una combinación de artes mágicas y muggles, Draco había procreado, de alguna manera, un niño con una mujer de Romania, sin tener que salir de casa. Ni siquiera se molestó en pedir detalles: probablemente serían aburridos. Él y Harry habían ido a recoger al bebé a Bucarest, después de haber tenido una salida romántica en una encantadora villa mágica en las montañas de los Cárpatos.

Según el acuerdo al que habían llegado Draco, su padre y Harry, Lucius escogió el nombre del niño, a cambio de arreglar y pagar todo el asunto. Harry había hecho un berrinche cuando Lucius dictó que su nieto se llamaría Ophiuchus, un nombre escogido por alguna arcana razón astrológica.

—¿Offy… qué? ¡Debe estar bromeando! —había gritado Harry (1).

Lucius se había enderezado, cuan alto era, y había fulminado a Harry con la mirada.

—Es un nombre ancestral perfectamente respetable. Mi tataratataratatarabuelo se llamaba Ophiuchus —le había dicho (2).

Pero Harry se había vengado. Había escogido el apodo de Ophiuchus: Opie. Eso hacía que Lucius apretara los dientes del coraje; insistía en llamar al bebé por su nombre completo. Harry estaba convencido de que Lucius lo hacía solo para presumir, dado que, al parecer, _él_ era la única persona que podía pronunciarlo bien.

Opie seguía inquieto. Draco notó que sus pequeñas mejillas regordetas se veían sonrojadas y puso una mano en la frente de su hijo, para revisar si tenía fiebre.

—¿Te sientes mal, frijolito? —Opie gruñó. Draco supo lo que ese ruido significaba. Amaba a sus bebés, pero odiaba lidiar con los fluidos que salían de ellos—. ¡Marlena! ¡Opie necesita que lo cambies! —La niñera, una mujer regordeta y de mediana edad, que había estado ayudando a criar niños sangre pura por décadas, levantó a Opie y se dirigió al cuarto del bebé. Un minuto después, Draco escuchó un grito y un CRACK de la aparición—. ¿Marlena? Marlena, ¿qué está sucediendo?

Opie estaba desnudo, sobre la mesa para cambiarlo, y la niñera estaba en ninguna parte. ¿Qué creía esa vieja vaca que estaba haciendo? ¡Ni siquiera había limpiado al pobre Opie! Draco sacó su varita y, conteniendo una arcada, usó uno de los encantamientos limpiadores de Molly Weasley. Notó que Opie tenía unas manchas azules, del tamaño de monedas, en el estómago. ¿Moretones? Otra mancha azul apareció ante los ojos de Draco. Y otra. Y otra. "¡!"

El gemido de Harry lo siguió. Apareció en la puerta del cuarto, agarrándose la cabeza y el estómago.

—No me siento muy bien, Draco. —No llevaba camiseta, y tenía manchas azules por todo el cuerpo.

Draco dejó salir un gemido horrorizado. Él no era bueno para lidiar con ese tipo de cosas.

—Harry, Harry, Harry, ¿qué hago? —Madre. Necesitaba a su madre en ese instante.

—San Mungo —dijo Harry, antes de vomitar.

Muy bien. Parecía que tenían un plan. Draco cambió y envolvió a Opie con rapidez.

BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM. Se oyó como muchas personas subían las escaleras.

—¡Somos del Ministerio! ¡No se muevan! —Tres personas se detuvieron afuera del cuarto del bebé, con las varitas en ristre y apuntando. Estaban cubiertos, de pies a cabeza, con una especie de uniforme de hule, y sus caras estaban cubiertas con máscaras de gas y capuchas—. Una mujer, Marlena Morgenstern, reportó un caso de sarampión élfico de los Cárpatos. Sus elfos domésticos han sido retirados por su propia seguridad, y ustedes están bajo cuarentena. No pueden entrar al mundo mágico.

Draco pasó de estar asustado a estar ofendido. Alzó la barbilla y entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Cómo es que Harry y el bebé tienen sarampión élfico? Obviamente, no son elfos. ¿Y cómo se atreven a irrumpir en mi casa y amenazarme?

—Todos los que poseen magia son susceptibles, pero es casi cien por ciento fatal en los elfos domésticos. No pueden ponerse en contacto con algún otro mago por al menos un mes. Ni siquiera pueden utilizar lechuzas para comunicarse. Permítanos su varita.

—¿Qué? ¡No!

—Se la devolveremos. Solo necesitamos ponerles un hechizo rastreador, para asegurarnos de que no se aparezcan mientras están en cuarentena. —Draco se quedó parado, fulminándonos con la mirada, usando su mejor expresión estilo Lucius—. No le gustará si tenemos que buscarlas nosotros mismos. También la de él. —El que estaba hablando señaló a Harry, que se había subido a la cama de Dawn y se había puesto una almohada sobre la cabeza.

—De acuerdo —dijo Draco, bruscamente. Levantó a Opie y se dirigió al cuarto que compartía con Harry.

Los trabajadores del Ministerio mantenían su distancia. Cuando Draco tomó la varita de Harry de una repisa alta, se le ordenó que pusiera ambas varitas en el suelo y retrocediera. Un hombre del Ministerio las levantó y bajó las escaleras. —¡No se acerque mucho! —gritó, cuando Draco comenzó a seguirlo.

—Voy a mantenerme atento para ver lo que harán con nuestras varitas. No confío en hombres enmascarados que invaden mi hogar y asustan a mis hijos. —Draco había creído que estaba enojado antes, pero era nada comparado con lo que sintió cuando vio a un cuarto empleado del Ministerio, inspeccionando a una histérica Dawn en la sala de estar.

—¿Deberíamos llevarnos a la niña por su propia seguridad, jefe? —preguntó uno de los primeros tres hombres. Draco se tensó y abrió la boca, listo para gritarles si lo intentaban.

El hombre enmascarado, que asustaba a Dawn, negó con la cabeza.

—Es probable que ya esté expuesta, y aunque es terrible, la enfermedad no es fatal en humanos menores de cuarenta años. Denme esas varitas. _Apparat Vestigium_. Ya está.

Las varitas fueron dejadas sobre la mesita de centro. Los cuatro empleados del Ministerio bajaron a la cocina, ignorando todas las enojadas preguntas de Draco. Poof. Un brillo verde, y ya no estaban.

Oh, Merlín, ¿ahora qué hacía? Draco tomó un puño de polvos Flú, tratando de llamar a su madre por la chimenea, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, un sobre rojo salió de la chimenea. "Su conexión a la Red Flú es limitada. Ahora, solo puede ser usada para que el Ministerio le envíe suministros", gritó el vociferador.

UNA HORA DESPUÉS

Draco miró la mesita de centro, preocupado. ¿Qué había pasado con las varitas?

—¿Dawn? ¿Corazón? ¿Qué hiciste con los palitos mágicos? Sabes que no debes jugar con ellos. —Maldición. Opie necesitaba que lo cambiaran de nuevo, y aún estaba el desastre de Harry en el cuarto del bebé. Dawn no dijo palabra alguna. Parecía haber quedado muda por la visita de los hombres del Ministerio. La niña solo se quedó tarareando sin sentido y coloreando su libro "La hora feliz en Hogwarts". Draco acomodó a Opie en su cuna y buscó por toda la casa, tirando los cajones al suelo, moviendo los muebles de las paredes y metiéndose bajo las camas. Para cuando terminó, estaba sudado y cubierto de polvo, pero no había encontrado las varitas.

Solo, para cuidar a un infante y a una niña de tres años por su cuenta. Sin niñera. Sin elfos domésticos. Sin varitas. Sin Madre. Draco comenzaba a sentir pánico de nuevo. Llamó a Hermione al celular.

—Draco, no puedo hablar mucho —dijo Hermione cuando contestó—. Pero, creo que debería decirte… Tu madre fue atrapada, tratando de entrar a tu casa, y ahora está en custodia, para evitarle problemas de salud. Una mujer de su edad no debería ser expuesta al sarampión élfico. Ahora, tengo que irme.

—¡ESPERA, NO CUELGUES!

—¿Qué?

—¡Dile al Ministerio que mande ayuda! No puedo cuidar de dos bebés, yo solo.

Hermione soltó un suspiro.

—Draco, las mujeres lo hacen todo el tiempo, y muchas de ellas también tienen trabajos de tiempo completo.

—Pero las mujeres nacen sabiendo cómo hacer ese tipo de cosas. Porque tienen… úteros y todas esas cosas…

—ADIÓS —Clic.

Maldición. ¿Por qué las mujeres eran tan volubles todo el tiempo? Draco estaba tan feliz de ser gay. Oh, doble maldición. Draco seguía sin tener a alguien que lo ayudara. El pánico comenzaba a hervir en su estómago, de nuevo.

Esperen un minuto. Los muggles también tenían niñeras, ¿verdad? Draco levantó el teléfono y marcó a la oficina de información.

CINCO HORAS DESPUÉS

La niñera muggle era joven, bonita y de Europa del Este. Miró a Draco de arriba abajo, obviamente poco impresionada por el hombre sucio y desaliñado, que aún traía el pijama en la tarde, o por el infante oloroso, que gritaba en sus brazos.

—Gracias a Mer… gracias a Dios que estás aquí —dijo Draco, mientras la metía a la casa. La niñera arrugó el rostro cuando vio el desastre que Draco había dejado, después de haber buscado las varitas sin éxito—. Vamos, necesito tu ayuda arriba.

La chica sacó una pequeña lata de su bolsillo.

—Si intenta algo raro, usaré mi gas pimienta.

—¡Estoy cargando a un bebé, por el amor de Dios, y ni siquiera me interesan las mujeres!

La chica se relajó un poco cuando vio a Dawn, mirándola desde una esquina, pero guardó el gas pimienta con reticencia. Una vez arriba, dijo algo grosero, algo en su lengua nativa, cuando vio el… desastre de Harry.

—¿Podrías limpiar eso, por favor? —preguntó Draco.

—¡No soy una criada!

—Bueno, pero aun así eres servidumbre —dio Draco, con tono mandón.

—Deme al bebé —le exigió la chica. Tomó a Opie y lo desenvolvió. Puso los ojos como platos cuando vio las manchas azules e hizo el signo de la cruz.

—¡Está enfermo, no poseído!

Ahí fue cuando Opie le vomitó una especie de baba verde. La chica chilló y se hizo hacia atrás, con terror. Draco miró, sin creérselo, cómo la chica salía corriendo del cuarto del bebé y bajaba las escaleras. La puerta principal se cerró con fuerza un momento después.

VEINTINUEVE HORAS DESPUÉS

—¿Por qué nunca contestas tu teléfono? —lloriqueó Draco.

—Acabo de contestarlo, ¿no es cierto? Ahora no tengo tiempo de hablar. Que sea rápido —dijo Hermione.

—¡Dile al Ministerio que mande pañales limpios! Tuve que comenzar a ponerle a Opie las camisetas de Harry.

—Utiliza un encantamiento limpiador.

—No puedo. Dawn hizo algo con nuestras varitas y ahora no puedo encontrarlas.

—¿Dejaste ambas varitas en un lugar donde una niña de tres años podía tomarlas? ¿No tienes sentido común?

—¿Por qué estás tan alterada hoy?

—El brote de sarampión está volviendo locos a todos. ¿Por qué tu madre tenía que invitar a tanta gente al bautizo de Opie? Mira, tengo que irme. —Se oyeron grito en el fondo.

—¿Le dirás al Ministerio que manden pañales?

—¡Estás a dos minutos de la tienda de la esquina! ¡Ve a comprar desechables! ¡Hey, tú! ¡Entrega a tus elfos domésticos pacíficamente, o te aturdiré!

—¿Tienen de esos? ¿Pañales desechables?

—¿Cómo puedes _no_ saber eso?

—¿Por qué habría de saberlo?

Hermione gritó por la frustración y colgó.

CIENTO SESENTA Y DOS HORAS DESPUÉS

Habían pasado ya una semana en cuarentena, Harry y Opie seguían enfermos, y Draco era un desastre estresado, privado de sueño y sucio. El Ministerio les mandaba con regularidad paquetes de comida, hierbas medicinales y fórmula para bebé, pero no mandaban cosas como sábanas limpias, toallas limpias o ropa limpia. Había una maloliente pila de ropa en la despensa, amenazando con regarse por la cocina. Draco iba a tener que hacer algo que jamás había hecho: lavar ropa.

—¿Harry? ¿Harry? ¿Harry?

Harry se asomó por debajo de la almohada. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados. Se veía terrible, pero al menos sus manchas ya estaban desapareciendo.

—¿Mmmf? —gimió.

—¿Cómo lavo ropa?

—Ya te lo enseñé antes.

—No te estaba poniendo atención porque era aburrido. Y los Malfoy no lavan ropa.

—¿Cómo es que no sabes cómo usar una lavadora, pero sí sabes usar una _Play Station_ y un _Rampant Rabbit_y un microondas? (3)

—Porque esos son divertidos. En especial el _Rabbit_.

—Solo ve a la lavandería y checa cómo lo hacen otras personas. —Harry se puso la almohada de nuevo sobre la cabeza.

CIENTO SESENTA Y TRES HORAS DESPUÉS

Draco salió con una bolsa de basura de plástico, lleva de ropa, acomodada en el carrito rojo de madera de Dawn. Llevaba a Opie en un canguro a la espalda, a Dawn de la mano, y un bolsillo lleno de cambio. Afortunadamente, la lavandería estaba a unas cuantas cuadras, bajando la calle. Merlín, seguía siendo tan horrible como cuando Harry había intentado enseñarle a lavar ropa.

Ventanas grasientas; el piso de colores, encerado, y sillas de plástico pegadas a la pared. Una mujer con unos shorts demasiado cortos estaba metiendo ropa en una caja de metal.

—¿Es esa una lavadora? —le preguntó Draco. La mujer regresó su ropa sucia a la canasta y se fue al otro lado del cuarto, sin hablar—. ¡Qué grosera!

Draco sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y lo abrió.

—Draco, ya te dije, ahora no es un buen momento —dijo Hermione cuando contestó—. No tienes idea de cómo está todo esto.

—Solo necesito que me digas cómo lavar ropa. Estoy en la lavandería.

—¡Estuviste en el mundo muggle por un año! ¿Cómo es que no sabes lavar ropa?

—Estaba con un muggle rico. Uno no tiene que lavar ropa cuando se está hospedando en un pent—house de un hotel en Cannes.

—Oh, por el… ¿Tienes jabón?

—¿Jabón?

—Detergente de ropa. Detergente en polvo. Jabón, Draco.

—Em… no. ¿Lo necesito?

—Sí, así como cuando lavas platos.

—Jamás he hecho eso.

Hermione suspiró.

—Eso no debería sorprenderme, en serio que no. Como sea, debe haber una máquina expendedora en la pared, que venda pequeños paquetes de jabón. ¿Cómo está Harry? Oh, espera. Sí, es Malfoy. No, no puedes contagiarte por el celular. ¡Porque no! —gritó Hermione—. Si me vuelves a lanzar otro encantamiento desinfectante… ¡Agh! —La llamada se cortó. Draco llamó de nuevo, frenéticamente, pero solo le contestaba el buzón de voz de Hermione.

Espera, ¿dónde estaba…?

—¿Dawn? ¿Dawn? —Repasó la lavandería con la mirada, desesperado.

—Está en la secadora —dijo la mujer, desde el otro lado del lugar—. Si no puedes controlar a tus hijos, sería mejor que se quedaran con su madre. O, tal vez, con las autoridades competentes, dado que se nota que vives en la calle.

Draco se dirigió a la mujer con su actitud Malfoy, y las manos en las caderas.

—¿Vivir en la calle? Difícilmente. Mi esposo y yo podríamos comprarte y venderte. Mi padre podría comprarte y venderte, así como al cuchitril al que llamas hogar, y a cada uno de los puercos de clase baja en tu familia.

—Y por eso estás aquí, lavando tu ropa, y viéndote como si hubieras vivido en una cloaca por un año —se burló la mujer.

—¡Mi aspecto no tiene nada de malo! He modelado para Men's Vogue.

—Debe haber sido hace mucho tiempo. Pareces desayuno de perro, y esa camiseta es horrenda.

Era la primera camiseta limpia que había podido encontrar esa mañana: una playera de manga langa, color lavanda, con un estampado de un gato con aspecto lunático al frente; la idea de alta moda de Teddy.

—Oye, impertinente… ¡Fue un regalo! Y esos _shorts_ hacen que tus muslos se vean como salchichas y que tu trasero...—Draco fue interrumpido por un gruñido familiar, que venía de su espalda. Gracias a Morgana había recordado llevar un pañal extra. Sacó a Dawn de la secadora y se dirigió a los sanitarios. Abrió la puerta del sanitario de hombres y la cerró de un portazo de inmediato. No podía esperarse que alguien atendiera las necesidades de un niño en un espacio tan pequeño e insalubre. Draco se asomó hacia el área principal de la lavandería. Nadie parecía estar viéndolo, así que se metió a escondidas al sanitario de las mujeres. Estaba mucho más limpio y, ¡vaya!, tenía una mesa para cambiar pañales pegada a la pared.

Draco estaba acomodándole a Opie el pañal limpio (había tenido algunos percances cuando había comenzado a usar desechables, así que ahora era muy, muy cuidadoso) cuando alcanzó a ver a un vagabundo por el espejo. Agarró a Opie y lo sostuvo para protegerlo, y el vagabundo también levantó a… Opie. Oh, no…. No era posible.

El cabello de Draco estaba recogido en una cola de caballo desacomodada y desaliñada. ¿Cuándo se había lavado por última vez? No podía recordarlo. La última vez que había visto tanta grasa, había sido en una bandeja especialmente asquerosa de pescado con papas. Sus ojos se veían apagados, con círculos negros alrededor. Su cutis tenía un matiz gris, su nariz se veía grasienta y, ¿acaso esas eran espinillas? ¿Esas eran líneas en su frente? Dejó salir un gemido triste.

—No soy bonito.

Oh, no. Harry lo había visto así. Maldición, debía haber "tomado prestado" un poco de corrector y rubor la última vez que había saqueado el bolso de Hermione. Era lamentable verse así de horrible. En especial ahora que un chico de dieciocho años, un poco "zorro", con una perforación en el ombligo, acababa de mudarse al final de la calle. Era enfermizo, por cómo se la pasaba exhibiéndose ante Harry…

BAM BAM BAM.

—¿Te está bañando ahí, Príncipe Encantador? —Era la maldita mujer de nuevo. Draco la miró con suficiencia cuando salió del sanitario, pero su confianza estaba por los suelos, así que no lo hizo muy bien.

De acuerdo, tenía que olvidar a la irritante mujer, y olvidar que se veía como uno de esos zombis de las películas que Harry amaba tanto. Jabón. Tenía que encontrarlo. Draco localizó la máquina expendedora, pero esta tenía pegado un letrero de "Fuera de servicio". Otra mujer entró a la lavandería, y Draco se le acercó.

—¿Tiene jabón? —preguntó.

La mujer retrocedió algunos pasos.

—No.

—Pero tiene que tener jabón para lavar ropa.

—No tengo. —La mujer revolvió en su canasta de ropa, cubriendo una caja de colores brillantes.

—¿Sabe dónde puedo conseguir jabón?

La mujer se hizo hacia atrás un poco más, y lo miró como si fuera un asesino con un hacha.

—En el supermercado, Príncipe Encantador —dijo la primera mujer—. ¿Qué, eres un viajero del tiempo?

CIENTO SESENTA Y CUATRO HORAS DESPUÉS

Draco había dejado la bolsa con la ropa sucia en la lavandería, para poder llevar a Dawn en el carrito. El supermercado no estaba tan lejos, pero sería demasiado para sus pequeñas piernas. Las puertas se abrieron para Draco y su familia. Otros compradores lo veían y mantenían la distancia. Antes, Draco había estado ahí varias veces, pero había muchas zonas del supermercado que jamás le había interesado ver. Recorrió pasillo tras pasillo, preguntándose si iba a poder reconocer lo que estaba buscando si lo veía. Oh… No había notado los letreros que colgaban del techo. Encontró uno que decía "Lavandería" y se dirigió a ese pasillo.

Sus ojos fueron asaltados por cientos y cientos de cajas y botellas de brillantes colores. Acondicionador para Telas Concentrado Fairy. Ariel Quita Manchas. Daz Liquitabs. Bold Lluvia Cristal. Draco se mordió una uña mientras revisaba los estantes. ¿Cuál debía escoger? Trató de recordar los comerciales de la televisión, donde había visto productos de limpieza, pero lo único que podía recordar era que todos parecían usar las palabras "nuevo y mejorado". Si usaba la marca incorrecta, ¿algo malo pasaría? Como si uno usaba ojos de sapo en vez de ojos de tritón en una poción…

—¿Papi? —chilló Dawn. Trató de salirse de su carrito.

—¿Qué sucede, dulzura? —Draco se arrodilló, y la niña rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y su cintura con las piernas.

—No me siento bien. Blurgh. —La niña vomitó el frente de la camiseta de Draco.

Hasta ahí. Draco había alcanzado su límite. Una semana de estrés y falta de sueño, limpiar vómito y luego ser vomitado en un pasillo de supermercado lleno de cosas que no comprendía lo había reducido a una gran y temblorosa pila de miseria. Se sentó en el frío piso de linóleo y berreó. Dawn se balanceó en sus brazos. Opie chilló.

—Ejem. — Sorbiéndose la nariz, Draco alzó la mirada. Un hombre con un delantal estaba de pie, alejado de Draco a una distancia de un brazo—. ¿Quiere que llame a su… doctor? ¿O a su terapeuta?

—¡No estoy loco! —Bueno, eso se habría oído más convincente sin los lloriqueos—. ¡Solo tengo una mala semana!

—De acuerdo, si usted lo dice. —El hombre hablaba en un tono calmante, como el que se usa con niños y mascotas

—¡Solo quiero lavar mi ropa! ¡Solo necesito jabón!

—Oh, em… ¿Qué tipo de detergente?

—¡No lo sé, maldita sea! ¿Cuál es su problema? ¿Por qué tienen que tener tantos tipos de… todo?

—Em, tenga. Esta es la marca de la tienda, así que no es caro. —El hombre puso un balde de plástico en el carrito.

—¡No soy pobre! ¡Mi padre es dueño de una cadena de boticarias y un viñedo!

—Si usted lo dice. Vayamos a la línea de cajas…

CIENTO SESENTA Y CINCO HORAS DESPUÉS

—¿Dónde está mi ropa? ¿Alguien la robó?

—El gerente de la lavandería pensó que era basura —dijo la horrible mujer con los _shorts_ demasiado cortos.

—¿Y no lo detuviste?

La mujer lo miró y se puso roja de la cara.

—Debería llamar a la policía; ¡estás completamente ebrio y traes niños contigo!

—¿Qué? ¡No estoy ebrio!

—Un hombre sobrio no se pasea con vómito embarrado en su camiseta.

—¡No es mi vómito!

—Eso es casi peor —dijo una voz familiar. Harry se había puesto un par de pantalones, pero aún llevaba la camiseta arrugada del pijama. Su cabello, que estaba más grasiento que el de Draco, estaba aplastado de un lado y se paraba del otro. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y su cara estaba llena de manchas, pero se veía maravilloso para Draco. Harry trató de moverse a un lado, sin éxito, cuando Draco fue a abrazarlo. Hizo una mueca—. Agh, está frío. Pero supongo que el vómito tibio no es mejor.

—¡Viniste! —Draco comenzó a llorar de nuevo; esta vez de alivio.

—Tenía la sensación de que necesitabas que te rescatara de nuevo.

—¿Así que este es tu rico esposo, Príncipe Encantador? —dijo la mujer, burlándose—. ¡Sí que es todo un Richard Branson! (4)

—Soy tan patético —lloró Draco.

—Simplemente no puedo resistirme a una criatura linda e indefensa. Aunque esté cubierta de vómito —dijo Harry.

—Soy indefenso solo el cincuenta por ciento del tiempo.

—El otro cincuenta por ciento, solo eres un negado.

CIENTO SESENTA Y OCHO HORAS DESPUÉS

Habían sacado la ropa sucia de un basurero en un callejón; la lavaron, la secaron y se la llevaron a casa. Harry cuidó a los niños mientras Draco tomaba un baño caliente. Draco le agregó aceite con aroma limón al agua, se lavó y acondicionó el cabello, y se aplicó una mascarilla de barro en su rostro. Se puso rodajas de pepino sobre los ojos y, después de un rato, se quedó dormido. Cuando despertó, el agua estaba fría. Draco se enjuagó el rostro y se miró al espejo, para ver si ya era bonito de nuevo. Lo que vio fueron manchas. Muchas manchas azules.

Oh, no. Pobre Harry.

*Ophiuchus se pronuncia off—ih—YOU—cuss, y sí, Lucius debería ser golpeado por ponerle ese nombre a un bebé. Ophiuchus es una constelación, y también significa "portador de la serpiente" o "serpentario".

* * *

><p>(1) Recuerden que la PH en inglés, usualmente suena como F…<p>

(2) Ojo, no sé cómo se escribe correctamente el término, que es el papá del papá del tatarabuelo…

(3) Ejem… El _Rampant Rabbit_ es un juguete sexual… Un vibrador… XD

(4) Richard Branson es un magnate de negocios inglés, conocido por su marca _Virgin_.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de traducción:<strong>

Una vez más, les recuerdo... La perfección no existe, por lo que es posible que me haya equivocado en algo...

¿Qué les pareció? A mí, demasiado hilarante…

Y otra cosa, cambio de planes… Pensé que eran dos capítulos, pero LynstHolin acaba de subir uno más… Entonces, me tendrán rondando por más tiempo…

Bueno, hasta la próxima…

**Adigium21**


	30. Capítulo 30

**Notas de la autora:**

Esta es la versión extendida de la noche de bodas de Harry y Draco. Sexo muy explícito entre dos hombres, con un poco de exhibicionismo y negación de orgasmos.

* * *

><p>…<p>

Achispada por generosas cantidades de champaña y whisky de fuego, la recepción de la boda de Draco y Harry estaba bastante alegre. Draco se apretó contra su esposo.

—Un último baile, y luego nos largamos de aquí. Te tengo una sorpresa. —Metió su lengua en la boca de Harry, jugando con su perforación, sin dejar de besarlo hasta que la canción terminó. Miró a Harry a los ojos y se lamió los labios—. Vámonos.

…

Harry se enderezó sobre la cama, con una venda en los ojos, tratando de adivinar qué significaban los sonidos de golpeteos que estaba escuchando.

—¡Ya está! —Draco quitó la venda de los ojos de Harry. Llevaba unas pantaletas negras, con detalles plateados, que dejaban a la vista una buena parte de sus nalgas. Tenía un par de botas de plataforma, de tacón alto, de vinilo negro con detalles de llamas en los tobillos; hacían que sus delgadas piernas se vieran más largas de lo que eran. Dirigiéndose hacia un tubo de metal que estaba en medio del cuarto, se detuvo para encender un reproductor de CDs. Comenzó a sonar una vieja canción muggle de rock, con un ritmo sórdido. Draco se posó contra el tubo, sacudiendo su trasero. Miró coquetamente por encima de su hombro—. ¿Qué dices? ¿Crees que estas botas hacen que mi trasero se vea bien?

—Pienso que tu trasero hace que él mismo se vea bien. —Harry no pudo evitar una sonrisa de lujuria. Los tacones altos hacían que el trasero de Draco se parara tentadoramente, y hacían que los huecos en su espalda baja, que Harry amaba demasiado, se hicieran más profundos—. Todo se ve bien. —Harry no podía imaginar un cuerpo más perfecto; largo y delgado, pálido y ajustado. Sólo sus angostas caderas, junto con esas dos marcas que se perdían en la cintura de las pantaletas, se merecían su propio poema. Un libro de poemas.

—He estado tomando clases. —Usando las botas para sostenerse, Draco subió por el tubo y se arqueó hacia atrás, con el cabello colgándole. Deslizándose hacia abajo, comenzó a ondular contra del tubo, mirando a Harry y recorriendo su cuerpo con una mano. Giró y giró, y luego dobló las rodillas, acariciando el frente de su ropa interior con una mano. Se alzó y, pegándose al tubo, acarició y apretó sus tetillas, torciendo sus piercings.

Harry notó que la erección de Draco comenzaba a crecer.

—Eres un exhibicionista —dijo.

—Solo para ti. —Draco metió una mano en su ropa interior, y Harry pudo ver la cabeza roja y húmeda de su polla, mientras el rubio jugaba con el anillo que tenía ahí.

Harry gimió.

—No creo haber estado tan duro antes.

—Tengo otra sorpresa para ti —dijo Draco, jadeando—. Me puse un encantamiento especial. Solo podré venirme hasta que digas "ornitorrinco".

—¿Por qué ornit… esa palabra?

—Porque no es algo que dirías por accidente. A menos que tengas algún tipo de fetiche secreto por los ornitorrincos. —Draco se acarició y se mordió el labio.

—Mi único fetiche es por rubios increíblemente sexys. ¿Ves? —Harry se quitó la sábana del regazo, para que Draco pudiera ver el bulto dentro de sus bóxers.

—Entonces, qué bueno que nos juntamos. ¿Qué quieres que haga ahora? Haré lo que sea que quieras.

—Solo déjame verte tocándote un poco más. —Las pantaletas cayeron hasta los tobillos de Draco, y él las pateó—. Déjate las botas —ordenó Harry.

Harry no había tenido experiencia con algún otro pene, aparte del de Draco y el suyo, pero estaba seguro que el de su esposo era el más hermoso del planeta. Era largo, con una graciosa curvatura, y Harry podía ver las venas azules que recorrían su piel. Ver cómo Draco se masturbaba era tan erótico que Harry temía que el simple toque de la tela de sus bóxers contra su necesitada erección le hiciera terminar pronto.

—Cuando estábamos en la escuela, pensaba en ti cada vez que hacía esto. Y esto. —Draco se lamió un dedo y lo dirigió a su entrada—. Quería sentirte dentro de mí con tantas ganas.

Harry se revolvió al quitarse los bóxers, haciendo que su erección se bamboleara.

—¿Por qué no usas esa linda boca tuya para algo más que solo hablar?

Draco se trepó con gracia a la cama y se arrastró hacia Harry. Recorrió el hinchado miembro de Harry con su sedoso cabello, provocando un suspiro. Tocó el hoyo del pene de Harry con la perforación de la lengua, haciéndolo vibrar, para luego pasarla por el borde interno del prepucio de Harry. Tomando la completa longitud de Harry en su boca, subió y bajó su cabeza, haciendo que Harry apretara las sábanas por el húmedo calor de su boca. Draco ladeó la cabeza. El ver los labios de su esposo envolviéndolo, mientras se acariciaba su propia polla perforada y lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lascivia, fue demasiado para Harry. Llegó al clímax explosivamente. Draco siguió succionando y tragando hasta que el último temblor de placer acabó.

Draco se enderezó, lamiendo una gota de semen de la comisura de su boca, para luego besar a Harry profundamente. Harry puso a Draco de espaldas y se puso entre sus piernas, alzándolas y separándolas hasta que su esposo quedó extendido ante él, mostrando su pequeña entrada rosada. Era algo de lo que Harry jamás se cansaba. Poniendo las rodillas de Draco sobre sus hombros, Harry mordisqueó las tiernas partes internas de los muslos de Draco, hasta llegar a ese sensible punto donde el muslo se volvía nalga, a veces mordiendo lo suficientemente duro como para dejar marcas. Se dirigió a los testículos de Draco, que estaban elevados y tensos por la excitación. Harry tomó cada uno con su boca. Después, repasó con la lengua el miembro entero hasta llegar a la cabeza goteante de su polla. Harry usó sus dientes para jugar con la perforación que tenía en esa parte, lo que hizo que el rubio dejara salir dulces gemidos.

—Por favor, fóllame —dijo Draco, falto de aire—. Oh, dios. Por favor, fóllame.

Harry se alzó sobre sus manos, sonriendo. El ruego de su esposo lo estaba poniendo duro de nuevo.

—Pensé que yo estaba a cargo.

—Quiero tu polla dentro de mí, ahora mismo. Por favor. —Draco comenzó a empujar sus caderas.

—Soy incapaz de decir "no" a eso. —Harry circuló la entrada de Draco con su lengua por un rato, haciéndolo ronronear. Luego, tomó el tubo de lubricante que estaba sobre la mesita de noche y lo apretó para sacar una copiosa cantidad. Gentilmente, se encargó de abrir a Draco, introduciendo un dedo y luego otro. Metiendo los dedos un poco más, encontró el lugar más sensible de Draco, que se sentía como una pequeña ciruela entre sus tibias paredes. Harry exploró y acarició de la manera usual, con la que Draco se venía de inmediato. Debido al hechizo que se había puesto, lo único que Draco podía hacer ahora era temblar y gimotear.

Draco era muy entusiasta en el sexo en general, pero, más que nada, amaba ser follado. Prefería estar sobre su espalda, para poder ver la cara de Harry. Mientras el moreno se introducía en él, Draco lo miró con la boca entreabierta. La sensación del apretado anillo de carne de Draco alrededor de él fue como estar en el paraíso.

—Fóllame duro —pidió Draco. —El tiempo perdió significado, mientras Harry embestía y Draco apretaba el trasero del moreno con los dedos. El sudor resbalaba por sus cuerpos. Los sonidos que su esposo estaba haciendo estaban volviendo loco a Harry; estaba tan duro que era casi doloroso—. Por favor, por favor —jadeó.

—Por favor, ¿qué? —preguntó Harry, mientras golpeaba _ese _punto dentro de Draco con la cabeza de su pene. Draco apenas pudo lloriquear y enterrar los tacones de sus botas en la espalda de Harry. El rubio tenía el rostro sonrosado y empapado por el sudor; su cabello desaliñado se pegaba a sus mejillas. Sus labios estaban hinchados y sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y vidriosos por el deseo—. Draco, lo juro, jamás te habías visto tan hermoso como ahora. Ornitorrinco.

Draco abrió la boca más de lo que Harry creyó posible, y sus párpados temblaron mientras rodaba los ojos. Jaló a Harry del cabello mientras se sacudía y gimoteaba sin palabras, moviendo las caderas salvajemente. El líquido caliente golpeó el estómago y el pecho de Harry, hasta llegar a la base de su barbilla. Esto provocó un orgasmo apabullante en Harry, que parecía ir desde la punta de sus dedos hasta su cabeza. El moreno echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras soltaba un gemido gutural.

Harry bajó la mirada mientras intentaba respirar con normalidad. Los ojos de Draco comenzaban a cerrarse.

—¿Ya te estás durmiendo? Ni siquiera me he salido.

—El mejor orgasmo de mi vida —balbuceó Draco, justo antes de comenzar a roncar suavemente.

Harry se recostó sobre su espalda. Pasó un dedo por el semen bajo su barbilla y lo lamió; Draco sabía como el océano. Sonriendo hacia el techo, supo que se recrearía con el recuerdo de haber follado con su esposo en su noche de bodas, hasta dejarlo inconsciente, por el resto de su vida.

...

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

¡Ducha de agua fría! XD

Hasta la próxima…

**Adigium21**


	31. Capítulo 31

**Notas de la autora:**

Advertencias: A pesar de que este es un fic con final feliz y _fluffy_, hay un pequeño incidente con un imbécil violador. Obtiene lo que se merece, claro.

Esta es una historia que se sostiene sola, y tiene lugar justo antes de que nazca Dawn. HybridChaos sugirió que hiciera fics inspirados por canciones aleatorias de mi iPod, y esta es una de esas. El título de la canción, y de este fic, es "So What" (N/T: ¿Y qué?). Es probable que adivinen quién hizo la canción por el título y por lo que pasa en la historia.

* * *

><p>…<p>

Draco alzó la cabeza para ver el reloj del abuelo por la quinceava vez en diez minutos, y frunció el ceño. Harry debía de haber terminado su turno para entonces, y no había llamado para decir que iba a trabajar hasta tarde. ¿Qué lo estaba retrasando?

—No pongas esa cara, cariño —le dijo su madre—. No quieres que te salgan arrugas, ¿verdad?

Draco le había recordado a Harry acerca de la fiesta de cumpleaños de su madre al menos veinte veces. Pero ahí estaba, a las ocho en punto, dos horas y media después de que la fiesta había comenzado, y Harry aun no llegaba. Lucius miró a su hijo, como diciéndole "Te lo dije". Draco levantó su tenedor, picó su filete (término medio, como a él le gustaba), miró la silla vacía a su lado, y soltó el tenedor. Había perdido el apetito.

Su esposo había estado actuando extraño últimamente, Draco tenía que admitirlo. Harry apenas y hablaba, e ignoraba a Draco cuando sacaba a relucir el tema del bebé que la madre sustituta iba a dar a luz cualquier día de esos. El bebé de _ambos_. El hombre incluso lo había rechazado cuando Draco había tratado de darle un masaje en la espalda el día anterior. Y no habían tenido sexo en (Draco hizo memoria) DOS SEMANAS. Era ridículo. No habían estado casados ni siquiera por un año. ¿Qué podía estar mal? ¿Acaso…? ¿Acaso Harry estaba teniendo una aventura? La simple idea hizo que Draco se bebiera su vaso de vino de un trago, ganándose una mirada preocupada de parte de su madre. No, era obvio que Harry no lo estaba engañando. Nadie engañaba a Draco. Jamás. Draco era el paquete completo: apariencia, personalidad, estilo y sentido de la aventura sexual, así que no había razón para que Harry lo engañara.

Greg Goyle se sentó junto a él, en el lugar que se suponía era de Harry.

—Si quieres, puedo encargarme de Potter —dijo, en un tono bajo y amenazador, mientras se crujía los nudillos.

—Eso no será necesario, pero es muy dulce de tu parte que lo ofrezcas.

—Tal vez debas irte a casa, cariño —dijo su madre, posando una mano sobre su hombro, a modo de consuelo—. Estás tan preocupado por Harry que no te estás divirtiendo para nada. —Lucius rodó los ojos. Draco dio la vuelta a la mesa para despedirse de los invitados. Luego, besó a su madre en la mejilla antes de irse por la Red Flú al 12 de Grimmauld Place.

Donde encontró a Harry, profundamente dormido en su cama, con ese horrible pijama de los Chudley Cannons que Ron le había dado en Navidad. Draco sacó su varita y golpeó a Harry con una ráfaga de aire frío.

—¡Arrgh! ¿Qué diablos, Draco? ¡Estaba durmiendo!

Con las manos en las caderas, Draco entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—Oh, ¿era hoy lo de la fiesta? Estaba cansado.

Harry trató de pasar las cobijas por encima de su cabeza, pero Draco se las arrebató de las manos y las tiró al suelo.

—¡No trates de esconderte! Era la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi madre. Yo iría a la fiesta de cumpleaños de _tu _madre, aunque estuviera cansado.

Harry se enderezó abruptamente, arrojó una almohada contra la pared, lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que el relleno se le saliera, y comenzó a gritar.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de cuán agotador puede ser el trabajo? ¡Claro que no! ¡Tú ni siquiera tienes trabajo! ¡Lo único que haces es pasearte por ahí con tus estúpidas prendas mientras alguien te toma fotos!

—Al menos podrías haber…

—Maldita sea, te das cuenta de que el universo no gira alrededor de ti y tu madre, ¿verdad?

—Se supone que _tu _universo debe girar alrededor de mí. Por eso te casaste conmigo. —Harry se frotó el rostro y dijo algo entre dientes—. ¿Qué dijiste?

Harry dejó caer su mano y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Tal vez casarnos fue un error!

Oh, esto estaba tomando un rumbo muy, muy malo.

—No puedes pensar así. No con el beb…

Harry lo hizo callar con un bramido gutural.

—¡El bebé esto, el bebé aquello, el bebé, el bebé, el bebé! ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar en criar a un niño cuando tú no eres más que un imbécil consentido? ¿Sabes qué? ¡Ya me harté de toda esta mierda! —Harry se levantó de un salto y comenzó a sacar sus cosas del armario—. ¡Me voy! ¡Esto se acabó!

Draco se quedó mirándolo, con las lágrimas amenazando con salir, mientras Harry se ponía cualquier cosa por encima de su pijama. ¿Cómo era que las cosas se habían puesto tan mal, tan rápido?

—No puedes irte de tu propia casa —dijo débilmente.

—¡Entonces, tú vete!

—¡No! —gritó Draco.

—¡Bien! —Harry metió algunas cosas en un bolso de lona, se puso un par de zapatos y salió del dormitorio, dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

Draco se quedó parado en donde estaba, hasta que la puerta principal se cerró de golpe. Se sorbió la nariz, sintiéndose como un niño de seis años. Todo le recordaba a cuando su padre tenía algún ataque de rabia: le gritaba a Draco y arrojaba cosas. Jamás lo había golpeado, pero su rabia era aterradora e hiriente, y Draco siempre se sentía confundido, porque jamás entendió qué era lo que provocaba los ataques. Lo que acababa de pasar con Harry era incómodamente similar a aquellos tiempos.

Draco repitió la escena una y otra vez en su cabeza, tratando de descifrarla, pero aún no la comprendía. Quería hablar desesperadamente con su madre, pero no quería distraerla en su fiesta de cumpleaños. Tal vez debía ir con Ron y Hermione, que era donde seguramente Harry había ido, y tratar de convencerlo de regresar a casa. Luego su espalda se tensó. La tristeza y la confusión fueron reemplazadas por la ira y la rebeldía. ¿Harry lo había dejado? ¿_Lo_ _había dejado_? No. Nadie dejaba a Draco. Draco era el que los dejaba. Siempre. ¿Quién se creía Harry que era? Draco había sido perseguido por jugadores de Quidditch profesionales, actores muggles famosos, y la mitad de los miembros de los _Weird Sisters_. Harry tendría que ponerse de rodillas y rogar, para que lo aceptara de vuelta.

Bueno, si así era como Harry lo quería, entonces Draco se aprovecharía del hecho de que era soltero de nuevo. Pasaban de las diez, en viernes. La noche apenas comenzaba. Para hacer feliz a su padre, Draco había ido a la fiesta vestido de manera conservadora. Se arrancó la túnica lisa gris, y luego se puso frente al espejo del baño, desnudo, para aplicarse delineador y volver a ponerse los _piercings_. Se desató el cabello, sacudiendo la cabeza para alborotarlo, y usó un encantamiento rápido para añadir mechones rojos y negros. Se dirigió al armario de uno de los cuartos vacíos, y sacó algunas prendas que no había utilizado desde antes de su boda. Después de algunos meses de entrenamiento, forzado por Harry, las prendas eran muy pequeñas como para quedar bien sobre sus nuevos músculos, pero otro hechizo se encargó de eso. Los pantalones de piel de serpiente, que se pegaban a su entrepierna, parecían pintados sobre su piel. La camiseta de seda acababa justo por encima de su ombligo, dejando expuestas las líneas de su cadera. Un par de botas grandes, de plataforma, completaban el conjunto.

Draco se quedó parado ante el espejo de cuerpo completo e hizo una pose, haciendo un mohín sexy. Oh, sí, aún lo tenía. Los muggles en los clubs gays no sabrían qué les golpeó. Pero, no… No clubs muggles. Draco ya estaba de regreso en el mundo mágico, así que iba a ir a un club de magos.

Se dirigió a la cocina, ignorando a los elfos domésticos, y arrojó un puñado de polvos Flú a la chimenea.

—¡Is That a Wand in Your Pocket! (1)

…

El club estaba tocando una especie de versión inadecuada de techno. En vez de luces estroboscópicas, había globos de cristal, iluminados por pequeños destellos de luz, generada mágicamente. Burbujas de colores flotaban cerca del techo, manteniendo hadas luminiscentes; algunos de los clientes, ya ebrios, estaban intentando reventar las burbujas con dardos. Tan pronto como Draco salió por la chimenea, cada par de ojos en el lugar se enfocó en él. Había algunos prospectos atractivos, pero Draco los iba a forzar a hacer el primer movimiento; Harry era el único hombre al que Draco se le había "aventado" y, bueno, miren cómo había terminado. Draco se pasó el cabello hacia atrás y se acercó a la barra.

—Whisky de fuego —le dijo al cantinero, mientras se recargaba sobre el mostrador, sacando el trasero.

El cantinero, un hombre de mediana edad con un cigarrillo hecho a mano en los labios, miró a Draco cansinamente.

—Eres un problema —dijo, sin emociones, mientras le servía el trago.

Draco puso un galeón sobre la barra y se tomó el trago de un golpe.

—Otro. —Agitó su trasero al ritmo de la insípida música. Otro trago fue puesto en frente de él, y se lo tomó de golpe también. Mientras se tomaba un tercero, una voz se oyó en su oído.

—¿Quién carajo te crees que eres, paseándote por aquí con ese atuendo, y sacando el trasero como un gato en celo? Supongo que piensas que eres especial.

—No lo pienso, lo sé. —Draco repasó, con la mirada llena de desdén, al espécimen frente a él, pobremente vestido: una camisa de manga corta, corbata de moño, pantalones caquis plisados—. ¿Tu novio me estaba mirando? Eso es por lo que estás molesto, ¿verdad? Tal vez si le dieras algo qué mirar, sus ojos no vagarían mucho.

Harry le había enseñado a Draco algunas cosas útiles. Como cómo reconocer cuando alguien estaba a punto de lanzar un puñetazo, por ejemplo, y cómo esquivarlo. Y cómo responder con un buen gancho al hígado. El de los pantalones caquis cayó, pero se levantó de golpe y golpeó a Draco en la barbilla. Draco lo golpeó con la rodilla en el estómago y lo arrojó hacia una mesa, que se rompió por su peso. Otro hombre se acercó a Draco, gritando y agitando una silla; debía ser el novio del "caqui con moño". Draco se hizo a un lado, y el hombre estrelló la silla contra el tiro al blanco. El corazón de Draco latí con fuerza. Sonrió mientras sentía cómo la adrenalina recorría su cuerpo. Era su primera riña en un bar, y era divertido. El "caqui con moño" estaba de pie de nuevo, y se dirigía hacia él como un toro embravecido. Draco lo pateó con una de sus enormes botas.

¡Bzzt! Draco recibió una maldición eléctrica, que hizo que su cabello se pusiera de puntas. Logró mantenerse de pie, agarrándose de la barra. El cantinero estaba lívido, con los dientes apretados, mientras blandía la varita.

—FUERA DE MI NEGOCIO —gruñó—. ¡No quiero volver a verte a ti o a esos pantalones, jamás!

—Algunos simplemente no saben cómo divertirse —replicó Draco. Se dirigió a la puerta, con su andar altanero, pero luego apresuró el paso cuando notó que el cantinero movía su varita; otra maldición acababa de pasar cerca de su trasero.

Una vez afuera, Draco consideró a dónde ir después. "Is That a Wand In Your Pocket" era el único club nocturno exclusivamente gay en el callejón Diagon, pero había otros clubs donde aún podía pasársela bien, y tal vez encontrar a alguien adecuado. Caminó por la calle hasta llegar a un lugar que satisfacía a magos que preferían las cosas un poco más al estilo muggle. El lugar estaba a reventar, con la pista de baile llena de cuerpos cubiertos de sudor. Una vez más, su entrada atrajo las miradas. Bebió dos tragos de whisky de fuego y se dirigió hacia la pista bajo las brillantes luces.

Una bailarina go-go, en un bikini, salió de su jaula para descansar un poco, y Draco saltó a la plataforma. El DJ puso una canción muggle con un ritmo sexy. Draco agarró las barras de la jaula y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, retorciéndose y cantando al ritmo de la música: _You're a sinner, I don't care, I just want your creamy thighs _(2). Golpe, golpe, golpe… Sí que movía las caderas. Cuando bajó la cabeza, vio que tenía audiencia, que lo miraba apreciativamente. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había sido el centro de atención de esa manera. Se recargó contra las barras y se metió un dedo en la boca, se pasó la otra mano por su estómago, mientras lanzaba su mirada más provocativa, la que había hecho que se ganara ese comercial de perfumes. Se levantó un poco la camiseta, dejando ver por un momento los aros en sus tetillas.

—¿Dónde más estás perforado, rubio? —aulló alguien.

—¡Fuera de mi jaula! —La bailarina go-go estaba de vuelta, y no se veía muy complacida. Incluso sus lentejuelas se veían enojadas. Como si fuera su culpa el que fuera mejor bailarín. Y más sexy, también.

Al momento que salió de la jaula, un hombre alto y musculoso lo envolvió con un grueso brazo.

—¿Bailas? —le dijo al oído, con el aliento tibio. Draco sonrió al ver el rostro guapo, de mandíbula cuadrada, y envolvió el cuello del hombre con sus brazos. _Podría servir para echar un polvo y olvidarme del imbécil de mi esposo_, pensó Draco. El hombre tenía los ojos de color azul celeste, pómulos encantadores y largo cabello castaño, sujetado en una cola de caballo. Draco tenía mucha más fuerza desde que había comenzado a ejercitarse, pero no era nada en comparación con el poder que podía sentir en el cuerpo de su compañero de baile. Mientras se movían juntos al ritmo de la música, Draco trató de imaginarse envolviendo la cintura del hombre con sus piernas pero, extrañamente, su mente no parecía poder formar la imagen.

Después de restregarse contra él por unas canciones más, el hombre llevó a Draco a una esquina oscura bajo una escalera de metal. Empujó a Draco contra la pared de cemento y lo besó. Draco hizo una mueca. No se sentía bien, para nada.

—Bailemos un poco más —dijo.

—Ya tuve suficiente con el baile. —El hombre trató de besarlo de nuevo, pero Draco lo detuvo con una mano—. ¿A qué crees que estás jugando, vestido de esa manera y bailando así y actuando como un maldito virgen? ¡Detesto que se burlen de mí! —El hombre tomó a Draco del cabello y lo obligó a besarlo de nuevo. Justo cuando Draco comenzó a asustarse, el hombre soltó un aullido—. ¿Qué diablos?

—"No" significa "NO", imbécil. —Harry estaba de pie ante ellos, apuntando su varita directamente a las partes privadas del hombre.

—¿Y tú qué te metes? ¡Preocúpate de tus propios asuntos! —El hombre trató de sacar su propia varita, pero Harry le lanzó un _Expelliarmus._

—Número uno, —dijo Harry—, es lo que cualquier persona decente haría, aunque dudo mucho que tú sepas lo que es decencia. Y número dos, es mi esposo del que estás abusando.

El hombre hizo una mueca.

—Pues no actúa muy _casado_ que digamos. Tienes que aprender a mantenerlo a raya. Si fuera mío, no dejaría que se saliera con la suya. —Dejó salir el chillido menos masculino que puedo cuando Harry lo golpeó con una maldición punzante, que hizo que su rostro se hinchara, al instante, como un globo lleno de agua.

Harry tomó a Draco de la muñeca, jalándolo de debajo de las escaleras; cruzaron la pista de baile y salieron a la calle. El hombre se la pasó maldiciendo en voz alta y de manera creativa todo el rato.

—Lo siento —dijo Draco, repentinamente lloroso. En verdad no sabía por qué se estaba disculpando. Era exactamente lo que había hecho cuando su padre había comenzado uno de sus inexplicables ataques de risa; solo había dicho cualquier cosa posible, que pudiera hacer que los gritos acabaran.

—Oh, Draco, ¡no te estoy gritando a ti! —Harry se detuvo abruptamente y envolvió a Draco con sus brazos—. Me estoy gritando a mí mismo. Yo soy el que debe disculparse. He sido un completo idiota. —Harry enterró el rostro en el cabello de Draco—. He estado actuando como un idiota por semanas. ¿Podrás perdonarme?

Draco se apretó contra Harry, tan aliviado que no estaba seguro de ser capaz de dejar de llorar.

—Dime cuál es el problema. —Puso sus manos en la espalda de Harry, recibiendo su calor y sintiendo su fuerza, inhalando la esencia que era única de su esposo. Sí, perdonaba a Harry. Siempre lo perdonaría.

Algunos curiosos que pasaban miraban al famoso Harry Potter y a su esposo, mientras se recargaban el uno contra el otro en la calle. Harry exhaló ruidosamente y se hizo hacia atrás, para poder ver a Draco a los ojos.

—La idea de tener un bebé me asustó. Yo… no estoy seguro de tener lo necesario para ser un buen padre. No es como si hubiera crecido con el mejor ejemplo.

—Pero eres tan bueno con Teddy.

—Sí, pero solo porque lo tengo un día a la semana. Es diferente cuando es tu propio hijo, y no puedes simplemente regresarlo si no estás de humor para lidiar con él.

—Tendremos una niñera para eso.

—Supongo. Es solo que hay una parte de mí que teme que me volveré como el tío Vernon.

Draco dejó salir una pequeña risa. Había visto al hombre brevemente; la idea de que Harry fuera remotamente parecido a esa odiosa criatura era ridícula.

—Eso jamás sucederá.

—Lo sé, pero solo en la parte racional de mi mente. Y la parte irracional ha estado dolorosamente ruidosa últimamente. —Harry besó a Draco en la frente—. Estoy trabajando en ello. Si me dejas volver a casa seré bueno, lo juro.

—Mmm. Supongo que puedo permitirte regresar a tu propia casa. Como sea, ¿cómo encontraste el club?

—Recibí un mensaje anónimo acerca de tu pequeña actuación. Entonces, bailaste en una jaula go-go (3). De alguna forma, no me sorprende. —Harry sonrió—. De hecho, desearía haberlo visto.

Draco pasó sus manos por el trasero de Harry y lo miró con deseo.

—Te daré una demostración privada —dijo roncamente, mientras presionaba su pelvis contra la de Harry.

Harry rió.

—Detente un poco. Estamos atrayendo audiencia.

Draco ignoró a los ebrios que estaban mirándolos. Sabía que, a pesar de que no podía ver en la poca luz de la luna, Harry estaba sonrojándose un poco; aún se ponía rojo cuando Draco se ponía juguetón con él en público.

—No hemos tenido sexo en dos semanas, Harry. —Una pareja de mirones rió.

—Entonces, arreglemos eso. —Agarró a Draco con fuerza con un brazo y se apareció con él en su dormitorio. Encendió el radio despertador que estaba sobre la mesita de noche y le cambió a una estación de música pop, en la que sonaba una canción de Britney Spears. Se quitó los zapatos, se reclinó sobre la cama con las manos detrás de la cabeza, y sonrió con suficiencia—. Baila para mí, hermoso.

* * *

><p>(1) Es el nombre del club. Significa "¿Es esa una varita en tu bolsillo?"<p>

(2) "Eres un pecador y no me importa. Solo quiero tus muslos cremosos"… La canción es de Prince and The Revolution, y se llama Erotic City.

(3) Las bailarinas go-go son bailarinas contratadas para entretener a las personas en una discoteca. Las jaulas go-go son jaulas, que suelen colgar del techo, donde bailan estas chicas. También hay bailarines go-go… Me parece que se le llama "baile gogó" en español…

Oh, por cierto... La canción que inspiró este one shot es la de "So What", de Pink...

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Bueno, gente... Esto fue todo. Aquí terminan los capítulos extra de Stray Cat, Pierced... Muchísimas gracias a todas y todos los que pusieron a la historia en alertas, en favoritos y a los que dejaron sus maravillosos reviews... Gracias por darle una oportunidad a la traducción...

Aún espero el permiso de la autora para subir "El Incidente con 'Myrtle La Llorona'", por lo que a esto aún le falta un poquito...

Hasta la próxima...

**Adigium21**


	32. The Moaning Myrtle Incident TRADUCCION

**Notas de la autora: **

**Advertencias: **

Mucha provocación e insinuación, una Myrtle _La Llorona_ _voyeurista_, conversación acerca de una relación sexual pasada entre Malfoy y Goyle (¿por qué tengo el presentimiento que esto es lo que va a perturbarlos más? XD XD XD)

La historia le da seguimiento a mi fic anterior, "Stray Cat, Pierced", pero también es una lectura individual. No es necesario leer el fic anterior.

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter le pertenece a JK Rowling, y yo no gano dinero de esto.

**Notas de traducción:**

Este one shot está como una historia aparte en el perfil de la autora, pero yo decidí ponerlo en Stray Cat, Pierced, para que pudieran verlo...

Gracias a angelligth23, the darkest princess, Aeren76, Alfy, Adri y sailor mercuri por comentar el capítulo anterior.

Este va dedicado a **Comodin**… ¡Con cariño, linda!

Disfruten…

* * *

><p><strong>The Moaning Myrtle Incident<strong>

Draco sacó a Harry del Gran Comedor a jalones.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Ya verás. -Draco empujó a Harry contra la pared afuera de las puertas del Gran Comedor y se presionó contra él, lamiendo su cuello.

-Regresar a Hogwarts te puso al punto. -A Harry no le importaba, pero comenzaban a ser notorios.

-Son todas las fantasías que tenía acerca de ti, cuando estábamos en la escuela. Ahora sé que puedo hacerlas realidad. Y, también está el hecho de que no seremos interrumpidos por nuestra querida hija. -Draco puso uno de sus muslos entre los de Harry y comenzó a retorcerse contra las caderas de Harry. Una bruja mayor les echaba unas miradas reprobatorias-. No hay problema, estamos casados -le dijo Draco a la mujer. Ella no pareció impresionada.

Hogwarts estaba teniendo una celebración del Solsticio de Invierno, y todos los alumnos fueron invitados. El baile de disfraces, que había comenzado a medianoche y seguiría hasta el amanecer, estaba a todo lo que daba en el Gran Comedor. A Draco se le había ocurrido la idea de ser Invierno, y que Harry fuera Primavera. Draco llevaba una túnica de satín blanco, y se había hecho algo en el cabello para que brillara, como si tuviera nieve recién caída. Sus ojos coqueteaban con Harry a través de un antifaz de terciopelo blanco, que le cubría solo los ojos y el espacio entre ellos, con copos de nieve brillando en él. La túnica de Harry era de seda verde; su antifaz era del mismo color, y tenía algunas lágrimas de plata. Tener flores en el cabello no era el estilo usual de Harry, pero Draco insistió en que su disfraz no tendría sentido sin ellas. Harry tenía que creerle. Después de todo, Draco era la musa de uno de los diseñadores de túnicas más exclusivos del mundo mágico.

Draco mordisqueó la oreja de Harry.

-Puedo notar que hiciste lo que te dije; que no te pusieras nada bajo tu túnica.

-Muy pronto, todos se van a dar cuenta.

Riendo, Draco rodeó la cintura de Harry con el brazo y cubrió sus ojos con una mano.

-Acompáñame. -El rubio dirigió a Harry hacia quién sabe dónde.

Harry parpadeó cuando pudo ver de nuevo, y no solo porque las luces dañaban sus ojos, acostumbrados ya a la oscuridad, un poco.

-¿El baño de Myrtle La Llorona?

Draco lo metió en un compartimiento. Las pantorrillas de Harry chocaron contra el inodoro, y estuvo a punto de caer sobre el asiento.

-Justo donde te quería, Potter -dijo Draco, en el tono que había usado con Harry durante sus días escolares-. Ni siquiera intentes negar que lo quieres.

Harry se mordió el interior de sus labios, porque sabía que Draco se enojaba cuando sonreía como un tonto durante sus sexys juegos de rol.

-No te gustaría que todo el mundo se enterara cuán zorra es el Elegido, ¿verdad? -dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras, mientras se arrodillaba frente a Harry.

Una risa aguda hizo que Harry alzara la cabeza. Myrtle La Llorona tenía la barbilla apoyada en las manos, y sus codos puestos sobre la puerta del baño.

-¿Trajiste a un nuevo chico, rubio? Pero las posiciones están al revés.

-Le gusta mirar. Murió virgen, la pobre. -Draco comenzó a levantar la túnica de Harry.

-Ooh, eres un niño travieso, Harry Potter -dijo Myrtle riendo.

Harry no pudo evitar mirar a la fisgona chica fantasma.

-Yo... no creo poder hacer esto con ella mirando. Y hablando. Y riendo.

-Entonces, cambiemos. -Draco sacó a Harry del compartimiento. Chillaba como un malcriado niño de dos años cada que Harry lo hacía levantar pesas, pero vaya que no le molestaba utilizar la fuerza que había ganado al ejercitarse. Sentándose, miró a Harry con la expresión Malfoy por excelencia-. Ponte de rodillas como una buena puta, Potter.

Cuando obedeció, Harry escuchó otra risa de Myrtle. Puso sus manos sobre las rodillas de Draco y alzó la cabeza.

-¿No te molesta para nada? -Las pupilas de Draco estaban dilatadas, y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Harry puso los ojos como platos-. Te gusta. Te gusta que te miren teniendo sexo, ¿verdad? ¿Y me llamas a mí "zorra"? -Draco sonrió con lascivia y comenzó a levantarse la túnica. El ver los perfectos muslos de su esposo hizo que Harry se olvidara de la presencia del fantasma por unos segundos, pero ella no pudo contener un chillido cuando la túnica de satín blanco se levantó un poco más. Harry resopló con exasperación-. No creo poder hacerlo con ella aquí.

-Al chico grande y tonto no pareció importarle -dijo Myrtle.

Harry frunció el ceño. Que lo partiera un rayo si permitía a Goyle ser el mejor recuerdo de Draco en ese baño. Haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para ignorar las risitas de Myrtle, comenzó a mordisquear el interior de los muslos de Draco. Iba a utilizar cada truco que conocía, y tal vez algunos nuevos que inventaría al momento.

Cuando terminó, Draco jaló a Harry para besarlo profundamente.

-Estuviste increíble. Voy a hacer algo realmente especial para ti. -La puerta del baño se abrió, y se oyeron susurros y risas amortiguadas-. Pero, supongo que en algún otro lado. -Mientras salían, ambos pasaron junto a Goyle y su esposo, que se parecía a Draco. Myrtle aplaudió ante el prospecto de otro espectáculo.

En el corredor, Draco jaló a Harry hacia él y acarició su trasero.

-Haré lo que quieras, donde quieras.

-Mmm... bueno. -harry mordisqueó el lóbulo de Draco-. Pero primero, vas a contarme, de una vez por todas, esa maldita historia del incidente con Myrtle La Llorona.

-Pensé que odiabas que hablara acerca de lo que tuve con Goyle.

-Mi curiosidad ha superado a mi desagrado.

-De acuerdo... -Draco se hizo hacia atrás, para poder ver el rostro de Harry mientras hablaba-. Sabes que Myrtle odia que le arrojen cosas, ¿verdad?

-Bastante bien.

-Bueno, fue durante cuarto año. Goyle y yo estábamos... experimentando. Nos quitamos la ropa y comenzamos a juguetear. Myrtle se acercó demasiado y tocó a Goyle, haciendo que se alejara de mí en un... momento climático, y...

Harry estaba riendo.

-¡Oh, no, no es cierto!

-Directo a su ojo. Comenzó a gritar a más no poder, y un grupo de Ravenclaw estaba pasando, y ya sabes que son los peores chismosos. Entraron y nos encontraron completamente desnudos, con Myrtle gritando que éramos unos niños muy sucios y, en un día, todos en Hogwarts sabían que éramos gays. Bueno, aparentemente, todos excepto tú.

-Bueno, para ser justos, yo tampoco sabía que era gay.

-Me alegra que por fin lo hayas entendido. -Draco mordió el labio inferior de Harry-. Entonces, ¿qué quieres que haga ahora?

Harry le dijo lo que quería que le hiciera en la Torre de Astronomía.

-Oh, sí que eres sucio.

Y así, la noche más larga del año no pareció tan larga, después de todo.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

¿Qué creen? LynstHolin me dijo que tiene otro capítulo planeado, para celebrar que ya pasó un año desde que comenzó a subir la historia… Entonces, aún falta uno más… ¡No desesperen!

Hasta la próxima…

**Adigium21**


	33. Bake Sale TRADUCCION

**Nota de la autora:**

Otro one-shot. Este se titula "Venta de pasteles".

Solo quiero agradecerles por todos los reviews, los favoritos y las vistas... ¡Desearía tener más tiempo libre para poder responder a todos individualmente!

**Notas del traductor:**

Recuerden que nada me pertenece; los personajes originales son de Rowling y así. :)

Disfruten. Está completamente encantador…

* * *

><p>…<p>

31 de Agosto, 2009

Dawn estaba pasando el día con la siempre creciente horda de nietos Weasley, y Opie estaba tomando una siesta. Harry tenía el día libre.

—Tómate el resto del día —le dijo Draco a la niñera. La mujer lo miró con una sonrisa de complicidad y se desapareció. Kreacher y Posy sabían por instinto cuándo esfumarse, por supuesto, como cualquier elfo medio decente lo sabría.

Harry estaba tumbado en el sillón, viendo "Dr. Who". Draco se quitó su ropa con rapidez y se puso a cuatro patas sobre el suelo, frente a su esposo: con el pecho hacia abajo y el trasero levantado.

—Muy sutil —dijo Harry secamente.

—No tenemos tiempo para sutilezas. ¿Sabes cuánto ha pasado desde que tuvimos sexo durante el día? Diez meses y seis días. —Draco sacudió el trasero.

—¿Llevas la cuenta?

—Por supuesto. —Draco sonrió por encima de su hombro coquetamente—. ¿Vas a acompañarme, o tengo que hacerlo yo solo?

Harry estaba comenzando a desabrochar su cinturón cuando la voz de Narcissa se oyó desde la cocina.

—¡Chicos! ¡Tengo excelentes noticias!

Harry usó algunas de las creativas groserías que había aprendido de los otros aurores.

—Voy a cerrar con tablas esa chimenea. En serio, lo haré.

Draco se puso la ropa apresuradamente, y apenas estaba subiéndose los pantalones cuando sus padres entraron a la sala de estar. La pareja más grande intercambió miradas divertidas mientras su hijo cerraba el cierre de sus pantalones.

—Ustedes dos aún actúan como un par de recién casados —dijo Narcissa con timidez.

Sentado en el sillón de nuevo, Harry hizo un sonido exasperado.

—Bueno, eso intentábamos.

Narcissa se sentó junto a él y lo palmeó en el hombro.

—Tengo muy buenas noticias. ¡Dawn y Opie han sido aceptados en la Academia Pequeños Magos! Opie estará en el programa preescolar, claro, con otros niños de tres años. Dawn tendrá que hacer un examen para ver en qué grado será ubicada. Estoy segura de que le irá bien. Tiene la inteligencia de su papi.

Harry frunció el ceño, perplejo.

—No metimos solicitud en esa escuela, ¿verdad, cariño? —Miró a Draco, que solamente se encogió de hombros.

—Me tomé la libertad de hacerlo por ustedes —replicó Narcissa. Lucius dejó salir el pequeño sonido que usaba para mostrar su disgusto; algo mucho más refinado que un bufido. Narcissa sonrió indulgentemente—. El abuelo no aprueba las nuevas escuelas para los niños magos más jóvenes.

—La educación en casa era suficiente para el resto de nosotros —Lucius dijo, carraspeando.

—Sí, bueno, el progreso sucede, cariño. Si no metemos a nuestros nietos en la mejor escuela, estarán en desventaja, tanto social como académicamente.

—Estoy seguro de que la chica Granger está detrás de esto. No es más que una alborotadora. —Lucius fijó su mirada en Harry, de manera hostil, como si él tuviera la culpa de lo que hacía su amiga.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Es terrible cómo ha arrastrado al mundo mágico, a regañadientes, al siglo diecinueve —dijo Harry, imitando la forma en la que Lucius arrastraba las palabras. El otro hombre entrecerró los ojos.

Narcissa se giró hacia su hijo.

—Qué bueno que no trabajas, cariño. En Pequeños Magos esperan mucho de las madr... de los padres principales de sus estudiantes.

—Aún trabajo —interrumpió Draco. Pero fue ignorado.

—Bueno, la orientación es mañana en la mañana. Necesitarás estar ahí a las ocho en punto. Asegúrate de causar una buena impresión. Tenemos que irnos. Estoy un poco cansada y quiero tomar una siesta antes de jugar _whist_ con Amalthea y su nuevo novio (1).

—Vaya, me pregunto quién ganará —dijo Harry entre dientes. La madre de Greg Goyle tendía a salir con hombres estúpidos.

Hubo varios besos por el aire, y Narcissa y Lucius se fueron.

—Ahora, ¿en dónde estábamos? —Draco comenzó a quitarse los pantalones. Ahí fue cuando Opie comenzó a llorar, de la forma en la que siempre lo hacía cuando despertaba de una siesta—. Diez meses y una semana —dijo Draco, suspirando.

—Voy a cubrir la chimenea —reflexionó Harry—. Creo que una mejor idea sería construir un gran acuario subterráneo debajo de ella, y llenarlo con tiburones come hombres.

…

1° de Septiembre, 2009

—¿Vas a ir vestido así?

Draco frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Vas a estar con amas de casa, no periodistas de moda. Es un poco excesivo.

—¿Tú crees? —Draco tenía puesto un traje exquisitamente hecho a la medida, de color gris con detalles púrpuras, sobre una camisa de seda color lavanda. Llevaba algunos botones sueltos. Se retiró el saco del traje y desabotonó un poco más la camisa—. ¿Qué tal así?

—Perfecto, si estuvieras ofreciendo tus servicios como gigoló. ¿Qué tal así? —Harry mostró un par de pantalones deportivos y una camiseta de los Chudley Cannons.

Draco miró el atuendo, completamente horrorizado.

—Preferiría ir desnudo a usar eso en público.

—Has estado desnudo en público —dijo Harry entre dientes—. De acuerdo, ¿qué tal pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta que no sea de un equipo de cuarta?

—De acuerdo —refunfuñó Draco.

Mientras esperaba en el auditorio de la escuela, media hora más tarde, viendo cómo Dawn y Opie se mezclaban con los otros niños, Draco entendió que había cometido un error. Tenía una regla, acerca de ignorar los consejos de "moda" de Harry, y debía haberla seguido ese día. La mujer baja, curvilínea y rubia, que le ofrecía una mano con manicura perfecta para saludarlo, traía puesto un traje Chanel y tacones altos. Sus grandes ojos azules repasaron a Draco de arriba abajo, obviamente encontrando que su vestimenta no estaba a la altura.

—Oh, vaya —dijo, con un acento del sur (2)—, nunca habría imaginado que un modelo de diseñador se vistiera tan… casual. Hola, soy Sophie McLaggen. La del vestido azul es mi Elena.

La esposa de Cormac McLaggen. Había cosas para las que Draco era muy bueno, como el baile y el sexo. También era muy bueno con las políticas de los pequeños grupos. Podía decir, a primera vista, si alguien era un alfa o un beta. Draco supo lo que Sophie era a la primera: una abeja reina. Pero Draco estaba casado con Harry Potter. Sin duda, él sería el líder entre los padres, lo que pondría a sus hijos en la cúspide de la jerarquía social en la escuela.

Sus rápidos cálculos fueron interrumpidos por un grupo de seis mujeres y un hombre, que andaban por el pasillo en formación de V. La mujer que los dirigía tenía un rostro que era bastante conocido en el mundo mágico: Veronica Wood, esposa de la estrella de Quidditch Oliver Wood, antigua Reina de los Ravenclaws y sostén de las páginas sociales de _El Profeta_. Al lado de la gran perra Veronica, Sophie solo era un cachorrito. Draco tuvo una sensación de desazón en el estómago, cuando los violetas ojos lo repasaron de arriba abajo.

—Supongo que no necesitas vestirte bien, ahora que ya no estás modelando.

—Aún modelo —dijo Draco, enderezándose cuan alto era y alzando la barbilla. Era un movimiento que había aprendido de su padre.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué has hecho recientemente?

Draco abrió la boca, listo para mencionar la sesión que había tenido con un ardiente y joven actor nuevo, para _Interview_, pero recordó que había sido hacía más de seis meses.

—Bueno, eso de pasearse en ropa tonta no parece un trabajo para un hombre, ¿no crees? Pero, supongo que no podrías haber conseguido un trabajo decente, con eso de que abandonaste la escuela —dijo Veronica con una sonrisa rapaz.

—No la abandoné. Hubo una guerra —dijo Draco glacialmente.

—¿Y en qué lado estuviste durante la guerra, Malfoy? Oh, cierto, en el lado del Señor Oscuro. —Veronica sonrió con suficiencia, mientras su pandilla fingía sorpresa—. En verdad, me sorprende que tus hijos hayan sido admitidos, con los antecedentes de tu familia.

—Lo destrozó —Draco escuchó que Sophie murmuraba.

De inmediato, la atención de Veronica se enfocó en la rubia mujer.

—Vaya, ese traje que llevas es de un tono rosa muy… juvenil. Soy Veronica Wood. ¿Y tú eres…? —Sophie comenzó a hablar, pero fue interrumpida por una risita ahogada—. ¡Ay, ustedes los del sur hablan tan lento! Yo tengo que hablar rápido, para poder ir al ritmo de mis ideas. Supongo que si mi mente trabajara más lento, también hablaría más lento. —Veronica miró por encima del hombro de Sophie—. Oh, debo irme. Ahí está mi amiga. —Draco miró, pero no había nadie en ese lugar.

Cuando Veronica y compañía se fueron, Sophie sonrió con pesar y negó con la cabeza.

—Estamos fritos —le dijo a Draco.

…

Posy era muy buena para preocuparse. Sus ojos, color café cual barro, estaban abiertos y llorosos, mientras retorcía una estola de visón mohosa que había decidido usar últimamente.

—El amo Draco se ha encerrado en el baño y no quiere salir —chilló.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Harry.

La elfina gimió un poco.

—¡Posy no sabe!

—No llores, Posy —dijo Harry, pero supo que no tenía sentido. La pequeña elfina estaba embarazada, finalmente, y sus hormonas estaban como locas. A Harry le alegraba que Draco no quisiera saber nada acerca de la magia para embarazos masculinos, que había sido perfeccionada por magos en los Estados Unidos. Un Draco embarazado y hormonal… La simple idea hizo que Harry se estremeciera.

Cuando Harry tocó la puerta del baño, Draco no contestó a la primera.

—No dejaré de tocar, hasta que me respondas. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Hablé con mi agencia hoy —dijo Draco débilmente, antes de regresar al silencio.

—¿Y? —Nada—. ¿Y? —Harry comenzó a golpear la puerta de nuevo.

—Nadie me quiere. Soy demasiado viejo.

—Bueno, eso es normal en el negocio de la moda, ¿no es así? Apenas te falta un año para cumplir treinta. Te ha ido muy bien, ¿no crees? Considerando que entraste un poco tarde al negocio. ¿Qué no todos los modelos comienzan cuando son fetos?

—¿Tú también piensas que soy demasiado viejo?

—Me llevas casi dos meses enteros. Merlín, estás completamente anciano.

—¡No es divertido!

—Puedes encontrar algo más en qué trabajar. Tienes un cerebro, aunque a veces actúes como si no lo tuvieras. Podrías usarlo para el ministerio.

—¡Ese no es el punto!

—¿Entonces, cuál es?

Draco no replicó. Abrió la puerta del baño y caminó hasta su cuarto, donde se pasó una hora inspeccionándose en el espejo de cuerpo entero.

8 de Septiembre, 2009

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Draco, mientras veía que Harry llenaba sus bolsillos con pañuelos.

—Son para cuando llores.

—¡No voy a llorar!

—Ya veremos.

Ese día era, oficialmente, el primer día de escuela. Los padres fueron invitados para un ligero desayuno, y Harry tomó un descanso para acompañar a Draco. Ese día, Draco ignoró todos los consejos de moda de Harry y se puso el atuendo que había planeado usar el día anterior, con todo y saco. La familia viajó por la red flú hasta Pequeños Magos (mientras Harry se quejaba de que, con la increíble suma de dinero que cobraban, la escuela debía mandar un lindo carruaje con caballos, para recoger a los alumnos), donde se sentaron en una desvencijada mesa de juegos y comieron pequeñas porciones de huevos con salchicha en la cafetería.

—Ahí está — dijo Draco con voz seria, cuando vio a Veronica caminando por todos lados, con sus zapatos de Christian Louboutin, sosteniendo una cafetera.

Harry miró a la pequeña mujer con nariz respingada y joyería ricamente costosa.

—Por los calzones de Merlín, es terrorífica. Podría, oh, no lo sé, intentar redecorar o algo así.

—Viene para acá. Ya verás.

—Te ves bien hoy, Malfoy. Uno sí que necesita esforzarse más conforme empieza a envejecer —dijo Veronica, mientras dirigía su atención hacia Draco—. Oh, el famoso Harry Potter. Es un gusto conocerlo. Creo que es interesante que alguien tan famoso como usted decidiera ser algo tan ordinario como un auror. —Tan pronto como sirvió una minúscula cantidad de café en sus tazas, se alejó pavoneándose.

—En serio no es del tipo adorable, ¿verdad? —dijo Harry, mientras veía cómo la mujer ignoraba a Sophie, la cual estaba sosteniendo en alto su taza vacía de café.

Draco estaba que echaba chispas.

—Es atroz. Ayer, cuando estábamos decorando el salón de preescolar, se la pasó diciendo que Dawn no se parecía a mí en nada e implicando que su madre biológica había estado _jugueteando_ con alguien más. Sacó a colación mi antigua… relación con Greg. Y dijo algo acerca de mi madre.

—¡Merlín, no! —dijo Harry, fingiendo horror.

—¡Oh, sí, lo hizo! Dijo que los bailes de caridad de mi madre ya no tienen buen gusto.

—Obviamente, se merece el infierno y más.

—¡No es divertido!

—Sí, lo es. En serio, no es el fin del mundo el que no le agrades a esa arpía. Solo está amargada porque su esposo pasa todo su tiempo libre yendo detrás de chicas de diecinueve años.

—¡No me importa si le agrado o no! Solo quiero ser popular. Para que nuestros hijos puedan ser populares.

—¿En serio crees que eso importe tanto?

Draco alzó la barbilla neciamente.

—Sí.

Cuando el desayuno terminó, se les permitió a los padres ir a los salones de sus hijos y despedirse. Cuando Draco y Harry salieron del salón de Opie, Draco comenzó a parpadear y sorber la nariz. Harry le pasó un pañuelo.

—¡No estoy llorando! Es solo que soy alérgico.

—¿A qué? ¿Pinturas de dedos?

En vez de dirigirse a la chimenea, Draco fue a la salida principal, que permitía el acceso al callejón Diagon. Mientras caminaban por la calle, Harry tomó la mano de su esposo.

—Veronica nunca nos sirvió bien el café. ¿Quieres detenerte para comprar un poco?

"_El Brebaje de la Bruja"_ era uno de los negocios más nuevos en el callejón Diagon y, por dentro, era muy acogedor, pues tenía cómodos sillones que rodeaban mesas maltrechas de café. El barista, un chico que parecía recién salido de Hogwarts, estaba hojeando una copia de _El Quisquilloso_.

—¿Qué les sirvo? —dijo en un tono aburrido, sin mirarlos.

—Queremos dos lattes de calabaza —dijo Harry.

El barista gruñó y bajó el periódico a regañadientes. Se movió a la velocidad de un caracol hasta que, por casualidad, miró a Harry y notó la cicatriz.

—¡Eres Harry Potter! —exclamó, bajando la taza a medio llenar.

—Sí, lo soy. Em, ¿vas a terminar de serv…?

—Vaya, eres incluso más guapo que en las fotos. —El chico se veía verdaderamente radiante de juventud, con la piel suave, firme y perfecta, y sus ojos color miel brillaban.

Draco se indignó cuando el chico repasó a Harry de arriba abajo. ¿Qué tipo de arrastrado miraba a un hombre de esa manera, enfrente de su esposo?

—Sí, bueno, también está casado.

El chico parpadeó al ver a Draco.

—Tú solías ser un modelo o algo así, ¿verdad?

—Suficiente, vámonos. —Draco bufó cuando tomó a Harry del brazo y lo arrastró hacia la puerta.

10 de Septiembre, 2009

Harry se quitó su chaqueta mientras salía de la chimenea de la cocina. Draco estaba removiendo los contenidos de una alacena; Harry llegó por detrás y lo envolvió con los brazos.

—Hola, hermoso. —Draco cerró la alacena y giró en el abrazo de Harry, sonriendo. Harry hizo la cabeza para atrás—. ¿Qué día… Em, estás bien?

El rostro de Draco se veía extrañamente rojo y brillante.

—Estoy bien. Modifiqué una vieja cura familiar para los granos, haciéndola un poco más fuerte.

—No has tenido granos desde los quince.

—No es para el acné. Es como un _peeling_ químico muggle. La capa superior de piel es removida y la piel debajo de ella tiene un aspecto mucho más joven.

—Pero se ve como el culo de un babuino.

—Tú eres un culo de un babuino. Lo rojo desaparece.

—Merlín, eso espero. ¿Te duele?

—Como si me hubiera quemado bastante mal. Pero uno tiene que sufrir para ser hermoso. Creo que Shakespeare dijo eso. —Harry se veía dudoso—. ¿Oye, Harry? Em… —Draco retorció las manos.

Harry frunció el ceño ligeramente. Usualmente, Draco nunca tenía dificultad para hablar.

—Escúpelo.

—Quiero otro bebé.

Harry lo pensó por un momento.

—¿Lo quieres tú o lo quiere tu madre?

—¿Eso qué se supone que significa? —Un poco de frio en el aire.

—Pensé que solo era una pregunta simple. Sé que tu madre quiere millones de nietos. ¿En serio quieres otro hijo, o solo lo estarías haciendo por ella?

Las fosas nasales de Draco se movieron y sus ojos se volvieron gélidos.

—Mi madre perdió cinco bebés antes de tenerme. Le dijeron que llevarme en su vientre la mataría, y eso casi sucedió. Así de fuerte era su deseo de tener hijos, ¿y le vas a negar más nietos?

—Entonces, ¿eso significa que ya tomaste una decisión?

—No me gusta el tono que estás usando. ¿Hay algún problema con querer hijos? Si no querías a los primeros dos, lo debiste haber dicho. —Draco le dio la espalda y se alejó, caminando con brío.

Quedando sin habla por un momento, Harry finalmente dijo:

—¿Cómo podrías llegar a pensar que no quería a Dawn y a Opie? —Pero Draco ya se había ido a la recámara y había cerrado la puerta. Parecía que, esa noche, Harry no podría dormir en su cama, lo que le daría mucho tiempo a solas, para tratar de entender qué diablos había pasado.

11 de Septiembre, 2009

A la mañana siguiente, Harry bajó a la cocina y se encontró a Draco, revolviendo huevos. Afortunadamente, sus habilidades en la cocina habían mejorado con los años. Harry caminó hasta quedar detrás de él y rodeó su delgada cintura con las manos, metiendo una en el frente de la bata de seda de Draco, mordiendo un lóbulo.

—¡Cuidado! Me harás quemar algo —protestó el rubio, pero presionó su trasero contra la pelvis de Harry.

—Ejem. —La niñera estaba en la entrada, con los dos niños.

Renuentemente, Harry se apartó de su esposo.

—Buenos días, Marlena. —Tomó a Opie, que seguía tan aletargado como un perezoso, de los brazos de la mujer y besó su frente—. Buenos días, frijolito. —Harry podía sentir los ojos de Draco sobre él, y supo exactamente lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

…

El hombre se llamaba Mick Cranston, y era el compañero de vida de algún arrogante funcionario del ministerio. Era miembro de la pandilla de Veronica, pero Draco creía haber encontrado un enfoque. Estaban en la reunión escolar semanal de mamis y, después del té, Draco se acercó a Mick, mientras el hombre recogía los platos y las tazas sucias. Señalando con el pulgar al grupo de mujeres, que parloteaban acerca de las flaquezas de sus maridos, dijo:

—A veces el estrógeno se pone terriblemente pesado por aquí.

Mick bufó y miró a Draco con aire despectivo.

—Eso es sexista.

—Oh, vamos, también debes estar cansado de toda la implacable feminidad en este sitio. Somos dos hombres. Debemos estar unidos, ¿no lo crees?

—Si piensas que vamos a ser amigos, te equivocas. Mi hermano fue asesinado por mortífagos. No me gusta tu calaña. —Miró a Draco con repulsión—. Y tienes algo raro en el rostro.

Mientras Mick se alejaba con una bandeja repleta de platos, Draco exclamó:

—¡Es solo temporal! —Pero el rubio identificaba una causa perdida cuando la veía.

—Bueno, entonces está decidido —escuchó que Veronica le decía a sus secuaces.

—¿Qué está decidido? —preguntó—. ¿Me perdí de algo?

—Oh, Malfoy. Eres tan _rubio_ —replicó Veronica, sin darle importancia.

21 de Septiembre, 2009

—Diablos, Draco, sabes que alteras a Posy cuando haces eso. Sal de una vez. —Harry tocó la puerta del baño, cerrada—. ¿Qué sucedió hoy?

Hubo un largo silencio. Finalmente, Draco dijo:

—Fui a mi agencia, para mostrarles cómo me veo. O sea, podría aparentar que tengo veinte años otra vez, ¿no lo crees?

—Sí.

—No les importó. Dijeron que la gente no quería mi rostro más joven, sino que solo quieren nuevos rostros. Soy aburrido.

—Bueno, entonces, encuentra algo más para hacer con tu vida. Como te lo sigo diciendo, eres brillante. Tus TIMO's...

—Pero, ¿y qué si ya no soy así de inteligente? No creo serlo. En primer lugar, ni siquiera estoy seguro de haberlo sido.

Harry golpeó su cabeza contra la puerta, frustrado.

—Hijo de… Has estado lejos de Robert por diez años y el bastardo aún está en tu cabeza. —Draco bufó—. Sé honesto. ¿Llegaste a dudar de tu inteligencia antes de estar con él? En la escuela parecías muy seguro de tu astucia. Era tremendamente molesto, en realidad.

—Hablé con mi padre hoy.

Oh, no. ¿Qué tipo de infierno era ese?

—¿Y?

—Encontró a una madre sustituta para mí. Está haciendo una maestría en Leyes de los Derechos Humanos Internacionales en Oxford. Es brillante. Y, mira. —Una fotografía se deslizó por debajo de la puerta del baño—. Nuestro bebé sería hermoso.

Harry levantó la fotografía. Una mujer de tez oscura, con un exquisito rostro ovalado, se removía incómodamente. Sus enormes ojos se veían adorables pero tristes.

—¿Por qué necesita ser madre sustituta?

—Oh, hay una guerra, una guerra muggle, en su lugar de origen. Necesita sacar a su familia de ahí.

—Draco… —Lo que tenía que decir no sería fácil. Para nada. Harry se prepare—. ¿Esto no te parece… explotador? ¿Aprovecharse de la miseria de estas mujeres? No dije nada las primeras dos veces porque sabía que tu padre conseguiría su heredero de una u otra manera, pero ahora, no puedo _no _hablar.

Silencio de nuevo. De algún modo, se sintió más frio.

—Quiero decir… ¿Crees que estas mujeres disfrutan llevar a un bebé por nueve meses, dar a luz y luego no verlo de nuevo?

La puerta del baño se abrió de golpe, haciendo que el picaporte chocara contra la pared lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper el yeso. Draco pasó junto a Harry, demasiado rápido como para atraparlo, y se dirigió a las escaleras de la cocina. Harry se frotó el rostro con fuerza y suspiró. Sin duda, el rubio iba con su madre por algo de simpatía.

14 de Octubre, 2009

—¿Draco sigue pasando casi todo su tiempo en casa de sus padres? Parece como si ya casi no lo viera —dijo Hermione.

Ron se asomó desde la cocina.

—Apuesto a que su padre está escuchando todo tipo de cosas.

—Ron…

—Comienzo a creer que la única razón por la que sigue conmigo es porque no quiere dejarme sin Opie y Dawn, y tampoco los quiere separar de mí. No sé qué está sucediendo. —Harry estaba tumbado sobre la mesa del comedor de Hermione, mirando su taza de café. El pasado par de semanas en el 12 de Grimmauld Place había estado glacial—. Hace solo un mes, no podíamos estar más felices, y ahora estamos completamente miserables.

—La crisis de un cuarto de vida —dijo Hermione—. Bueno, es un mago, así que es más como la crisis de un octavo de vida.

Harry levantó la mirada, con los ojos como platos.

—Apenas nos decimos diez palabras al día. Trato de tocarlo y él se estremece. Temo que estoy perdiéndolo.

—¿Estás bromeando? Draco jamás te dejaría. Todas las parejas atraviesan tiempos difíciles. Ron y yo, bueno, yo te he dicho todo acerca de ello. Trata de pensarlo desde su punto de vista. ¿Cómo te sentirías si ya no pudieras ser un auror?

—¡Pero él podría ser mucho más que un maldito modelo!

—Harry, sé que piensas que entiendes cuán dañado está por su pasado, pero no creo que lo comprendas por completo. Cuando se casaron y tuvieron su "felices para siempre", no se borró todo mágicamente. Está acostumbrado a lidiar con sus problemas de autoconfianza usando su apariencia. La idea de volverse menos atractivo físicamente debe parecerle aterrorizante.

—Pero, ¿qué hay con lo del bebé?

Hermione rio.

—Se parece mucho a su madre.

—Comienzo a pensar que debería haber nacido mujer, para simplemente poder sacar bebés por docenas.

—Bueno, no es raro escuchar de personas que tuvieron infancias infelices y tratan de compensarlo. Pero estoy de acuerdo contigo, Harry. Las madres sustitutas me incomodan. Es explotador. Como madre, no puedo imaginar… —Hermione se veía meditabunda—. Has escuchado acerca de lo que están haciendo en Estados Unidos, ¿verdad? Los magos pueden tener…

—¡Merlín, no! ¿Draco, embarazado? No. ¿Y cómo es que ellos…? NO.

Ron volvió a asomarse.

—¿Recuerdas cómo se ponía Mione cuando estaba embarazada? Estoy seguro que no quieres pasar por eso con Draco. —Se desapareció antes de que Hermione pudiera arrojarle algo.

Harry trató de reír, pero solo consiguió hacer una sonrisa floja.

—Entonces, ¿qué crees que deba hacer, si la única forma de mantenerlo conmigo es dejándolo tener otro bebé?

—¿En serio crees que llegará a eso?

—No lo sé. Sigo pensando que sucede algo más, algo que no me está contando.

15 de Octubre, 2009

Harry estaba sentado a la mesa de la cocina, llenando algo de papeleo para su trabajo, cuando Draco regresó de la última reunión de mamis en Pequeños Magos. Draco estaba completamente enojado, pero no con Harry, gracias a Merlín. Estaba tan furioso que olvidó que casi no le hablaba a su esposo.

—¡Veronica ha pasado el límite!

—Escuché que Oliver estaba echándose a otra al plato, así que es obvio que tiene que ponerse terrible. ¿Ahora qué pasó?

—¡Le contó a todos que solía ser un _stripper_!

—Bueno, sí lo fuiste.

—¡Eso no significa que quiera que todos se enteren de ello!

—¿Y ahora te avergüenza? En ese entonces, te la pasabas todo el tiempo… —Harry se levantó de la silla y levantó el trasero, sacudiéndolo—: ¡Soy Draco, miren mi lindo trasero! —dijo, con voz chillona—. ¡Pongan un poco de dinero en mis calzoncillos!

—¡Oh, cállate! —dijo Draco, riendo por primera vez en dos semanas.

—¡Déjame darte un baile privado! —Harry empujó a Draco contra la silla y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, rebotando sobre su regazo.

—¡Apestas para esto!

Harry movió las cejas sugestivamente.

—Entonces, dame una lección.

—Ya te daré algo —gruñó Draco, jalando a Harry hacia él. Mordió sus labios y luego, revirtiendo la forma en la que las cosas usualmente iban, el jugueteo sexy se volvió tierno. Draco enterró su rostro en el cuello de Harry y lo abrazó, casi dolorosamente fuerte—. No me dejes —dijo, con la voz amortiguada.

Harry levantó la cabeza, sorprendido.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué haría eso?

—Porque soy estúpido y molesto y egoísta y porque he sido horrible contigo últimamente y porque soy un desastre.

—Pensé que tú ibas a dejarme. —Harry acarició el tierno punto en la nuca de Draco, debajo de su largo cabellos, disfrutando la forma en la que su esposo se retorcía por el toque—. ¿Qué está pasando, bebé?

—Madre está enferma.

—Oh.

—Está cansada todo el tiempo. Hoy, ni siquiera salió de la cama. Va a San Mungo, pero no nos quiere decir cuál es el problema. ¿Por qué no querría decirnos, a menos que sea algo realmente malo?

—Yo… ni siquiera sé qué decir.

—¿Qué voy a hacer sin ella? ¿Qué hará Padre?

—Oh, estoy seguro de que Lucius estará bien. No parece necesitar a nadie.

Draco empujó a Harry hacia atrás un poco, para poder verlo a los ojos.

—¿Piensas que lo que ves es todo lo que hay de él?

Harry suspiró.

—Draco, hemos estado casados por casi una década, y aún no puedo decir que conozco al hombre. Para mí, es un enigma patea elfos.

—Si Madre… se va, tendremos que mudarnos con él.

—¿Qué? —Harry se cayó del regazo de Draco, aterrizando dolorosamente sobre su trasero.

—No puede estar por su cuenta en la mansión. Estará muy solitario.

—Hace diez años, tú no querías estar cerca de la mansión.

—Sí, bueno, he madurado. —La forma en la que Draco alzó la barbilla, desafiante, habría hecho que Harry riera, de no haber sido porque seguía aterrado por la idea de vivir con Lucius.

Harry se puso de pie lentamente, haciendo una mueca. Se había dado duro en el cóccix.

—Em, no te lo tomes a mal pero, ¿el hecho de que tu madre esté enferma tiene algo que ver con que quieras tener otro bebé? —Oh, hijo de… No debió haber preguntado eso.

Draco bufó y se levantó de la silla, dirigiéndose a la chimenea. El corazón de Harry se hundió. No de nuevo.

—Regresaré después de las nueve —dijo Draco, justo cuando las llamas verdes se avivaron. Harry sonrió, aliviado. Al menos, Draco seguía hablándole.

16 de Octubre, 2009

Estaba a punto de llevarse a casa a Dawn y Opie cuando lo escuchó:

—Entonces, ¿qué vas a traer para la venta de pasteles?

Draco giró y miró a Veronica, que estaba hablando con una de sus subalternas: una mujer rubia con un nombre demasiado blando como para recordarlo.

—Voy a hacer un pastel de terciopelo rojo —replicó la rubia.

—¿Venta de pasteles? —preguntó Draco—. ¿Qué venta de pasteles?

—¿"Qué es una venta de pasteles"? —dijo Veronica, riéndose por lo bajo.

—¡Sí se lo que es una maldita venta de pasteles! —Era una táctica muggle para reunir fondos, y ciertas brujas la habían adoptado. Era una forma de demostrar que, como estaban casadas con magos adinerados, tenían el tiempo libre para dominar el arte de hornear. Su madre había sido una ávida participante antes de haber… comenzado a declinar. Pero no eran simples tartas y galletas caseras, oh, no; nada como lo que Molly Weasley preparaba. Las brujas ricas y _sangrepuras_ competían para preparar las confecciones más decoradas y complejas, con los ingredientes más costosos. Cuando su madre preparó pastel de terciopelo rojo, de algún modo consiguió hacer que el glaseado se viera como si fuera una capa de pétalos rojos, rosas y blancos. Draco estaba seguro de que había subido un kilo con una sola rebanada—. ¿Cuándo se decidió que la escuela iba a tener una venta de pasteles?

—No es mi culpa si no pones atención. ¿De menos sabes hornear? —El tono de Veronica indicaba que la mujer dudaba que él pudiera atarse los zapatos por sí mismo—. O podrías hacer que tu elfo doméstico haga algo.

Claro que él no sabía hornear.

—Puedo aprender —dijo bruscamente.

—¿En una semana? La venta de pasteles es el próximo jueves. —La mujer tenía esa malvada mirada, que siempre ponía cuando estaba a punto de decir algo especialmente grosero—. Nadie espera mucho de ti, Malfoy. —Con la cabeza en alto, la mujer se alejó sobre sus ridículos zapatos.

El corazón de Draco se aceleró, golpeando contra su esternón, y el rubio comenzó a sudar copiosamente. Se dirigió apresuradamente hacia la calle y encontró un callejón en el que podría esconderse, mientras inhalaba y exhalaba, inhalaba y exhalaba… Otro jodido ataque de pánico. No había tenido uno en años, y ahora parecía tener uno al menos una vez a la semana. Era por Veronica.

De algún modo, la mujer había adivinado la debilidad de Draco: cada broma acerca de rubios tontos, casa insinuación de que había entrado al mundo del modelaje porque no tenía el cerebro para cualquier carrera que requiriera inteligencia, cada palmeada condescendiente en la cabeza… Draco había creído que ya había dejado atrás su retorcida y suicida relación con Robert, pero Veronica tenía una forma de hacerlo regresar a esos viejos sentimientos de inferioridad. Robert era un hombre con una inmensa y mercurial inteligencia, y la había usado para socavar la autoconfianza de Draco, hasta el punto en el que había comenzado a dudar si sabía cómo hacer algo que no fuera ofrecer su cuerpo. Veronica hacía lo mismo, y luego implicaba que estaba perdiendo su buena apariencia. Eso le traía recuerdos, que le provocaban ataques de pánico, y él tenía que aguantarlo debido a sus niños.

La parte lógica de la mente de Draco sabía que la mujer solo estaba desahogándose por sus sentimientos de deficiencia, por estar casada con un mujeriego. Pero era difícil aferrarse a eso cuando el pánico y los recuerdos llegaban. Draco se puso de cuclillas, con la espalda contra la pared de piedra, y puso su rostro entre sus rodillas, obligándose a calmarse rápido. Opie y Dawn seguían en la escuela, y el rubio no iba a dejar que lo vieran alterado. _Estoy en un maldito campo de malditas margaritas. El sol brilla. Las aves cantan. Veronica está atada cual cerdo rostizado, rogando por piedad._

Draco se estiró lentamente, poniéndose de pie, y volvió a entrar a la escuela.

—Dawn, Opie, es hora de ir a casa.

Mientras se dirigían a la chimenea, Draco escuchó:

—Creí que los habías olvidado. —Su boca formó una lúgubre línea, mientras se forzaba a no hacer caso. _No dejaré que me altere de nuevo. Voy a sonreír cuando llegue a casa._ No iba a dejar que Harry supiera qué tan mal estaban las cosas.

…

—¿Qué quieres, Draco?

—¿Está Hermione por ahí?

Ron gimió.

—Esta no es una de esas conversaciones que terminan con Hermione maldiciendo y arrojando el teléfono hasta el otro lado del cuarto, ¿verdad? Mi mamá tiene a los niños esta noche y yo esperaba tener un poco de acción, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Oh, sí. Harry y yo tuvimos un poco de acción anoche. Estábamos en la cama y él estaba arriba de mí y…

—¡Mione! ¡Es _él_!

Hubo una pequeña pausa.

—¿Qué pasa, Draco? Estoy a la mitad de preparar la cena.

—Sabes cómo hornear, ¿verdad?

—Ah, no, de hecho, no. No tengo tiempo.

—Pero eres mujer. Tienes que saber. ¿Qué no aprenden automáticamente una vez que les crecen las tetas?

—Voy a colgar…

—Necesito que me enseñes.

—Pero tu madr…

—No puede. Por favor, Hermie.

—No me llames Hermie. Y, honestamente, dado que siempre fuiste bueno en Pociones, hornear debería ser un juego de niños para ti. Compra un libro o algo así.

—¿Qué libro?

—¡No lo sé! ¡Ve a la librería! Oh, diablos, la cena se quema. Por el amor de Merlín, Ron, ¿qué no puedes…? Voy a colgar, Draco.

—Te quiero, Hermie.

—Yo también te quiero. Ahora, vete. —Click.

Draco miró el teléfono en su mano por un rato, antes de acomodarlo en su soporte. Su madre estaba enferma. Millicent estaba demasiado ocupada abriendo un pequeño hotel con su esposa. La idea de hornear de Pansy era comer glaseado prefabricado desde el contenedor con los dedos. Molly estaba ocupada con dos nuevos nietos, y Ginny estaba en Sudáfrica jugando Quidditch. Parecía que Draco iba a tener que hacer que Kreacher hiciera un pastel para él. _Inútil_, decía Robert, con desdén en sus helados ojos azules. _Inútil_, decía Veronica, con una risita.

17 de Octubre, 2009

_Draco miró hacia el Támesis. Era una noche con viento, llena de ráfagas que venían de direcciones diferentes, y con la superficie del río alborotada. Las luces de la ciudad se reflejaban en ella, formando puntos. Imaginó que arrojaba su varita tan fuerte como podía, mirando como se iba, dando vueltas, hasta aterrizar a la mitad del río. Se imaginó llenando sus bolsillos con piedras, subiendo la barda y saltando al agua. Solo lo primero era posible, porque su padre le había puesto ese hechizo, que hacía que le fuera imposible cometer suicidio. De todas formas, sería una forma muy desagradable de irse. Probablemente, el río estaba asqueroso._

_Su cabello estaba enredado y no muy limpio; había estado viviendo con dificultades por las últimas semanas, desde el fin de la Batalla de Hogwarts. De vez en cuando, el Ministerio lo buscaba, solo para hacerle saber que podían encontrarlo. Hubo juicios y tribunales e interrogaciones y mucho bla, bla, bla. Draco estaba bastante seguro de que no iba a ir Azkabán. Potter iba a ponerse de su lado, por una razón que solo Merlín sabía. Además, ahora mismo, Potter podía exigir sacrificios diarios de vírgenes, si así lo quería._

_Draco se preguntó si le gustaba a Potter, si esa era la razón por la que había convencido al Ministerio de que no necesitaban mantener a Draco en custodia, mientras sucedía todo el tejemaneje. Se permitió soñar por un momento; soñó que se encontraba a Potter, solo en algún lado, y que se le ofrecía por completo. Potter nunca lo amaría, nunca podría amar a Draco en la forma en la que Draco lo amaba, la forma en la que lo había amado con una dolorosa desesperanza por años. Sin embargo, un buen polvo que le hiciera vibrar los huesos… _No te mereces eso. No te lo mereces,_ dijo la voz en la cabeza de Draco._

—_No vas a saltar ahí, ¿verdad? —La voz se oía sardónica y un poco condescendiente. Draco giró y vio a un extraordinariamente guapo hombre, de cabello negro, que debía tener la misma edad que su padre. Su mandíbula cuadrada estaba adornada con una perfectamente arreglada barba de chivo, y sus pálidos ojos estaban rodeados por unas pestañas ridículamente suntuosas. Miró a Draco de arriba abajo—. ¿Ya comiste hoy?_

_No lo había hecho. En realidad, no comía mucho. Habían pasado meses, tal vez años, desde que había tenido apetito en realidad. Eso hacía que su madre se asustara completamente. Pero, cuando el extraño bien vestido se ofreció a llevarlo a cenar, aceptó. Me metió en el Jaguar azul pizarra del hombre, sabiendo que esas manos con buena manicura podrían envolver su delgado cuello y apretarlo hasta terminar con su vida. Eso era lo que estaba esperando. Olvido. Draco había escapado de casa para poder destruirse a sí mismo. O, más bien, encontrar a alguien para que lo destruyera, para que hiciera lo que él no podía hacer._

_Se detuvieron en un semáforo._

—_¿Qué tipo de comida prefieres? —preguntó el hombre. Giró su cabeza para mirar a Draco, y su rostro era una calavera sonriente._

—_Te amo —dijo Draco._

Draco se enderezó sobre su cama, tratando de calmar su corazón. Maldita sea. Se suponía que los sueños eran cosas tontas y aleatorias, que se desvanecían en cuando uno abría los ojos. El sueño era, hasta el último detalle, una recreación perfecta de la noche en la que había conocido a Robert, con todo y las emociones, y lo había tenido casi todas las noches últimamente. Le tomó unos cuantos minutos sacudirse la sensación de vacío que el sueño le dejaba.

—¡Papi! ¡Padre! ¡Despierten! ¡Dijeron que nos llevarían al parque hoy! —Dos pequeños cuerpos se treparon a la cama. Opie se subió al pecho de Harry y lo obligó a despertar, mientras Dawn le quitaba las cobijas a Draco impacientemente. Una sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Draco. En momentos como ese, el Draco que se había subido a ese Jaguar azul pizarra era un extraño, alguien que el rubio jamás podría haber sido.

…

Harry salió por la puerta principal para levantar el periódico de la mañana, dándoles a los vecinos una imagen de él en bóxers. Desdobló el periódico mientras caminaba hacia la cocina. Luego, puso los ojos como platos.

—¡Draco! Tienes que ver esto. —Le arrojó el periódico a su esposo, que estaba cortando la salchicha de Opie.

Bajando el cuchillo, Draco levantó el periódico. Sintió cómo dejaba de respirar al ver la foto y el escandaloso encabezado. Puso una mano sobre su boca mientras leía el artículo, e hizo un sonido raro.

—¿Draco? ¿Sucede algo malo?

Draco retiró la mano de su rostro. Estaba pálido, pero sonriente.

—No. Creo que estoy bien.

Harry tomó el periódico de nuevo. "_¡Mago Financiero, Arrestado por el Fraude más grande de la Historia!_", decía el encabezado, justo por encima de una imagen de un enfurecido Robert, que embestía contra el fotógrafo.

—El bastardo siempre estaba hablando con los medios acerca de cuán brillante es, pero lo atraparon por una estafa, cual común criminal. No parece tan listo, después de todo.

Draco estuvo muy callado mientras ayudaba a Opie a comer y terminaba su propio desayuno, pero Harry pudo notar, por la entusiasta forma en la que estaba comiendo, que era un silencio bueno; el apetito de Draco tendía a apagarse cuando estaba molesto o se sentía decaído. Harry miró como su esposo limpiaba el rostro de su hijo y convencía a Dawn de que terminara de comerse los huevos. Ahora que habían dejado de necesitar ayuda para ir al baño, los sábados no tenían niñera. Harry tenía que admitir que mirar a Draco con Dawn y Opie lo hacía sentir cálido y a gusto por dentro, y solo un poco triste por no tener otro bebé.

—Vamos a vestirnos, para que podamos ir al parque. —Draco apresuró a los niños para que salieran de la cocina y subieran las escaleras, dejando a Harry solo. El moreno se terminó el resto de su café de un trago y se apresuró a seguirlos, pues no quería que lo dejaran atrás.

Mientras estaban sentados en la banca con la pintura pelada, mirando cómo Dawn columpiaba a Opie, Harry notó que Draco seguía sin hablar mucho. Estiró su mano y la posó sobre la de Draco. El rubio lo miró y le sonrió de esa forma adorable, que le detenía el corazón y que había hecho que Harry se enamorara de él. De algún modo, Harry supo que todo iba a estar bien.

18 de Octubre, 2009

Harry estaba relajándose en frente del televisor, en la mañana de domingo, cuando una explosión en el piso de abajo de la casa casi lo tiró del sillón.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —preguntó mientras entraba a la cocina.

Opie, que estaba en el suelo con un tazón de glaseado y llevaba en la ropa la mitad del contenido, gimió. La puerta del horno estaba medio zafada de los goznes, y la cocina estaba cubierta de mezcla para pastel. Kreacher se estaba limpiando los ojos.

—¡El amo Draco ha arruinado la funda de almohada de Kreacher! —chilló el elfo.

Draco se veía apenado.

—Bueno, ¿sabes que las pociones se cocinan más rápido cuando les añades escamas de dragón en polvo?

—¿Estás… horneando? —Harry notó la pila de medio metro de libros de cocina sobre la barra, con títulos como "El gran libro de los panqués". Entonces, ahí era donde había estado Draco la tarde anterior: la librería—. ¿Y usaste escamas de dragón?

—Hermione dijo que hornear era muy parecido a las pociones.

—Puede que lo hayas tomado muy literalmente. Pero, supongo que no lo habrías sabido hasta probarlo. —Harry reparó la puerta del horno: usó una versión más sofisticada del hechizo que había aprendido de Hermione, hacía muchos años, para reparar sus lentes—. Bueno, ¿cuánto falta para que pueda comer pastel?

Draco puso un tazón de mezcla en las manos de Harry.

—Cállate y mezcla.

22 de Octubre, 2009

—¿En serio horneaste esto tú mismo? Qué lindo que lo intentaras. —Veronica le quitó el pastel a Draco y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina.

—Pensé que la venta de pasteles iba a ser aquí afuera, en la cafetería —dijo el rubio.

—Oh, así es. —Veronica lo miró por encima del hombro—. Pero un fotógrafo de _El Profeta_ vendrá, y creo que solo las mejores creaciones deberían representar a nuestra escuela.

Draco estaba que echaba chispas, mientras iba detrás de Veronica. Bueno, no era un volcán con lava de chocolate. No era un dragón que echaba chispas por la boca. No tenía mariposas de mazapán o flores de caramelo. Pero era un pastel de zanahoria perfectamente respetable. Draco descubrió que era muy bueno para hacer un delicioso pastel de zanahoria. Estaba seguro de que Harry ya había subido cuatro kilos. Era tan bueno.

—Oh, Sophie, ¿en serio deberías estar comiendo eso? Las mujeres con una figura como la tuya tienden a subir de peso. —Sophie solo la fulminó con la mirada y le dio otra mordida a algo con aspecto delicioso, que derramaba miel y mantequilla. En cuanto Veronica se fue, Sophie le arrojó el plato a Draco—. La mujer dragón me dice: "¡Oh, debí haber especificado postres ingleses, no americanos!" Maldita serpiente mentirosa. Le conté todo acerca de la receta especial de galletas de mantequilla de mi abuela.

Draco mordió una galleta, y fue un suave pedazo de cielo.

—Quedémonos aquí. Luego podemos comernos mi pastel. —Por los siguientes veinte minutos, inventaron formas horribles para que Veronica muriera. Apuñalada con sus propios zapatos. Veneno en su lápiz de labios Guerlain. Herpes de trol en su Botox… Fueron interrumpidos por Dawn, que llevaba a un lloroso Opie de la mano, entrando al cuarto.

—¿Qué pasó, frijolito? —le preguntó Draco a Opie, pero el niño estaba llorando demasiado fuerte como para poder hablar.

—Janice le dijo algo grosero —explicó Dawn.

Oh, Merlín. Janice Wood era una copia pequeña de su madre, con todo y la actitud.

—¿Qué dijo?

—Dijo que nadie debía jugar con nosotros porque su mamá dice que eres malo. Dice que si tú eres malo, nosotros también somos malos. —Dawn miró a su padre, como si estuviera buscando algo, con sus verdes y redondos ojos—. Pero tú no eres malo.

Una neblina roja nubló la vista de Draco. Veronica había cruzado la línea. No los niños. No _sus _niños. Draco se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia la puerta de la cocina, abriéndola lo suficiente para poder asomar la cabeza.

—Oh, Veronica, te necesitamos en la cocina.

Veronica se veía molesta, pues la había interrumpido a la mitad de su conversación con un hombre que sostenía una cámara.

—Estoy ocupada, Malfoy. —Su voz se oía tensa. En verdad odiaba cuando él la llamaba por su nombre.

—Es una emergencia. Si no podemos detenerla, tal vez sea necesario cancelar la venta de pasteles. —Eso llamó su atención. La mujer se veía lúgubre, y ni siquiera vio que el fotógrafo estaba siguiéndola. Draco regresó a la mesa y se preparó.

23 de Octubre, 2009

Harry no podía dejar de mirar la fotografía en la primera plana de _El Profeta_. Tampoco podía dejar de reír. Una y otra vez, Draco golpeaba a Veronica Wood en el rostro, con su pastel de zanahoria. "_¿Malfoy se ha vuelto loco?_", preguntaba el encabezado. El rubio se veía completamente alegre, mientras que la expresión en el rostro de Veronica, cuando entendió lo que estaba sucediendo… Harry iba a comprar una copia de la imagen y la iba a enmarcar.

—¿Sabes? Ahora nuestros hijos no pueden asistir a Pequeños Magos.

Draco, que estaba terminándose sus huevos, se encogió de hombros.

—Veré si hay vacantes en Pequeñitos Mágicos.

—En la escala del uno al diez, ¿cuánto disfrutaste eso?

Draco sonrió cual gato.

—Al menos, un ciento. —Se veía cansado pero feliz. El rubio había estado despierto toda la noche, después de haber regresado de la casa de sus padres. Había estado en la oficina, arreglando papeles, escribiendo en su diario y mirando las paredes.

—¿Qué piensan tus padres? Deben estar escandalizados. —Harry sabía que embarrar un pastel en el rostro de una mujer no era el comportamiento propio de un Malfoy.

Draco rio.

—Por el momento, casi no les importa. Anoche, Madre por fin reveló cuál era su… problema. —Draco bufó y miró a Harry—. ¿Puedes adivinar?

—Ni idea.

—Estaba sometiéndose a un procedimiento complejo de rejuvenecimiento completo. Estaba demasiado apenada como para contarnos. —Draco apuñaló sus huevos, mientras una línea se formaba entre sus cejas—. No puedo creer que nos preocupara a mí y a Padre por simple vanidad.

—Imagínate a alguien haciendo eso —dijo Harry secamente.

—Como sea, eso solo me hizo ver más claro dónde reside mi verdadera vocación.

Harry alzó la mirada, sorprendido. En realidad, no debería haber estado sorprendido. Draco tendía a mantener sus pensamientos ocultos, hasta que tomaba una decisión. Lo que parecía abrupto era, de hecho, gradual. Harry solo deseaba que su esposo le dejara llevar con él la carga de preocupaciones.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Quiero producir una línea de productos de belleza y de rejuvenecimiento, como la poción de _peeling _facial que hice. Mira, aún soy la viva imagen de mí mismo, a los veinte años. —Draco se inclinó hacia delante, moviendo su cabeza para ambos lados, para que Harry pudiera admirar su rostro libre de imperfecciones—. Haré pociones y procedimientos que no harán que la persona sienta que tiene la gripe del hipogrifo. O que asuste a su familia, creyendo que podría estar mur… muy enferma.

Harry hizo todo lo que pudo para no sonreír. Eso era típico de Draco. Ese momento era una muestra de todo lo que era Draco.

El rubio lo miró con sospecha.

—¿Qué? ¿Hay algo gracioso?

—Por las pelotas de Merlín, te amo.

—¿Las pelotas de Merlín? Qué romántico eres, Harry. Oh, y le mandé dinero a esa mujer, la que necesita sacar a su familia de No-sé-qué-stan.

Harry se quedó callado por un momento, con su feliz humor manchado.

—Entonces, ¿vamos a comprar otro bebé?

—Mm, no. Solo lo hice porque me pareció como algo decente que debía hacer. Hablé con Madre y ella dijo que, si hubiera tenido que renunciar a mí, eso la habría matado. Dice que no puedo entenderlo a menos que tenga un hijo yo mismo y… ¡Hey! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Harry levantó a Draco de su silla y lo acomodó sobre la mesa.

—La niñera salió con los niños. ¿Qué te parece? —La mesa rezongó un poco, mientras Harry recargaba su peso sobre ella, pero sabían que iba a resistir.

Draco se mordió el labio mientras Harry le retiraba los pantalones del pijama, y suspiró felizmente mientras Harry besaba y lamía su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su estómago. Los platos cayeron al suelo mientras la mesa comenzaba a rebotar. Se movió sobre el suelo, chocando contra la barra. En una relación con Draco, siempre habría puntos difíciles, pero, oh, se compensaban por completo por momentos como ese. Harry se rehusó a detenerse, hasta que su esposo estuvo temblando y gritando.

Mirando a Harry con los ojos entrecerrados, Draco sonrió en completa saciedad.

—Tengo astillas en el trasero, pero valió la pena completamente. —Levantó la cabeza y mordió el labio superior de Harry—. Sin embargo, tengo que ir a vestirme. Madre quiere ir a comprar ropa, ahora que tiene unas excelentes piernas de nuevo.

Renuente, Harry soltó a Draco; fácilmente, podrían tener otra ronda. Terminó de desayunar y luego vagó hasta llegar al cuarto que él y Draco usaban como oficina, con la intención de terminar un poco de papeleo. Se distrajo por un sobre, que sobresalía del desorden que cubría el escritorio de Draco. ¿Qué podría haber recibido desde los Estados Unidos? Sintiéndose un chismoso, pero incapaz de contener su curiosidad, Harry sacó el sobre manila con gentileza, sin desordenar algo más. La dirección del remitente no le decía nada. Dentro, Harry encontró un folleto con imágenes de parejas de hombres, felices y con bebés, así como una carta:

_Querido señor Malfoy:_

_El Instituto Familias Para Todos le agradece su interés en nuestro programa. En el folleto adjunto encontrará los detalles acerca de cómo hemos combinado medicina muggle de vanguardia con magia avanzada, para hacer posible que parejas de hombres tengan sus propios pequeñines. Estamos dispuestos a no aplicar todas las cuotas, porque sentimos que tener a Harry Potter participando en nuestro programa será la mejor publicidad que podríamos esperar. Esperamos su visita._

Harry ya estaba fuera del cuarto antes de que la carta tocara el suelo.

—¡DRAAAAAAAAAAAACOOOOOOOOOO!

…

* * *

><p>(1) El whist es un juego de naipes, en el que se usa una baraja francesa, la de los cuatro palos.<p>

(2) Aquí se refiere al acento de las personas del sur de Estados Unidos.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Como siempre, me encantó… ¿Qué les pareció a ustedes?

Ah, por cierto. LynstHolin está reeditando la versión original de Stray Cat, Pierced… Por si la han checado últimamente y ven algo raro…

Hasta la próxima…

**Adigium21**


End file.
